


Playing With Fire

by rexlover180



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dark Magic, Dwarves, Elves, Future, Half-Elves, Immortality, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 98,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexlover180/pseuds/rexlover180
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many years ago, a man known now as The Dictator attempted to rule the world with Dark Magic. Due to his immortality, the public was forced to freeze him in time. A thousand years later, a university student, Ivan Braginsky, has shown his prowess and abilities to the point of being hired at the largest Detainment Center in the world. His job? To help guard The Dictator. But will Ivan's curiosity about The Dictator's mysterious past win out over protecting the world from his wrath?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, there was a human. He wasn't very strong, and his magic was limited. Under normal circumstances, this man wouldn't amount to anything. Surrounded by races that could use magic to a glorious extent, he was kicked under the rug, forgotten. Orcs, Ogres, Giants, Elves, Wizards, Dwarves, you name it. The world flowed with prosperity and magic and flourished.

Once upon a time, this forgotten human that wouldn't amount to anything started meddling in Dark Magic. This magic is illegal, no matter the race and no matter the time. Since its discovery, it's been illegal. That doesn't stop people from studying it, however. Dark Magic is easy to use, even a human with no magic talents can use it to become stronger than any other living creature. In return, the user gives up their mind.

Under normal circumstances, the user of Dark Magic will lose themselves in darkness, will fall into rage, depression, envy, and spiral into an irreversible decline. In exchange for giving up mercy, forgiveness, and even happiness, they are given unlimited strength, all of the power they could ever wish for, and, should they reach far enough, immortality.

In this story of this inconsequential man who carved himself into history, his intentions started out pure and simple; to make a better world, unite it under good leadership to end racism. For his dreams to come to fruition, he needed strength he didn't have. After using Dark Magic, he became more powerful than anyone in the world, including gaining immortality. And the cost?

His pure mind was lost to that of a dictator, of a cruel war monger that thought less and less of his subordinates as time went on.

At risk of this dictator ruling the world, the most powerful magic users came together in an attempt to vanquish this foe. Due to his immortality, they were forced to 'freeze' him in time, trap him in an eternal prison with constant vigilance.

Ironically enough, it was this 'team up' that resulted in a long-lasting peace between races and created a near constant state of development leading to a society unparalleled by any other time period. With this thousand years of prosperity did come a few sacrifices, however; the extinction of all races except for Elves, Dwarves, and Humans as a major factor. Meanwhile, the prisoner frozen in time with his Dark Magic is nowhere near forgotten, a constant reminder for history to not repeat itself.

Once upon a time, there was a human.

* * *

Ivan was a good student. He studied for hours at home, he studied for hours at the library, he went to every single class and took copious amounts of notes. He had the highest score in his university and employers jumped at the chance to get him on their staff as even an intern. Ivan had an amazing amount of magic in him for a human, surpassing even some elves and dwarves.

For most of his time studying, he refused any kind of job, engrossing himself in the subjects taught to him in order to improve his magic and knowledge as much as possible. This year, however, his last year, he had some extra time on his hands. And he had the 'honor and privilege' to be selected for a job in the Detainment Center in the capital, where he lived.

Ivan lived in a country of peace and prosperity, the country known as Belvina. It had a long-standing peace of around 300 years, he had the privilege of learning about the last war they had in-depth last year. They were known for having the best Detainment Centers in the world, mostly due to a specific prisoner they kept in the lowest levels, away from the public who could possibly interfere with him.

Ivan had taken a lot of classes that covered him. The Dictator. His name had been lost to history, but he was well-known as a human who fell into the clutches of Dark Magic and wrought terror on almost the entire world before he was placed into detainment, frozen in time.

Due to his intelligence and prowess, Ivan had the ability to guard such an interesting historical specimen. Ivan wasn't only doing it for interest, it would also be a testament to his magical strength for when he looked for jobs in the future. But a large factor was his interest. There was never, in any history book, an image of The Dictator. His family refused to have pictures in public of them and so no one knew what The Dictator looked like, there were only speculations and blurry, faded paintings and drawings.

And today would be Ivan's first day acting as his guard. Ivan strolled through the white hallways of the Detainment Center, watching as people passed him by without a second look. They all stared at the screens in front of their faces and Ivan offered them smiles anyway. He was rather tall and strong and most people, at first glance, though of him as a brute. But he continued on his way, knowing full well just who was at the top of the class, just who spent all of their time studying. His physique was just natural, which was quite nice.

Finally, Ivan reached a desk with a little receptionist typing away at a computer. Two men were conversing in front of the desk. One of them, a blond elf by the look of him, seemed very annoyed and very antsy to get on with whatever it was he wanted to do. The other, an albino human, seemed to enjoy forcing the elf through misery and goaded him into a new topic of conversation. It was good to see another human that looked more like an elf. Ivan himself had white hair and purple eyes and people often attributed his magic affinity to being an elf, despite the fact that Ivan had no elf blood in him.

"Hello!" Ivan said cheerfully to the two men, knowing they were just who was going to meet, having researched them beforehand. Arthur and Gilbert were their names. "My name is Ivan."

"You're Ivan?" Arthur immediately stared at him with wide eyes.

"Yes," Ivan continued his smile, knowing full well that it unnerved a lot of people. He had no idea why, he always thought that he had a nice smile…

"Well, he looks the part," Gilbert snorted. "But when I imagined 'top of the class' I imagined a nerd or an elf or something. Not someone built like a power lifter."

"Thank you for the compliment," Ivan said. Even Gilbert tensed just slightly at his smile. Strange…when Ivan practiced it in the mirror this morning he had been sure that it was a perfectly unnerving smile.

"Let's just get this moving," Arthur sighed. "Lovino's shift is going to end soon and I don't want to have to worry about paying overtime."

Ivan nodded, trying to maybe smile wider to maybe make himself seem less unnerving. He followed Arthur and Gilbert through the hallways, hoping to listen to their conversation and maybe even make a proper friend. He'd spent so much time studying at school that he didn't get to make a lot of friends. That and he'd been told my one of his few friends, Toris, that he could have a rather unnerving presence, especially when he was stressed over something like a test.

"So, then, Mr. Top Of Your Class," Gilbert smirked, looking back at him. He did have a lot of confidence, which was always nice, "you've read up on what you're guarding?"

"The Dictator is one of my favorite subjects to research," Ivan nodded. "As far as I know, I've read all of the information in this country about him. The only thing about him I don't know is what he looks like."

"Yeah, those lame ass paintings don't give you anything," Gilbert shrugged. "He's actually pretty anticlimactic to look at. Dictator or not, he is just a kid."

"Really?" Ivan asked curiously. "Nearly every reading I've looked through has mentioned him as a man…"

"No, he's definitely not an adult," Arthur shook his head. "I would give him about 19 or 20 years just by looking at him." Ivan blinked in surprise, taking in this new bit of information. Ivan himself was 23 and the mere thought that a kid younger than him fell into Dark Magic…it gave him a weird feeling.

"Eh, don't worry about it, though," Gilbert shrugged. "He's not going anywhere, no matter how old he really is."

"Do you, by any chance, know his name?" Ivan asked curiously.

"No one does," Arthur sighed. "Even if the Williams Family knows his name, they're not telling. They prefer to be completely unaffiliated with him, aside from the donations they give every year to keep his prison running."

"I understand, I would do the same in their position," Ivan mused. The Williams Family were the 'heirs' of The Dictator. They were incredibly well-known for their donation to all kinds of charities, no doubt to try to outweigh the wrongs done by The Dictator.

They reached an elevator with a magic sensor and Arthur produced a simple spell, making it beep. He looked to Ivan.

"Go ahead and do a simple spell," Arthur said. "It'll recognize your magic signature after that and you'll be able to access it whenever you need to. And, when necessary, to help Gilbert in and out."

"Hey, come on," Gilbert whined.

"Right," Ivan nodded with a small smile, casting a small spell in the direction of the scanner, which registered his magic. Ivan had read that Gilbert was the only director of the Detainment Center that couldn't use magic. His brother, who was quite adept at magic, used it in the military, commonly overshadowing Gilbert.

The device beeped and the door opened. Ivan was honestly starting to get butterflies in his stomach. This was quite exciting, really. He was to be trusted with the one thing all nations in the world could commonly agree on. He was to be trusted with The Dictator himself. Just imagine the history Ivan could learn if he was allowed to talk… But, of course allowing him to talk could quite possibly be devastating to the entire planet, so Ivan would have to restrain himself.

Arthur pressed one of four buttons on the elevator. The one he pressed went to the lowest levels of the basement. One of the others was to get back to the main level of the building, the other two were lockdown and emergency call, just in case. The lockdown, Ivan had studied, shut down the majority of the Detainment Center with a flurry of spells that could only be reversed by a mass of magic, far larger than The Dictator was capable of conjuring.

As the elevator descended, Gilbert continued his usual conversation.

"You know, just because I can't use magic doesn't mean I'm not a bad ass," Gilbert shrugged. "I mean, there's plenty of shit in this world you have to do without magic."

"Magic does tend to make those tasks easier," Ivan giggled, for the mere purpose of egging Gilbert on further. It was true, though. Magic helped Ivan cram for tests in a way far better than anyone else in the university. And multitasking grew easier as well. It was an unfair advantage on the students that couldn't use a lot of magic, or any magic at all, but no rules were set in place yet about magic limitations. Ivan was just using his natural gifts to excel, it was all fair.

"Just because you got to win the genetic lottery doesn't give you any right to gloat," Gilbert scoffed. Ivan smiled at that. What a compliment…winning the genetic lottery… "Besides, I'm still plenty awesome. I'm one of the directors of this Detainment Center in the first place, so ha!"

"Very impressive," Ivan smiled and Gilbert scowled at him. It was quiet for a few more moments before the elevator stopped and opened. There was a long, bare hallway. Ivan knew the metal that made up the halls. They absorbed magic used on them, making it exceedingly dangerous to use magic, specifically attack magic. Breaking the walls with magic was near impossible.

"Since someone else already dealt with the pleasantries, we will make this quick," Arthur sighed as they walked briskly through the hallways. Ivan stared at it all in wonder. The ceilings were incredibly high, just for the excuse of having more of that mysterious metal at their disposal. The walls were most likely impossibly thick, especially for the prisoner.

This floor was laid out like a circle, the center of it being the cell in place to keep The Dictator unmoving. It wasn't very big diameter wise, but it was still quite intimidating.

Arthur continued as they walked through the hall. "I don't need to tell you just how dangerous it will be if you are distracted for even a second. Your shifts will be three hours every day until either you choose to leave or you are fired. You are not to get close to the prisoner, you are not to talk with a single soul until you leave the prison, is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," Ivan nodded.

"He forgot to say 'thank you for your service' or some bullshit like that," Gilbert smirked. "You got lucky, kid. Most magic isn't enough to impress the big wigs. Hell, with that much magic in you, you could do anything you want."

"Try not to stay here for too long," Arthur sighed and stopped walking, turning towards a wall marked with a single light. "As much as the help is appreciated, you have more than enough magic for this job."

"I will keep that in mind," Ivan nodded. He was here because this was what he wanted. It was a rather cool job, though you didn't get to gloat about it very much. Soldiers and police officers got most of that glory. Hardly anyone knew the names of the guards of The Dictator in the first place. No, this was just his curiosity winning out over him.

Arthur placed his hand on the wall and cracks appeared with a hiss of air, creating a single door.

"When you come down, you are to just place your hand on this part of the wall," Arthur instructed. "Once you're inside, Lovino will guide you through the rest."

"Yes, sir," Ivan nodded once again. The door swung open in front of him and he couldn't stop his smile from getting wider. This was exciting… The others were not to follow him in. Ivan knew the rules. There was a maximum of two people, not including The Dictator, allowed in the cell, just in case. There were other guards around the outside, cloaked by magic. Ivan had no intention of actually seeing them, there was usually no need for them.

Ivan stepped in and the door immediately closed behind him. The room was a dark gray, a single light in the room illuminating the space. Directly in the center of the room, light emanated in a column around a man that floated horizontally, asleep.

Ivan blinked in surprise. They had been right…he couldn't be older than 20 with looks like that. The man floating was fairly tan and his sandy blond hair flowed in an invisible wind. He was dressed commonly for his time period, a tunic and leggings. He wasn't as opulent as Ivan had expected of someone like him. He even lacked boots…All of the paintings Ivan had seen of him had been wrong…Naturally, they would glorify a warrior like him…But this wasn't a body-builder warrior clad in armor, this wasn't the embodiment of fear itself. This was just a kid.

"Finally," someone sighed heavily and Ivan couldn't find himself to tear his eyes away from the man floating in front of him. "I've been waiting forever. Almost got my overtime. Hey! Look at me, jackass!"

Ivan blinked and turned to look in the direction of the voice. He nearly forgot how tall he was and laughed slightly as he looked down at the man he was sharing the room with. He was an elf as well, with dark brown hair and matching eyes. He looked like he was naturally pissed off. Lovino Vargas. He was one half of the only pair of twins that worked as guards for The Dictator.

"You're the kid?" Lovino asked impatiently and Ivan nodded with a smile. He didn't fail to notice the shiver that went down Lovino's spine as he turned on his heel. "Follow me," he muttered, almost shyly. Ivan couldn't help but laugh slightly, that was almost cute…

They walked around the room, around the floating man, and reached a small, round platform with a flat surface, big enough for a hand.

"When shifts are switched, you come here," Lovino explained bluntly, apparently very antsy to leave as soon as possible. "Place your hand there, it'll detect your magic. You don't have to consciously continue to use a spell your entire time here. This thing'll stay connected to you until someone else connects to it. It'll use your magic for you. The spell they've got keeping him there is too complicated for so many people to remember. But if you get too distracted, it'll also disconnect. Remember why you're here, no distractions."

"Yes, sir," Ivan said once again and Lovino blinked owlishly at him.

"Whatever, just put your hand on it so I can leave," Lovino rolled his eyes. "There's nothing else to tell you, nothing else happens here."

Ivan nodded and placed his hand on the platform. He felt a small sting and a _pull_ on his heart. He could _feel_ his magic being used by this thing.

"Later," Lovino said, all but running out of the room. Ivan smiled faintly, slowly removing his hand, but still feeling the connection. Alone with The Dictator…

Ivan turned on his heel to look closer at the man suspended in air. Suspended in time. His eyes were closed, but Ivan could tell, from what little research on Dark Magic there was, that his eyes would be black, save for his irises, which would shine brightly with his natural eye color. Ivan wondered briefly what that eye color was. He walked around The Dictator, musing. This was the man that was nearly able to take control of the Earth? The man that had caused so much fear that all of the races united to defeat him? He didn't look like that much, to be honest.

His build was modest, though it was obvious that he had fought in wars and stayed in shape. But he wasn't necessarily tall…shorter than Ivan. Then again, Ivan couldn't see the way the man stood, hear how he commanded his troops. Surely his aura had to be vastly intimidating.

"Well," Ivan smiled, stopping at the man's feet, "it's just you and me for three hours now."

Oh, the stories this man could tell, the history he held in his head…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And new story! Hello! I'm so excited for this! I was inspired by a Tumblr post I saw somewhere, I've forgotten where it was now…but oh well. Dictator Alfred trapped in time and Student/Guard Ivan is sure to be interesting. I have quite the plot in mind for this story, I'm so excited! I do love playing with the world of magic, and in a futuristic setting? Ah, I'm in love. Anyway, enough about me, onto the story.
> 
> This is mostly RusAme, there might be side pairings but I'm undecided. If they happen, they happen, so whatever. Compared to my last story, this doesn't nearly reach such dark themes. But it'll still be kinda dark. Dark Magic leads the mind to dark places and, let's be frankly honest, Alfred's killed a lot of people in his time as a fighter. If there's anything intense, I'll warn y'all before the chapter starts.
> 
> Anyway, that's about it for this chapter, hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you around next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Ivan scanned the room as he entered it, hoping to find who he was looking for. He was nearly bouncing with excitement to tell his friends about what he'd seen. By the time he'd gotten home the day before, they were all either studying or asleep, and he didn't want to disturb them. But now? It was around noon and they all had the same time free from class. It was Ivan's idea for them to have lunch together and no one complained, so it was fine.

Finally, Ivan caught sight of his four friends and happily walked over to them. There was Toris, who was the same year as Ivan. He was mostly elf, but his family had mixed blood with humans as well. He had fairly long brown hair that he used to hide his ears most of the time. Half-elves usually weren't treated quite well. Then there was Feliks, and incredibly interesting person in Ivan's opinion. He was human, blonde, and adored dressing like a girl, but he insisted on male pronouns when asked. He was about a year younger than Ivan and wasn't very good at magic. Then Eduard, who was a very bright human with very little magic potential. He'd skipped a few grades and was very proud of that. Finally, there was Ravis, a very small elf that was in his second year at the university. Ivan had the luck of befriending him in a basic history class about the country of Renold three hundred years ago that he took for review. It had been three years since he'd looked over that history anyway. Ravis was very gifted, but was afraid to stand out much, so he didn't do many impressive things.

"Hello!" Ivan said cheerfully as he walked up to his friends. All of them seemed to be slightly startled by his presence out of nowhere, but that happened often. Ravis must have been cold again, considering he was shaking as he usually did.

"Well, look at that, he's alive," Feliks smirked and Ivan smiled. Toris had left space to his side not already occupied by Feliks so Ivan decided to sit there. The smile refused to leave his face. He was in a really good mood, after all.

"How was it?" Toris asked. Ivan practically beamed. It was common knowledge by now that he was a guard in charge of guarding The Dictator. A few of his professors throughout the day had asked him about it and he didn't mind telling his stories multiple times over. Some professors were more interested in the layout of the building, others in the workers, and a lot in The Dictator himself.

"He is absolutely nothing like his portraits," Ivan mused.

"What do you mean?" Eduard asked.

"He's smaller than I expected," Ivan shrugged. "He's not incredibly well built, though I won't deny he's muscular. He's not extraordinarily tall, though perhaps he was a thousand years ago…And he looks like he's about 20."

"No way, he was only 20?" Ravis asked with wide eyes. Ivan nodded. He loved recounting this, he'd never get tired of it. He would also never tire of walking into that cell and staring at The Dictator himself, daydreaming about the stories he could tell.

"Considering when he lived," Ivan shrugged, "I would say the average life span was around 40 anyway."

"Still, if he was only 20, that's very interesting," Toris mused. "What was the cell like?"

Ivan continued recounting his tale, trying to come up with as many memories as he could muster. He wanted to impress his friends, after all. It wasn't often he could actually command a conversation like this, especially without his friends seeming at least slightly intimidated. Now, Ivan's own intimidation was outweighed by The Dictator.

While Ivan was in the middle of explaining the layout of the room and how The Dictator was hovering, he hadn't noticed someone walk up behind him.

"Brother, why didn't you tell me when you got home last night?" a voice said suddenly and Ivan was momentarily shocked out of his own thoughts.

"Sorry, Natalia," Ivan winced, looking over his shoulder, where his younger sister stood. If some people thought Ivan was intimidating, Natalia was frightening. Naturally, he would never say that to her, but she had the ability to make Ivan nervous. "I was rather tired last night." All considering, his sister was pretty and she looked delicate. She had, however, inherited almost as much magic as Ivan, though she wasn't near as good at controlling it. She also proved her intelligence by following Ivan to this university on a full-ride scholarship like him. She just had a few…really tiny flaws.

"I wanted to wait for you to get home, but sister wouldn't let me go to your apartment," Natalia scowled. She was a tiny bit obsessed with Ivan.

"I appreciate you not breaking into my apartment for the sixth time this semester," Ivan offered. It was only two weeks into the semester and she knew how to get past every enchantment Ivan put up.

"How are you today, Natalia?" Toris piped up bravely and Ivan sighed. Great, a distraction. Maybe he could use this as a chance to get away…If he let Natalia keep all of her attention on him, she tended to follow him to his classes, sometimes even attend them with him, warding away the people that had their usual spots beside him. She just happened to be another reason why Ivan didn't have many friends.

"Fine," Natalia said simply.

Ivan briefly shot Toris a glance of apology before he stood up. He needed to try studying before his next class and he couldn't have Natalia scare the librarian again. As much as Ivan loved her, there were times he needed to be alone. And Ivan could tell that Toris had some sort of feelings for his sister. Ivan trusted him, so he'd allow it for now, if she would ever reciprocate…

"Natalia, I hear you are writing a paper about the effects of word pronunciation with spells," Ivan offered with a smile, slowly moving her to the spot he was previously taking. "That happens to be Toris' specialty. How about you talk with him about it?"

"What?" Natalia blinked.

"I'm afraid I have studying to do, but Toris wouldn't mind helping you, would he?" Ivan offered, looking at Toris, who shook his head, sighing slightly.

"No, of course I wouldn't," Toris smiled.

"God, do I have to listen to you go on and on about spells again?" Feliks groaned, throwing his head back. Ravis and Eduard laughed lightly.

"Thank you," Ivan smiled. "I will see you later, Natalia, I promise."

With that, Ivan swiftly walked out of the room and into the outside air. It was beginning to cool with fall, but it still wasn't cold enough for him to wear his favorite scarf…Well, he could wait a few weeks, that was no problem. He smiled faintly at the thought that, in just another few hours, he would be back in the Detainment Center. He could see The Dictator again…

He straightened himself up before he walked briskly across campus so he could reach the library. He had about an hour before his class and he was skipping lunch so that he would have enough time to study properly. With the help of a little magic, he should be perfectly fine. He just wanted to be careful. He had 100% in the class so far and he didn't want to hurt his reputation just because he had a job now.

After entering the library, it was just a quick walk to the stacks, which he considered almost like a second home. His apartment was cozy, yes, but the library was like unlimited information for him. He wanted to be able to read all of the books someday…He weaved through the stacks until he reached a familiar section; Beasts. His current class was on the historic uses of various beasts, extinct or otherwise. So it was only a few minutes of searching before Ivan had found all of the books necessary for his research.

He weaved through the maze of stacks until he found an empty desk and set up the 10 books he'd found. That was just enough for him to make sure he covered everything. It was a tad excessive, but you could never be sure.

After laying out the books in front of him, Ivan took a deep breath, focusing his thoughts as he closed his eyes. This was a technique he'd discovered back when he was about 13. Apparently not many people could master it.

He could faintly hear the sound of pages turning, more focused on the words that flittered across his vision. Ivan didn't bother trying to read every single word, that was pointless. But he could practically feel the information entering his mind. He sorted through the information as quickly as his mind would allow. It was a great way to refresh what he had already learned. Personally, when it came to learning things for the first time, he liked to read without the help of magic. But for review? This was the best way.

The alarm he'd set on his phone beeped and he was jolted out of his focus, the books pages falling limp as he opened his eyes. It had already been 45 minutes? Time really flew by while he was studying…

Ivan quickly closed the books and replaced them where he'd found them before darting out of the library. He wound up making it to his class the minute class started.

* * *

Ivan stared at the door of the elevator as it descended, almost too slow. Ivan was almost excited to see The Dictator again. It was so fascinating to see someone who had been alive a thousand years ago and still could, in theory, live on. Could still tell his stories. Ivan couldn't help but wonder…who knew how much of the history books were wrong? After all, they were written by the people that had locked him away. Ivan couldn't help but wonder what this mysterious man was really like as a dictator, the way he lead his troops. It was incredibly fascinating.

Finally, the doors opened and Ivan briskly walked through the hallway before placing his hand on the wall where Arthur had shown him the day before. The door appeared and opened for him and Ivan stepped inside. The Dictator was the same as always, unmoved. Ivan smiled faintly at him, watching him in interest as he walked to the platform.

"Oh, are you the kid I've been hearing about?" a chipper voice asked in the quiet just before Ivan placed his hand on the platform. He blinked and looked to the side, where he could see a brunette elf smiling at him. It was Feliciano, Lovino's twin.

"Yes, my name is Ivan," Ivan nodded and Feliciano nodded happily.

"My name's Feli," he smiled happily and held out his hand for Ivan to take. Ivan did. Well, maybe making friends couldn't be that hard…He smiled and he noticed Feliciano shiver slightly. Or maybe not… "It's, um, good to meet you!" Well, at least Feliciano was trying to be friends, too.

"Likewise," Ivan said. "Have you worked here long?"

"Um, a few months," Feliciano shrugged. "Lovi and I got hired at the same time. I'm sure you met him yesterday. I promise he's usually a little nicer than that."

"I'm sure," Ivan smiled. "Do you know anything about him?" he asked as he glanced towards The Dictator, hovering immobile over the ground. Feliciano blinked.

"Probably no where near as much as you," Feliciano shook his head. "I heard you're quite an impressive student."

"Thank you," Ivan nodded and turned back to the platform. He placed his hand over it and felt the magic being pulled from him once again. That feeling would definitely take some getting used to.

"Well, I should get going, but I hope you have fun," Feliciano chimed, walking towards the exit. "Try not to get too bored!"

Ivan nodded. He wasn't too worried about being bored. In silence again with The Dictator, he couldn't help but just look at him closer. He was fascinating. Ivan couldn't help but imagine what it would be like if the man woke up. On the off chance he didn't immediately try to take over the world again, there was a massive amount of information in his brain Ivan didn't know. He most likely knew all about Dark Magic and its uses as well as how it feels. Ivan had always been curious about the banned magic. Then there was the fact that he was alive when not many records were being written down. There was almost nothing on his time period and literally nothing from that time period that didn't involve The Dictator in some way.

Ivan sighed, walking close to the man to look at his face a little closer. He was so calm…almost like he was dreaming. But the complex spell put on him had him completely frozen. If he opened his eyes now, it would be like he'd only blinked. Blinked forward one thousand years.

He was fairly good looking, Ivan had to admit. He had quite a coating of dirt over him, but that was expected from his time period. He was so young, too…Ivan had to admire the fact that someone younger than him had managed to almost completely control the world.

Ivan smiled.

What was his personality like, he wondered…

Ivan sighed, his hands in his pockets, as he walked around the room. He paused, however, when he felt something…strange. Like a small…leak of power…Was something wrong with the platform or something? Ivan was about to turn around to check on it when he heard the sound of someone humming. He froze where he stood. There had been no sound of someone coming in. Ivan slowly turned to look at The Dictator, who was still as motionless as ever.

"This location is quite queer," a man mused behind him and Ivan turned around as quickly as possible, holding out his hand while building up some of the magic inside of him. He blinked in surprise at the view in front of him. The Dictator was still in sight, floating beside him…and yet…

The Dictator was standing before him, his back straight and chest out as if to assert his dominance. Ivan shivered at the sight of the man's eyes. They were completely black, but there was a bright blue ring in the center of them.

"What?" Ivan wondered out loud, looking between the two Dictators in front of him. "How are you…"

"I…" The Dictator took a deep breath. The sound of his voice seemed to only accent the fact that he was just a kid, but his posture certainly didn't. Ivan wouldn't have even hesitated to guess that this man was in the military. The Dictator looked around the room with wide, interested eyes before fully taking in Ivan.

"You can't be there," Ivan shook his head and The Dictator blinked in surprise. "You're over there. How are you doing this?"

"I…require a moment," The Dictator said simply and the one standing vanished from sight. Ivan looked around the room, but everything was just as it normally was. Still. Quiet. The floating Dictator remained completely still, but Ivan could still feel the small leak of power, almost unnoticeable now. He should tell someone…He should…but he couldn't leave his post, especially not now.

But there was something else causing Ivan to hesitate. He'd seen The Dictator's eyes, he'd heard him speak…He had just said that he needed a moment. Did that mean he would…somehow return soon? It didn't make any sense…The Dictator was frozen in time right beside him. He shouldn't be able to use magic…and yet…it seemed like he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a small internal war if I wanted Lietpol or Lietbel, but I decided on the latter just because it works a little better for the story. It doesn't play a big role, I promise. Plus, Feliks is, like, totally a free agent now, which I think fits him a bit better than being in a relationship. And also! Alfred's woken up. Sort of. I'll explain more next time, but just now that things aren't as they seem. I love this plot so much and I'm so excited! So you'll be seeing more soon!
> 
> I'll see you then!


	3. Chapter 3

Ivan waited an entire hour, hopelessly staring at The Dictator, as if willing him to show himself again. It was like it had all been a strange dream, except Ivan could still sense the almost undetectable leak of magic. He couldn't have found it unless he was looking for it…This was very strange…

But, as he paced, rubbing his hands together as something to do, The Dictator appeared in front of him again. Ivan started, stumbling backwards slightly and blinking owlishly at the man. The Dictator was just as he was last time, but he looked Ivan over carefully, his almost entirely black eyes sending shivers up Ivan's spine.

"Sorry," The Dictator sighed. "I just had to…how do you say it…get the hang of things? Is that right? That is by far the strangest thing I have ever heard."

"What?" Ivan asked. Out of all of the things he'd expected The Dictator to say, it was never anything like this. He was actually acting quite politely, strangely enough…The Dictator sighed.

"Did I get it wrong?" The Dictator mused, bringing his hand to his chin as he stared at the ground. "Catching up on 1,000 years of language development is tricky…"

"No…I-I understand you," Ivan chanced. "I don't understand what you're doing."

"Why do you use contractions?" The Dictator asked curiously and Ivan blinked.

"I don't…know…" Ivan said slowly. This was beyond strange, like a weird dream he'd been thinking.

"Fascinating," The Dictator mused and, suddenly, started advancing towards him. Out of instinct, Ivan stepped backwards. It was strange seeing both the floating figure and the man in front of him…Not to mention that, no matter what kind of trick this was, this man's aura was terrifying. It was massive, overwhelming…it made Ivan want to shake, but he could control himself well enough.

Soon, though, Ivan's back hit a wall and he felt a small pit in his stomach. The Dictator didn't stop walking towards him until the two were standing just a breath apart. Ivan tensed as those black and blue eyes looked over him as if he was some kind of prey.

"How are you doing this?" Ivan asked, seeing if The Dictator would even answer his own questions. The chance was slim…but Ivan was willing to see what would happen. In any case, this could stall the man until the next shift came in and Ivan could do something about this predicament.

"Took a while," The Dictator mused, looking Ivan's body over carefully, seeming to be trying to imagine Ivan without his clothes on, "but Dark Magic will always be more powerful than your pathetic magic. I did not expect it to take this long, though."

"But you still can't move," Ivan tried. Again, it was another chance, but he wanted to understand what was going on. Was there a possibility of him even fighting The Dictator like this? That was already assuming that Ivan could fight him regularly.

"Physically, I am still working on that," The Dictator glanced back at his floating body before looking around the room with fascination, but he didn't give Ivan even a chance to move from their current position. "Mentally, I am free to move wherever I want."

"What does that mean?" Ivan asked curiously.

"Something you will never be able to do," The Dictator smirked, setting his dark eyes on Ivan's once again. "Is it you'll, in that case? I am trying to understand."

"Yes…" Ivan nodded slowly. This was, by far, the strangest conversation he'd ever had with someone.

"Good," The Dictator nodded with a smile before looking over Ivan happily. He placed his hand on Ivan's chest and Ivan flinched, making The Dictator laugh slightly. "This means that I have managed to move the majority of my consciousness into your mind. If the mind thinks something is real, then it is. So to your mind, I'm really out here, really touching you. Does it feel like that?" The Dictator's hand traveled slowly down Ivan's chest, over his stomach, stopping at his belt. Ivan swallowed thickly, nodding. "Great, thanks. When I disappeared, I went inside of your mind. I had to access a way to properly communicate in your time. I did not…didn't? I didn't know so much time had passed…it seemed like less than a second to me. Luckily for me, you seem to be a massive store house of information. You are a scholar, are you not?"

"Yes…" Ivan nodded carefully, swallowing thickly as the hand on his belt moved lower. What was happening? What was he doing? His other hand went back to tracing his chest, playing around his collar bone.

"Don't worry," The Dictator smiled. "I didn't go into your personal memories. I'm not rude. But thanks to you, I was able to learn quite a lot about this world. And a little bit about language. You don't have to worry, I…is it willn't?" He stared at Ivan with wide, curious eyes as Ivan struggled to continue paying proper attention as The Dictator's hand at his crotch started massaging him. Ivan found himself panting, almost bucking into him. The Dictator wasn't really there, just an image his mind was conjuring. He tried to repeat that in his head.

"Won't," Ivan answered breathlessly. The Dictator raised a brow as the hand on Ivan's neck moved to cup his face, feeling all of the little contours, before tousling and gripping onto his hair. Ivan gasped.

"Really?" The Dictator asked, his voice calm, as if he wasn't toying with Ivan in the most provocative way he could. "That doesn't make sense."

"I know," Ivan breathed out when it was obvious The Dictator wanted an answer. "Wh-what are you doing now?"

"Am I…bothering you?" The Dictator smirked, obviously aware of his play on words. Ivan groaned as he roughly gripped Ivan's crotch, rubbing it upwards. The grip the man had on Ivan's hair made it impossible for Ivan to throw his head back like he wanted to.

"Why?" Ivan tried again.

"Consider it a technique of getting out of here faster," The Dictator smirked before leaning forward, letting his breath ghost across Ivan's neck and ear. Ivan shivered. "It'll be close to another couple hundred years before I can physically move, and people are bound to notice when I start working on that."

"Are you…trying to distract me?" Ivan offered as The Dictator's hand skirted back up to his belt, but this time his cold hands skirted to his skin underneath his clothing. Ivan gasped. The Dictator's hand couldn't possibly be cold! He was just in his head!

"I do know from your memory that is the only way your…technology works," The Dictator smirked. Ivan groaned again as The Dictator moved his lips to Ivan's neck, roughly biting into it and sucking. Ivan felt his legs fail him as The Dictator's hand moved teasingly lower and lower. The Dictator's free hand, however, easily kept Ivan standing. "I'm sure it will be only a matter of time."

"I h-hate to break it t-to you," Ivan whined as The Dictator teasingly moved his hand to his thigh, just barely avoiding his currently growing erection. Again, this was by far the strangest conversation Ivan had ever had with anyone, "b-but my magic will only dis…c-connect from the device if I get dis…dis…" Ivan grunted as The Dictator gave him another sucking bite right next to Ivan's first one. "Distracted," Ivan breathed out.

"Am I not distracting enough?" The Dictator asked, his voice deep and gravely in Ivan's ear.

"You're making me give you more than enough attention," Ivan huffed with a small smirk of his own. "If this is your amazing plan, I'm a little disappointed."

"Your textbooks haven't told you a lot of truth about me," The Dictator smirked with a small laugh. "I've never been a good tactician."

"I'm surprised," Ivan nodded. The Dictator stopped his ministrations.

"So this really isn't doing anything?" The Dictator asked curiously.

"Well, you've succeeded in making me quite excited," Ivan breathed out carefully. He was almost…sad that The Dictator had stopped. He almost wanted to buck his hips forward again, convince him to keep going.

"Well, I'd love to help you out with your little um…problem," The Dictator laughed and Ivan rolled his eyes. "But I do happen to know your hours at the facility and I do have a good sense of time."

"And that means…?" Ivan asked curiously. The Dictator smirked and vanished from sight just as the door to the room opened. Without The Dictator keeping him on his feet, Ivan fell harshly onto the floor, wincing as he landed. He was still breathless and flushed. He looked up at the person that had entered the room with wide eyes.

"The fuck are you doing on the floor?" Lovino scoffed, placing his hand on the platform. Ivan felt the machine release his magic and let out a long sigh of relief. Ivan blinked up at him. Should he…should he tell him what had just happened? It was an important fact to tell people…The Dictator was getting close to breaking out, it seemed. And it honestly looked like he was willing to try just about any tactic to get out. He'd made quite the first impression.

"Hello? Jackass!" Lovino shouted and Ivan blinked. He was still looking at the man, who glared at him. "Shouldn't you be fucking leaving? Or at least answering my question?"

"Sorry," Ivan muttered and swiftly stood. Immediately, his hand went to his neck, where The Dictator had supposedly left his hickeys. But Ivan marveled at the fact that there were no marks. It felt like his skin had been torn into by The Dictator's teeth, but there was nothing there except for slightly sensitive skin.

"Did I catch you in the middle of something?" Lovino asked bluntly and Ivan flinched as he glanced at Ivan's pants. Ivan felt a massive blush spread across his face. Right…that hadn't been in his imagination. "Look, it's not my place to tell you what to do when you're alone, but at least know when someone's gonna walk in."

"Sorry," Ivan muttered and decided to leave the room before it got even worse. He stood still as the door closed behind him. He hadn't told Lovino…Should he tell Arthur? Or Gilbert?

Well, to be frankly honest…The Dictator most likely wasn't going to go anywhere anytime soon. There was a chance he would try again with another guard…and they could tell Arthur or Gilbert if they thought it was dangerous. Okay…so that solved that problem. Ivan could just say he hadn't seen anything, right?

Ivan just hoped he could see The Dictator again the next time he came in. He had no way to explain it, but he got kind of…excited at the thought of seeing him again. Ivan shook his head. Not that way! His daydreams had actually come true. He could talk, he could tell Ivan about the past…Ivan had already basically told him about what he'd missed. Now Ivan wanted to know what Alfred knew as payment for that…He seemed like a sort of reasonable man, when he wasn't coming up with strange ideas…

Ivan walked towards the elevator. First, before anything else, he had to go home and take care of his problem. Maybe that would get him to think clearer. He would have to start on his homework as well. He couldn't let his grades slip because of this job, after all. No matter what happened while he was on duty…

The doors opened on the ground floor and Ivan was about to make for a quick escape, hoping that no one would notice his…predicament. Sadly, after only taking a small handful of steps, he ran into someone who turned a corner. He flinched, despite the man being shorter than him and most definitely weaker, but it was still a shock.

"Ah, I'm sorry," Ivan blurted out, looking at the man. He blinked in surprise. It was another member of the board at the Detainment Center. With long blond hair and blue eyes, a half elf. Francis.

"Oh, no problem at all," the man said casually and Ivan smiled faintly. This was the first man he'd met in a while (aside from The Dictator) that hadn't been intimidated by him at first sight. "I was just going underground to check on some of the equipment." Francis regarded him closely for a moment before smiling even wider. "You must be that Ivan I've been hearing about. I must say, Arthur's description of you was quite exaggerated."

"Oh, so he's talked about me," Ivan nodded and Francis chuckled.

"Well, before I leave, I might as well offer you some quick advice," Francis laughed as he walked around Ivan and towards the elevator. "You're a smart kid, so I'm sure you know about the spell in the medical field that allows you to move blood to form a clot and stop bleeding?"

"Yes?" Ivan said hesitantly.

"That spell works quite well for moving blood away from…unwanted places," Francis winked as he turned fully towards the elevator, performing his spell on the pad. "It might help your current situation."

Ivan felt his blush return with a frenzy. Right…he'd almost allowed himself to forget…However, that spell could help him in this case…considering he had quite a walk back to his apartment.

"Th-thank you," Ivan stuttered out.

"Any time," Francis called out to him as he stepped into the elevator, the doors closing soon after. Ivan let out a long sigh, leaning against the wall. Of course, that was his luck, wasn't it? He meets someone from the board and he has an erection…Ivan groaned and glanced around the hallway. It really couldn't hurt to see if he could do the spell himself. Of course, it would be a little complex to do it without at least harming himself in some way…but Francis wouldn't have offered him that solution if he hadn't thought Ivan was capable of doing it.

Ivan closed his eyes and took a deep breath, focusing his thoughts. He took a deep inhale and felt the blood moving in his veins, almost all the way through his body. It was quick work before he felt the uncomfortable sensation of losing blood to his groin. He shook his head as he gathered his senses again, glancing down to make sure everything had worked properly. He nodded and continued walking, hoping to make it out of the facility without further embarrassing himself.

He walked by the front desk where he could once again see Gilbert, who was talking to a brunette elf that Ivan also recognized. He was one of the guards, but Ivan hadn't had the chance to meet him yet. Antonio. From the looks of the conversation, Antonio was teasing Gilbert, who for the most part was going along with the joke, but seemed actually really annoyed. Ivan raised a brow, but he didn't like to pry, so he tried to focus his attention elsewhere.

"Oh, come on, don't be so mean," Antonio laughed heartily as Ivan walked by briskly. Hopefully Ivan could make it out of here without making a complete fool of himself. He briefly mused that, if Francis was really going down to check on the equipment, that maybe the problem with The Dictator could be solved by the time he got back…that would be…a relief? "All I'm saying is that the phrase 'work your magic' doesn't really apply."

"Why?" Gilbert asked bluntly. "Because I don't have any?"

"No, no, no, I wouldn't say that," Antonio rushed to correct his mistake and Ivan raised a brow, glancing back. Gilbert honestly looked offended. Huh…

"Whatever, I have work to do," Gilbert huffed before walking away. Ivan shook his head, turning his attention forward again and walking out of the main doors. He didn't have the time to think over some random conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case any of you were curious about why this is rated M, unlike literally every other one of my stories, you now have your answer! I'm not gonna get explicit, but they're mature adults, they can fool around however much they want to. Alfred's plan may have had a lot of holes, but it really tells you a lot about him as a person. And we have introduced Francis and Antonio, too! Both were small glimpses, but that's fine for now. I really love the idea of Francis and Ivan being close friends, because history can totally prove that they were. And of course Francis would help out any innocent kid that he saw walking around with a tent in his pants. ;)
> 
> Also, I have officially found Alfred's theme song for this story, that will be guiding me forever. "Emperor's New Clothes" by Panic! At The Disco, because holy shit. Just saying, "hero's always get remembered but you know legends never die" is like his life motto.
> 
> Anyway, that's it for now, see you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

"Ivan?"

Ivan jolted from his seat, the magic fading away from the corners of his mind. He groaned, shaking his head. He could already feel the headache coming on…Anyone that knew him closely knew not to interrupt him when he was studying. And hardly anyone that wasn't his friend really talked to him. So who…

Ivan glanced up and found that it was none other than Natalia who stood over him as he sat at a table, his books in front of him.

"Yes?" Ivan sighed irritably. He checked the time on his phone and discovered that he had plenty of time left for class, so there really was no good reason for his sister to talk to him. But he couldn't really get mad at her, she was his sister after all. He disregarded what looked like a couple missed calls to look up at her.

"I really am sorry for interrupting you," Natalia said carefully and Ivan frowned. She wasn't acting like her usual self…what had happened? "Sister called me, she's been trying to reach you for quite a while."

"Yes, and what does she want to talk to me about?" Ivan asked carefully. Katyusha hardly ever called him, unless it was urgent.

"She heard some news about the Detainment Center that happened last night, did you hear?" Natalia asked, sitting down beside him. "I hadn't heard from you since yesterday, either, so I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"What happened?" Ivan pressed. His blood ran cold, thinking it might have something to do with The Dictator. He inwardly cursed himself. What if he had done something to someone else that wasn't as compliant as he was? And Ivan hadn't told anyone he passed about it, it would be his fault if anyone actually got hurt.

"They're not releasing a lot of news," Natalia grumbled as Ivan started to feel butterflies swarm in his stomach. If something bad had happened…oh God, he'd only been working there two days for crying out loud! "But reporters said that there was some kind of explosion underground, it caused a small earthquake around the Center. You weren't there?"

"No, I must have left before it happened," Ivan shook his head. He steadied his trembling hands…if this was his fault…what would he do? "Was anyone hurt?"

"The Detainment Center was quick to affirm that," Natalia shook her head grimly. "They didn't say where it occurred, but an explosion? Underground? It had to be The Dictator, right?"

"I can't tell you that," Ivan shook his head. He was strictly forbidden from talking about The Dictator's location, as some people would attempt to free him or try to kill him, the possibilities were endless, really. But if it was underground…it had to be something to do with The Dictator.

"Fine," Natalia squared her shoulders.

"You're sure no one was hurt?" Ivan asked.

"Well, they could be lying," Natalia sniffed. "But you're fine, that's all I needed to check on, for both sister and I."

"Thank you for telling me," Ivan nodded, taking hold of her hand with a smile. "I know the people that work there, it's good to know that they're most likely safe. And there's no other news at all?"

"No," Natalia shook her head.

"Good, anyone escaping the Detainment Center at all would be bad news," Ivan nodded, looking at his books. He had plenty of time before class, but focusing enough for studying was out of the question. He would wind up just sitting there and thinking, wondering if this had something to do with The Dictator, if there was some way he could have prevented this. "If you excuse me, I need to return these and go to class."

Natalia raised a brow at that. Of course she knew Ivan's schedule. Regardless, she could understand when Ivan really needed alone time. She also had this impeccable sense to tell when Ivan didn't need to be alone, rather needed someone with him. In that case, it was impossible to get her to leave his side.

"Right, of course," Natalia nodded, standing up. "You should tell sister that you're okay."

"Of course," Ivan nodded, gathering his books before walking off into the stacks. He stopped when he was just out of Natalia's vision, letting out a long sigh. So something had happened at the Detainment Center…nothing had happened there for…decades. They had no mess ups, they couldn't afford to have any, considering who they kept inside. Ivan worried his lip, holding the books closer to his chest.

There was no way he could focus on any of his classes throughout the day, luckily there were no tests scheduled or he would have a problem. A large part of him wanted to skip his remaining classes to go to the Center, but he couldn't afford to make it look like he was…desperate. After all, he never skipped his classes. That would be strange…

Ivan groaned, looking around the stacks to make sure no one was looking at him strangely. Okay…so…he would just have to be patient, maybe come to his shift early to see if he had the luck of seeing someone. Chances were, they were going to talk to him about what happened, especially if it had something to do with The Dictator. He had to stay updated if he was to work there at all…

So Ivan would just have to wait until he went to work…Well, that was going to be torture.

A thought made a chill go up as spine as he returned to first book to its rightful place. All considering, would The Dictator be able to speak with him again? But why would Ivan care about that at all? This wasn't his concern…In fact, The Dictator shouldn't be speaking with him at all and he should have reported it the second it happened.

So why didn't he?

* * *

Ivan tried to swallow his nerves as he walked, a little too quickly into the Detainment Center. Really, he was terribly nervous. He'd dropped his coffee earlier today when he tried to study the old fashioned way, which was terribly embarrassing, but he tried to get past that. There was also the fact that he really hadn't paid attention in any of his classes so he would have to study even more on his free time to make up for that loss of information. He hoped he'd be able to make it up, at least.

When he walked into the Detainment Center, he felt the butterflies in his stomach return with a vengeance and he hoped that he would be able to make it through this well enough. Immediately upon walking inside, however, he noticed Arthur and Francis at the front desk. Ivan's eyes widened at the sight of scars across Francis' face and hands. He swallowed a lump in his throat as he walked up to them.

The two were in the middle of a discussion that seemed to border on an argument, but they immediately quieted once Arthur took in Ivan's presence. They straightened up to turn towards him.

"I'm sure you've heard the news by now?" Arthur asked with a heavy sigh. He looked like he hadn't slept, which he probably hadn't, all considering.

"Yes," Ivan said carefully. "Did it have to do with The Dictator?"

"In a way, yes," Arthur scoffed, turning to glare at Francis' who put his hands up in surrender. "We've had quite the time shooing away the paparazzi, and they're gone for now. Come with us, we have something to show you before your shift starts."

"So nothing changes for me?" Ivan asked curiously as they both started for the elevator. He followed them closely. "But something happened."

"It was a technical failure of some kind," Arthur scoffed. "It happened while Francis was attempting to mess with the machines."

"I wasn't messing," Francis scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I was looking into them, I didn't do anything!"

"Luckily both he and Lovino were downstairs to keep the damn thing running," Arthur scoffed. "We've managed to fix it, but we can't afford to tell the public that something happened to nearly lead to The Dictator's release, so you aren't allowed to tell anyone, am I clear?"

"Crystal," Ivan nodded as they all entered the elevator and it began its descent.

"Due to the malfunction, we've installed a few new features, just to make sure that nothing like this happens again," Francis said. "We've enhanced the spell holding him captive, made it even more complex so that the chances of it failing increase."

"At the same time, wouldn't it make it more complex to recreate should he escape?" Ivan asked carefully.

"We've considered the risks," Arthur scoffed. "He hasn't showed any signs of escaping yet, which means the chances of him doing so on his own are slim. Why? Are you starting to get paranoid now?"

"No," Ivan shook his head. "Just covering all of the bases."

"Well, we need to give you some information just in case another failure does occur, which is unlikely," Francis said simply as the doors to the elevator opened. Ivan nodded as he followed them through the familiar corridor. Nothing seemed out of place, which meant that they must have cleaned up quickly.

"Of course," Ivan nodded. "Out of curiosity, what happened to Lovino? Was he harmed?"

"No, he's fine," Arthur shook his head. "Sadly, we can't afford that any of our guards take a day off, so he'll be working later today, but that's not anything you need to worry about. Just a few scrapes from the explosion. He got of far easier than Francis."

"You just love seeing me covered in scars, don't you?" Francis rolled his eyes as he opened the door. "If you don't mind staying out here, my dear?"

"I am not your anything," Arthur rolled his eyes as Ivan followed Francis inside. This was curious, considering a maximum of two guards could enter the room, but they did have their reasons to it…

"Ah, hello!" Antonio smiled, peeking out from the other side of The Dictator, who hadn't so much as moved since the last time Ivan had seen him. That was always a good sign… "You must be that student, the new guy!"

"Yes," Ivan nodded, focusing on Francis again. Antonio, after all, had to focus on his job. Not on Ivan and Francis.

"I think your invention is cool," Antonio chimed. "No matter what Arthur says."

"You are too kind," Francis grinned, walking to the platform with Ivan in tow. "Now," he turned to Ivan, "nothing really has changed, this still acts as it normally would and the machines will continue to produce the spell with your help. What I have added here, just in case another incident occurs is what happens when you place your hand on the platform a second time in the same day."

Ivan nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw The Dictator appear just on the other side of the platform, looking at Francis intently, and with a small smile. Ivan gaped at him and The Dictator sent him a sly wink.

"Gold star if you don't tell anyone," The Dictator smirked and Ivan stood stock still, trying to look like he was paying attention to Francis. The Dictator was only in his head, so no one would be able to see him. And Antonio was just humming to himself, leaning against a wall and staring at the floating Dictator in the center of the room.

"And with using that spell comes a series of defenses that the machines should bring up," Francis continued on like nothing was wrong. Ivan bit his lip. Now would be the time to tell him what he was seeing, if there was any time. But…the words refused to rise to Ivan's throat as he watched The Dictator take in Francis' presence with interest. "There's enough magic already in here so it shouldn't take up a lot of your magic. You'll be free to use any kind of spells to defend yourself. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes, I understand," Ivan nodded. The Dictator's smirk only grew as he watched them in interest.

"Now, when you have your magic in the system for regular guarding, you shouldn't feel much of a difference," Francis continued as The Dictator listened closely. "The spell grew more complex, but it's using the same amount of power, so it shouldn't affect you on a regular basis. Now, as long as nothing tries to explode again, we should be fine. Do you have any questions?"

"No," Ivan shook his head numbly.

"Wonderful," Francis smiled, patting Ivan's shoulder. "It's been nice getting to know you, aside from our little run-in yesterday. I look forward to getting to know you better, Ivan."

"You as well," Ivan nodded, numbly placing his hand on the platform and feeling the familiar pull of his magic once again.

"Awesome!" Antonio laughed and left with Francis, just about to tell him a joke of some sort. Ivan let out a long sigh when he was finally left alone. Well…mostly alone…

"Wow, gold star for you," The Dictator laughed and Ivan glared at him. "You know, I half expected you to have the guts to say something, turns out I was wrong."

"Did you cause the accident yesterday?" Ivan asked seriously.

"Oooh! You're trying to be intimidating now?" The Dictator smirked. "I'm terrified, can't you tell? I'm shaking in my fucking boots."

"Did you?" Ivan asked.

"No," The Dictator shrugged. "It was some short that was a long time coming, I guess. I dunno. Got so close to being able to wiggle my toes!"

"I see you've gotten more comfortable with our way of speaking," Ivan scoffed and moved away from the platform. The Dictator eagerly followed him.

"It's not so hard once you get used to it," The Dictator shrugged.

"Have you shown yourself to the others?" Ivan asked curiously.

The Dictator smirked, leaning close to him. "I've looked into the minds of everyone that's been guarding me. I find it quite the compliment that you have so many people watching over me, really. But you're the only one with a mindset that assures me you won't tell anyone."

"And if I do?" Ivan asked.

"I'll be surprised," The Dictator shrugged. "And you'll probably find a way to shut me back up inside my head. But I know you won't do it."

"Why not?" Ivan asked.

"Because you haven't done anything yet," The Dictator laughed. "Come on, man, I've been inside your head. I might not know a lot of your memories, but I know enough about personality, what you will and won't do."

"Fine," Ivan sighed, letting the topic drop for now. "So then what's the point of this? We proved yesterday that you're not getting out."

"I wouldn't say that," The Dictator laughed, turning to walk and look at his suspended body with a frown, like he was almost sad about it. "I'm just coming up with another plan. I've got plenty of time. I can't use magic yet, but who knows what'll happen once I get even more wriggle room?"

"At least give me your name," Ivan sighed and The Dictator looked at him in interest. "You know mine, it's only fair. Most information about you has been lost to history."

"Fine," The Dictator nodded. "But, in return, I'm asking for a favor." Ivan raised a brow. "I looked…hard…through your memories for her, but I couldn't find her. So I want you to try as hard as you can to find any information on Amelia Jones, you got that?"

"Why?" Ivan asked.

"It matters to me, okay?" The Dictator shrugged. "We got a deal or not? It's harmless information, I swear. I just…need to know."

"Fine," Ivan nodded and The Dictator smiled widely. "Your name?"

"Alfred," The Dictator supplied happily. "Honestly, I'm a little offended that my name got lost. As famous as I am, how could you guys forget my name? It's not that hard."

"Remembering your name gave you too much credit," Ivan said simply. "It was to prove that you didn't change the world as much as you wanted to."

"Oh, I think I changed the world plenty," Alfred gave a devilish smirk. "And giving me a name like The Dictator only makes people even more afraid of me, doesn't it? You know, I enjoy the feeling so much. You're even afraid of me, just a little bit."

"You're confusing apprehension with fear," Ivan shook his head. "You don't scare me."

"Then why did you walk away from me that first time?" Alfred laughed. He took a step towards Ivan and Ivan, out of instinct, stepped back. "You know just how dangerous I am, what I've done. And what I still can do. Besides, I'm immortal, not like you can even dream about killing me!"

"Then I can only hope that you stay stuck in this prison forever," Ivan said simply.

"I'll be seeing you around," Alfred smirked. "How about we start with you telling me a little about yourself? You already know some stuff on me, it's only fair, right?"

"I know basically nothing about you," Ivan snorted.

"Wanna know something about me?" Alfred smirked, "We can keep trading. You give me information about you, I do the same. Deal?"

"Why do you want to know about me?" Ivan asked.

"Please, it's harmless," Alfred scoffed. "The better I know my enemy, the better for my plans, simple as that. It goes both ways, doesn't it? Considering how intimate and emotion-inducing your story is, I'll share something equally emotion-inducing. Fair?"

"Maybe," Ivan said simply.

"Well, if not, we can both just sit here in boredom," Alfred shrugged, turning around to look up at the ceiling of the room. "Or we could always have some more fun with each other. It's entertaining seeing you all bothered like that."

"What do you want to know?" Ivan sighed heavily, trying to get away from that topic of conversation quickly. He didn't want a repeat of what happened last time.

"You got a family?" Alfred asked simply and Ivan sighed. He'd already committed to this, hadn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small panic for everyone involved, but machines malfunction all the time, so it's fine. And we see more of Alfred, and we finally have his name, jeez. Oh, and if you're curious about Amelia, it's just me not willing to make an OC for that character. She is important, not just a passing thought, so don't worry about it. (And, no, she is not his sister). Anywho, I believe that's it for now…
> 
> So, see you next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Ivan knew he was trapping himself into a false sense of security. He knew just how dangerous that was, considering just who he was guarding. But…he couldn't help it. For an entire week, when he went to work, which was every day, he talked with Alfred, swapping stories with each other. Ivan talked about his family, Alfred talked about how early his parents died and how he had been an only child. Ivan talked about his studies and Alfred talked about how interested he was in all of the history he'd missed. Ivan talked about his friends, Alfred talked about his favorite comrades in arms, never their names, though. But they never got serious. Ivan had noticed once, when Alfred talked about his comrades, how his eyes seemed to get darker, almost sad. Only for a fraction of a second. But he could tell that something was painful for Alfred.

Ivan hummed as he stared at his lunch in front of him. His friends were talking amicably on their own while he was lost to his own thoughts. He couldn't help it, Alfred was just so interesting. Ivan wanted to know more, but he knew this was dangerous. He couldn't possibly allow himself to grow soft on him. Who knew, maybe that was Alfred's new plan to get out of his prison. Ivan sighed heavily. If it was his fault that Alfred broke out and continued his reign of terror, Ivan wasn't sure what he would do. His studies would certainly go out the window…

"Ivan?" Toris asked and Ivan blinked, looking up at his friend. Toris seemed concerned, but Ivan just smiled and shook his head. "Are you alright?"

"Of course," Ivan nodded. "I'm fine."

"You've been thinkin' a lot since you got that new job," Feliks smirked. "What's up, you got the hots for the frozen Dictator?"

"What? No," Ivan flushed, shaking his head quickly.

"Ah! I recognize that look!" Feliks shouted triumphantly and Ivan felt a blush swarm his face. "You're lying~!"

"I am not," Ivan shook his head. There was no possible way for him to have a crush on the man that almost single-handedly took over the world, the man that killed thousands with his own hands, the man that fell into Dark Magic…But what about the Alfred that hadn't been controlled by Dark Magic?

"Oh, yeah, sure," Feliks snorted.

"Quit teasing," Eduard rolled his eyes after finishing his food. "Ivan, you should eat. Don't you have a mid-term today?"

"Yes," Ivan sighed. He wasn't sure if he wanted to eat.

"Too busy thinking about your dreamboat to eat?" Feliks smirked.

"Feliks!" Toris scolded.

"Dreamboat?" Natalia's voice asked and Ivan flinched. Perfect. He looked up at smiled at his sister.

"Hello, Natalia," Ivan offered.

"Dreamboat?" Natalia asked again. "Who is this dreamboat? Do I need to talk with them? If they're making it so that you don't eat, perhaps I should have a little more than a talk with them…"

"No, that's not…" Ivan groaned, running a hand through is hair. "There is no dreamboat."

"Is The Dictator more than a dreamboat?" Feliks teased and Ivan flinched when he saw Natalia's face contort into what looked a little closer to anger.

"The Dictator?" Natalia asked.

"H-h-he's just t-teasing," Ravis spoke up and Ivan prayed he would be able to make it through today. Then again, his sister would never hurt _him_ , but pretty much anyone else.

"I didn't know you went for older men, Ivan," Feliks snickered and Ivan rolled his eyes.

"Would you like me to show you my own teasing?" Natalia asked Feliks, who immediately flushed and closed his mouth. Ivan sighed with relief. "Brother, you should eat."

"You all need to relax," Ivan shook his head. "I'm fine."

"Don't you have class soon, Natalia?" Toris asked. "If you want, I have a class soon in that direction. We could walk together."

"Sure, whatever," Natalia rolled her eyes. "I just wanted to check on my brother."

"I'm fine," Ivan assured her. "Don't worry about me."

Toris swiftly got up from his seat and scooped together his trash before walking with Natalia out of the building.

"God, I wish that poor soul luck," Feliks sighed heavily. "He's got, like, zero chance with her, right?"

"I think Toris would be a fairly good influence on her," Ivan shrugged. Toris was calm, thought through all of his actions long before he did them, and was perfectly willing to deal with Natalia when she got even angrier. Ivan honestly didn't mind a man like that going after his sister. Worse people could be trying, after all.

"Too bad she doesn't look at anyone but you," Feliks snorted.

"H-How is work going for you, Ivan?" Ravis asked, changing the subject, which Ivan was grateful for. Then again, this change of subject wasn't necessarily good.

"Not a lot happens," Ivan shrugged. "There was that explosion last week, but that was the first time that's ever happened. It's not like The Dictator moves, after all. It's fairly…boring."

"Please, you're alone in a room with a man as impressive as that," Feliks rolled his eyes. "I bet you do a lot in that time alone."

"Feliks," Eduard raised a brow and Feliks put his hands up in surrender. Ivan sighed, resting his chin in his hand.

"Don't worry, I don't do anything in that room," Ivan sighed.

* * *

Ivan tucked his hands securely in his pockets as he walked into the Detainment Center. The halls were starting to look familiar, though Ivan had hardly explored further than where he'd already been. This job required all guards to work every day, sometimes at different times. What surprised Ivan, however, was that Gilbert was waiting, alone, at the front desk. He seemed…irritated.

"Hello, Gilbert," Ivan offered as he walked up to the man. Gilbert looked at him before sighing.

"Hey," Gilbert nodded. He sounded very irritable. "Do me a favor and help me down?"

"Sure," Ivan nodded. "Why, is there something you need to do?"

"No, I just…wanna check something," Gilbert grumbled before walking towards the elevator. Ivan raised a brow, but followed him. Once they reached the elevator, Ivan did his spell on the scanner and he didn't miss Gilbert's scoff. This was…strange.

They were silent as the elevator went down and as they walked down the hallway. Ivan placed his hand on the wall and the door hissed open as usual. When Ivan walked inside, he certainly didn't miss the excitable Alfred appearing.

"Oh, Gilbert, how are you doing?" Feliciano chimed, meeting Gilbert and Ivan at the scanner.

"Fine," Gilbert said simply and Ivan noticed Alfred's face fall as he looked at Gilbert intently. This was very strange.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Feliciano asked curiously as Gilbert placed his hand on the little platform with a slight scowl. It was almost violent…

Alfred's frown deepened as he watched Gilbert carefully. When nothing happened, Gilbert growled.

"Forget it," Gilbert scoffed under his breath and turned to leave the room quickly.

"I should go help him back upstairs," Feliciano sighed heavily. Ivan nodded, still immensely curious, and placed his hand on the scanner. It reacted as normal and Feliciano left the room quickly.

"He concerns me," Alfred said simply when the door closed.

"Who? Gilbert?" Ivan asked curiously.

"Yeah…" Alfred hummed. He was still looking where Gilbert had disappeared through the door, which had already vanished from sight.

"Why?" Ivan asked. He was sort of concerned for Gilbert, mostly due to this odd behavior, but nothing to constitute Alfred being concerned.

"He reminds me a little of me," Alfred mused. "Does he have any magic?"

"No," Ivan shook his head. "At least, not that I know of. Why?"

"Then that doesn't look good," Alfred sighed, turning to Ivan. "Keep an eye on him."

"Why?" Ivan asked carefully.

"Me reminds me of me," Alfred pressed. "I barely had any magic, I wanted some. What did I do?"

"Gilbert wouldn't-"

"Oh, no, he would," Alfred shook his head. "I know exactly what that feels like."

"He wouldn't use Dark Magic," Ivan shook his head. Gilbert was a director of the Detainment Center, he knew better than most people the dangers of Dark Magic. Everyone knew the ban clearly. He wouldn't dream of using it.

"I didn't think I would, either," Alfred pressed.

"Why are you so concerned about it?" Ivan asked.

"Because I know better than anyone why it's banned," Alfred narrowed his eyes. "You can't let him get to using it, there's no going back."

"He won't," Ivan shook his head.

"Don't treat it so lightly," Alfred scoffed.

Ivan hesitated for a second. They were on this topic of conversation, anyway so he might as well… "What did make you decide to use Dark Magic?"

"Why do you care?" Alfred scoffed.

"I'm an interested historian?" Ivan offered.

"I needed power, simple as that," Alfred shrugged, walking in front of his floating body and staring at it intently. Ivan rarely got to see the man so serious… "The world was shit, I was gonna fix it, but I needed that power. I thought I could handle it, I thought I was strong. I wasn't."

"What's it like?" Ivan chanced asking.

Alfred paused, not looking back at Ivan as he stared at his own body.

"It hurts."

They filtered into quiet after that. Ivan wasn't sure how to respond to something like that. He hadn't expected that answer. He hadn't expected this entire conversation in the first place. From what Ivan had heard of Dark Magic, it caused the user to completely lose their mind, fall into anger and despair. But Alfred seemed to have a conscience at least. And he didn't want others to use it…

And his response…Ivan had expected something akin to how great it felt, how powerful he was, what immortality felt like. Not…pain. But the infliction in Alfred's voice nearly sent Ivan aback. He sounded like a man that knew real pain. Ivan didn't know what he meant, if using the magic itself hurt him or…whatever…He simply didn't know.

"Well," Alfred stretched, his voice filling up the silence after who knew how long. "I shared some touchy feely stuff. As per our agreement, you have to do the same, isn't that right?"

"What?" Ivan asked. Alfred turned back with his usual, playful smirk.

"We made a deal, right?" Alfred raised a brow. "Unless you're going back on our promise? Who would've thought that The Dictator was more likely to stay cordial than a student nowadays?"

"What do you want to know?" Ivan sighed heavily. It was only fair. He was sure that neither of them had expected their conversation to take that turn that soon. Alfred didn't seem like the kind of person to open up very easily or often.

"Your magic," Alfred said simply, his eyes skimming over Ivan's body. "What's it like?"

"I-I don't understand," Ivan frowned.

"What's it like to use your magic?" Alfred asked. "That's all I wanna know. You've got a shit ton, might as well tell me."

Ivan thought for a moment. He'd used it so much that he didn't really _feel_ anything anymore. But he thought back to when he was just a kid, trying to figure out how to use it. The way his parents and his older sister talked about it and described it. The way he felt when he first used a complex spell…The faces of his classmates when he was already better at magic than all of his teachers.

"It feels…" Ivan mused, "like warmth. Like a sense of accomplishment and happiness. It has the ability to bring together so many people in countless ways. When I was a child, it was all I could do, I only wanted to feel that warmth again. But as I grew up and kept using it…I guess the warmth is gone now."

"Shame," Alfred sighed. "If I could use as much magic as you can…I swear I'd never let that feeling go away."

"I wish I could do the same," Ivan smiled sadly. "Are we even?"

"Yeah," Alfred nodded with a smile. "You got any other questions for me, big guy?"

"Do you?" Ivan asked.

"Any new news on what I asked of you last week?" Alfred raised a brow.

"I've had mid-terms, I've been busy studying," Ivan said with a wave of his hand. That was…mostly true. Part of it was deciding if he should really look into this person. Alfred had proven recently, though, that he was keeping all of the promises he was making with Ivan. So Ivan could at least do what he promised… "I'll look into it tonight, I promise."

"Thanks," Alfred nodded with a smile. "It, uh, means a lot to me."

"Not a problem," Ivan nodded.

* * *

When Ivan finally got home to his apartment, he slumped on his couch for a few minutes. After the first couple minutes of his shift, Alfred returned to normal. Teasing him and laughing and acting like nothing was wrong. Ivan was getting immensely curious about this Amelia Jones person. With a small sigh, Ivan got up and retrieved his laptop. He usually kept it at home, considering it was expensive and he could just use the school computers if he ever needed them on campus. He retrieved it from his room and set it down on his kitchen table, opening up the internet.

Just typing in 'Amelia Jones' obviously didn't get him very far. Ivan thought for a moment, drumming his fingers against the table. Alfred talked about her like he might have known her, for real. So… Ivan tried putting in the year Alfred was frozen next to her name. Maybe that would offer something. Almost nothing showed up in the results and Ivan groaned slightly. It was a thousand years ago, so it wasn't likely there would be much. He was just hoping…

After all, the names of the people that froze Alfred were very well known. Hell, even praised during the international holiday. Ivan glanced at the date on his computer. The day celebrating Alfred's imprisonment would come soon, and this year was special. This year was exactly 1,000 years without The Dictator.

Ivan huffed, going back to his searching. He looked through what sources had popped up, but two of them were just written by someone a hundred years ago. It was an incredibly common name, after all. The others just had some character in a book written four hundred years ago. Ivan sighed heavily, leaning back in his chair. He had actually gotten interested in this topic, too. And Alfred had gotten interested in it as well.

Ivan hummed, sitting upright. It could be possible to try to trace back through his family, see who was involved that way, but it would take far too long. Would it be worth it? Ivan hadn't ever really gotten very involved with the Williams family. Hell, not even all family members were known to the public. If they could hide, they damn well did. So maybe tracing the family wouldn't really get him anywhere…

Ivan sighed, staring at the search engine staring at him. Well, he did have all night to try to think up some kind of clever solution. He stood up, ready to make himself dinner. After that, he could study a bit, work on the homework he'd already mostly finished during the day…and he'd stay thinking about that Amelia Jones.

Why did she even matter so much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so a little more. Alfred is getting nervous for Gilbert, how interesting. It also looks like Alfred isn't actually getting any stronger with his magic, which is also interesting in itself. We also got a tiny, tiny glimpse into what it's really like to use Dark Magic. More on that to come later.
> 
> Also, just a teeny tiny side note. I'm 19 today!
> 
> See you next time!


	6. Chapter 6

"So, there's really nothing on her?" Alfred asked. "Anywhere?"

"I can check through the library, though all considering I don't think there will be much on her," Ivan shook his head. He'd been able to get through most of his shift with Alfred without talking about Amelia Jones, but he seemed intent on bringing her up. And the way his face fell when he heard that there was nothing on her... "Maybe, if there's something you can tell me, something to go off of?"

"No, no, it's…uh…not necessary," Alfred shook his head. "She probably got erased from history anyway, just like everyone else."

"Everyone else?" Ivan asked carefully.

"You don't even know the names of anyone," Alfred laughed bitterly. "You don't even get it. I had friends, I had comrades, and I had…her, but none of that matters now because no one cares. They were all erased. Everyone but me."

He turned to look at his own floating body again and Ivan stayed back, by the platform. He didn't know what to say. It was just as Ivan expected, all of this was like a blink to Alfred. One second his friends were alive, and now they were a thousand years dead. And there was the way that he talked about Amelia…Like they were more than just friends.

"I'm sorry," Ivan said. "I…don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," Alfred shook his head and turned around with a small smile. "Sorry for being so melodramatic. That's my bullshit, not yours. Forget I said anything."

Ivan opened his mouth to disagree, but the door to the room opened, Feliciano's whistling filling the air.

"See you around," Alfred nodded before vanishing, leaving just his frozen body.

"Hello, Ivan, how are you today?" Feliciano asked happily. "Been a good shift?"

"Nothing happened, as usual," Ivan shrugged, glancing at Alfred. He almost felt bad for making him bring this up. And at the same time…he felt guilty for just assuming that he was The coldhearted Dictator the rest of the world made him out to be. Even under the influence of Dark Magic, he seemed to have some kind of conscience inside of that brain of his. "Have you had a good day?"

"As always," Feliciano nodded. "Oh, hey, Francis was looking for you upstairs, I told him you'd be right up. I think he wanted to invite you somewhere."

"Invite me?" Ivan asked and Feliciano giggled.

"Yes, you, now get going, I think I can take him," Feliciano smiled as he placed his hand on the scanner. Ivan glanced at Alfred before leaving the room. Someone wanted to invite him somewhere? He hadn't really gotten close with anyone at the Detainment Center yet, just some passing conversations with a few people. And he really was trying to find a way to keep an eye on Gilbert without being too obvious. He knew how anyone would react if they figured out what he was doing with Alfred…

Once Ivan had made it to the ground level of the Detainment Center, he was almost immediately greeted by Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio.

"Why, hello Ivan," Francis chimed, draping an arm around Ivan's shoulders. Ivan blinked in surprise, looking through the three friends. He already knew that the three were nearly inseparable best friends. So why were they inviting him out with them?

"Hello," Ivan said simply.

"Man, have we got an idea for you," Gilbert smirked, though he happily kept his distance. "You're the kind of stuffy student that only spends time studying, aren't you?"

"What?" Ivan asked.

"So how about, tonight, you take a break?" Antonio asked happily. "With us. We know a great bar not far from here."

"You're asking me to take a drink with you?" Ivan asked, still not quite understanding the context of the situation.

"Take a little break with us," Francis nudged him. "It's a Friday, after all, what do you have to lose?"

"I guess…not much," Ivan mused. There was also the chance that he could find some way to check on Gilbert, see if there was even a chance that he would turn to Dark Magic, which Ivan doubted in the first place. "Why not? I would love to."

"Awesome!" Gilbert snickered. "I can't fucking wait. Arthur's been drowning me in paperwork because of Franny's fuck up the other day."

"That wasn't my fault and everyone knows it!" Francis said pointedly.

"Yeah, you just happened to be there right when the short happened," Antonio laughed. Francis rolled his eyes, but laughed along with his friend. Ivan couldn't help but laugh a little bit as well. Maybe having more friends would be really nice…

* * *

Ivan couldn't stop himself from laughing as he held onto his drink tightly. Gilbert was busy recounting an old story about him, Antonio, and Francis back when they were in high school. Ivan, under normal circumstances, would have laughed. But now? Well, he had lost count of how many different drinks the trio was having him try. They seemed to have the best intentions, so he wasn't questioning anything.

"C'mon, Ivy," Gilbert elbowed him, letting the "e" sound hang in the air for longer than necessary. "I know you've got some stories to tell us. Someone like you don't go around without stories."

"Uh, well," Ivan mused, thinking through some of the stories, his mind was admittedly a little murky, though.

"Our files say you have two sisters," Francis smirked, leaning close to him. "They're both very pretty, I must say!"

"Oh, Natalia!" Ivan all but shouted and laughed at his own outburst. The others resorted to their own, giggling mess. "She, um, she's stabbed every single girl that's tried to talk with me."

"She what?" Antonio cackled, tilting his head back.

"Shhhh!" Ivan laughed, putting out a finger in hopes of shushing him. "She might hear you."

"You've gotta be kidding," Gilbert snorted.

"I want to be," Ivan giggled. "I swear she's gonna start attacking boys soon, at the rate things are going."

"No shit, huh?" Gilbert laughed, taking another shot he had. He winced slightly and blinked to get his focus back. Ivan rolled his eyes and looked further into the room, where he could see people dancing, some more drunk than him, others having no problem standing without swaying. Ivan squinted through the lights and saw someone fall onto the ground, waving their arms wildly as they did so. They had magic, obviously, as a spurt of flames circled around him, spiraling outwards.

Ivan instinctively put his hand out to stop it, but didn't notice how far out he stretched and wound up falling out of his own stool. He couldn't help but laugh where he sat on the ground. Francis and Antonio laughed with him but he clearly noticed that Gilbert scowled, turning to get another shot.

Ivan faintly remembered that his response mattered, but he couldn't find himself to care. All that mattered was that Gilbert, of all people, was pouting in a corner while they were drinking.

"Damn, you're finally on your ass," Antonio laughed.

"I was wondering how many it would take to finally get you drunk," Francis offered a hand. When Ivan took it, however, Francis fell off-balance as well and tumbled on top of him. Ivan laughed even harder, now lying on his back.

* * *

Ivan groaned at the sunlight that he could see, even with his eyes closed. He grumbled, turning over to face plant into his pillow. He wanted…to die His head throbbed and he felt an incredible need to vomit. He just wanted to go back to sleep, dammit! He felt himself shaking first, his skin feeling clammy, and then he felt the familiar feeling of acid racing up his throat.

Disregarding his headache for the time being, he tumbled out of his bed, nearly tripping onto his face and skidding into the bathroom of his apartment. He barely made it to the toilet in time before he puked up what felt like his entire stomach. He winced at the burning in his throat and coughed as he tried and failed to breath.

Finally, finally, he stopped and he breathed, his shaking hands clamping onto the toilet seat. Normally he was so good at drinking…then again, he didn't remember about half of his night with his friends. What had possessed him to drink so much?

He blinked, the headache near splitting his head open, and he noticed a hand holding a glass of water out for him. He raised a brow before looking up at the person that was just randomly in his home.

"Natalia?" Ivan asked. Even though his voice was hoarse and quiet, it was impossibly loud. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't come home until very early this morning," Natalia said simply, her voice not caring that it caused Ivan's headache to get worse. "You're lucky you thought to use a spell to help you come earlier in the night."

"A necessary precaution, obviously," Ivan snorted, taking the glass of water. He didn't even have to ask why Natalia was there, he was used to it. And right now her care would actually be appreciated. "Thank you," he said after taking a long drink.

"Where were you?" Natalia asked coldly.

"Oh, um," Ivan paused, trying to think of a spell through his headache that would work as pain relief. "I was with friends."

"None of your friends left their homes last night," Natalia scowled. Ivan smiled faintly. Of course Natalia also kept track of his friends.

"From work," Ivan nodded. "They're nice, I promise."

"Well, I trust you," Natalia muttered before placing her hand on Ivan's head. She spoke a short spell before Ivan felt his head lighten, the pain almost entirely filtering away. He sighed with relief.

"Thank you, sister," Ivan smiled, flushing the toilet with a small shudder before standing with her "As much as I don't appreciate you breaking into my apartment, I'm grateful for your help."

"I'll always be there for you," Natalia said. Ivan smiled at her as they walked out of the room. He smiled at the scent that entered his nose. Natalia had cooked breakfast for him…an old meal from home when they would all cook together. She could be nice when she wanted to. "I haven't told sister that you spent all night drinking."

"Thank you," Ivan laughed. "I don't think she would approve." He sat at the kitchen table where the meal was already sitting. Natalia had her own setting and she sat peacefully, as if she belonged there. Ivan's smile grew, despite the small drilling in the back of his head. Because all of their lives got so busy, they didn't have any time to sit together. Ivan hoped he could find a time to stay with his sisters sometime soon.

Maybe during the next break with school, but he would have to work and keep that in mind. Talking with Alfred and thinking about what he says would be far easier when Ivan didn't have to worry about school.

"It's nice to see you outside of the university," Ivan offered as conversation.

"We don't see each other near often enough," Natalia smiled, and it was innocent enough for her. Ivan smiled in return. "So…theses work friends. I'm not sure they're a very good influence."

"I haven't gone out drinking in ages," Ivan shrugged. "It was kind of nice, regardless of the pain the morning after. It was rather nice, to be frankly honest. It was fun, though."

"Should I know who they are?" Natalia asked, though Ivan had a sinking suspicion she would figure it out eventually. Ivan thought for a moment, thinking back to what Alfred said about keeping track of Gilbert. The best person Ivan could think of to keep track of someone was Natalia. If he told her about him…then maybe Ivan could figure out a few things about him. Make sure he wasn't doing something stupid with Dark Magic…But at the same time…Natalia's methods were a tad… extreme, and Ivan would be betraying the trust of his friend…

"If you want to look into them, I won't stop you," Ivan shrugged. After all, Ivan had learned a lot about them just by looking them up online. "Though I really don't think it's necessary."

"I'll think about it," Natalia shrugged.

"All I ask," Ivan smiled faintly. He loved his sister, he really did, and small moments like these, no matter how creepy it was that she could always get inside of his apartment, never failed to make him smile.

"When do you work today?" Natalia asked. "Maybe we could…hang out, like we used to." Ivan nodded. He would like that idea very much. Ever since his studies started taking priority, he was hardly able to spend time with his family. Everyone went through their lives claiming that they were okay with it, but Ivan did miss just…being with his sisters. Too bad Katyusha didn't live very close by…

"I don't work until later tonight. We could try watching a movie or something," Ivan offered. Natalia nodded eagerly before all but running to clean up the dishes. Ivan chuckled, following after her to offer his help. Today was shaping up to be a rather good day, wasn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter skipped around some, I was a little low on ideas for what happens between plot points, but it turned out alright for characterization for, like, everyone. Things will happen again soon, I promise, but for now we have to wait patiently until the pieces all fit into place.
> 
> And just as a fair warning, I'm staring school again and I have, like, four different classes where I'm going to be writing a lot. I'll try to write as much as I can, but I have no guarantees. Hopefully once a week.
> 
> See you next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Another week of…quiet. Nothing interesting happened like that explosion, but Ivan expected that much. Alfred seemed to be skirting around any subject that could possibly get him serious, staying light-hearted and teasing Ivan. Though Ivan had to wonder how he was doing on this 'plan' he had when it came to escaping. Then again, the more Ivan got to know the man, the more he doubted he actually came up with plans. He seemed like the kind of person to just act and think about the consequences later.

On top of that, it seemed like Alfred's worries about Gilbert were unfounded. Sure, he seemed to be occasionally bitter about his lack of magic, but his massive ego always seemed to outweigh that and he was back to his usual self after a short while. So obviously it didn't matter that much to him.

Today, as well, there was no drama at all as he walked into the Detainment Center. It was a late shift, but it was a Saturday, so Ivan didn't find it in himself to care. And he'd been actually getting friends at the Center, something he never expected to happen.

"Shut up, please! I'm trying to fucking focus, okay?" Gilbert's voice snapped and Ivan sighed. Well, there went the 'no drama'. Ivan raised a brow as he walked up to the receptionist desk, the only place anyone seemed to have conversations. Antonio was standing with Gilbert as they stared at an apple on the counter.

"You don't need to focus that hard," Antonio tried and Ivan noticed that Gilbert was holding his hand towards the apple.

"What are you doing?" Ivan asked curiously as he walked up behind them. Gilbert flinched.

"We're trying to see if Gilbert has even a little magic," Antonio shrugged. "I mean, it can't be that hard, can it?"

"What are you trying to do? Move the apple?" Ivan asked.

"It was the easiest thing I could think of," Antonio shrugged. "But it, uh, doesn't look like it's working."

"Well, it isn't working because everyone's talking!" Gilbert snapped. "Please, just shut up and let me try again."

"Try to relax," Ivan offered. "Magic doesn't work if you try too hard."

"Thanks," Gilbert said bluntly. Ivan sighed, going to the elevator. If Gilbert figured it out, then he figured it out. If he didn't, then he didn't. In just a few minutes, Ivan relieved Lovino from his shift, yawning slightly. But he wouldn't exactly have many problems keeping himself awake, especially with Alfred around to talk.

"Tired?" Alfred smirked, standing in front of him as soon as the door closed.

"What gave me away?" Ivan rolled his eyes.

"This is your first time being here so late," Alfred said conversationally. "You know, I've been looking into the other people here. Nothing nosy, just checking out their vague personalities. Gotta be honest, I'm not really fond of anyone else but you."

"You don't even like Feliciano?" Ivan asked, slightly amused.

"He's way too happy," Alfred rolled his eyes. It was still fascinating to Ivan how, even when rolling his eyes, there was no part of Alfred's eyes that were white. They were completely black with just that ring of blue. "And his twin's way too much of a bummer. Antonio's…alright, I guess? But, hey, no one really compares to you. That…and everyone else would have already told their boss about me."

"You aren't harming anyone like this, there's no point," Ivan shrugged. "And if they find out, they'll likely shut you up. Do you really think that you're good looking enough to make me want to do nothing but stare at you for three hours at a time?"

"Well, I mean, Lovino already thinks you jerk off to me," Alfred snickered.

"And yet I never finished," Ivan retorted. Alfred burst out laughing, walking backwards slightly.

"There you go!" Alfred laughed. "That's what I'm talking about. No one would hit back like that! No one!"

"I'm glad I can entertain you," Ivan chuckled.

"It's what you get paid for," Alfred smiled, tipping an invisible hat. Ivan rolled his eyes once again. "Now, any news around town in the past day and a half? I haven't seen you in forever, it feels like."

"No news," Ivan shook his head. "I've done homework, some research, nothing incredibly interesting. Still no news on that Amelia Jones."

"I figured," Alfred shrugged, circling around his floating body with interest. "Say, do you know much about the spell keeping me like this? I'm honestly just curious."

"Curious or not, you're not allowed to know that," Ivan shook his head. "Even if I knew, which I don't. All I know is that it required 50 of the strongest magic users use the same spell together. After that, they've complicated it and made it more…intense as time went on. Francis just enhanced after that short, too."

"Figured," Alfred snorted. "The only way this is stopping is if you lose your concentration or if the power goes out, is that right?"

"Are you back to formulating this plan of yours?" Ivan scoffed.

"I've always been thinking about it," Alfred smiled. "The only problem is coming up with a good plan that doesn't involve waiting a few hundred years. I'm done sitting around, doing nothing. And after seeing what you guys did in those history lessons in that brain? Can't say I'm much of a fan."

"And you expected world peace to last under your rule?" Ivan asked.

"Better be feared than loved, learned that the hard way," Alfred shrugged. "All those useless wars and deaths?"

"Did you look through all of the history I know?" Ivan asked curiously. He did wonder how that worked with Alfred; if some memories were clearer than others, how far back he could go…

"Nah, just enough to know a little bit about the world, understand how technology advanced as much as it did," Alfred mused. "I've got plenty more time to learn history, I don't need to waste my energy in your brain. Besides, the more I look, the higher of a chance I get of seeing something personal. And I'm not rude enough to look through your personal memories."

"Well, thanks," Ivan said simply. Did that mean Alfred knew about the extinction of several species? Did he know about the forming of the countries of the world and the reforming after wars? Did he know about the Williams family?

Ivan paused when he saw the lights flicker above him just as he heard and felt a very heavy thud from above. What…?

"Ivan…" Alfred said slowly. "Ivan, I told you to look out for that Gilbert guy!"

"What?" Ivan blinked. "I don't…he wouldn't! I'm sure!"

"No, you're not!" Alfred snapped, walking towards him quickly. "I know what that feels like!"

"What what feels like?" Ivan pressed. "What is going on?" Another heavy thud and the lights flickered again. Alfred nearly faded out of view.

"I feel Dark Magic, and it's not mine," Alfred seethed. "You said you'd take care of it."

"I did," Ivan snapped. "It's not Gilbert."

"Then why can I feel it?" Alfred snapped. "I can feel it, even just through your head. I know exactly what it feels like. Someone's using it, and it's probably him."

"Someone is using Dark Magic right now?" Ivan asked carefully. He couldn't leave his post, not now. Especially if the power was going out… The lights flickered again and Ivan got a bad pit in his stomach. He couldn't…feel anything. "How can you even feel it?"

"It's a thing," Alfred said simply, staring at the ceiling with narrowed eyes. The lights flickered again, but they stayed off for just a little longer than Ivan was comfortable with. He was still feeling the pull of the spell, though…He was actually starting to get nervous with the very idea of Alfred actually getting lose, physically able to use his Dark Magic against them. Then again, if he was correct and there was another person up there using Dark Magic…this situation got very bad very fast.

"Why are you just sitting here?" Alfred asked him pointedly.

"My job is to not leave your side," Ivan said pointedly.

"Oh, so now you're doing your job?" Alfred scoffed. "You've been gifted with a shit ton of magic, the least you can do is try to stop someone who's using Dark Magic!"

"I'm not leaving this room!" Ivan snapped.

And then the lights shut off. They didn't come back on. Ivan stared in awe around him as he felt the spell drift away. He tried to hold onto it, but he could practically feel it slip away. He looked back to where Alfred was, but it was pitch black. He heard a distinct _thud_ in the darkness and held up his hand, a small spell illuminating the room.

Alfred's physical body was on the ground…and he was moving.

"Don't move," Ivan commanded, trying to think of a spell that he could use to stop him, keep him still. He had no idea about what was going on above ground, but he had to make sure that everything was going to be alright below ground when everything was taken care of. Alfred rolled onto his side slowly before moving to his stomach, shaking his head.

The door to the outer corridor suddenly burst open, but it was just as dark as before, right up until the guards he had never expected to see came in, their own lights on the ends of their rather impressive guns. They pointed right at Alfred, which made a strange pit of fear appear in Ivan's stomach.

The guards started firing, but Alfred was on his feet impossibly fast, leaping backwards to avoid the spray of bullets. Ivan watched in awe as the guards turned their guns to Alfred, who just stood where he was, completely unaffected. The bullets were…bouncing off of his skin, just jingling to the ground. Alfred glanced at the ground before looking up at the guards with a wicked smirk. Ivan almost wanted to try helping, but before he could even move, Alfred ran forwards, nearly making some of the guards lose their ground as he did so. He didn't stop moving until he was directly in the center of the group and wasted no time in sending out a powerful blast of magic all around him, knocking all of the guards to the ground and even making Ivan slide back a few feet.

Ivan blinked in shock, his light now the only light in the room. The guards had all fallen, at the very least unconscious, on the ground, but Alfred didn't waste any time before running out of the room, lighting his own, even more powerful light. Ivan swallowed thickly before running after him.

"Alfred! Stop!" Ivan tried.

"Make me!" Alfred shouted back and Ivan watched him get to the elevator. Due to the lack of electricity, none of the security measures were running, they were alone in the darkness. Before Ivan managed to even catch up with him, Alfred was already prying the doors of the elevator open with his bare hands.

"Alfred!" Ivan ran up to him and immediately tried to pull his arm away, but he was surprised by just how…strong Alfred was. He couldn't even get his arm to move.

"So far, you're only awake because I don't want to hurt you," Alfred said seriously, barely even looking at him as he continued prying open the door. "Don't make me change my mind."

There was a small blast of magic that knocked Ivan back a few feet.

"I can't let you leave this room," Ivan stated.

"Then stop me," Alfred grunted, finally with the doors completely open. He looked up, tossing his light up high in the shaft. The elevator was stuck on the top floor, but Ivan had a suspicion that would hardly stop Alfred. "There's someone up there with Dark Magic and I'm going to stop him. You shouldn't be in such a hurry to stop me."

Alfred backed up just a little bit before he jumped into the shaft, latching onto the farthest wall. He took a deep breath before planting his feet and leaping up another few feet, latching onto the wall again. Ivan stared after him for about a minute before he dropped his own light and took a few steps back. He wouldn't be as fast as Alfred…but he would have to try and follow after him. That was the least he could do as the primary guard, anyway. He jumped over the rather large gap of the shaft before gripping tightly onto the wall.

He took a deep breath, taking note of the burning pain on the tips of his fingers. He looked up, wide-eyed, at the fact that Alfred was already nearly at the top. Ivan bit his lip, using magic to temporarily enhance the strength in his feet before he jumped up quite a few feet, gripping hard onto the wall once again. He let out a huff, doing the same action again. He looked up and saw that Alfred was looking down at him with a perplexed expression, nearly at the elevator now.

Ivan was near exhausted by the time he reached Alfred's feet, trying as hard as he could to keep his grip on the wall.

"You really don't give up, do you?" Alfred sighed before reaching out an arm, surprisingly without shaking much, before a massive burst of fire started burning through the bottom of the elevator.

"You seem to forget who, exactly, you are," Ivan huffed. He felt a string of panic in him as he felt his fingers begin to slip. To his surprise, however, he felt something under his feet. When he looked down, he saw that a small force field, just over the size of both of his feet, was holding him up.

"Don't want you to fall," Alfred sighed and Ivan flinched as he saw parts of the elevator fall down the shaft, crashing harshly at the bottom and echoing around them. Ivan stared in awe at the field on his feet until he saw Alfred moving again, the fire gone, but the light stayed.

Alfred wasted no time jumping into the still burning hot hole he created in the bottom of the elevator. Still, his hands didn't seem disturbed by the heat as he climbed through with seeming ease. Ivan still felt himself panting. He flinched as he felt the field move and he knelt to keep his balance. He was surprised to find it lift him through the hole and deposit him on the floor of the elevator. He watched Alfred pry open the doors, a new light in the room, as he stood off of the field, just in case.

"Why are you helping me?" Ivan asked.

"I have nothing against you," Alfred grunted. Some light filtered in through the opening and Ivan sighed. The emergency lights were on up here, then. Ivan was dumbstruck as he stood behind The Dictator, wondering what he should do to stop him. If there was even a way to stop him…

The doors were opened just wide enough for them to get through and Ivan ran right after Alfred. With the power out, the entrance seemed like a completely different place, but Ivan couldn't focus on that now. He felt something like…a massive amount of energy, not coming from Alfred. It felt like it was coming from the entrance of the Detainment Center. They turned a sharp corner, faced with the front of the building, but all Ivan saw outside was a massive crowd. No one was still inside.

Ivan swallowed thickly, following Alfred out the glass door, which he had nearly hit hard enough to shatter the glass.

Maybe it was his aura or he used the help of magic, but Alfred was able to make it through the crowd extremely easily. People just moved out of the way, more focused on the spectacle in front of them. Ivan followed Alfred as close as possible, but he tried to look ahead. There was a massive display of magic ahead and it set Ivan on edge. The closer they got, the more he could see a single man at the center of the magic, the fire, the rocks, the aura…

"Gilbert?" Ivan panted as Alfred tore past the front row of the crowd which was, unsurprisingly, full of people in the Board. Ivan didn't have time to look at any of them, trying to follow Alfred, but a massive push of magic made him tumble backwards. Alfred hadn't so much as flinch.

"Ivan?" Arthur's voice asked, sounding just as terrified as Ivan felt. This much magic was…terrifying, impossible…this really was Dark Magic. "Is that…?"

"Yes," Ivan nodded, not tearing his eyes from the spectacle. Alfred had stopped in front of Gilbert, who was laughing uncontrollably. Ivan squinted, trying to see Gilbert's eyes, but he was too far away, and completely surrounded by visible, powerful magic. Alfred was…shouting at him, screaming. He looked positively livid.

After just a second, Gilbert focused most of his magic on Alfred, who didn't move, didn't even flinch, before sending his own massive attack on Gilbert, who flew back quite a few feet.

"What should we do?" Ivan managed to ask. "I…there's no way to stop him."

"Either of them," Arthur said quietly.

Ivan watched Gilbert back away from Alfred in almost fear, looking around carefully. Ivan narrowed his eyes, what was happening? Suddenly, he let out a massive amount of magic all at once, almost creating a smoke effect. Alfred ran forward as fast as he could, disappearing into the smoke. But the massive display of magic was gone.

Arthur immediately started ordering everyone he could to move forward carefully and with as much magic as they could use. Ivan included. Ivan moved forward, a little hesitantly, and watched the smoke clear. Alfred stood alone, looking outraged. Gilbert must have disappeared in the smoke…

"Don't move!" Arthur ordered and Alfred lazily looked back at him, glancing at Ivan for just a second.

"Who's gonna make me?" Alfred asked simply, obviously taking advantage of the fact that everyone around him was terrified of him. "Tell me this, if I sit still, what are you gonna do?"

"I don't need to tell you anything," Arthur hissed.

"Then good luck getting me to stay still," Alfred smirked, turning to face him dead on. Ivan saw Arthur's face completely flush as he tried to back away from him subconsciously. "I'll make you a deal."

"I don't want any kind of a deal from you," Arthur hissed.

"Wait," Francis said carefully.

"Wait for what?" Arthur snapped.

"It's not a bad offer," Alfred continued. "I'll work with you."

"In exchange for _what?_ " Arthur seethed.

"Don't imprison me again until I'm done?" Alfred offered. "I'll go without a fight. And you need to be honest with yourself. Another guy with Dark Magic on the loose like that? You'd never be able to take him. Just look how many it took for you guys to take me down a thousand years ago."

"How many was that again?" Francis whispered.

"Fifty of the strongest magic-users across the world," Ivan sighed.

"I don't negotiate with monsters," Arthur said simply.

"Well, then, how about a monster masquerading as a human?" Alfred smirked, walking towards him. Arthur stiffened, but he surprisingly held his ground. Alfred stopped just in front of Arthur, whose hands were trembling. Alfred closed his eyes for a short time and, when he opened them, Ivan was shocked to see that his eyes were…normal. They weren't completely black with a ring of blue. They were white around his irises…

Alfred's knees buckled underneath him and he barely caught himself on his hands, breathing heavily.

"Damn…" Alfred shook his head, his voice quiet. Arthur's eyes were wide in awe and he was breathing heavily, probably out of fear.

"Place magic restraints on him, Ivan," Francis said simply.

"Me?" Ivan blinked and Alfred blearily looked up, seeming rather…out of it.

"You have the most magic out of all of us," Francis shook his head. "We'll figure out what to do with him inside, away from prying eyes."

Ivan walked forward, kneeling in front of Alfred, who laughed slightly as he looked up at him. He took hold of Alfred's hands, holding his wrists together, before placing restraints on. With them covering his wrists, he wouldn't be able to use any kind of magic or move his arms very well. In theory. Ivan had never seen them used on Dark Magic users, after all.

"Well, this is a little awkward, huh?" Alfred gave a lopsided smile and Ivan rolled his eyes. "Heh, is it your turn to turn me on now?"

"Really?" Ivan raised a brow. "Now?"

"I like to lighten the mood," Alfred shrugged. Ivan rolled his eyes before moving Alfred around so that he could use the restraints on his feet, too. He would be able to walk if Ivan loosened them enough to do so. When he was done moving, Ivan could tighten it to help prevent escape. "You know, these really aren't necessary."

"Precautions," Ivan said simply before helping him onto his feet.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Inside. Now."

Ivan nodded and stayed close to Alfred while guiding him inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Alfred's gotten out! How exciting! And something's happened with Gilbert, more on that story next chapter. Ivan, sadly, wasn't around to see that happen. But we got plenty of other stuff! There's also the fact that Alfred was able to return to normal, which I will also touch on later! For now, though, I'll leave y'all here!
> 
> See you next time!


	8. Chapter 8

By the time they made it through the already dwindling crowd that was being forced away by workers at the Detainment Center, the power had been restored. Ivan kept a hold on Alfred's elbow to keep him going in the right direction. Everyone aside from the few directors that were already working avoided them like a plague. One thing Ivan noticed as they walked inside, however, was how childishly wide Alfred's eyes were as he took in everything. The entrance was about the same as before, though there were some marks across the floors and walls, signs of a struggle with some furniture knocked over.

"What is that?" Alfred asked in wonder as they passed the empty secretary desk. Ivan glanced at him questioningly before following his gaze. Ivan never really thought twice about the secretary desk, but it wasn't that…impressive. Using a mixture of magic and electricity, there was a spinning globe of the world above the secretary desk that kept real time with the shadows of the sun. It showed what half of the world was cloaked in night and what half was awake for the day.

Ivan stayed quiet at risk of letting his relationship with Alfred be exposed. Arthur and Francis and the other members of the board on duty didn't seem to have any intentions of informing him. Alfred wasn't able to tear his eyes away from it until it was completely out of sight. He pouted childishly, turning forward once again. Ivan had never been to this side of the Detainment Center, so his own curiosity was piqued. They walked through a few hallways before they reached an elevator.

Arthur pulled out a phone as they waited for the thing to come, another thing Alfred looked at curiously.

"What's that?" Alfred asked again, but no one answered him.

Arthur placed the phone to his ear, tapping his foot impatiently. He continued to glance back at Alfred, almost like he was afraid. He probably was. Everyone was. Their group was small, just six people including Alfred. The air was tense, but Alfred showed zero signs of noticing.

"What's he doing?" Alfred asked.

"Don't make me restrain your mouth, too," Arthur snapped and Alfred blinked before letting out a laugh.

"Kinky," Alfred smirked. Arthur opened his mouth to retort, but apparently the person on the other line picked up.

"Yes, good, both of you heard about it," Arthur sighed. "As much as I hate the news coverage, that's useful. Luckily no one knows his face…Yes, if you could that would be appreciated. You two are the closest of all the guards and we need Ivan for questioning." Ivan raised a brow. Questioning? Did they suspect him at all? "If you're not already on your way, get here fast. We can't afford to wait for long." He hung up and stored his phone as the elevator finally arrived. Alfred stared at the inside of the doors with apt interest.

"Feli and Lovino?" Francis asked curiously as they all stepped inside, Ivan still holding Alfred close to him. Everyone seemed to tense at the idea of being alone in the elevator with The Dictator. Alfred, on the other hand, stared at the buttons after Arthur pressed one and they started moving. Arthur nodded stiffly.

"Whoa, what do those do?" Alfred asked. Again, no one answered the question. They were quiet for a few moments, Alfred juggling his feet. "So…we just gonna be quiet this whole time? No one gonna answer my questions?" Another stiff silence. Alfred let out a long sigh. "Well, that's lame."

The doors opened after another long silence, Alfred about to say something else. They opened on a floor that seemed to be made almost entirely out of windows for the outside walls. Alfred stared in shock as he looked out at the city around them from that height. It most likely rivaled the villages he had known in his past by a lot.

"Are you serious?" Alfred breathed out as he was forced forward by Ivan. Ivan couldn't help the small smile that formed on his face at that. They stopped in front of a rather heavy looking door with a scanner beside it. Arthur placed his hand on it and the door slid open. Alfred watched in interest as they walked into a rather basic looking room. It…it was a cell, but slightly more advanced than regular cells. The room was split in two, one side three times bigger than the other and separated by what would soon be a magic wall. On the smaller side was just one chair and, on the larger side was a bed, a sink, and toilet.

"Ivan," Arthur said and Ivan turned his attention to him, "until Feliciano and Lovino come to relieve you, we will leave you in charge of The Dictator. We will prepare a room for an important meeting to discuss what just happened. I'll send directions to your phone. As soon as you're relieved, come there. Understand?"

"Yes," Ivan nodded. He moved Alfred onto the bed before he stepped to the smaller part of the room. Lines marked the ground where the proper rooms would be after magic was applied. The members of the board filed out, giving Ivan plenty of room. Before the door closed, Ivan put up the wall of magic himself, effectively dividing the room.

"Now will you tell me what's going on?" Alfred asked after the door closed.

"You know more than me about what's happening," Ivan said simply.

"Yeah, because I know all about that ball thingy of magic and the…the…you call it an…elevator?" Alfred pouted. "And…what is outside those windows? Is that really the city?"

Ivan smiled faintly. But Alfred was acting…different. Just slightly. And, admittedly, Ivan couldn't get used to seeing him without completely black eyes.

"That ball was a projection of the world," Ivan said and Alfred's eyes widened.

"Wait…you mean…but I thought it was flat," Alfred smiled. He laughed slightly. "It's…a sphere? How do you know?"

"We've had people go up into space to find out," Ivan offered.

"Are you serious?!" Alfred was on his feet he was so excited. "Wait, wait, wait, you can't just be so calm about this!" Ivan couldn't help but laugh. "You're telling me actual people went up, into the sky and out into the stars?"

"Well, the stars are further away than you thought," Ivan laughed. "But, yes, we have."

"Oh, my God," Alfred gaped. "Oh, my God. Oh, my God! Oh, my God! That's fucking awesome! Holy shit!"

"It is…really cool," Ivan smiled.

"Okay, okay, okay, sorry, I need to focus," Alfred shook his head. "Dark Magic. Gilbert. I'm…free…sort of."

"And your Dark Magic?" Ivan asked. If he could get answers before talking with the members of the board…plus he was already curious.

"Oh, that?" Alfred shrugged. "No one really knows anything about Dark Magic because no one's allowed to study it, but you can…shut it off…in essence. It's uh…complicated, I guess."

"We have some time," Ivan shrugged.

"I guess so," Alfred sighed. "Okay, so it works like this," he leaned forward where he sat, trying to move his hands as he spoke. "Dark Magic is, like, one solid thing. Something you invite in when you need it. And you can expel it, too, but that takes way more effort than it does to invite it. While in your head, it's kind of like a…parasite, I guess."

"A parasite?" Ivan asked. Then again, Alfred did say that Dark Magic…hurt…

"It goes into your brain," Alfred said. "Everyone knows why it's illegal; because it makes your mind take a dark turn. It takes away any inhibitions from your brain. Meaning any dark thoughts you have…you will do. And it'll start to dampen any good thoughts you have. I got lucky when I was frozen in time, they froze me while I was using Dark Magic, meaning I could use the power and do whatever it took to get out."

"So how can you even get rid of it?" Ivan asked. "If it dampens any good thoughts you have."

"It's exhausting," Alfred shrugged. "It's not easy, but I make sure I can do it every time. I'm not heartless and I'm damn sure I'm not gonna be heartless."

The door to the room opened and Ivan stood up straight as he watched Feliciano and Lovino come in. Both of them seemed a little hesitant to come in, not tearing their eyes from Alfred.

"Hey, we have guests," Alfred winked at them.

"I can't believe he actually got out…" Lovino mused. "And on your watch."

"None of this was my fault," Ivan scoffed.

"Yeah, he actually chased after me," Alfred shrugged. "Damn brave, all considering."

"He…uh…can't get out, can he?" Feliciano asked, looking at the wall of magic carefully.

"It's using my magic for now," Ivan said. "For security reasons, I don't think we can change whose magic we're using. It shouldn't change with distance."

"His eyes…" Feliciano gasped.

"Aren't they gorgeous?" Alfred winked again.

"Anyway, I need to go," Ivan sighed, walking towards the door. "So far, he hasn't done anything dangerous. He's already agreed to cooperate."

"Yeah?" Lovino asked suspiciously, not turning away from Alfred.

"You'll be fine," Ivan said, leaving the room. He paused for a second as the door closed behind him. This would be the first time Alfred actually communicated with someone other than Ivan in a thousand years. His conversation with Arthur barely counted…and Ivan wouldn't be there. He almost felt…jealous.

Ivan laughed slightly, shaking his head. He pulled out his phone to find the directions. The very top floor, the first door on the right after the elevator. Ivan followed the directions, waiting impatiently in the elevator. He never really thought before about how tall this building really was. Most of it was individual cells for some of the most dangerous criminals, a mixture of magic and technology keeping them in place. Though the individual cells were nothing in comparison to the cell of the infamous Dictator underground, but they were still quite advanced.

Once the doors opened, he turned to the door as instructed. When he entered, he couldn't help but feel a little nervous. They'd managed to bring as many members of the board together as possible, along with Antonio. There was an empty seat between Francis and Arthur, which Ivan quickly took, ducking his head away from all of the staring eyes.

"Alright, to start from the beginning," Arthur sighed and Ivan noticed that everyone had papers in front of them along with a pen. To take notes, probably. "Ivan, we'll need you to tell us everything that happened since you got down to The Dictator."

"Oh, sure," Ivan nodded. He hoped that he would be able to learn about what happened with Gilbert. What had actually made him turn to using Dark Magic? Ivan glanced around the room and was surprised to see that Antonio was sporting a handful of bruises, along with a bleeding nose. "It was a normal shift at first, but then the power began to flicker. After a short time, the power shut off completely. A…The Dictator woke up and the guards tried to come in and stop him but…their bullets just seemed to ricochet off of him, didn't even stop him. He knocked them all down before running out of the room. I followed him up the elevator shaft and outside, but I couldn't even get near him to stop him. I'm sure you all saw his aura and the magic he's capable of."

"And that's it?" Arthur asked. "Nothing else noteworthy? Anything out of the ordinary?"

Well…not anything out of the ordinary that Ivan wasn't already keeping a secret.

Ivan shook his head.

Arthur nodded thoughtfully. Francis cleared his throat, looking at Antonio, who flinched slightly.

"The incident started between Gilbert and Antonio," Francis said simply. "As far as we can tell, Gilbert resorted to using Dark Magic and it's consumed him. Antonio?"

"We were just messing around," Antonio sighed. "I…I was trying to get him to move an apple, see if he had even basic magic in him, you know? And…well…eventually he did it, he moved the apple all the way across the room. But when I looked at him, his eyes were black. I couldn't really read the expression on his face, but I knew it didn't look right. After that, he tried testing this new power on the receptionist, making her fly backwards. I tried to calm him down, but I was next. Then everyone else inside. After that, he tried out some other magic. He managed to overload the circuit with electricity I guess, and after that he just…went on a rampage…"

Ivan mused for a moment, staring at his blank paper. So Gilbert had resorted to using Dark Magic after all…But why? Why was it such a big deal? He'd seemed perfectly happy with his life the way it was…there was no reason for him to act out like this.

"And, as we all know," Arthur said, "The Dictator showed himself and fought Gilbert. For reasons we don't know. Gilbert managed to disappear, but The Dictator remained and offered us a deal. That we keep him awake long enough to apprehend Gilbert."

"Don't forget what he managed to do with his Dark Magic," another board member scoffed and Arthur nodded.

"He also seems to hold the ability to…shut off his Dark Magic," Arthur sighed.

"If you don't mind," Ivan offered. "I was able to get him to explain that to me."

"You…talked with him?" Arthur asked incredulously.

"He was already talkative," Ivan winced. He hoped this was a good idea… "I just asked out of curiosity. He was more than happy to explain it to me. He called it a…parasite. One that you can will into your body and…force out. But the latter is much more difficult."

"That's interesting," Francis nodded. "We could learn quite a lot about Dark Magic from him, to understand it if something like this happens again."

"Something like this is happening _now_ ," a board member pressed. "And we can't trust someone like…like The Dictator to work with us! Look at history!"

"History hasn't told us much about him in the first place," Ivan spoke up. He froze, almost surprised at his own outburst. Was he really defending Alfred? Ivan knew just what Alfred had done in the past and he was…making excuses for him…

"That means nothing," Arthur said harshly. "All that we know now is that he is awake, that it will take another 50 of the strongest magic users in the world to memorize an incredibly complex spell in order to imprison him again…and he's expressed a willingness to work with us. As far as we know, he can't even…shove out his Dark Magic and he's just pretending. He's still an incredibly dangerous dictator that we can't trust."

"What other choice do we have?" a board member asked. "We're stuck without the man power to take down someone who's gone crazy with Dark Magic. Only The Dictator has the power to take him down."

"That doesn't mean we should use him as a weapon!" another board member snapped.

"Then do tell how you expect to stop Gilbert," Francis offered. "With the assumption that you can force out Dark Magic, that means that there's a chance to get Gilbert back."

"Anybody willing to use Dark Magic is dangerous and cannot be brought back," a board member stated.

"Gilbert is my friend," Antonio said pointedly. "If there's a chance we can bring him back from this, I want to take it. He's not a mindless killing machine, I know him."

"Did you think he was the kind of person to use Dark Magic?" a board member asked.

"That's impossible to tell," another board member shook his head. "Anyone could be enticed into using it, especially someone with no magic."

"Regardless," Arthur said pointedly. "He will need to be apprehended and his actions put to an end. By any means necessary. There's no recent news of him attacking anywhere, which means he's biding his time, learning his skills. We need to find him before he would act again."

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Francis asked.

"The Dictator," Ivan said simply and flinched when he noticed everyone's eyes on him. "When he woke up, he did say something about someone using Dark Magic, how he had to stop him. He was able to sense from underground that someone was using Dark Magic. And he had every intention of stopping it."

"There have to be other ideas," Arthur said.

"I'm for it," Francis said and Ivan blinked. Francis smiled and nodded towards him. "That's what this board is for, right? Let's vote on it, make the tough decisions. We can contact the police force after we've decided on a course of action."

"I second the movement for a vote," another board member spoke up. "Only board members, however."

"Fair enough," Arthur nodded. "Then let's vote." Ivan glanced around the room, there were nine board members that he could count. Not all of them were there, but that was to be expected. Most of the time, not all of them worked on the same day, just in case someone planned an attack on the Detainment Center. And considering the circumstances, most probably wanted to be on the lookout for a possible attack.

"All in favor for using The Dictator as a means to stop Gilbert's use of Dark Magic," Francis offered, raising his own hand. Four others raised their hands and Arthur glowered at all of them. "All opposed," Francis smirked at Arthur, who raised his hand with three others. They were out-numbered.

"Ivan and Antonio," Arthur sighed, "stay with Feliciano and Lovino in guarding The Dictator while we work out this ridiculous plan we've apparently voted on."

"Of course," Ivan nodded and stood up with Antonio. The room was quiet as they left and Ivan shut the door soundly behind them.

"Thank you!" Antonio cheered as he hugged Ivan tightly. Ivan blinked at the shorter man, unsure of how to react to something like that. "Did you really mean what you said?" Antonio looked at him with wide eyes.

"Well, you can ask The Dictator yourself," Ivan offered. Antonio smiled.

"Do you think Gilbert can be saved?" Antonio asked.

"I can hope," Ivan nodded.

"Thanks," Antonio smiled. "It's because of you that they even thought about trying to save him, instead of just kill him. I know Francis will want to help him, too, no matter what."

"It's what friends are for," Ivan smiled. He walked towards the elevator, pressing the button. "Are you ready to meet him?"

"It'd be great to finally meet the man I've been guarding for a few years," Antonio laughed nervously. "You've talked with him? Is he as intimidating as I'm guessing?"

"Far from it," Ivan chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I totally didn't expect this to go on for as long as it did, but these people just love talking, don't they? Anyway, we know a little more about Alfred and his perspective towards Dark Magic. His personality is slightly different with the absence of the Dark Magic, but he is, more or less, the same person. And what about Gilbert? Well, that will be explained more later!
> 
> I'll see you then!


	9. Chapter 9

The last thing Ivan was expecting when he walked into the cell was that Alfred would actually be…asleep. Ivan blinked in surprise as Antonio excitedly walked in beside him. Feliciano was grateful for the distraction, but Lovino didn't so much as look away from The Dictator. But Alfred was fast asleep on his side on the bed.

"He's asleep?" Ivan asked.

"How did it go?" Feliciano asked. "What are they going to do about Gilbert, do you know?"

"Thanks to Ivan here, they're going to try to find a way to save him," Antonio quipped happily and Lovino finally turned to look at him.

"How the fuck are you gonna try and do that?" Lovino snapped.

"Well, if Alfred was willing to talk to us, he probably already talked to Ivan, too," Feliciano chimed.

"He talked to you?" Ivan asked carefully. Then again, Alfred seemed almost excited to talk to people, no matter who they were.

"He didn't exactly have a lot of intelligent things to say," Lovino grumbled.

"But he did tell us something interesting," Feliciano spoke up again. "He said that…uh…something to do with his immortality made him sleep. He can't help it, but he has to sleep 12 hours a day."

"And some bullshit about not being able to wake him up," Lovino scoffed.

"Have you tried?" Ivan asked curiously.

"Are you serious?" Lovino scoffed. "I'm not trying anything on him."

"You've talked to him, you know he's not that scary," Ivan rolled his eyes.

"What's he like to talk to?" Antonio asked curiously as Ivan eyed the wall of magic he was keeping up himself. Alfred was just…asleep? He couldn't sleep for 12 hours straight now, no matter what he said about it. They were going to be making a plan that directly involved him, it seemed.

"He's actually a very interesting guy," Feliciano smiled. "I mean, he doesn't seem like the big scary dictator everyone's saying he is. He seemed pretty nice, actually."

"That's probably all a part of his plan," Lovino scoffed. "He probably wants you to trust him, the bastard…"

"I'm going to wake him up," Ivan said simply, despite the immediate reaction of everyone else staring at him with wide eyes.

"Are you fucking stupid?" Lovino snapped.

"Maybe," Ivan said. "From what I know of him, he most likely won't attack me." As long as he wasn't using Dark Magic, he should be fine… Ivan walked towards the wall of magic and stepped through his own barrier. He knew enough about this spell that he could move the wall if he wanted to or make it permeable for certain people. It was still weird to be this close to The Dictator without him trapped in an immobilizing spell.

Ivan knelt beside the bed and carefully took hold of Alfred's shoulder, lightly shaking him. But Alfred didn't so much as stir.

"You're an idiot," Lovino sighed and Ivan rolled his eyes. He shook Alfred a little harder, but again Alfred didn't move. Ivan sighed heavily before shaking him even harder, but Alfred acted almost like he was dead, but he was breathing evenly.

"Alfred," Ivan said clearly, continuing to shake him. But Alfred wasn't even twitching. Ivan scoffed. "Alfred!"

"You shouldn't act so lightly around him," Lovino said again and Ivan sighed, standing up.

"It doesn't matter, he's not waking up," Ivan sighed. "If it's really true that he has to sleep 12 hours a day, this will be very annoying."

"How did he manage to almost take over the world while sleeping so much?" Antonio asked. "That sounds like something that would be a huge weakness."

"Maybe he made sure to keep it a secret," Feliciano mused.

"On top of it, his immortality basically guarantees he won't die if someone attacks him in his sleep," Ivan mused, walking back to the other side of the cell, through the wall of magic.

"Right, you said you saw his immortality," Antonio said in awe. "What was it really like?"

"I said what it was like," Ivan said simply.

"Really? What did it look like?" Feliciano asked excitedly. Even Lovino seemed to have his interest piqued. Besides, knowing that Alfred wasn't going to wake up for quite some time seemed to make everyone in the room relax.

"I had figured that his immortality just meant that if something touched him, he wouldn't feel the pain and he would just heal," Ivan shrugged. After all, most healing magic was Dark Magic. There were extremely few spells that everyone could use and none of them were extremely effective. "But it looks like his immortality acts like a shield. He doesn't need to heal because nothing can touch him. Bullets just…bounced off."

"Whoa, really? Feliciano gasped. "That sounds so cool! I'd love to see that, but at the same time, considering the circumstances, it must have been terrifying. Even after talking with him, he still seems pretty scary."

Ivan shook his head, chuckling. Try talking to him for a few hours. Ivan found himself far more terrified of The Dictator from history than Alfred. Then again, Ivan also had no doubt that Alfred was more than capable of doing what history said he did.

* * *

It was maybe three hours before Arthur walked into the room. The four in the room had resorted to just talking amongst themselves while Alfred slept peacefully. When Arthur walked inside, though, they all sat at attention. Lovino, Feliciano, and Antonio sat on the couch while Ivan leaned against the wall next to them. Arthur took in the room and glared at Alfred.

"Is he…asleep?" Arthur asked, almost sounding offended.

"Something to do with his immortality," Ivan shrugged. "He apparently has to sleep for 12 hours a day."

"Ivan already tried waking him up, but it didn't work," Feliciano shrugged.

"This day is already so strange I'm not even going to question anymore," Arthur shook his head. "We have a plan in place and then we can send some people home. Especially if he's really going to be asleep for 12 hours a day, we can keep the amount of guards down, at least for that time. We've called in another guard so all of you can go home. It's been a long night. But as for the plan, the guarding won't change much, aside from the fact that we will have two guards per shift. With that, you're likely to have multiple shifts per day. We will try to make sure we don't interfere with your school schedule, Ivan, but this may take priority."

"I understand," Ivan nodded.

"We'll go ahead with the plan and, while keeping him under restraints, have him offer his help," Arthur shrugged. "I still don't trust him, but I lost that vote, regardless. We've also summoned the head of the Williams family, who should show up soon. He'll be necessary in this, regardless. Luckily, there were no news cameras around and it was dark when Gilbert went on his rampage and The Dictator broke out, so no one knows. We're in talks with the police across the whole country just in case, saying that an inmate broke out. Other than that, we are also going to contact the most powerful magic users we know about. And Ivan, regardless of if you keep working with us, you are one of the strongest that we know of. I'll give you the spell you need to memorize tomorrow."

"Do you really think we'll need it?" Ivan asked. "He's already agreed to cooperate."

"I don't trust him," Arthur said simply. "And he's agreed to going back to his imprisonment after dealing with Gilbert. We will need you to memorize that spell and be willing to use it."

Ivan swallowed. "Of course."

"I'm a little wounded, Arthur," Antonio laughed, a hand dramatically on his chest. Arthur just rolled his eyes. "Why not choose me?"

"You don't have near enough magic for what this requires," Arthur scoffed. "I barely qualify and Francis isn't close, either. Don't you dare treat this as a game. One person on the lose with Dark Magic is bad enough."

"Anything else?" Lovino let out a long sigh and Arthur shook his head.

"Considering this development, we'll have to wait until tomorrow to even start…negotiating with him," Arthur shuddered at the very thought. "But we'll be keeping all of the guards posted. Things are going to start being very high stakes starting now."

"I better get a fucking raise," Lovino smirked and Arthur rolled his eyes, turning to the door.

"Once your replacements come in," Arthur said as he started walking through the door, "you can leave. We'll email you all your new shifts as soon as possible. Ivan, we will need you tomorrow for when we start discussing this matter with The Dictator, seeing as you thought up this plan and apparently seemed to be able to talk with him more than anyone else. Unless you two," Arthur glanced at Feliciano and Lovino, "talked with him more?"

"Ivan seems to be a bit more knowledgeable," Feliciano chuckled. "All we know is how long he'll sleep for."

"Fine, then," Arthur nodded and left, the door closing behind him.

* * *

Ivan was about ready to fall asleep where he sat. He just stared at his food, knowing that as soon as classes were over, he would have to go to the Detainment Center. And he'd hardly slept the night before partially due to staying so long at the Center and partially from studying for classes, as he knew he might be low on time for now.

"Brother?" Natalia asked and Ivan jolted, only just realizing he'd really fallen asleep. Ivan groaned, running a hand through his hair before looking up at his sister. It was lunch, one of his few breaks during the day, and he was supposed to be enjoying his time with his friends. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Ivan nodded, offering a small smile.

"This have something to do with what I've been hearing?" Feliks asked with a smirk.

"What?" Ivan asked.

"I know you were working last night," Feliks leaned over the table to get closer to him. "I know someone who knows someone who was around the Center last night. They said some big shit happened, right?"

"No, everything at the Center is fine," Ivan shook his head.

"Whatever," Feliks rolled his eyes. "I know you can't say anything about it."

"Come on, Feliks, he had a rough night," Toris scolded him.

"Fiiiiiiiiine," Feliks stretched.

"Did…did something happen?" Ravis asked and Ivan sighed, shaking his head.

"Not now," Eduard muttered, elbowing their friend.

"Do you think I can come over to your apartment tonight?" Natalia asked, changing the subject, which Ivan was…somewhat thankful for.

"Not tonight," Ivan shook his head. "Someone at the Detainment Center is sick, so I've offered to fill in for them. Extra shifts for a while, sorry."

"Sick, huh?" Feliks smirked and Ivan shot him a half-hearted glare.

"Just make sure you have time for school, then," Natalia grumbled, angrily cutting her food. Ivan sighed. He should study, maybe just as an excuse to run away, but he needed this time to relax with his friends. Let his mind relax before jumping back into the chaos that was his new job. He looked at the time on his phone, realizing that Alfred was probably awake by now and annoying the hell out of some other poor sap.

"Toris, how are classes?" Ivan tried. Anything to get the topic of conversation away from his work. He just needed to forget some things before he went back to all of that stress.

* * *

Reading was nice. Ivan couldn't help but stretch slightly in his chair in the library. Reading the old-fashioned way was always relaxing. Ivan had a class canceled in the middle of the day so he had some extra time on his hands. What better way to spend it than to get lost in a story of someone's own creation? Ivan was normally a fairly fast reader and just a short book would only take a few hours to complete. He could maybe get halfway through this book before he had to go to class. And then he could come back tomorrow and hopefully finish it.

It was quite a nice book, like a fairy tale. Ivan really enjoyed fairy tales. Where he could predict the ending because the adventurer would always defeat the bad guy and get the girl in the end and everyone would live happily ever after. He'd always loved these stories, ever since his older sister started telling them to him to help him sleep at night.

Right now, however, the hero had just found the sword he was destined to find in a lost forest. It was quite an interesting part, really. The forest had a spell on it that lead to memory loss that got worse the longer you were in it. The hero had gotten the sword, but he forgot himself in the process. As long as he could leave, however, he could get those memories back. If he didn't stay for too long.

Just when he was about to run into one of his companions that had forgotten him, preparing for a fight, Ivan's alarm went off, signaling his next class. Ivan jolted slightly, but promptly returned the book to its rightful place before running off on his way.

If only his now spiraling story could get him a happy ending, that would be nice. But all considering, the person sparking the adventure in his life being The Dictator topping it all off, Ivan heavily doubted that.

Well…at least his life was interesting now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the fairly short chapter in which barely anything happened. On the bright side, we got some more characterization for Ivan and next chapter will be a million times better. Lots of stuff, Alfred will be awake, more Arthur, etc., etc.
> 
> So I will see you next time!


	10. Chapter 10

Ivan wasn't quite sure what to expect when he walked into Alfred's cell. His entire ride in the elevator consisted of him wondering just what Alfred would do now that he was awake. He had a tendency to act very…randomly whenever he wanted to. What Ivan didn't expect, however, was for everything to be perfectly fine.

He walked into the cell, finding Antonio and Feliciano sitting on the couch while Alfred sat on the floor as close to the wall as he could manage. He still had the restraints on his wrists and ankles, keeping him from both using magic and moving. Now the magic used in the room was generated by electricity, had been since Ivan had left the day before.

"Oh, hey, Ivan!" Alfred beamed at him and Ivan blinked in surprise as all the focus in the room was turned towards him. "Been a while, man, how're you doing?"

"I'm…fine," Ivan said, walking inside with the door closing behind him.

"Hello!" Feliciano waved to him. Ivan nodded to him.

"Do you know where Lovino is?" Ivan asked. "From what I've been told, he shares this shift with me." He had gotten a new schedule over email, along with that spell he would have to work on memorizing. He still wasn't sure how he felt about that…

"Oh, you didn't hear?" Antonio asked. "Arthur told us about it, it'll make our shift a little complicated, but don't worry about it. In a few minutes, they're starting that meeting and we're supposed to stand guard outside just in case. Lovi will show up afterwards and you can start your shift with him."

Oh. Ivan had assumed that he would just guard Alfred with Lovino during the meeting. Then again, Ivan assumed that the board wanted as little people as possible knowing their plans for the future.

"Oooh, a meeting?" Alfred smirked. "Sounds interesting. And I'm invited?"

"Don't flatter yourself," Ivan chuckled. "It's less about you and more about Gilbert."

"Right," Alfred nodded, suddenly turning fairly serious. Then again, he did seem to take the Gilbert situation very seriously. He was just acting light-hearted to pass the time. "Has there been any news about him?"

"No," Ivan shook his head.

"Should we be telling him about stuff outside?" Antonio asked.

"If he's going to help with Gilbert, he should at least know," Ivan shrugged. "I don't see any harm in it."

"He's also in the room," Alfred chimed. "Hi." Ivan glanced back at him, seeing Alfred simply smirk up at him. Ivan rolled his eyes. He was so damn cocky. "So, when is this fun meeting thingy, anyway?"

"Soon," Feliciano shrugged. "It's up to whenever Arthur pops up."

"Great, I get to sit around with boring business guys soon," Alfred groaned, leaning back slightly.

"Oh, yeah, I've been meaning to ask," Antonio mused. "You're so comfortable with the way things are now and even the way we talk. But while you were frozen, you didn't have the time to think or see the outside world, right?"

"Yeah, it was kinda like blinking," Alfred mused. "Waking up was pretty fucked up," he laughed slightly.

"I never thought about that," Feliciano hummed. "If it was like blinking, how come you're taking things so easy? I would've thought that you would be amazed by technology or something."

"Oh, no, I just adapt easy," Alfred shrugged while Ivan glanced to the door, hoping that Arthur would show up and change the conversation soon. There was a chance he could be found out with this turn of events. So far, Alfred seemed like he was keeping their secret… "But don't worry, all of this is…amazing. And I still can't believe that the city looks like this. I was frozen in the middle of a forest near a castle and nothing was really over five stories. And now I'm this high up? It's really weird to think about, you know?"

Ivan looked back and saw Alfred with an almost melancholy expression on his face. He was still smiling, though. Ivan was still confused by Alfred and the way he acted. He was The Dictator, he killed and wrought terror…but at the same time he was just a kid that was forced into an entirely different millennia. Ivan sighed and opened his mouth to speak, but the door opened behind him.

"Let's go ahead and get this over with," Arthur stated from the door and Ivan jumped slightly. Well, now he showed up… Ivan nodded as Feliciano and Antonio stood up. With a simple wave of his hand, the wall dropped and Alfred looked in surprise as the restraints around his ankles loosened enough for him to walk around.

"Aw, are you gonna actually talk to me now?" Alfred smirked as he clamored to his feet. "Or are you gonna keep being a loser?" Arthur scoffed and turned away, walking back into the hallway and towards the elevator. Alfred sighed, rolling his eyes. "Would it kill him to loosen up?"

"Apparently," Antonio snickered. They all left, Ivan and Antonio to Alfred's right and left and Feliciano behind him.

"You know, I still feel honored about all of this attention," Alfred stretched his arms forward languidly. "I'm not even close to being able to use magic and yet you have so many precautions put in place. Just so I won't escape…"

"The world has already seen you loose once," Arthur said coldly. "We don't care for a repeat."

"Oh, so he does listen to me," Alfred smirked, completely unfazed.

They entered the elevator, turned around, but still in the same formation. Arthur in the front, staring at the doors, as if willing them to open on the right floor once again. Arthur took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Ivan, this meeting will focus around your roll as well," Arthur said simply. "The roll of the guards but mostly you. We'll go over why during the meeting. And Mr. Williams will be running late as well, but just by a few minutes. He's already made sure to give more than enough apologies."

"My role?" Ivan mused and noticed Alfred giving him a small, hopeful smile. Ivan sighed heavily. What was he getting himself into? He had figured that this job was going to be easy…

"Don't worry too much about it," Arthur said. The doors finally opened, on the top level once again. Ivan wasn't surprised when they walked to the same meeting room. This time, it would likely be only members of the board, perhaps even all of them would be present. The only outsiders would be Ivan, Alfred, and the head of the Williams family.

Feliciano and Antonio waved to them as they stood on either side of the door outside of the room. Ivan straightened his back slightly as they walked inside of the meeting room, the door closing behind them. Arthur acted just as naturally as always, walking to what Ivan guessed to be his rightful spot. Closest to the door, there were two empty seats on one side of the table and one on the other. Upon their entrance, the atmosphere in the room seemed to freeze, everyone looking up. Alfred noticeably smirked.

"Hey, how ya doin'?" Alfred asked, his voice seeming strangely loud in the quiet room.

"Well, I can't say I'm exactly underwhelmed," Francis sighed from where he sat, his head resting in his hand. "Though I do know there are a few members of the board that haven't seen The legendary Dictator."

"I see my reputation precedes me," Alfred smirked. Ivan rolled his eyes, guiding Alfred to one of the empty chairs. He decided it would be best to put himself between Alfred and the board members, just to make everything slightly less awkward.

"Now all we need to do is wait for Mr. Williams," a board member exhaled deeply.

"Who is this guy anyway?" Alfred asked, leaning back in his chair. He seemed perfectly comfortable and at home. Ivan rolled his eyes. "Sounds important…"

"He is the head of the Williams Family," Francis provided. "One of the few families in your family line to make themselves publicly known." Immediately, Alfred's face fell into shock and he stopped leaning back.

Eyes wide, he asked, "What?" his voice incredibly small.

"What?" Arthur scoffed. "Too prideful to think that someone would be unwilling to accept your family name?"

"Do you…are you saying…" Alfred stared at the table. "She was pregnant?" The guilt that laced his voice and reflected on his face was clear from where Ivan sat. Ivan opened his mouth to ask, but the door to the meeting room opened and Alfred whipped his head to look at the person entering. It was Matthew Williams, at least Ivan could guess.

It was almost alarming how similar he looked to Alfred, but his eyes had an indigo tint to them and they were hidden behind glasses. He was also dressed fairly professionally and he carried himself in a cordial, almost shy manner.

"Glad to see you could make it, Mr. Williams," another member of the board said and Alfred made a move to stand, but Ivan held him down. Alfred sent him a glare harsh enough for shivers to travel down Ivan's spine.

"Right," Matthew nodded, sitting down carefully. He seemed almost hesitant to meet Alfred's gaze.

"Do you know anything about her?" Alfred asked him, the words rushing to get out of his mouth.

"What?" Matthew scoffed, obviously disliking the idea of being in the same room as Alfred. His back was stiff and he immediately looked away from him, at the others in the room, as if wishing they could get on with business.

"Amelia," Alfred all but whispered. "Do…you know about her?"

Matthew paused for a moment before sending a harsh glare towards Alfred. "No," Matthew said coldly.

Ivan watched Alfred's expression soften slowly before he nodded, casting his gaze down to the table once again. Ivan was almost surprised by how drastically his mood just…crashed.

"Yeah, of course," Alfred muttered. Ivan raised an eyebrow at his odd behavior. Just who was this Amelia to him? It was obvious she mattered. It's likely she could be a sibling of some sort but…that face wasn't something someone would have when talking about their long-dead sibling…

"With that finished," Arthur cleared his throat. "We need to get started with this…unorthodox meeting."

"A meeting we voted on," Francis smirked.

"Without all of us present," another board member scoffed.

"And after a second vote over email this side still won," Francis said proudly. Ivan blinked in surprise. So they had done it again after all. Ivan briefly wondered what would have happened if they had decided to freeze Alfred in time again. How differently this meeting would go…

"Then first, we should address the elephant in the room," another board member said and Ivan shifted uncomfortably as everyone turned to look at Alfred, who was still staring at the table. He waved half-heartedly, as if only half paying attention to what was going on in the room. "What do we do with The Dictator?"

Alfred sighed, moving his hands so that he could manage to rest his head on his hand, his elbows resting on the table. It was kind of awkward, but it made him look as depressed as he most likely felt. Matthew was staring at Alfred, now that there was no risk of meeting his eye accidentally.

"He's offered to help us," Francis said. "I say we take him up on the offer."

"We don't even know if what he's saying is true," Arthur scoffed.

"Alfred, that is your name right?" Francis asked patiently, almost smirking. Alfred nodded. "Do you think it's possible for Gilbert to do what you can? Get rid of Dark Magic?"

"That's a loaded question," Alfred frowned, but he didn't look up. "From looking at him, though, yeah. He can do what I can." Ivan raised a brow. Alfred didn't mention anything about getting rid of Dark Magic.

"How?" another board member asked.

"It's easy once you know how," Alfred said bluntly. He was obviously keeping information from everyone, but Ivan couldn't place why. "He can do it, that's all you need to know."

"We can't even trust you," Matthew snapped. "You and your…psycho buddies," Ivan blinked when he noticed Alfred tense at those words, "went on a world rampage and you expect us to just take your word?"

"Psycho?" Alfred asked, matching his gaze and Matthew flinched slightly, but didn't back down from the challenge.

"They all must have been crazy to follow someone like you anywhere," Matthew shook his head. "And that girl you asked me about? Even crazier for a poor girl to be anywhere near you, must have been a psychopath, too."

Alfred stood up. Not only that but…his restraints just vanished into thin air, like he pulled them apart. He stood up, slamming his hands on the table as he glared harshly at Matthew, gritting his teeth. His eyes melted into black and it felt like the entire room turned freezing cold. Everyone fell silent.

"Take it back," Alfred growled. Now Matthew seemed more hesitant about keeping eye contact, but continued. He definitely seemed scared now, far less confident. "You can spout shit about me, I don't care. But don't you _fucking_ dare try to pull that on them. _Especially not her!_ Take it back! Now!"

"I take it back," Matthew said, staring at the crack that Ivan had just noticed had appeared on the table between Alfred's hands. Alfred turned his steely gaze towards the rest of the room and Ivan felt a shudder go down his spine at the cold, calculated gaze.

"I know exactly how Dark Magic works, okay?" Alfred stated. "You don't because you're too fucking scared to try anything. You haven't had something like this happen in a thousand fucking years and I am the only line of defense you have against someone with that kind of power. I also know, better than anyone else, why this is illegal. And that is exactly why I am going along with this. But if you keeping sitting around having fucking meetings about if you should trust me, I'll go on my own. And we all know that you are in no position to stop me yet. You still need your fifty people, regardless of if you have two in the room already."

The room remained silent as Alfred straightened his back, taking a deep breath. He blinked and his eyes returned to normal. He sat back down calmly. Ivan wondered briefly at the fact that Alfred knew that they were planning the spell. Not only that, but he knew there were two people of the fifty in the room… When he turned towards Ivan, he couldn't help but flinch slightly in fear. Alfred frowned slightly before looking down at his hands.

"You can put the restraints back on," Alfred muttered.

"I don't think it will do much good," Ivan said slowly.

"I'm sure it'll make everyone feel more comfortable," Alfred sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Just do it, okay?"

Ivan moved his hand slowly and restraints appeared on Alfred's wrists and ankles and Alfred even seemed to relax a little. Ivan couldn't help but stare. He'd talked with Alfred for…for weeks. And he had barely done any harm. Hell, Ivan was starting to question whether or not this really was the man that nearly took over the world. But…in that moment…Ivan knew how much power he put into those restraints, he put them there himself. Alfred barely even reached any resistance when he pulled them apart. He didn't even blink, didn't breathe heavily like it was a problem. He easily overpowered Ivan without trying. And the pure anger that laced his voice, that was clearly evident on his face…

"You are to keep the deal that you do not use Dark Magic unless absolutely necessary," Arthur stated and Alfred nodded.

"I can do that," Alfred sighed.

* * *

Ivan couldn't help it. He was scared. He quite honestly feared for his own safety. He sat with Lovino on the couch in the cell and Ivan just stared. Stared at Alfred, who could easily be faking being sound asleep. Stared at the useless wall that "protected" them from him. No amount of magical strength could really keep Alfred at bay. Ivan knew that now.

"What the hell happened at that meeting?" Lovino finally broke the tense atmosphere.

"He showed what he's capable of," Ivan said slowly. "He showed that he's the one in charge here."

"Hell, if he has someone like you scared…" Lovino shook his head. "Those people with that freezing spell can't get here fast enough."

Ivan thought briefly to the spell. The spell he'd been tentative to look at before, afraid to read, afraid to memorize. The spell that now he wished he knew. Wished he was powerful enough to freeze Alfred again. Ivan had never been overpowered. By anyone. It was…terrifying.

"I didn't expect it," Ivan shook his head.

"What did you expect?" Lovino scoffed. "He's The Dictator, feared by the world, a cut throat man willing to do whatever he has to in order to be successful. Did you expect him to bring you flowers and say 'yes, sir' to everything?"

"I've never seen someone so angry," Ivan mused.

He couldn't help but wonder…just who this Amelia was to him? Why did he react so strongly to Matthew talking about her? And he had been so desperate to find out information about her. His other comrades, sure he would protect them. But he was especially fierce about her…And his face when he discovered that she had a child to make that family line…

Who was Amelia Jones?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some intense shit, man. And Ivan is scared of Alfred. Don't see that happen often. But Alfred can, indeed, without even trying overpower Ivan's magic. And we have seen his angry side, for the first time. Surprisingly, Matthew was the one to press his buttons, but he has his reasons for being so feisty. He's still shy, but when it comes to Alfred, conventional politeness doesn't need to matter, now does it? There are still some characters that I haven't introduced yet, but we have the entire main cast now, so that's exciting!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did! See you next time!


	11. Chapter 11

Ivan stared in awe at his computer screen, forgetting his breakfast that was currently right in front of him. He couldn't believe it…It was already hard enough for him to go to sleep already, thinking about how strong Alfred was but…

There was a collapse, maybe 15 minutes away from his apartment. It was some other apartment building and, so far, there were no survivors. Ivan wouldn't even have known about it if it weren't for the email the school sent out, telling all students that school was canceled until the safety of faculty and students could be assured. Ivan normally didn't check the news, he would have had his sisters call him or something to find out… Ivan shuddered, looking down at his food, which suddenly didn't seem very appetizing to him anymore.

It must have been Gilbert. There was nothing from the Detainment Center about Alfred getting out, meaning it could only be Gilbert. No one knew how much time they had before Gilbert started acting out. Alfred had guessed during the meeting that they had a few days while Gilbert sorted out his thoughts. Again, Alfred also refused to go into detail about why he knew it, he just said it was something to do with Dark Magic.

Ivan tried searching, but he found no other evidence that Gilbert had acted. Maybe this was some sort of test for his new abilities. If that were the case, they would have to be on the lookout. And Ivan hoped that the directors of the Center decided to finally alert at least the police about Gilbert. If Ivan hadn't known about any of this fiasco and was suddenly told about it…he wasn't sure what he would do.

He thought briefly about his sisters. He had signed a contract promising that he wouldn't tell anyone secret information, but they were his sisters. At the very least, Natalia should leave the city before it got too dangerous and hopefully he didn't leave the city to go elsewhere…And his friends.

Ivan groaned, leaning forward and rubbing at his eyes with his fists. He couldn't. Literally. Ivan only had the luxury of running into a contract without magic once, and that had been for a job in high school. Almost all contracts were infused with magic. It was impossible for Ivan to go against his contract…no matter how badly he wanted to.

He got an email notification and Ivan sighed heavily, going to check it. Maybe it was his friends celebrating the lack of school. Considering how secretive the news was, most likely due to the Detainment Center, it was likely that no one was actually hurt and they just wanted to refrain from giving information before they knew more themselves.

Surprisingly, it was one of the guards watching Alfred. One of their family members was in the collapse and they had to go to the site to try to find them and hopefully help them. They needed someone to take over the shift for them. Ivan groaned, slamming his head onto the table. That would involve spending even more time with The Dictator, wouldn't it? The man that had actually managed to enter Ivan's nightmares. He could quite easily overpower Ivan, without even trying. He was only behaving because he wanted to comply, that was it.

However, Ivan really had nothing else to do that day aside from study and whatever his friends wanted to plan. He waited for a few minutes, refreshing the page every couple seconds, just to see if someone responded. It was mostly a lot of negative responses, it seemed. Ivan groaned. If his own family was in a situation like that, he would want someone to help him.

Before he could stop himself, he sent the email saying he could.

He hit his head against the table again before looking at the clock on his computer. The shift was starting in maybe an hour.

* * *

Ivan could normally call himself a morning person. Normally. Mornings were calm and no one was around to disturb his peace. As much as he liked to hang out with friends, sometimes he liked to be alone. Watching the sunrise was always relaxing. And hearing the world come to life was amazing. However, just the idea of seeing The Dictator again, so soon after the last time…well, all of Ivan's energy left him. So there he was holding his coffee as he walked into the Detainment Center, hesitantly walking towards the elevator.

This shift was simple, he had to remind himself. He would be alone because Alfred was supposed to be asleep for most of it. Ivan wouldn't be alone with him for very long before the shift was over. Simple. Ivan took a deep breath in the elevator to calm his nerves. He could do this…he could do this…

Alfred wasn't that scary when he was asleep, after all.

Ivan frowned as he took a drink. He'd never been so afraid of Alfred before. And most of this was a result from the Dark Magic, it seemed. It was frankly obvious that Alfred's personality changed slightly when using it. The Alfred that could break through any restraints and cause a frozen quiet to filter over a room with three words terrified Ivan. Then again, that was Alfred. The teenager that laughed and tried to fill awkward silences, that seemed to ferociously care for his friends and seemed overall caring was…also Alfred.

Ivan groaned. Maybe he shouldn't try to think deeply about this. This was The Dictator and he was frozen in time for a reason. Hell, Ivan had now memorized at least half of that spell. He figured he had time before others came for reinforcements so he could still take a few more days to memorize the rest of it if he needed to.

The elevator finally stopped and Ivan gulped, but walked forward anyway. He reached the correct cell and walked in. It was a guard he hadn't been able to meet or talk to before. They gave him a questioning look before shrugging and they left without a word. Ivan glanced to the wall that separated him and Alfred before looking at the sleeping teenager.

Alfred was on his back, is legs sprawled apart, one arm covering his eyes and the other hanging off of the bed. He was snoring. Ivan hummed as he sat down, drinking more of his coffee. Okay, this was fine. This could give Ivan some time to really think through his relationship with Alfred, which was admittedly…very strange.

So there was the day they met, when Alfred didn't hesitate to try pulling some moves on him. Only minutes after waking up and realizing where he was. Ivan still wasn't sure how he figured that out or how he really learned how to speak for the current time. He said something about going into his head…But he didn't say how much he learned and he never let on what he was missing. Ivan didn't know if he could do that again…he probably could.

Regardless, Alfred had managed to actually turn Ivan on. Very successfully. It didn't take long at all. And as far as Ivan could tell, Alfred was unaffected. That could be a problem, if it was brought up. There's also the fact that Ivan had known when Alfred was beginning to wake up, but didn't tell anyone. There was only so much lying he could handle before losing track of what he'd said.

Alfred mumbled slightly in his sleep and shifted a little to the left.

He really was a mystery. And he already knew so much about Dark Magic, as much as Ivan knew about regular magic. He was a volatile weapon. It was really no wonder how he nearly took over the world.

That brought up another question…

Why did he do it?

He managed to get countless followers, so he must have been charismatic and open about it. Ivan had no doubt that the life he lived before was harsh, considering the time period. But still…why did he go so far as to use Dark Magic to change things?

Ivan couldn't help it. As much as Alfred scared him…he was interested. Hell, if he could, he would ask him even more questions. Maybe their old deal would still work…

Ivan worried his lip before taking a long drink from his coffee.

He should have gotten more.

* * *

It was just a few hours of nothing. Technically it was a few hours of Ivan watching Alfred sleep, but it was a lot less creepy to say that nothing happened. Alfred shuffled a little in his sleep, turned a little, but overall didn't move much. Ivan finished his coffee pretty early on and was about ready to fall asleep himself. He knew he couldn't, of course, he had to stay awake.

When Alfred started waking up was when Ivan had to really pay attention. He ignored the twist in his gut that signaled his fear for now. He was supposed to be guarding him, after all. And he should only be alone with him for maybe an hour, so he would be fine…Just fine…

Alfred just barely opened his eyes, glancing in Ivan's direction. He blinked a few times before his eyes widened and he sat upright pretty quickly.

"Ivan?" Alfred asked excitedly as he stood up and Ivan couldn't stop himself from flinching. Alfred slackened slightly, his smile falling. "Uh, hi," Alfred muttered.

"Hello," Ivan nodded.

"You never came this early before," he offered a small smile. Ivan couldn't decide whether or not to return it. "What's up?"

"I'm just covering for someone," Ivan shook his head. That reminded him… "I figure I should tell you. There was a cave-in at an apartment. No one's contacted me about it, but I think it was probably Gilbert."

Alfred's eyes widened. He bit his lip. "Yeah, I guess I should've guessed he would start soon…Was anyone…was anyone hurt?"

"They hadn't released any names by the time I'd come in," Ivan shook his head.

"Can you check now?" Alfred asked, standing up. Ivan shrunk slightly into the couch. Why did he care so much? "He…he didn't actually kill anyone on the first day but I know what's going through his head. If he still hasn't killed anyone, that would change so much…"

"I can…" Ivan mused, pulling out his phone. He looked down at the device in his hand to look away from Alfred's piercing, concerned eyes. He looked into the news and, no surprise, the cave-in was the biggest story in the city. Ivan started reading through the first article he could find. He felt his blood run cold at the list of the wounded and…and killed.

"He did it, didn't he?" Alfred asked and Ivan looked up. He didn't seem quite…depressed about it.

"20 dead, 34 wounded," Ivan muttered. "So far."

"Dammit," Alfred shook his head, glaring at the ground. "I figured since it took him longer than me, he would've been stronger but…"

"What are you talking about?" Ivan asked.

"N-Nothing important," Alfred shrugged. "I…Listen, okay," Alfred looked back up at him. "Dark Magic doesn't work like you think it does. It doesn't just…act up all at once, okay? At the very beginning, it's the strongest feeling you will ever get in your life. And he didn't kill anyone. I was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt, that he would be stronger than me. Now he's not and I…"

Was that why he was so relaxed this whole time? At first, he seemed sort of panicked, and he wanted people to work and stop having just meetings. But he hadn't seemed that worried about it. Hell, if he was really panicked, he would have run off to act on his own. He could do it, Ivan didn't doubt it.

"Hey…Ivan?" Alfred asked and Ivan finally focused back on him. He seemed…just like a kid. Small, a little fragile, and nothing like a dictator hell-bent on destroying the world. Still, there were a few mannerisms he kept; how he kept his back straight and how he purposefully kept his aura under control. Ivan could tell with how his aura flickered, like it was being held back.

"Yes?" Ivan asked carefully.

"Let's do something," Alfred offered and Ivan raised a brow. "Please, I'm going to go crazy in here."

"You were just talking about Gilbert," Ivan frowned.

"Yeah, yeah, I…I got that," Alfred shrugged. "Please? I just…please?"

"Why?" Ivan asked. This was just…random. He didn't understand Alfred at all, did he?

"I've dealt with enough of just sitting here and listening to people tell me what's right and wrong," Alfred said. "I've been stuffed in this room for days staring at people that are terrified of my very existence. I might not have a right to see the world that was created in my absence, but I have every right to say that I played a major role in creating it and I should see it. I'm stressed out and I need to get out of this room."

Ivan blinked. That was a lot of information Alfred just gave him. Considering how well Ivan knew him, this was out of character. Then again, Ivan had barely even talked to him in…this state of mind. Was the Dark Magic really affecting him this much?

"I can't do that," Ivan shook his head. He noticed Alfred visibly twitch.

"Ivan, please," Alfred begged. "I am going to do something I'll regret. I didn't want to blow up yesterday. Would you prefer I destroy something because I can't sit still or I go for a stroll with someone like you around to stop me?"

"I can't stop you," Ivan blurted, noticing just how much his voice shook. Alfred just stared at him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Alfred slumped. "I made a promise to not use that unless I had to. I keep my promises." Ivan had no proof about that. Anyone that actually knew him was long-dead. "Ivan, please trust me. I can't keep ignoring it, not in these conditions. Please!"

"Ignoring what?" Ivan asked.

"You know exactly what," Alfred said bluntly. Ivan looked at the ground. "I'm going stir crazy, Ivan. And I know someone's gonna show up soon because that's how this works. All I'm asking is a few minutes. I'll be right back here and working to stop Gilbert. Right now, though, I know I can't get anything done. Not like this."

Ivan must have been crazy for even considering it. For just thinking about what they would have to do in order to get Alfred outside unseen and undetected. For actually thinking of a way to do it successfully. He shook his head. No, that was out of the question, he couldn't do this.

"I'm just as scared as you are," Alfred said quietly.

"Explain it to me," Ivan said and looked up again to match Alfred's eyes. "Explain…something about Dark Magic to me and I'll do it."

"Promise?" Alfred asked.

"Why do you have to get out?" Ivan asked.

"I don't call the shots," Alfred shook his head. "I don't control this. I mean, I can, but it's hard. Dark Magic is like…a creature, I can shove it out, right? It wants me to be violent, it wants me to hurt people. I can control it, but I need to control myself. I need to go out and…and run and do something. Keep myself busy. If I get bored, I don't guarantee what I'm gonna do."

"Why do you say it's what you will do if they're not your actions?" Ivan asked.

"They are mine," Alfred said. "I invited this thing in, I deal with the consequences. I'm the one that's acting. I guess…ultimately…Dark Magic is so dangerous not because it makes you bad. It doesn't do that. It just lifts everything that's holding you back, makes it easier for you to do anything you want, anything that comes into your mind. And there's nothing in your brain to tell you that it's too stupid or it's too violent. There's nothing to stop you."

Ivan was silent for a moment. What kind of a person was Alfred before he decided to use Dark Magic? No one knew what it did to you once you used it, Alfred definitely didn't know what it would do once he used it when he first did.

"One last question," Ivan said and Alfred nodded. "If you can, as you put it, turn it off, does it still affect you then?"

"It never goes away," Alfred shook his head. "No matter how hard I try."

"A deal's a deal," Ivan sighed, standing up. He couldn't believe he was doing this. Alfred smiled brightly as he walked towards the wall. "Where do you even _want_ to go?"

"Uh…" Alfred frowned, thinking for a moment. Ivan took a deep breath. He couldn't put the wall down now without alarms going off, but he was strong enough to get around that easily. "You have like a word for it…it's something like…well we would call them markets. But it's like inside?"

"A mall?" Ivan asked slowly. "You want to go to a mall?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm the worst criminal in history and I know it's stupid to bring me to a place like that," Alfred rolled his eyes, "but you promised."

"I did not promise a location," Ivan said pointedly.

"We're already low on time, we can decide later," Alfred begged. "C'mon, you promised!"

"Just be quiet until we're outside," Ivan shook his head. "If you talk, you'll ruin the spell." Alfred nodded, shuffling his feet awkwardly. Ivan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could make Alfred, by all means, invisible. And he could put up a…fairly good looking decoy, but it was unlikely it could talk, which meant they'd be noticed if they didn't do this quickly. "Be ready to get through when I tell you to." Alfred nodded eagerly.

Ivan sighed, watching the wall carefully. He took control of the magic long enough to make a little opening, big enough for Alfred to crouch through. Ivan nodded and Alfred moved. In a second, Ivan returned the magic to normal, giving it back to the technology in the room.

"Follow me," Ivan said, turning to the door. "And remember I said to be quiet."

Alfred nodded and did as he was told, surprisingly well. Ivan could see him, but with the spell at work, no one could. Now Ivan just had to put the same thing on himself so that he could get through the building without being spotted. He was a bit obvious…

"It's going to look like I'm going to disappear, don't worry," Ivan said as he called the elevator. "You already know how to leave the building, go around to the back and once we're both there, I'll stop the spell. Remember not to talk."

Alfred nodded again and Ivan started the spell on himself. The elevator opened and, luckily, there was no one in it. He walked in and stayed in a corner, making the elevator go down to the bottom floor. Alfred shifted between his heels and his toes like a little kid. Ivan chuckled quietly, shaking his head.

Soon enough, they reached the bottom floor, barely sneaking past the people getting on. Ivan followed Alfred closely, just in case (though he wasn't sure what he would do if Alfred started acting out) but Alfred made a perfect line for the front door. After that, Ivan followed him around to the back of the building.

Ivan looked around the nearby parking lot, but found no one around. He undid the spell.

"Wow, that was awesome! I never would've thought to do something like that," Alfred gushed. He was just like a little kid. "We're totally going to the mall!"

"Why are you so interested in the mall?" Ivan asked.

"I never had what you guys have," Alfred smiled. "No one I grew up with did any of what you guys did. Our parents didn't read to us, I never went to school, and stupid teenager shit was out of the question. By the time I was 13, I was considered an adult. Hell, I was. I wanna see what it feels like."

"And you're deciding to do this now?" Ivan asked. "Of all times?"

"Gilbert's a big deal," Alfred nodded. "But he's not a problem, not yet. He's acting smart, he knows he'll be taken down, especially with me around. He's waiting. We can find him, but right now it'll be near impossible. Besides…I…never mind."

"Well, luckily no one should recognize you," Ivan sighed. "We can find some way to get there."

"You know how to get there, right?" Alfred asked curiously, staring a little off to the side.

"Yes…" Ivan said slowly.

"Then follow me, I have a great idea!" Alfred bounded into the parking lot and Ivan looked after him. He was going straight for a motorcycle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent a whole fucking week on this. I've never had to take that long to write something, but college wants to kill me this semester. Anywho, we got a LOT on Alfred this chapter, but not enough, I know. I'm keeping a few secrets to myself for the time being. And next chapter is something I've been looking forward to for a while! They're going to the mall! How cute! It's like a date!
> 
> Anyway, enough of me, I'll see you all next time!


	12. Chapter 12

This was a bad idea. A terrible idea. The worst idea ever. Absolutely. This had been a bad idea from the start and Ivan knew it. But it was only now just hitting him. A tragedy, really.

If it took Ivan being on the back of a stolen motorcycle, shouting directions to the worst criminal in history while clinging to his back to get him to question his life choices…well, Ivan's sanity wasn't looking very good. And yet he had allowed Alfred to convince him to bring it back after they were done, completely unharmed.

This was a very bad idea…

Alfred laughed over the engine as they stopped in the parking garage. He looked back at Ivan with a devilish smirk. Ivan just rolled his eyes, getting off as quickly as possible. A part of him felt a horrible pit in his stomach at even the thought of touching the Dictator like that, knew he was bad news. And...strangely another part of him kind of enjoyed the thrill. That part noticed the jolts of electricity that came from touching Alfred's skin. But he chose to largely ignore that part of him.

"Come on, have a little fun, this is fun!" Alfred laughed, lightly punching Ivan's shoulder.

"We aren't staying for long," Ivan said stiffly as he turned to deactivate the bike. It was powered by magic, the wheels made of magic. Normally, it didn't turn on, except to a certain magic signature, that of its owner. But Ivan had more than enough magic to…well…break into it. And use his own magic.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Alfred rolled his eyes before turning them to the building ahead of them. "So what's this place like? Anything like markets?"

"Way more lively, if I'm not mistaken," Ivan said simply, walking with him. He looked down at the ground as they walked and frowned when he realized that there were quite a lot of rocks and pebbles around to step on. He glanced back at Alfred, his bare feet. They were already dirty before this, but he didn't even seem to be affected by the pain. "Doesn't it hurt?" Ivan tried asking.

"What?" Alfred asked.

"Your bare feet," Ivan turned forward.

"Eh, you get used to it when you never wear shoes," Alfred shrugged. "Besides, I don't feel pain anyway."

"You don't?" Ivan asked curiously.

"It's a thing with my immortality," Alfred said. "You saw it when they tried to shoot me. I guess it's…like a shield? Nothing can hurt me or even touch me. It…sounds awesome when you put it like that."

"The way you say that, sounds like there's a drawback," Ivan said as they neared one of the many openings to the mall. He couldn't believe he was doing this…Still, Alfred's clothing did make him stand out a little. Ivan might be forced to buy him clothes so they don't draw attention… At the very least, shoes were required to even enter stores…

"A few," Alfred said. "My sleep schedule is one of them. This requires a lot of energy on my part and if I don't sleep 12 hours a day and eat enough, then it would start eating me from the inside out. The food you guys have been giving me is barely enough, luckily my body just naturally sleeps as a means of protection. So I don't die because of my own stupidity. Both good and bad."

"Well, if you're asleep, it's not like anyone can hurt you," Ivan shrugged. The doors slid open for them and he only just briefly thought to mask Alfred's aura. It was black, after all and he hoped no one outside paid it any mind. He decided on blue, it didn't look half bad on him, like that could have been his aura before this all happened.

"Not physically, anyway," Alfred mused.

Ivan frowned at that statement, but didn't say anything. He glanced around, it was fairly busy, all considering. People mulled around, going on with their lives. Laughing and talking with friends or rushing with children to get to the correct store for a sale…all without the knowledge that The Dictator was walking among them.

"First thing's first, we need to get you shoes," Ivan said.

"Fun," Alfred chirped.

"Don't get too excited, I'll keep them after we go back," Ivan said.

"Do I get clothes, too?" Alfred smirked. "You know, I need to blend in and stuff, right?"

"Don't press your luck," Ivan scowled.

"Come on, just give me the mall experience," Alfred groaned. "Let me get shoes and clothes and then we can go back. All I need, promise. You can take everything when we go back."

"Swear we're going back after this?" Ivan asked. "I'm basically already fired."

"No one's gonna know," Alfred sighed. "We'll get back before your backup comes and everything will be like normal. One more secret on the pile shouldn't mean much to you anyway."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ivan scoffed, but started towards the nearest shoe shop. Luckily he was already at school on a free ride and he had a job to pay for this. He hadn't actually been shopping, let alone in a mall, in quite some time. If he allowed himself, this could actually be fun.

"You don't even seem to give a shit when it comes to keeping secrets," Alfred smiled. "Even big secrets like The Dictator waking up on your shift. Anyone asking why you know so much yet?"

"No," Ivan said. "And as long as you don't tell anyone, either, we should be fine."

"I don't exactly have a lot of incentive to do that, do I?" Alfred hummed. Ivan scoffed as they entered the store and Ivan looked around. Just something simple, something that preferably didn't cost a lot. "How about this? Give me a good time and I won't tell anyone."

"Fine," Ivan sighed. "Now pick some shoes so we can leave."

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, Alfred was perfectly satisfied with a pair of sneakers, some jeans, a T-shirt and jacket. In fact, he was beaming.

He looked like he was about to head where the sign indicated the food court, but Ivan held him back by his collar.

"Your promise?" Ivan raised a brow. He didn't like staying here for very long. What if someone had come in to check on them? That would be very, very bad for Ivan. He was already on edge about this whole idea.

"Come on, just some food?" Alfred begged and Ivan shook his head. "You know, your outlook on this hasn't changed a whole lot since we got here," Alfred pouted.

"My apologies," Ivan said bluntly.

"Look, I'm doing this to prove that there's nothing to be afraid of with me," Alfred said. "I got to stretch my legs, and I promise I won't hurt anyone. Not even while I'm using Dark Magic, if I use it. I swear." There was something in Alfred's eyes that told Ivan that Alfred wasn't just doing this to prove that to Ivan…it was almost like he wanted to prove it to himself, too.

"If I say I believe you, will you come back?" Ivan asked.

"Hey, Ivan!" he froze at the sound of Feliks' voice, but definitely didn't miss Alfred's smile. "Didn't peg you as the mall type!" Feliks laughed as he walked up to him, patting his back. "Who's your friend?" he nodded to Alfred.

"Feliks, don't be so quick to run off," Toris sighed as he ran up to them and Ivan finally turned to acknowledge them. Better he talk to them than Alfred.

"My friend convinced me to come," Ivan said. "This is Alfred."

"And here I was worried about you getting the hots for The Dictator," Feliks laughed, taking hold of Alfred's hand to shake it.

"Yeah?" Alfred laughed, smirking at Ivan, who just glared at him.

"Feliks," Toris sighed.

"It's fine," Ivan sighed. "He knows about my work."

"Good," Toris nodded before turning to Alfred. "My name is Toris, nice to meet you, and you've already met Feliks."

"You guys're friends with Ivan?" Alfred asked. "Didn't peg him as the guy to make friends."

"I have friends," Ivan said pointedly.

"Well, there's like, 6 of us," Feliks laughed. "Seven now, but we can stay at six if we don't count your sister."

"Hey, we were just headed to the food court, mind coming with us?" Alfred asked and Ivan felt himself twitch. Of course he would, wouldn't he?

"Actually, I have to go soon," Ivan pressed.

"Aw, don't be such a downer," Feliks groaned. "I'm sure you can spare a few minutes eating some overpriced food, right?"

"Yeah, Ivan, can't you?" Alfred smirked.

"I-I don't think we should pressure him," Toris interjected.

"Well, I'll stay, whether or not you do," Alfred shrugged. "I'll just take the bus back home."

"Let's go," Ivan sighed, walking towards the food court. Alfred let out a whoop before excitedly following him, chatting it up with Feliks while he was at it. In no time, Alfred was satisfied with a whole plate of food, of course purchased with Ivan's money. They found a table among the crowd and Alfred excitedly looked on at the crowd, smiling at everyone he could see. He was like a kid in a candy store at this rate. He was practically vibrating, he was so happy.

"So, how'd Ivan even meet you?" Feliks asked conversationally as Ivan pushed around his food with a fork. He knew where this was going. Usually, Feliks was shy around new people, but when he had his friends right next to him, he had all of the confidence in the world. "As big and scary as he looks, he's pretty awkward around new people."

"Oh, yeah, I got that vibe when I first met him," Alfred smirked.

"Yes, because you were extremely eloquent when we met, too," Ivan bit back.

"I was the definitely eloquent," Alfred supplied.

"Damn, that sexual tension is strong!" Feliks laughed and Ivan blushed, staring at his food.

"No, no, no, that's totally not what this is," Alfred said quickly, curiously enough. Ivan would have figured he would milk that just like everything else. Then again…maybe this had something to do with Amelia…

"Sure," Feliks snorted.

"They could just be friends," Toris shrugged.

"We have only known each other for a few weeks," Ivan said simply, taking a small bite of food. They really would have to leave soon. Alfred should know that too.

"Ivan!"

This time the voice was even more unexpected and roughly a million times more terrifying. Ivan met Alfred's wide-eyed stare.

"Arthur," Alfred muttered.

"Huh?" Feliks asked, looking towards the member of the board, who was walking right towards them irately.

"Shit," Alfred cursed before standing up.

"Wait, isn't that Arthur from the board at the Center?" Toris asked, wide-eyed. "What's he doing here?"

Ivan had no idea how to lie about this one as he stood up. Arthur stopped a fair distance away from them, obviously not wanting to talk in front of civilians. Ivan had a terrible feeling about this.

Alfred, however, was quick to lie. "He's my dad," he blurted out and Ivan flinched. Really? "I snuck out, totally my fault. C'mon Ivan, let's go talk to him." Ivan could ignore for now all of the loopholes that came with that lie.

"Dating the boss's kid, huh?" Feliks smirked as they walked away.

"It's really not like that!" Alfred shot back. In no time, they were in front of Arthur, who refused to take his eyes away from Alfred, like he was afraid of him attacking.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?" Arthur snapped. "Ivan, this wasn't even your shift and yet you're out here with him? Around civilians?"

"I…" Ivan shook his head. He couldn't explain this. He had no way out of this one.

"Calm down, old man, okay?" Alfred scoffed. "It was my idea. I forced him to do it."

"That doesn't change anything," Arthur hissed. He looked around, almost in a panic. There was literally nothing he could do around this many people or he could start a panic. And if Alfred fought back, which Ivan doubted, that would cause a lot of problems for them.

"Well, shit happens," Alfred said pointedly. "At least this proves how fucking stupid it is for you to place me in a cell this whole time."

"Regardless of if you can break out or not, this is a matter of safety," Arthur said pointedly. "And, as far as I'm concerned, a cell is right were you belong, criminal."

"Yeah, can we get over that?" Alfred groaned.

"It doesn't matter," Arthur scoffed. "There are undercover guards in a car outside, you will come with me, understood?"

"You don't have a lot of leverage, old man," Alfred smirked, shaking his head. "But I'll comply."

"And Ivan," Arthur finally turned to look at him. "You're fired."

"What?" Alfred snapped and Arthur flinched. Alfred sighed impatiently, balling his fists but taking a deep breath to center himself. Ivan just blinked in surprise, not quite sure what to say to that. "This was my fault," Alfred said carefully.

"Regardless, he allowed it to happen, he endangered countless civilians, and on today of all days?" Arthur snapped. "Even if you could change my mind, you can't change the minds of everyone else on the board."

"But that's not fair-" Alfred tried but Ivan cut him off.

"It's fine," Ivan said simply. "I understand." He had no right working as a guard of The Dictator if he allowed himself to be persuaded so easily.

"Good," Arthur turned on his heel and started walking. " _Alfred_."

Alfred set his jaw, glancing at Ivan, but followed him anyway. Ivan sighed. They were going in the opposite direction of where Ivan knew the bus stop was. If he was lucky, he could make it home and just over think about this entire situation there. No big problem. He didn't even look back at his friends as he left.

* * *

That night had been strange…by far the strangest night Ivan had been through. With this new free time on his hands, he was able to get through his homework with some time to spare. But he felt exhausted after everything that had happened. So he decided to go straight to bed. The only downside being that, after only a few minutes of lying alone in the dark, he started getting restless.

It was a familiar feeling he'd felt a thousand times before and he usually knew how to fix that feeling. He was getting sexually frustrated, but the part that made him the most frustrated was _who_ was making him feel this way. Because the only image that propped into his brain when he could get friction in _just the right place_ was…

"Alfred," Ivan hissed out and groaned, shoving his face into his pillow. He should just go to sleep. Sleep it off, everything would be just fine if he could just _sleep it off_. But closing his eyes gave him the clear image of Alfred. Alfred's stupid smile, Alfred's laugh when he knew something no one else did, his excited little hop as he was surrounded by this new culture he didn't know. _Alfred leaning over him, his hot breath puffing into Ivan's face as their body heat slid closer and closer._

Ivan groaned, sitting upright and rubbing his face. He was so tired, dammit! Couldn't he just sleep in peace? His brain fed him another image of Alfred, sweat dripping over his face as he carefully traced parts of Ivan's body that begged to be touched.

"F…fuck…" Ivan shook his head and just went ahead to work on his already needy erection. He could deny accusation from his own brain that this even happened later, for now he needed sleep and he had to do this first.

He felt his entire body shudder as he finally came into his own hand and he groaned again at the realization that he'd been too busy with his…problem to find a way to do it without causing a mess. Ivan was far too tired to get new sheets on his bed now.

He snatched his pillow and walked over to his couch. He could sleep there for the night. For now, he needed sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eheheh, eheh, that awkward moment when you get off to the world's worst dictator. Ivan's had a rough day, hasn't he? Alfred himself gives him enough stress to begin with, but now this much has been piled on? I mean, I don't blame Arthur for firing him, all considering. There's also Alfred's reaction to Feliks basically calling them a couple. He's more than willing to tease Ivan, but when it comes to actually being in a relationship, he's quicker than Ivan to shut it down. How interesting…
> 
> Anyway, that's it for now! See you next time!


	13. Chapter 13

Natalia could always tell when something was wrong. Ivan could have sworn that, if it were possible, she had telepathy. In any case, the next morning when Ivan was making breakfast, he heard a surprisingly patient knock at his door. When Ivan answered it, he found a surprisingly patient Natalia standing there, staring at the ground.

"Yes?" Ivan asked.

"Toris told me something happened yesterday," she said, her voice still as cold and steely as ever. But Ivan could find the little tinges in her voice that said she cared. "I tried calling you, but you didn't pick up."

"And you didn't break in," Ivan mused. Did that mean he actually made something too strong for even Natalia?

"Well," Natalia slowly looked up at him. "Toris said that something bad happened. You didn't talk at all. And if you're not even answering your phone, no matter the time of day, something must be wrong, right? Does…does this have something to do with that cave-in yesterday?"

"Surprisingly, no," Ivan sighed. "Come inside, I can make you breakfast if you haven't eaten anything yet."

"Thank you, brother," Natalia smiled, gratefully accepting the invitation. This was interesting, Ivan mused as he closed the door. Usually if she knew something was wrong, she would barge in and make sure Ivan was okay. School was still canceled so Ivan didn't have anything to do today, anyway. Natalia might be a welcome distraction. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"Maybe," Ivan sighed. He didn't know how far he could go into his story before questions were asked. He was still on a contract, after all. Even if he was fired, he couldn't talk about the secrets no one in the world could know. Natalia nodded before gracefully sitting down at the table, waiting for her breakfast. Ivan smiled, he needed a day to relax, he really did.

* * *

Ivan had never been to this coffee shop before. He knew it was popular, but he had never really been one for popular things. It was owned and run by foreigners and they brought with them some delicious secrets. Toris had invited Ivan there, actually. Both him and Natalia, though no one else. Maybe it was an excuse to be with Natalia, since everyone knew that she didn't exactly do dates, but if Ivan was there it wasn't a date. Ivan felt like he should be offended by such an idea, but at this point he was more amused than anything.

Walking into the store, he could see a few waiters mulling around, all treating everyone kindly and with big smiles. Ivan had to admit that it did smell heavenly inside…maybe a drink of coffee would do him some good…

Walking up to the counter with Natalia, Ivan looked around the store to see if he could find Toris. The store itself was incredibly busy, they would have to wait for a table, even.

"How can I help you?" a polite, but quiet voice asked and Ivan turned his attention to the short man at the counter. His name tag had the name "Kiku" neatly written across it. He seemed a little tense at meeting his gaze, but then again most people were intimidated by Ivan and Natalia, especially together.

"Um," Ivan blinked, eyes darting to the menu. The one downside to places like this was that all of their drinks were named and he had no idea what was in any of them.

"A medium White Forest for me," Natalia said bluntly.

"The same for me," Ivan muttered out awkwardly. Kiku nodded and quickly went to work calculating their total on his register. Ivan frowned when he noticed something…strange about his aura. It was a fairly dark green to begin with, but it looked like it had gotten darker or…something. But it was just in a second, could have been the lighting…

Kiku gave them their total and they paid. He gave them a number on a little stand and told them to have a seat and enjoy their drinks. Ivan didn't like places like this very much at all…

Luckily, Natalia had managed to…convince some people that looked finished to vacate their table and they sat down in no time. Ivan smiled as they sat down, Natalia sitting right next to him, leaving two empty seats in front of them for Toris. He was doing this to cheer himself up, and to distract himself. Distract himself from not only being fired from his job meaning he couldn't learn from Alfred, but also what Ivan wound up doing last night…

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Natalia asked.

Ivan took a deep breath, glancing out the window. He could see Toris walking up nervously. He totally meant this to be a date, at least as close as it could be to a date with Ivan there.

"I was fired," Ivan muttered.

"What? Why?" Natalia snapped. Ivan chuckled as he saw her anger rise for, really, no reason at all. "How could they do that to you? You're obviously the most qualified and most powerful of all the people in that stupid building!"

"Thank you," Ivan smiled. "It's not that big of a deal. Besides, now I don't have anything interfering with my school work."

"It's one thing to quit because you need more time," Natalia grumbled. "It's another to be fired."

"Regardless, I'm on a contract that states I can't tell you details," Ivan shrugged. "I just figured you should know."

"Well, at least now I have more time to see you," Natalia said. Ivan watched Toris come in and wait in the short line that had formed since they sat down. In no time, he had his order and sat with them, just in time for a person to come and drop off Ivan and Natalia's drinks. His name tag said his name was Yao, but he was far more apathetic than Kiku. He just nodded to them stiffly before taking his leave.

"Have you been waiting long?" Toris asked nervously as Ivan watched Yao curiously. The waiter went up and talked to Kiku quickly, distracting him from the current customer in front of him. They glanced at Ivan before they had a short, whispered argument. Then Yao went back to work, but Ivan noticed a glare sent his way.

"Ivan?" Toris asked and Ivan jumped, coming back to the present.

"Yes?" Ivan asked.

"You haven't been here before, have you?" Toris chuckled slightly and Ivan shook his head. He looked down at his drink. It was in a cute, little cup and there was delicate art traced in the froth, most likely with magic, of a forest. How adorable.

"I hear a lot of people talk about it," Natalia said. From the looks of her cup, she'd already taken a few drinks. "It's not bad, I'll admit."

Ivan took a sip himself and couldn't stop himself from smiling. He couldn't help it, it just filled him with a little euphoric feeling. He found his mind going back to think of one of the last times he'd felt this happy. Strangely, it had been with Alfred…

"Some people say that they use magic on their coffee," Toris said, tearing Ivan from his thoughts. "But I don't think that's even possible. I just think it's really good."

Ivan shook his head with a smile, taking another sip. Magic didn't affect feelings like that.

"So, Ivan," Toris said, changing the conversation, "are you alright after what happened yesterday? Feliks wanted to run after you and encourage you to go after your 'boyfriend', as he put it."

"Alfred is far from that," Ivan shook his head, noticing how Natalia stiffened at the mention of boyfriend. "I'm fine, and thank you for stopping him."

"Alfred?" Natalia asked stiffly.

"He's a friend," Ivan said.

"I thought I knew all of your friends," Natalia scowled and Ivan chuckled. She was just as protective as ever.

"He's from the center," Ivan said. "I doubt I'll even see him again."

"Fine," Natalia said simply, taking a long drink of her coffee. Ivan wondered what the feeling made Natalia think about…It wasn't often he could see her really smile with happiness, especially after she came to college with him and decided she had to be more mature and serious.

"So I hear school won't start again until after the weekend," Toris said. "Good news for me, I have a few extra days to study for a test."

"Sadly it means that I'll be bored all weekend," Ivan mused. "I've already finished all the homework I had to do."

"Hey, then that means you could come with us to the parade! That is, if you're still ahead next weekend." Toris offered with a smile. "Natalia can come to!"

"Oh, yeah, Freedom Day is coming up," Natalia mused.

Right, of course, Ivan had almost forgotten. Freedom Day was an international holiday. This year it was on a weekend, next weekend to be exact, otherwise school would have been shut down anyway. It was the day to celebrate the imprisonment of The Dictator. The capital always held a parade and then a festival that lasted all night, fireworks usually going off at midnight. Ivan wondered briefly what Alfred would think of something like that.

"Well, I don't see why not," Ivan shrugged. "It sounds like it could be fun."

"If you're going, then I definitely will," Natalia said.

"Good," Toris laughed. "I'll make sure Feliks tells you guys where we're going to meet. I'm pretty excited about this year, though. It's a whole millennia, I can only imagine all that they're going to do for it."

"Excuse me, sir," a girl's voice said and Ivan turned to see that it was a waitress, but she'd taken off her name tag. She looked pretty young, most likely working here because her family did, too. She had incredibly long hair, but it looked like she took care of it well, and it had a little flower peeking out of the side.

"Yes?" Ivan asked, glancing around to see if any of the other workers seemed to care.

"I just have to ask," she said quietly, almost like she was afraid, "I do a lot of studying and you're one of the guards for The Dictator, right?"

Ivan blinked as she stared up at him with wide, innocent brown eyes. Well, he certainly wasn't expecting a girl of maybe 14 or 15 asking her that question. Especially not considering his current situation.

"Um, yes," Ivan nodded slowly.

"Why do you care?" Natalia asked icily, ever jealous of any female contact Ivan had, regardless of her age.

"I just…" the girl pouted. "I'm a little scared with what happened at that building yesterday. A lot of people think it was Dark Magic that did it. Do you think The Dictator's gonna escape anytime soon?"

"Of course not," Ivan blurted out before he could stop himself. He sighed. "Don't worry, he's not going to cause anyone any harm."

"Now you should get back to work," Natalia said stiffly and Ivan glared back at her. She just shrugged, drinking more of her coffee.

"Thank you, mister!" she called out and immediately ran towards Kiku behind the counter, talking faster than Ivan thought was possible. This shop was getting more and more curious…

"Look out, you just might be a celebrity," Toris teased and Ivan rolled his eyes.

"Hardly," Ivan scoffed. "Barely anyone knows the name of even one guard."

"Well, you know the names of all of them," Toris shrugged.

"Are you trying to call me a nerd?" Ivan smiled and Toris shivered, but laughed anyway. Ivan couldn't help but laugh with him. This really was helping to relax him, regardless of the strange people working in the coffee shop.

* * *

They spent maybe an hour and a half talking in the coffee shop before they decided it was time to leave. Toris wanted to start studying because he knew he wouldn't be able to study at all on Sunday when Feliks wanted to hang out. Ivan also figured that he should try sorting through some of his thoughts about Alfred now that he had a clearer mind. Natalia figured she could do some studying as well.

As soon as they left the coffee shop, however, Ivan was surprised once again that day by the sight of Matthew running up to them.

"Ivan!" he panted slightly, catching his breath when he finally reached them. Ivan blinked. Why did today have to be so strange? "I've been looking for you! But you weren't at your apartment."

"Why are you looking for me?" Ivan asked curiously. Matthew Williams had no need of anyone that wasn't working at the Detainment Center.

"We need to do this in private," Matthew said, glancing at Natalia and Toris.

"Of course," Ivan nodded. He turned towards Natalia and Toris, who both nodded and left. Natalia made sure to squeeze out a tight hug from Ivan, glaring at Matthew, before she turned on her heel and left.

"Follow me," Matthew said simply and Ivan followed him curiously. They walked through the city for a short while before Matthew was satisfied by an alley with two full dumpsters. Well…no one was around to see them…

"What do you need?" Ivan asked. "You do know I was fired, right?"

"That's the problem," Matthew huffed. Ivan raised a brow. "The Dictator's been acting like a child since Arthur was able to bring him back. He refuses to listen to anyone, hell, he refuses to move unless we make him. And he's not talking when people are trying to come up with plans."

"And why are you coming to me about this?" Ivan asked. Alfred was acting strange…was this because Ivan had been fired? He wasn't immature enough to do this just because he couldn't see Ivan anymore…

"I've brought it up, but Arthur refuses to talk about it and Francis is busy," Matthew sighed. "Out of everyone, his relationship with you is the best out of all of the guards. I can ignore your comfort with him for now, though I'm having a lot of trouble ignoring the fact that you let him into the public…"

"I have problems with that as well," Ivan said.

"Look, I just want all of this to be over as soon as possible so he goes back to being frozen," Matthew said pointedly. "We should find Gilbert, do whatever we plan on doing with him, and then lock The Dictator back where he belongs. My time is already being wasted by being here anyway. The highest chance we have of him cooperating again is you coming back."

"Even I can't convince Alfred to do anything he doesn't want to," Ivan said. "How could you even get me back in the first place?"

"It would be as a guest of me or something," Matthew shrugged. "I really don't care about what makes him comfortable, but I want this to be over quickly. Don't you? Don't you already know that spell they sent out to all those people?"

"Yes," Ivan said. He knew it definitely wasn't sent to Matthew or anyone in the Williams family. They had just about as much regular magic as Alfred, close to zero.

"If he continues to refuse to do anything, then more people are going to get hurt," Matthew continued. "And I don't want another Dictator walking around like he already is. The way I see it, the only way we can finish this is with you around. I don't care what Arthur has to say about it."

"Fine," Ivan sighed. It wasn't like he was actually missing out on anything. He didn't have anything else to do, either. "If you can get me in there…I'm willing to help." If Ivan could help, then he should. This was a matter of the safety of the world. With another man on the loose with Dark Magic, the world couldn't afford for Ivan to just say no and sulk in his apartment all day.

"Good," Matthew nodded and started walking out of the alleyway. Ivan stuffed his hands into his pockets as he started after him.

Suddenly, the world turned to shades of gray. Matthew's sweatshirt turned a near black, his hair turning gray. The entire street around them turned to gray, the sky and the sun. Not only that, but everything froze in place. Bikes, cars, people, birds. Matthew was frozen with his foot in the air.

Ivan felt something tight and small wrap around his ankle and, before he could even look down, more tight restraints curled around his other ankle and both of his wrists. He wheezed as he felt another one slap around his neck, restricting his breathing.

"I'm curious," a dark, smooth voice said behind him, "with all of you guys looking for me but keeping the only person that can actually fight me locked away, how did you expect to fight me?"

 _Gilbert?_ Ivan couldn't move his head with the restraint around his neck, but he didn't have to. Gilbert appeared in front of him out of smoke, his black and red eyes glowing in this black and white world.

"Surprised?" Gilbert smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look at that, a cliffhanger. Hehehe. Okay, so a couple important things happened in this chapter that I totally didn't expect, but that's cool! If any of you are curious, Matthew was able to find Ivan with a really simple tracking spell. Even Alfred can do it with his regular magic. Also, what is Gilbert doing? This is our first time seeing him in a while, what's he been up to?
> 
> So exciting, but we have to wait until next time to find out. See you then!


	14. Chapter 14

"Surprised?" Gilbert smirked, standing in front of him proudly. Ivan had to admit, Dark Magic seemed to definitely make his pride sky rocket. Then again, Ivan definitely was surprised… "You not gonna answer my question?"

Ivan blinked, looking around Gilbert to see that Matthew was still frozen, no one else could see the only two people that could move. Ivan briefly thought back to when Alfred had overpowered Ivan's magic, without even a struggle. Gilbert could do the same now. Ivan had to be careful. Something told him that Gilbert was way more willing to kill him than Alfred was.

"Fine, then how about this one." Gilbert sighed, his smile dropping into a more serious stare. "How come that softie hasn't even tried coming after me yet? Don't tell me you guys are actually strong enough to hold him back otherwise I'll stop wasting my time getting strong enough to kick his ass."

"He's said you're not a threat yet," Ivan said simply.

"Not a threat?" Gilbert laughed. It quickly turned into a cackle and he held onto his stomach as he leaned over. "Not a threat?! Bullshit!" He looked up with an intense fire in his black and red eyes, that dangerous smirk on his lips again as he advanced towards Ivan. Admittedly very intimidated, Ivan tried to step back, but his feet refused to budge. "We both know I'm more than a threat," Gilbert growled as he stood nearly nose to nose with Ivan, if he wasn't ultimately shorter.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Ivan asked. "Why haven't you done anything yet? If toppling that building was all you could do-"

"Call it a test, or seeking attention or whatever you wanna call it." Gilbert narrowed his eyes. "I'm not gonna sit around and go to the mall like him."

Ivan's eyes widened in surprise. "How do you know about that?"

Gilbert let out a barking laugh, but didn't move from Ivan's face, his breath ghosting over Ivan's hair. "I know more than you give me credit for. Hell, I know just as much as your precious Dictator. But he's probably not letting on about it. Don't blame him, after all. Give away all the secrets to Dark Magic and people are gonna run for it. And if everyone's using it, then it's not so special anymore."

"Why did you turn to using Dark Magic?" Ivan blurted out and Gilbert rolled his eyes, finally stepping away to let out a yawn. "You never let on that you were even close to using it."

"Yeah," Gilbert said bluntly. "I never told you to your face that something was wrong, so of course I was fucking fine. That's how it always works for all you fucking magic users, anyway."

"What are you talking about?" Ivan asked.

"I'm fucking sick of you bastards flaunting it like it's fucking nothing," Gilbert snapped. "You treat your stupid magic like it's fucking nothing! You waste it on stupid shit like studying or to let you be lazy! Well, guess what? I've got better magic than you now! And I'm never going to waste it!"

"You waste it by using it to kill people!" Ivan retorted.

"Do you want an apology?" Gilbert snorted. "Fat fucking chance."

"Gilbert," Ivan said carefully. "You don't have to do this."

Gilbert laughed again, glaring at him. "Trying to bargain? Fat chance, idiot. You might be book smart and your magic might be some next level shit, but that doesn't mean anything. _I'm_ stronger than _you_ now. _You_ don't hold any bargaining chips. There's no way in Hell I'm letting any of this go, no matter what inspirational bullshit you come up with."

"Then why talk to me?" Ivan asked. "If you know everything, like you claim, then what purpose is there in asking me any of this?"

"I was just curious what kind of propaganda he was spewing at you," Gilbert smirked. "And now would be my chance to delay you guys even more." He walked up and placed a hand on Ivan's shoulder with a smirk on his face. "With the way that pushover's acting, this should give me at least a few days."

Without another word, he moved his hand from Ivan's shoulder and sharply poked his finger into Ivan's temple. Ivan was vaguely aware of the world returning to color before he dropped to the ground.

Then Ivan blinked.

When he opened his eyes again, he wasn't on the street anymore, he was lying on a bed, staring at a white ceiling. He sat upright to look around, find some answers. But he didn't feel any pain in his head like he knew he should from that kind of a fall. When he looked around, however, he realized he definitely wasn't still on the street. He was surrounded by white and it only took him a second to realize he was in a hospital room. The white walls, bland furniture, and the thin bed were dead giveaways. He looked at the monitors that he knew were magically connected to his vitals, but the readings were all normal.

He thought back to what Gilbert had said, that they all took advantage of having their magic. Ivan had never questioned how major a role magic played in his everyday life…so why was he questioning it now?

There was no one in the room. How much time had passed? Gilbert had said that this would buy him a few days…And no one even knew that Gilbert was involved in this!

Ivan heard his heart rate go up, but didn't pay it any mind. He stood up, realizing he'd been changed into a hospital gown, but the strangest part was that they hadn't tried to attach him to anything. If he was out for a few days, that meant they would have to give him food and water somehow… This didn't make any sense.

He quickly left the room, acutely aware of the device detaching from him and flat lining. Ivan glanced around before he could see a desk with a few nurses milling around it. Ivan rushed towards it, going up to the nurse at the computer.

"Excuse me," Ivan blurted out and she looked up at him. Once she registered just who he was, her eyes went wide.

"You're awake?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes," Ivan said slowly. "I don't have time for this, please-"

"Paging Doctor Edelstein, patient 459 has woken up." She immediately spoke into a microphone that projected her voice into the speakers overhead.

"How long have I been asleep?" Ivan asked, dreading the answer.

"It's been five days," the nurse said with wide eyes.

It was only a matter of seconds before a doctor rushed down the hallway with a nurse right behind him. Ivan looked over at them, dumbfounded. Five days? But he hadn't been hooked up to an IV…

"Well, I'm surprised you're walking," Dr. Edelstein said smoothly as he slowed to a walk in front of him. "Please, come back with me to your room."

Ivan nodded slowly, following the doctor and the nurse. They both had a fair level of magic about them, but they probably knew how to use it way better than Ivan could. Dr. Edelstein carried himself with an air of slight arrogance, like nobility if they still existed. The nurse seemed far more relaxed than him, she at least looked like she balanced out the doctor fairly well.

"Go ahead and sit down, just in case," Doctor Edelstein advised once they entered the room. "You may feel fine, but that doesn't guarantee you are."

"What happened?" Ivan asked.

"I feel like we should ask you that question." Doctor Edelstein crossed his arms over his chest to look at his vitals. Now that Ivan was back in the room, the display was back to showing his own vitals, which seemed normal…

"It was Matthew Williams that brought you here," the nurse said. "All he knew was that you suddenly collapsed. Were you feeling alright that day?"

Ivan blinked. He couldn't tell normal civilians about what was going on with Gilbert. He couldn't afford to do that. Even if he wanted to, he wasn't sure if he legally could. So what should he tell them?

"No, I…I felt fine," Ivan said simply. "What was my condition when I fainted? Why was I not connected to an IV?"

"We couldn't," Doctor Edelstein said. "Not that we even needed to. As far as I can tell, it was like you were frozen in time." Ivan's eyes widened in surprise. Could this be anything like the spell that Alfred was put under? How did Gilbert know how to do it? On top of that, why was it only for five days, not longer? Did he really only want to buy time? "We've been trying to conduct tests on you this whole time, but we weren't able to touch you."

"That's not quite right," the nurse mused. "We could move you around, and luckily enough we could track you vitals, but other than that? No dice. Any kind of examination always failed. And nothing could break your skin. Not even x-rays could get through."

Ivan furrowed his brow. Well, that sounded vaguely like Alfred's immortality. What was going on here? Was…was Gilbert trying to make his own form of immortality? Was he testing it out on Ivan?

"If you wouldn't mind, we would like to see if we can perform tests on you now," Doctor Edelstein said. "Before, we had the consent of your elder sister, but now that you're conscious, we'll need yours."

"Sure, do whatever you need to do." Ivan nodded. "Where is Matthew, if he brought me here?" More importantly, where was Natalia? Surely, she would want to constantly be at his side during a situation like this…

"He left on the first day for work," Doctor Edelstein said as he prepped a needle off to the side while the nurse worked to clean off a part of Ivan's arm. "Aside from that, he hasn't tried returning. Your younger sister, on the other hand, has made herself quite a nuisance. We've tried to keep you in mostly isolation, but she's always found a way to get in here."

Ivan chuckled, watching the needle carefully as the doctor finally pressed it into his skin. He flinched slightly at the pain, but it entered his skin without a problem.

"That certainly sounds like her," Ivan said. "If…if you don't mind me asking, what time did Matthew bring me here?"

"That was maybe 4 o'clock." The nurse nodded thoughtfully.

"What time is it now?" Ivan asked.

"Well, a few after four o'clock," the nurse said. "That's quite a coincidence, don't you think?" She smiled as the doctor started taking blood.

"Yes, a coincidence." Ivan nodded. Exactly five days, then…What was Gilbert planning?

The doctor pulled away after taking his blood, but pulled out a device from his pocket. It wasn't quite a phone, but Ivan could tell that it displayed information across it. The doctor groaned.

"Speaking of your sister, it seems like she's back," he mumbled.

"I'm sure it's fine," Ivan said simply. "She can stay now that I'm awake, right?" Ivan already considered it amazing that their security was good enough to get her to leave. It made him smile slightly to know that she tried so hard to make sure he was okay.

"Your condition appears to be normal," the doctor nodded. "We'll still keep you through the night to conduct more tests and just in case something happens again."

"Not a problem," Ivan nodded.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and Natalia looked around with wide eyes before she finally looked at Ivan. She let out a long sigh of relief.

"Those idiots finally let me through," Natalia seethed. "I kept telling them that you were alright, but they didn't listen to me." She rushed to his side and sat down next to him. He smiled at her.

"Thank you for having faith in me." Ivan laughed.

"Your employer called after Mr. Williams told them about what happened," Doctor Edelstein said. "I'll go contact them that you've woken up and should be able to return to work tomorrow."

"My…employer?" Ivan asked.

"The Detainment Center." The nurse nodded.

"I'll come back when we need more tests," Doctor Edelstein said as they left, Natalia glaring hotly at them as they walked.

"I thought you were fired," Natalia said after the door was closed.

"I did, too," Ivan said.

"What happened, why didn't they let me see you for so long?" Natalia demanded. "You were just fine at the café. I didn't even hear about this until they called sister and she asked me about it. Does this have something to do with that man that talked to you afterwards? I knew I shouldn't have left you alone with him."

"I'm fine, I promise," Ivan assured her. "This has nothing to do with Matthew, I promise."

"Then what happened?" Natalia pressed and Ivan looked at her. He wanted to protect her, or at the very least tell her about what was happening so that she could protect herself. He didn't want this to stay a secret, not with her. Especially now that he knew what Gilbert was capable of trying. On top of that, Ivan needed to catch up on the news that happened while he was unconscious. Who knew what had happened?

"Listen, Natalia," Ivan said, meeting her eye. "I…there's…There's someone out there using Dark Magic. I want you to be on the look out."

"Dark Magic?" Natalia asked. "What?! How do you even know that? Who?!"

"I can't give you details," Ivan said simply. "It's…part of my contract. Even if I was fired, they don't want me talking about it to make sure no one panics. Just know that there is someone out there who can use Dark Magic and he's dangerous. Stay prepared."

"Did he attack you?" Natalia asked and Ivan had no doubt in his mind that she was ready to fight Gilbert.

"Yes," Ivan nodded. "But don't take this as lightly as I know you are. Dark Magic is dangerous and neither of us are powerful enough to fight someone with it. Without even trying, he was able to freeze me for five days, made sure no one could find out anything about my condition."

"Okay." She nodded slowly. "I promise, I won't start anything, but I'll stay on my toes. I guarantee I won't go down without a fight."

"Good." Ivan smiled. "Now, tell me, what have I missed?"

"Well, to start, sister's in town. She's been waiting for you to wake up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, I've started making really minute changes to my writing style. Nothing major, but it's making my writing slower and a little harder. Other than that, though, interesting things have happened! First we get to see a little into Gilbert's head, though it's probably not a very good look considering how clouded his mind must be. And Ivan's been asleep for 5 whole days, that's a lot of time!
> 
> Also, to lighten the mood a little, I've got this hilarious image in my head today. So Alfred knows way more about Dark Magic and what it does to people and so I just imagine him as this father trying to stop his son from making bad decisions. Like he's just looking at Gilbert like, pls, stop, don't do that. And it's made my day like a million times better. Like Gilbert's just venting and if Alfred had been there he'd just be like "can you stop being an emo child pls".
> 
> Anywho, more next time! See ya!


	15. Chapter 15

The next day had been just as pleasant as the last. Dr. Edelstein came in with that nurse again to do more tests, but everything as coming back perfectly fine. Nothing was wrong with Ivan that they could tell. And Ivan refused to tell them anything about Gilbert and what could have caused it. Thankfully, Natalia wasn't asking questions about the Dark Magic user on the loose, which was good. Ivan couldn't exactly confirm or deny that had anything to do with The Dictator, though he expected that was what Natalia thought. After all, as far as the public knew, no one was stupid enough to attempt Dark Magic now. That was just stupid…

Ivan was pleasantly surprised just as Dr. Edelstein finished drawing more blood by a soft knock on the door, which was already open. When he looked up, he was happy to see that his elder sister, Katyusha, was peering inside. She was as small as ever, but far from shy. She smiled sweetly at Ivan, who immediately smiled back.

"Took you long enough." Natalia sniffed on the visitor's couch. Ivan glanced at her and she looked down at her hands. "Sorry."

"It's nice to see you, sister," Ivan smiled happily, waving at her once his arm was free.

"You can leave anytime you want now." Dr. Edelstein nodded. "We've taken all we can for tests and we'll get back to you if we find anything strange."

Ivan nodded. "Of course, thank you." Dr. Edelstein and the nurse left without another word, just nodding at the new person.

"I brought those spare clothes you asked for," Katyusha said happily, holding out the items in her hands. "I would hate for you to have to wear those dirty clothes from when you fell asleep."

"Where have you been staying?" Ivan asked, gratefully taking them. He could wait a few minutes to change, however. It wasn't often he got to see his sister, especially after he'd moved to the capital for school.

"With me," Natalia said proudly.

"I can't stay for long, though," Katyusha said apologetically. "I just wanted to make sure you're okay, but it sounds like they aren't finding anything wrong. Do you think it could have something to do with your magic?"

"Might be," Ivan said. He didn't want to worry her with anything that was going on. She had enough on her plate as it was, what with two jobs that helped her get through her online university. She held hardly any magic, surprisingly considering their family, but she did try her best. The hardest thing Ivan had to do in his life was leave her, but she insisted he do his best at the best university in the country. Though Ivan doubted that she knew just what he was doing now…

"There have been stories about people with too much magic not letting it out often enough," Natalia offered. "I guess you're just not using it enough, must have been some kind of internal thing."

"Nothing to worry about." Ivan smiled. "I would love to at least be with you while you're here, but I've gotten an email from work. They need me back at the Center as soon as I'm able."

"It's more than enough that I could see you," Katyusha said, pulling Ivan into a hug as tightly as she could muster. Ivan laughed, hugging her tightly back, but not with all of his strength. He didn't want to hurt her, after all. "It's good to see you working so hard, and doing so well! You, too, Natalia."

"Thanks." The corner of Natalia's mouth twitched up into a smile.

Ivan darted into the bathroom built into his hospital room to put on his clothes, but by the time he was out, both of his sisters had gone. Katyusha had probably convinced Natalia to leave so Ivan could get to work as quickly as possible. Well, he could talk with Natalia later, make sure she didn't have any dangerous questions in her mind about Dark Magic users.

Ivan made quick work of paper work to let himself out and boarded the bus. He was just as inconspicuous as ever, no longer the center of attention like at the hospital. It was a miracle he was awake, or something like that. But Ivan knew it was far from a miracle and it had everything to do with Dark Magic. Gilbert was experimenting on him so that he could cast these spells on himself. He no doubt knew that he'd been successful, nothing was stopping him from trying it on other people.

Troublingly, there was no news about Gilbert anywhere. No violence, no more accidents, everything was as normal. It was all so confusing to Ivan… He ran a hand through is hair. Not only did he have this to worry about, but there was also his studies. He sounded so stupid, worrying over stupid things like grades in a time like this, but that was supposed to be his priority going into this job. Not only that but…every other student in the world had the simple worries about grades and friendships. Hardly anyone knew about the two Dark Magic users awake and dangerously ready to fight.

In maybe fifteen minutes, he was off the bus and walking towards the Detainment Center. He didn't know what they had in mind, but it most likely had something to do with his condition. Matthew had been there, but he hadn't seen Gilbert. He didn't know anything that was happening. Ivan had to tell them, regardless of if he still worked with them. They needed to act soon or Gilbert was going to act first.

Ivan checked his phone as he entered the Center. Arthur had emailed him, strangely. Didn't give any reasons as to what, exactly, they needed him for. Just that they knew he was awake and he had to return to the Detainment Center as soon as possible. There were some times as well, along with where Arthur would be in the Center at that time. Right now, there was apparently a meeting on the top floor, no other description involved.

Ivan shifted on his feet in the elevator. What, exactly, was he going to say? That he saw Gilbert, Gilbert basically challenged Alfred to a fight, and he's testing out how well he can freeze someone in time and make someone immortal…Perfect, just the news everyone wants to hear.

Once the door opened, he blinked in surprise to see Lovino and Antonio standing in front of the door to the meeting room, as guards. When they looked over, they both seemed equally surprised, but had entirely different reactions.

"About damn time you woke up."

"Wow, you're awake, awesome. What happened?"

Ivan smiled faintly. He was happy to be able to see some of his friends from work, even after he thought he wouldn't get to see them very often anymore…

"It's a long story." Ivan sighed, not sure if he wanted to go through the telling twice in just a few minutes.

"That Williams prick seemed pretty fucking scared when he came here to tell us about it," Lovino mused. "You just fainted, out of nowhere?"

"Hey, hey, calm down, we've got time," Antonio assured him before turning to Ivan. "We can just listen through the door. You've missed a lot here. Alfred's still not cooperating well since you…you know…"

"Since I was fired," Ivan said bluntly. "You just…listen through the door?"

"Well, not everyone's lucky enough to get to go inside," Lovino said. He nodded his head towards the door." Go ahead, you won't hear much other than Alfred and Arthur arguing and Francis trying to play ref."

Ivan thought for a moment, staring at the door. He should just go inside. Then again…he wanted to know what had happened while he was gone. The second he stepped inside, they would focus only on Gilbert, only on the future. Ivan had to know what he'd missed. His curiosity got the better of him once again.

He rested his head against the door, listening carefully. The voices were muffled, but he could hear well enough.

"-don't see what's so hard about it." Alfred's voice. "If you can get 50 people together on short notice from across the world, you can get an army."

"An army serves no purpose other than to make everyone scared!" Arthur protested. "We don't need more mindless killing."

"At least I'm giving ideas," Alfred snorted. "That's what you've been asking of me this whole time. Hell, I don't care, get a few giants in here and Gilbert will run away scared."

"Giants have been extinct for centuries," Francis offered.

"Are you fucking serious?" Alfred groaned. "I disappear for a few years and you go and make an entire species go extinct?"

"A few, actually, yes, it's a curse of time, people die," Arthur said pointedly.

"Well, at least with me in charge, I would have made sure that entire species didn't die out," Alfred spat. "And you guys don't even give a damn! It's no fucking wonder they died out. The only things that matter in this world are humans and elves, right? That's all that fucking matters."

"We shouldn't even be wasting our time talking about this," Arthur stated. "We need to focus on-"

"Yeah, well, I'm not doing shit," Alfred said. "If you're so fucking intent on making sure Ivan got fired when it was my stupidity that led to that mess and now you're not even telling me if he's awake or not!"

"That should not even be any of your concern," Arthur argued. Ivan couldn't help but smile slightly. Alfred was concerned…how did he know that Ivan had fallen asleep, though? That in itself was curious.

"And yet it is," Alfred said pointedly. "Unless you say anything, I ain't saying anything, either."

"You'd rather this world die at the hands of Gilbert?" Arthur scoffed. "You are no better than the dictator you were."

"I'm still the same fucking person," Alfred stated.

"You need to learn when to act maturely," Arthur said. "You are acting like a child."

"Hey, news flash here," Alfred said. "I'm fucking nineteen, jackass. By your standards, that means I am, exactly, a child."

Well, that solved the mystery of Alfred's age. It was odd to think of him as just a nineteen-year-old, though. He seemed…older, wiser. Or maybe that was just the thought that he was technically 1,019 years old…Ivan sighed, pulling back. He wasn't learning much, he should just go inside, at least end their argument for now…

"Good luck," Antonio offered. "Alfred's been trying to get your job back for days, maybe he'll actually win out this time."

"I doubt it," Ivan shook his head, but opened the door anyway, certainly noticing the fact that the room fell into complete silence once he'd walked inside. Most of the Board was present, Matthew as well, who had recently been holding his head in his hand. Alfred smiled as he stood up, more than happy to see Ivan again.

"You're awake," Alfred breathed. "I-I should've noticed when you came in, I was-"

"Busy trying to make my life Hell," Arthur grumbled. "Thank you for coming, Ivan. I'm glad you're awake and safe."

Ivan nodded, sitting down beside Alfred again.

"What happened?" Alfred blurted. 'It was Gilbert, right?"

"You didn't say you knew who it was," Arthur protested and Alfred just shook his head, not looking away from Ivan.

"Yes, it was," Ivan nodded and the room seemed to get even stiffer. "He…He was able to freeze time and he talked to me. He plans on attacking soon. It's not safe to bide our time anymore."

"How did he make you faint like that?" Francis asked.

"He froze me in time," Ivan said simply. He watched Alfred's expression turn unreadable. "Like Alfred, but I feel like he was just testing it out, seeing if he could do it. On top of that…I think he was able to copy Alfred's immortality, but only temporarily. He wanted to make sure no one could figure out what he did, made sure no one could run tests on me. Once I woke up, he lifted it."

Ivan watched as nearly everyone's gaze moved towards Alfred, like he would have the answer to this problem. He thought for a few moments longer.

"He's figuring this all out so fast," Alfred muttered. "That shouldn't be possible, normally…I guess he's…" He took a deep breath. "He's dangerous and unstable right now if he's getting this far this quick. I…I doubt there's a lot of left of who he was before."

"What does that mean?" Francis asked carefully. "Does this mean you can't bring him back?"

"It's going to be harder than I thought," Alfred said, staring at the table. "He's deep in it. Deeper than I've ever gone…I'll do what I can, but there's no guarantee that I can get him back."

"So this entire plan was a waste of time." Arthur scoffed, shaking his head.

"I didn't say that," Alfred snapped. "No…I can…I can do this. He's just…I-I can get him back. I can."

"You don't sound sure," Matthew said pointedly and Alfred glared up at him.

"What the hell even is your problem with me?" Alfred asked. "At least I'm trying! At least, the best I can when I'm allowed to leave this fucking place."

"I have a lot of problems with you," Matthew said. "Just like every sane person on this planet."

Alfred sighed heavily, leaning back in his chair. "Fair…" he muttered. He turned to Ivan. "What was he like? Gilbert, I mean."

"Angry," Ivan said. "He called you…weak, or something like that. He said you've been holding back."

Alfred nodded. "Yeah, I have." Ivan couldn't help but tense at the thought. Alfred was holding back, and yet he could more than easily overpower the magic of everyone in the room, singlehanded. "But that's for a damn good reason."

"So you'll let Gilbert overpower you?" a member of the Board asked.

"Well, I'd prefer that over Dark Magic." Alfred shrugged. "Or do you really want two of us on a rampage?"

"What do you mean?" Ivan asked curiously.

"Dark Magic is like its own living thing," Alfred explained. "I make sure every time I use it that I can get back to normal. If I give it total control of my body, yes I'll be probably the most powerful man on the planet, but I'm not in control anymore. And I've never played that way. That's what makes Gilbert so dangerous, he's letting it have all of the power."

"That's why you said it will be hard to get him back," Francis mused.

"I've seen him, albeit once," Alfred said. "He's strong but…it's going to be hard. I'll need…some kind of leverage, something that would give him a good enough shock factor to snap him out of it."

"What about Ludwig?" another member of the Board offered.

"Who?" Alfred asked.

"Gilbert's brother," Arthur supplied. "What do you suggest we even do with him?"

"I doubt that will be enough, but we can try," Alfred said. "We'd have to use powerful emotions to get him to think at all clearly. But just that isn't all we need. He needs to be strong enough to push out the Dark Magic. That I can't help with. Speaking from experience, it's one of the hardest experiences I've ever been through, forcing it out."

"So we just show him his brother and hope that makes him grow his conscience again?" Arthur scoffed. "Perfect plan."

"Well, it's not like anyone's coming up with anything better," Alfred said. "If he's getting ready to move, it's not like we have much of a choice. If we don't act soon, Gilbert's going to do something we all regret."

"We'll dismiss the meeting for now," Arthur said suddenly standing up. Alfred glowered at him. "We'll consider it."

"If you keep waiting, more people are going to die," Alfred growled. " _I_ have experience with strategizing and fighting. All _you_ can do is take a few days to decide on what we can't do. I already told you if you keep sitting around doing nothing, I'll go out on my own."

"Surely we can wait a few days," Arthur said simply and with a surprising amount of patience.

"And how are you going to stop me if I go?" Alfred asked with a smirk. "You can't."

"Wait an hour," Francis said. "Then decide what you're going to do."

"One hour." Alfred sniffed. "Fine." He stood up and Ivan noticed for the first time that he was no longer bound. He figured that everyone had finally guessed that there was no point in trying to hold him back.

"Ivan, stay just a while longer," Arthur ordered as Alfred was the first to leave, looking back curiously as Antonio and Lovino lead him away. Then the remaining members of the Board left, leaving Ivan alone with Arthur and Francis. The door closed, but they all stayed silent.

Ivan was the first one brave enough to speak.

"I thought I had been fired," Ivan said simply.

"You were," Arthur said.

"But now we have a new…proposition for you," Francis said. "We were going to offer it to you the day you fainted, but now it's become an even more pressing matter. As much as Arthur hates to admit it, Alfred is right. We've reached an impasse, there's not much more we can do."

"We're relying on Alfred's strength already and as long as we stay involved, we have to ensure he doesn't use his power," Arthur said.

"What does this have to do with me?" Ivan asked. Arthur sighed heavily as he sat back down, massaging his temples.

"It's risking the lives of everyone in this city, but it's necessary, especially now that we know more about Gilbert," Arthur said.

"We have to let Alfred loose," Francis continued for him. "In order for him to react to anything quickly, we need him outside of the Center, but no one can know that he's out. As far as we can tell, due to his reaction of you getting fired, you are the only one that can even remotely control him."

"I don't like the idea of forcing you into this situation," Arthur said. "This, alone, risks your life."

"What do you mean, I'm the only one that can control him?" Ivan asked.

"I'm not going to ask you questions about your bond," Francis said, "but as long as you are around, he cooperates. This meeting was the most he's talked in the week you've been gone. He even told us that he refused to talk unless you were here."

"So you want me to watch over him?" Ivan asked.

"In a way," Arthur said. "I don't support this decision, but this would be the second time I've lost in a vote. Alfred can no longer be any of our business, but you've been fired. We'll pass him off to you and it will still be your job to guard him and make sure he doesn't do anything dangerous. His job is to fight Gilbert and…after that, it's also still your job to use that spell on him with the other 49 magic users that know the spell."

"Of course, you don't have to accept this," Francis said, though a little hesitantly. It was obvious that Ivan was pretty much their only choice. For whatever reason, Alfred had taken a liking to him, and apparently only felt like following orders with Ivan around. Ivan was the only one that could possibly 'control' him, though Ivan knew all too well that no one could control him.

"So you want him loose on the world with me acting as his conscience?" Ivan asked carefully. That was a huge burden in itself. On top of that, he was still, essentially, fired. Meaning that this wasn't something he would be paid for. Then again…this was a matter of saving the world, it seemed. It was almost like he was obligated to do it…

"I still don't like the idea," Arthur mumbled under his breath and Ivan noticed Francis just give him a cheeky grin.

"I'll do it." Ivan nodded. After all, he had already taken Alfred outside of the Center already. And with no fear of Alfred actually hurting him. He could afford to do it again.

Arthur nodded back to him. "Don't let him leave your side."

"Of course," Ivan said, but he couldn't ignore the twist in his stomach. He was nervous, he was admittedly a little scared. Now if anything happened with Alfred, it would be Ivan's responsibility.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, finally this happened. The Board is making some interesting decisions as of late. Huehuehue. And Alfred should be pleasantly surprised by all of this. This means that everything he decides to do will be his decision, so he doesn't have to wait on everyone else. Something he's used to.
> 
> Anyway, see you next time!


	16. Chapter 16

Ivan was still surprised by the way Alfred's face lit up whenever he entered a room. Antonio and Lovino looked over at him as he entered the room, albeit a little nervous to do something like this. But, whatever, he had to just take a deep breath and do this.

"Hey, did those idiots finally come to their senses and rehire you?" Alfred asked.

"Not exactly," Ivan said, looking at Antonio and Lovino. Did they know about this deal? Surely if they didn't know now, they would know soon. "Have you two heard about their plan?"

"Uh…a little bit?" Antonio shrugged. "I mean, it was mostly that once you finally got around to coming here that he would…uh…"

"I think it's fucking stupid," Lovino grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Letting someone like him loose? Again?"

"What?" Alfred asked, standing up. "Are you serious?"

"At least I'm not the one babysitting him." Lovino smirked at Ivan, who glared half-heartedly at him. Admittedly, Ivan was scared to be alone with Alfred, but at the same time he felt at ease around him. It was such a strange relationship, but Ivan was about to be forced to test the bounds of it.

"What are you even going to do after he's gone?" Ivan asked curiously. Naturally, the guards wouldn't have any job after he was gone.

"Is no one gonna talk to me about this because I'm honestly pretty damn curious," Alfred piped up, but Ivan held up his hand to tell him to wait a moment. Alfred huffed, but did so anyway.

"Well, they're paying us to keep up the usual appearances," Antonio mused. "We're coming in here, we look like we're doing the usual job. Until something else happens, that's all we can do, keep the panic level low."

"Any explanation would be welcome," Alfred said and Ivan rolled his eyes.

"In any case, you two can leave, I can handle him," Ivan said, although hesitantly. Could he really handle Alfred? Sure, last time had been fine, but Alfred had a goal in mind. He had a place to go and things to do. Now he didn't have a goal, he would just be…around.

"If you say so," Lovino said, quickly skirting out of the room. Antonio patted his shoulder, giving him a pitying look, before leaving as well.

"Dude," Alfred said bluntly. "Explanation, please."

"It looks like the Board agrees with you," Ivan said, raising his hand and forcing the magic wall to fall. "There's nothing you can do trapped in here. At least this way you can get out peacefully and without causing panic."

"Seriously?" Alfred beamed, already rushing to Ivan's side. They'd apparently given up on restraints altogether, but Ivan knew why, so he couldn't fault them on that.

"We are still counting on you to take care of Gilbert," Ivan said. "No one else can do that. That's the only reason they're letting you loose."

"Yeah." Alfred rolled his eyes. "I'm sure everyone's just waiting for me to do it so they can freeze me again."

"You can't exactly fault them on that," Ivan said carefully.

"Maybe," Alfred shrugged. "In any case, not all 50 are in the city yet, so I'm safe until them!"

"How can you tell?" Ivan asked. He looked at the door out of the cell. As far as he knew, he could just…walk out. No one knew what Alfred looked like, save for a select few, all of whom knew that Alfred was cleared to leave. It was just really strange to think that Ivan was about to leave the Detainment Center with the worst criminal in history…

"I just can," Alfred chimed, walking towards the door. "Now let's go! There's so much I wanna see!"

"What makes you think I'm taking you sight-seeing?" Ivan raised a brow, but followed him out the door anyway. Alfred immediately ran for the windows lining the walls to stare longingly at the city. Now that they weren't pressed for time, he could do whatever he wanted. His finger tapped the glass as he stared for a few minutes in silence.

"You know," Alfred said, "when I, uh, went into your memories to learn about stuff, I didn't really look very far. I mean, I know basic history, plus a little because you're such a good student, and I was able to figure out how people talked, but I didn't look far enough. I didn't know about half of this technology stuff and it's just really weird to think that…entire species died out when I was gone…"

"You sound like it's your fault," Ivan said.

"Well, I can tell you that if I was in charge, that wouldn't have happened," Alfred said spitefully, but he still didn't tear his eyes away from the city. "If I was in charge, a lot of things wouldn't have happened."

"Are you suggesting that you could have stopped wars single-handedly?" Ivan asked. Alfred stayed quiet. "You may have been the most feared dictator in history, but I can tell you that the world has never gotten along well. There's always going to be something to fight about."

"Well, any fighting in a dictatorship is well-contained," Alfred said, shoving his hands into his pockets. "It doesn't amount to anything. Give it a strong leader, and it won't fall."

"I mean no offense, but you don't seem like the kind of person to be that kind of dictator," Ivan said steadily. He was pressing buttons, he knew, but he was curious. Alfred intended to be the world's dictator, but as far as Ivan had seen, Alfred was a child with ideals about the world.

"There's a lot of me you haven't seen," Alfred said, glancing at him now. His gaze was steady, almost dangerous, but he was still keeping the conversation light. "You haven't really seen me fight, you haven't seen me lead people. Hell, all you've seen from me is some kid that's just really good at Dark Magic. That's not all there is to me. There's a reason I turned to Dark Magic. It's not the reason I became The Dictator, I used it so I could become The Dictator."

Ivan paused for a moment. It was common knowledge that Dark Magic made people go near insane. It was thought that The Dictator had used Dark Magic and then went on his rampage. But Alfred said that he wanted to control the world before he even had Dark Magic…

"Like I said before," Alfred said, "Dark Magic doesn't make you do anything you wouldn't already have wanted to do." He turned towards the elevator and Ivan didn't follow him, only staring. Alfred stopped, turning back to him with a bright smile. "Now come on, I wanna see what it's like to ride on a bus!"

* * *

It took a lot of convincing to get Alfred to just come to Ivan's apartment instead of…touring the entire city, which he somehow thought was possible to do by the time night fell. All considering, once Ivan started talking about the place he lived, Alfred's interest did pique. But this only lead to, the second Ivan's door opened, Alfred running around in an attempt to see everything that he could. Ivan watched in mild amusement as Alfred started fiddling with his microwave, figuring out what the buttons did.

"So does a lot of this run off of magic?" Alfred asked curiously.

Ivan shrugged. "Most of the power is run by magic, since that's the most efficient way to do it. But all appliances can be operated by people without magic. Using magic just makes it easier." He demonstrated by waving his hand and turning on the stove, which made Alfred jump in surprise.

"Whoa," Alfred mused, taking a new interest in the stove and the oven, fiddling with anything he could get his hands on. Before long, he moved onto the fridge, marveling at the fact that it was actually cold on the inside. Ivan forgot pretty easily just how old Alfred was, and the fact that all of this was new to him. Sure, he could adapt easily when he wanted to, but there were times, it seemed, where he just wanted to act like a child discovering the world again.

"And the lights overhead, you can control them, too?" Alfred asked. "They're not just fire, right?"

"No." Ivan shook his head with a small chuckle. He demonstrated again with a wave of his hand, flickering the lights on and off. "We haven't used fire for light in hundreds of years."

"Really?" Alfred asked with wide eyes. "That's so cool!" He bounded out of the kitchen and towards the bathroom, where the door hung open. Ivan turned on the light for him while Alfred dove first for the toilet, examining it curiously. "There was one in the cell and I always wondered how it worked," he mused. He flicked the lever and it flushed, but naturally since nothing was inside, nothing happened. "Does it only work with something inside?"

"So that we don't waste water," Ivan explained. Alfred nodded before going to the sink, messing with the hot and cold water.

"Can you control the heat with magic, too?" Alfred asked curiously. Ivan demonstrated again, turning the water over Alfred's hand from hot to cold.

"And what the hell is this?" Alfred gasped, running over to the shower without even turning off the faucet. Ivan chuckled, turning it off for him.

"The shower," Ivan said. "You haven't had a proper once since coming here, have you?"

"I mean, of course I bathed myself on a daily basis before all this happened," Alfred shrugged. "I had to look like a leader, but no, I never had anything like this." He started fiddling with the shower head.

"You should take one," Ivan offered. "A shower, I mean. I can offer you some of my clothes to change into, since yours are dirty. We can get more later." It was very strange to think that he was making plans for the future with The Dictator, but he tried not to dwell on that thought for very long.

"What do I do?" Alfred asked curiously.

"It works like the sink, but it comes out of the shower head," Ivan explained, fairly amused by Alfred's expression of awe. "You should wash your hair, too. I have shampoo you can use. And soap."

"Whoa," Alfred said, looking at all of the stuff Alfred had in the shower, which admittedly wasn't a lot. "Dude, not even the castles I took over had shit like this. This is fancy."

"I'm…" Ivan said, shuffling towards the door, "going to make dinner. I'll get you a change of clothes and a towel first."

"Thanks." Alfred smiled innocently and Ivan darted out of the room and into his own room. He paused for a moment as he looked through his clothes for something hopefully small enough for Alfred to wear. Not only had he allowed his thoughts to, briefly, wander to Alfred, naked, in the shower, but he also felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of that smile. He shook his head. This was just that stupid kiss when they first met talking. That meant nothing. Ivan shouldn't even have any kind of feelings for someone like The Dictator anyway.

When Ivan returned with a meager pile of clothes still probably too big for Alfred, he stopped cold when he saw Alfred had already taken off his shirt. His back was turned to Ivan as he checked the temperature of the water, but that certainly didn't stop Ivan from staring. He couldn't help it, honestly. Alfred had obviously made sure he was built well for a fight. His back and arms were muscular, far more muscular than any of his previous clothes had led Ivan to believe. Curiously, there wasn't a trace of even one scar. There was no blemish of any kind on Alfred's skin, not even a freckle.

Alfred finally took in his presence and, unfortunately, turned around. Needless to say, the front was far more impressive than the back. For just a brief moment, an image came to his mind of tracing those clearly well-defined abs, running his hands over Alfred's well-sculpted, smooth, blemish-free chest. Maybe even nibbling at-

"Like what you see?" Alfred smirked teasingly and Ivan felt a blush rise to his cheeks.

"Here," Ivan said hurriedly, giving Alfred the clothes and quickly pulling a towel from a cabinet. He turned on his heel to leave.

"Seriously, thanks," Alfred offered. "Not a lot of people are this nice to me, not even back then."

Ivan nodded, shutting the door behind him. He let out a long breath as he leaned against the door, listening to Alfred as he got into the shower. He buried his face in his hands, but when he closed his eyes, only the image of Alfred's bare chest or maybe his back came to mind and Ivan groaned. Now was really not the time. Besides, Alfred had quite obviously shown that he had zero interest in Ivan at all, past teasing that was…

Ivan's thoughts traced back to what Alfred had said. Not even back then…When Alfred acted as general, controlling a vast military in an attempt to control the world, people must have viewed him with fear or only blind respect. How often did someone do something for him merely out of kindness?

Ivan slowly stood up, still feeling a light blush dusting his face, but went into the kitchen regardless. Nothing much had changed in the few days he was gone. The milk had gone bad…

Ivan decided on just a simple meal of pasta. Honestly the best he could come up with. He would have to go shopping soon, which would be absolutely amazing for Alfred. While Ivan watched the water boil, he briefly thought about how surreal it was that he was actually keeping The Dictator as a house guest, but he was trying not to think about things too hard recently.

They would have to stay on alert for any sign that Gilbert was nearby. Considering how much Alfred knew about the outside world that he shouldn't, Gilbert probably knew a lot as well. Most likely something to do with Dark Magic. Regardless, Gilbert might be able to tell where Alfred is, which would be a problem…

Ivan jumped as he felt his phone buzz in his pocket and pulled it out. It was Feliks, gushing about how excited he was for the Freedom Parade, which was, in fact, three days from now. He was making plans over a group text. Ivan watched as the conversation filtered between his friends for a while. He was required to keep an eye on Alfred, which meant bringing him with him everywhere he went.

Before he could stop himself, he typed a simple question and hit send.

_Is it alright if I bring another friend?_

Feliks responded almost immediately.

_duh is it your boifriend_

Ivan glared at the screen for a while before responding that, yes, it was Alfred, but no, he wasn't his boyfriend. Natalia was the only one that seemed concerned, but Ivan could easily talk with her about it. He let out a small sigh, thinking about the next few days. As long as nothing out of the ordinary happened, Alfred would follow him as his schedule got back to normal. Ivan would go back to school tomorrow, the day before the weekend, which would be awkward, but they could deal with it. Then they would have Saturday together, where Ivan didn't plan on doing anything. And then Freedom Day…Ivan still wasn't sure how Alfred would react to something like that.

"Dude, don't you think it's dangerous for the water to boil over like that," Alfred's voice said suddenly and Ivan jumped. The water was boiling over and he quickly went to stir it, turning down the temperature. He quickly tested a noodle and sighed with relief. He hadn't ruined anything. "You're spacing out a lot, that a usual thing for you?"

"Recently," Ivan said, turning back to Alfred, who smiled at him with wet hair. Ivan's clothes were a little too big on him, which resulted in the neck line allowing Ivan to sneak a peek at his chest. Ivan turned on his heel to focus on the pasta again.

"Okay, so that shower thing is fucking awesome," Alfred chimed. "I mean, it fucking rains on you, but at whatever temperature you want it to! And I've been so used to using cold water! Hot water showers are officially my favorite thing about this time period!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," Ivan said.

"And that food smells good," Alfred hummed. "I mean, they've been giving me these shit meals at the Center and I've gotten tired of it. Hell, hunted rabbit meat cooked on a fire tastes better than that. But this looks good…"

"Well, thank you," Ivan said. "I'm afraid I'm not the best cook, but-"

"Hey, good food is good food, I'm not complaining about who made it." Alfred smiled at him and Ivan turned to focus on the food once again. "So…what's the plan? For the future, anyway? I'm kind of just waiting around until Gilbert shows himself, since I'm apparently not allowed to use Dark Magic or whatever. That promise I'm still keeping, at least until I fight him…"

"Well, tomorrow I'm going back to school," Ivan said, idly working on the pasta. Draining it, making sure the sauce was still okay… "You'll have to come with me."

"Sounds like fun," Alfred smiled.

"And you'll be coming with me to be with my friends on Sunday," Ivan said carefully, keeping the exact details of the day a secret. For now. He would tell Alfred eventually…

"Cool," Alfred nodded. "I can't wait to see your other friends."

"Just look out for Natalia," Ivan said and Alfred raised a brow. "My sister. She can be…protective…"

"Uh, hu," Alfred nodded slowly. "Anything else I should know?"

"No, not really," Ivan shook his head. "After dinner, I'll be doing some homework that my professors have sent me, you'll have to entertain yourself."

"Not a problem!" Alfred chimed.

* * *

The homework sent to him was more than Ivan anticipated it would be. Even late at night, he hadn't managed to finish everything. He groaned, rubbing at his eyes as he shut the computer screen for the day. He did all he could do, he could apologize to his professors later. He glanced over to the couch, where Alfred had fallen asleep watching television a while ago. He'd been so enamored with the drawn people in the box that Ivan trusted him to be on his own. He was snoring quietly and Ivan smiled. He still looked like a kid when he was sleep.

Ivan quickly got out a blanket and laid it over Alfred's sleeping form. A small part of Ivan was extremely tempted to just lean down and place a quick kiss to his forehead, but Ivan stopped himself. This close to his face, however, Ivan was able to take in a lot of details about Alfred's face. There were no scars, no freckles, nothing other than perfectly smooth skin, which was pretty odd. Sure, he had his immortality, which kept him from getting hurt, but what about before then? His blonde eyelashes rested peacefully as he breathed in and out and he just looked so…pretty…

Ivan stood up and quickly darted to his own room. Well, pretty was a good thought to end the night on. Better than other nights Ivan had to endure. And considering Alfred was sleeping in his apartment now, Ivan was very glad that he didn't have…other thoughts to worry about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, Ivan is so cheesy I'm going to barf! Just stare at his chest, why don't you? Go ahead, think about kissing him while he's sleeping, that's not cliché at all! Losers…But I still love them. Anyway, new plot points, yay! Coming up soon are some scenes that I've had planned for a long time. A lot of this story is planned for a long time, but whatever.
> 
> I'll see you next time!


	17. Chapter 17

Ivan had really hoped it was a dream. But…after a shower, when he walked into the kitchen, he could see Alfred still sound asleep on the couch. Ivan sighed, shaking his head. What had he gotten himself into?

Well, there was no use sitting around hoping things would change. It was best to just…go along with it. As Ivan set to work getting breakfast together for two, he briefly thought about when Alfred had fallen asleep. He had to sleep for twelve hours, right? So that meant he should wake up at around 9…well, thankfully that gave Ivan plenty of time to get to his first class. As long as Alfred didn't take his time…

Ivan had enough time to eat his own breakfast, leaving Alfred's sitting in the microwave, and to even work on more homework. As odd as it seemed to be focused on getting homework, that was all he could really do. Alfred was the one in charge of…well, saving the world, it seemed. Strange to think that Ivan's life had come to this, but, he just had to roll with it now.

After a long stretch of silence, Alfred groaned, rolling over to shove his face into his pillow. Ivan chuckled from where he sat, glancing at him.

"Don't laugh at me," Alfred grumbled into the pillow.

"Your breakfast is in the microwave," Ivan said simply. "You might have to warm it up."

"Ugh, I can't eat right after I wake up!" Alfred groaned as he rolled back over, the blanket tangling hopelessly around his legs. "That's so gross!"

Ivan shrugged. "Then brush your teeth. We have to leave in fifteen minutes so I can be on time for my first class."

"I really get to go to college with you?" Alfred smirked at him. Ivan rolled his eyes and continued working. "Do I get to go into your classes with you? You know, since the old man said something about not letting me out of your sight or whatever."

"Maybe," Ivan said. "I haven't thought about that much. I doubt you would be allowed for very long, but maybe for today."

"Awesome!" Alfred cheered, tripping out of the blanket and rushing into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. Ivan couldn't stop himself from laughing. Alfred was really just a kid. A dangerous kid that had the power of Dark Magic…but when he didn't let it affect him, he was a normal kid. When he allowed Dark Magic to control him, that was when things got complicated. Then again…he talked about it always affecting him.

Alfred soon ran out of the bathroom, rushing to the microwave, watching it in awe as it worked. Ivan smiled, watching his childish curiosity, and soon Alfred was sitting down across from him at the table, eating the food like a starving man.

"You are free to take your time." Ivan laughed. "The timing is kind of flexible, I guess."

"No way, dude." Alfred swallowed as he shook his head. "I wanna see what this college shit looks like. I don't think the first one was even around a thousand years ago. There were, like, scholars that would travel to libraries and tutors, but nothing like this. I gotta see it. It's like a whole place full of knowledge and people learning and that's so…awesome! Dude! Please tell me there's one of those things…those things that lets you look into space, is it called a telescope?"

"There is definitely something better than a telescope," Ivan smiled. Alfred blinked at him with wide eyes. "An observatory, it lets you see even further into space than just a telescope."

"Swear to me you're not joking, that's awesome!" Alfred was even faster to finish his food and all but ran to shove it into the sink. Ivan laughed, shutting his computer. Well, it looked like he was moving faster than he thought he would be. Alfred was all but jumping with excitement as he shoved on his shoes and waited by the door. He reminded Ivan almost like an excited dog.

"Give me a moment and I'll get my shoes," Ivan laughed. He ducked into his room before he came back own, shoes on his feet and backpack beginning to be slung over his back. As he walked towards the door, he saw Alfred tense before he himself noticed the aura near his door. Ivan inwardly groaned, flinching as the door flew open.

The actual actions had happened too fast for Ivan to even see, but in a matter of seconds, he saw Natalia standing in front of Alfred, poised with a knife nearly at Alfred's neck, had Alfred gripped onto her wrist. His other hand was dangerously close to her own neck, but he was obviously holding himself back, shaking slightly.

"Ivan, you have a stranger in your apartment," Natalia said cooly, though it was obvious that she was a little scared with just how fast his reaction time had been.

Ivan sighed. "Alfred, my sister Natalia."

* * *

The bus ride had not been fun. It consisted of Ivan sitting between the two who seemed to be wearily eyeing each other. They had been fairly quiet after Alfred introduced them and they dropped their guards. He could tell Alfred had held back for some reason, something Ivan didn't know but was…immensely grateful for. Natalia had just so happened to attack the worst criminal in history that knew how to fight better than anyone Ivan had met? Perfect. Natalia was slightly shaken up and, therefore, refused to let go of Ivan's arm. Ivan wasn't quite sure if that was to protect either herself or Ivan. In any case, it wasn't fun.

"I need you to trust me," Ivan said to her as they left the bus, where they would have to go their separate ways. Alfred stood a few feet away, staring at the people that passed in apt interest.

"You told me to stay on edge," Natalia said stiffly. "You said there's someone out there with Dark Magic." Ivan looked around to make sure no one had heard her, even though she was quiet. "I was just coming to check on you and I know what color aura I saw inside. I know you're using your magic to mask it now, but his aura is not blue, it's black."

"I'll explain later, I promise," Ivan said quickly. "He is not who you need to worry about, I'm fine, I promise."

"What happened at the Center?" Natalia asked.

"I have a new job," Ivan said. "I have to take care of him, keep watch over him. He's important. That's all I can say."

"I'll watch your back," Natalia said. She turned to glare at Alfred, who half-heartedly glared back, before she turned on her heel and walked away.

"So that's what you meant, huh?" Alfred asked as Ivan walked towards him and continued walking towards his class. "She tried to kill me."

"She had a perfectly good reason," Ivan said and Alfred raised a brow in surprise. "For her. Look, it's complicated."

"I almost killed her," Alfred said carefully, staring at the ground. "I might be immortal, but that doesn't mean I won't react when someone tries to put a knife to my throat. She's lucky."

"She won't do it again," Ivan said. "Thank you, for holding back."

"Yeah," Alfred nodded, looking around again. He hummed as he watched the people mulling around. There weren't a lot of people around yet, considering the time, but give it three hours and the campus would be littered with people. Hopefully they could move easily through this day without any more incidents.

Had Alfred really been that close to killing Natalia? What would have happened if he didn't hold back? His hand had been reaching for her neck…

After some quick lies and explanations of Alfred being some kind of exchange student, Ivan was able to let Alfred in on his classes. Lectures were no problem, people snuck in all the time, but the small classrooms were a problem. They were usually discussion led classes and Ivan could just tell when Alfred really wanted to interrupt. Some of the time, particularly Ivan's history class which centered around 300 years ago, Alfred just watched, listened, and learned. He was doing a fairly good job of keeping out of trouble.

Time seemed to fly by and, soon, they were on their way to lunch. Outside, the campus seemed to have come alive, people riding by on bikes, walking or running to their location. Some people hung out on the grass, some threw some kind of ball, some were lavishing their dogs. Ivan never thought twice about it, especially after his first year, but Alfred just stared at everything with pure happiness. Ivan briefly thought about the life Alfred had led. Not much was known about that time period, but it was a time of disease, bad hygiene, and anarchy. Walking around a town was likely to result in a lot of mud and shit on your boot and watching the misery is people's eyes. Now? A lot of people had smiles on their faces and were free to do anything they wanted.

Alfred had already said that he took responsibility for the creation of the world the way it was. With that mindset, Ivan had no doubt that Alfred was swelling with pride.

"We'll be seeing Natalia again," Ivan decided to mention and Alfred barely looked back at him as he followed him through the crowd.

"I'll stay on my best behavior if she does," Alfred said with a shrug. Ivan nodded. Good enough.

"There's also Felix and Toris, and two others you haven't met, but they're not exactly hard to get along with," Ivan explained. Alfred nodded and smiled.

"Cool, I like meeting your friends," Alfred said.

Ivan nodded and stayed quiet as they continued walking. Alfred was more than happy just watching people as they walked. He hadn't been allowed outside since waking up, except to go to the mall, and it was easy to see that this was what he had been craving. He struck Ivan as the kind of person that thrived when he could be around people.

Before long, they entered one of the many cafeterias on campus and Ivan helped Alfred pay for food before going to where Ivan's friends usually sat. Ivan offered a shy wave when Feliks spotted them.

"This should be fun." Alfred smirked and Ivan gave him a half-hearted glare.

"Look who's actually alive," Feliks said as they approached. Toris and Eduard were already sitting down, but there was plenty of room for Ravis, Natalia, Ivan, and Alfred. "I'm surprised you didn't wake up at the very thought of missing school. And your boyfriend's here, too."

"It's not like that," Alfred blurted out. Ivan sighed. They hadn't even sat down yet.

"I didn't know you went to this school," Toris said as they sat down. Eduard politely nodded towards them. Alfred nodded back with a smile.

"I uh…" Alfred thought for a moment. "I study History. Yeah…I've, uh, got a focus on The Dictator and shit like that."

"Oh wow, that must be hard, there's not a lot of documents on that," Toris mused.

"You'd be surprised." Alfred shrugged and started eating. Ivan followed suit, hoping to eat as much as possible before things could possible take a turn for the worse. Before long, Ravis came and there was a shaky introduction. Then Natalia came, sitting stiffly right at Ivan's side. She exchanged a few glares with Alfred, Ivan awkwardly trying to eat in the middle of them.

"So…we've all got the plan for Freedom Day?" Feliks asked once everyone had settled. He had a happy smirk on his face. He always loved planning events, especially with a lot of people involved.

"Oh, yeah, Alfred's joining us, right?" Ravis asked and Ivan flinched slightly. Alfred raised a brow, but obviously knew better than to ask questions. Ivan had figured he had at least another day to give him fair warning.

"Yeah," Alfred said, probably hoping that saying that meant that Ivan couldn't drag him out of it. "Looking forward to it."

"I'm sure," Natalia said icily and Alfred glared back at her.

"I should go," Ivan said, standing up. "I have a test I need to study for."

"You were just passed out for five days," Feliks said bluntly.

"I told the professor I was fine with it," Ivan said, looking to the exit. "But I still need to study."

"I'll go with you," Alfred chimed, standing up as well. "Got my own shit to study for." Natalia studied him carefully before quietly turning to her own food.

"Well, whatever, losers," Feliks shrugged before he continued talking about plans while Ivan led Alfred to a trash can to throw away their remaining food.

"So, I've got a few questions," Alfred said once they were a fair distance away. "First, how is Feliks even your friend? He really doesn't seem like the kind of guy you'd make friends with. Then again, you don't really seem like the guy to make a lot of friends in the first place…"

Ivan frowned at that. Besides the insult, Ivan hadn't been expecting that to be his first question.

"He was close friends with Toris in high school, apparently," Ivan supplied as they started walking towards the exit. "I don't mind him all that much, he's just more…excitable."

"Second, well, this isn't really a question." Alfred shrugged. "Your sister hates me."

"She hates everyone that gets close with me at first," Ivan tried.

"She knows I have Dark Magic," Alfred said. Ivan sighed. He'd given up trying to guess how Alfred figured out these kinds of things so quickly. "I don't really care how, but she knows and if she tries anything else against me, I don't guarantee she's going to come out of it unscathed."

"I need to talk with her," Ivan said. "But I can't. Even if I'm fired, I can't break that contract. I can't tell anyone about…anything about you."

"Well, I didn't sign anything," Alfred said. "Besides, with my help, I could totally get you out of it. Just to talk to her, I don't really care. She just needs to know when to back down before she gets hurt."

"I'll think about it," Ivan said. They walked out the doors and Alfred smiled at the usual crowd of people that didn't even give him a second glance. They all just continued on their merry ways.

"Third," Alfred said as they started walking. "What the hell is Freedom Day? Is it what I think it is?"

"It's the celebration of the day you were frozen in time," Ivan supplied.

"Well, that celebration's a bit redundant now, don't you think?" Alfred huffed. "What's this year? How long as this been going on?"

"One thousand years," Ivan said simply and Alfred sighed.

"Exactly a thousand this weekend, huh?" Alfred frowned. He shrugged. "Whatever, so I get to go to a parade all about me? Sounds fun."

"Let's just hope Gilbert doesn't take it as his time to start something," Ivan said.

"I wouldn't be so scared about that," Alfred said. They were quiet for a while as they walked and Ivan got kind of unnerved by the silence this time. Alfred was the one to break it, though. "You know what I've noticed?"

"Hm?" Ivan hummed.

"You would not believe how many dudes and chicks are fucking ogling you." Alfred smirked.

"What?" Ivan asked. That was certainly unexpected. "No one's looking at me like that."

Alfred scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Try this out for me. Hold my hand. Just that. And take a close look at the people that pass us."

"What will that prove?" Ivan asked.

"Okay, you're good looking, I'm gonna give you that," Alfred said. "You're smart as fuck, so you have that going for you, too. And your magic? Jeez, it's attractive, not gonna lie that aura is nice. Now, anyone would just look at you and think 'damn, I gotta tap that'."

"You aren't going very far with this," Ivan said, but he had to admit that he was blushing with the compliments. No one really took time out of their day, aside from Natalia, to say things like that. Well, Natalia didn't _explicitly_ say things like that.

"Hold my hand," Alfred smirked. "They'll think you're taken. And you'll see what happens. No harm done."

"Fine," Ivan said simply, taking Alfred's out-stretched hand. His cheeks felt like they were on fire, but he could ignore that for now. He let their hands drop between them as they walked, Ivan going straight for the library. Alfred hummed happily and Ivan looked around to watch people. He usually didn't do that, just going from class to class. That was what school was for, after all, not to people watch. This time, though, when he looked around, he did notice a few things.

A few girls looked at them in surprised before a look of hurt was traced on their face and they ducked away. A few actually had the guts to shove Alfred, albeit not very hard. A few guys stopped their conversations to look on, and look at the ground as they walked by. Ivan glanced at Alfred, who held a proud smile.

"You've proven your point," Ivan said, letting go of his hand once they reached the library. He hadn't taken a lot of time to notice the way Alfred's hand had felt in his hand, but it felt…oddly empty now…

"I try," Alfred smirked. He looked on with wide eyes as they entered the library and he could see just some of the many stacks that lined the multi-story building. "You can't be serious…"

"Feel free to read what you want while we're in here," Ivan smiled.

"Really?" Alfred blinked, following him closely. "I mean…I'm still not very good at the whole reading thing, but you really have access to this whole place? No drawbacks?"

"Well, I don't own the books," Ivan shrugged. "But I can rent them out if I need to…"

"This is awesome," Alfred marveled as he let his finger trace along the spines of the books he passed. Ivan smiled, but turned ahead. He hadn't thought much about Alfred's reading level. Then again, he was born when literacy wasn't even thought about. Ivan refrained himself from asking what Alfred even could read…

"Do me a favor," Ivan said as he pulled out some books and started to set up a timer on his phone, "don't cause chaos while I'm studying. And don't interrupt me."

"Yes, sir." Alfred nodded. Ivan smiled, leaving him to his own devices in the stacks. Ivan could trust him there, at least. He paused as he sat down, wondering just when he'd allowed himself to trust Alfred so much…well, whatever. He decided to just run with this and that was what he was going to do. In just a minute, he was too focused on studying to worry, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooooo close to doing things I've wanted to do for so long. Still, the hand-holding thing was an idea I really couldn't pass up. Hehehe. Plus, Ivan's totally the kind of guy that has no idea how attractive he really is. And Alfred's really fucking adorable when it comes to things like this, so this chapter was still fun. Still…not as fun as next chapter is going to be. Hopefully.
> 
> Anyway, see you then!


	18. Chapter 18

It was surprisingly easy to get used to Alfred's constant presence. It was actually quite charming how he viewed the world around him. Things that Ivan took for granted, viewed as just simple, everyday life, were novelties to him that he'd never seen before. He was like a little kid in that aspect. He sat quietly and paid attention in all of Ivan's classes, as if hoping he would learn something new about the future he'd never seen before. They rarely got onto topics of conversation that dampened the mood, but Alfred was always to quick the subject when they did.

Like that, an entire day passed amicably between them. Back at the apartment, Alfred once again praised Ivan's cooking and fell asleep to the television while Ivan worked on homework. After all, Ivan couldn't afford to risk not being able to finish his homework. Naturally, Freedom Day was out of the question on Sunday to get anything done, and who knew what Alfred would get him to do on Saturday.

Still, Ivan had woken up on Saturday morning feeling fairly relaxed. Even with The Dictator sleeping on his couch, Ivan found himself humming contentedly as he took a shower, got dressed, and started making breakfast once again. He'd managed to take Alfred grocery shopping with him yesterday, so he had plenty to work with. He found himself going…a little overboard, but he didn't mind. He would up making a full breakfast with pancakes, eggs, bacon, and some biscuits.

"Damn it smells amazing in here," Alfred said as he stretched on the couch. "You working that hard just to make me breakfast?"

"Most of it is for me," Ivan said with a small smile Alfred couldn't see. "But I guess I could withstand to give you a little."

Alfred snickered. "Jerk." Before long, Alfred wandered inside the kitchen, just as Ivan finished placing the last, slightly cooled biscuit onto one of the many plates he was planning on moving onto the table. "Holy shit, you go all out on weekends, don't you?"

"I was just in a good mood today." Ivan shrugged. "Since you're awake, help me move these to the table."

"I guess," Alfred said with a smile, scooping up two of the four plates. Ivan followed him with the other two and, in no time, they were eating a delicious meal together. Alfred still ate like an animal, but that was to be expected with what he had said about his immortality.

"You know, you never got food like this back in my old time period," Alfred said, leaning back after he had finished eating. "Even if you got lucky and ate like a King, nothing was ever this good."

"Well, thank you for the compliment," Ivan said, blushing just slightly. Alfred was saying his food was better than that of Kings? No matter the time period, that was an amazing compliment.

"Well, I'm gonna go ahead and get ready." Alfred yawned, pushing the chair back. "Since there's no school today, you've gotta give ma tour of the city now!"

"Maybe," Ivan said. He didn't quite mind being left alone to clean up, it was something that helped him calm his mind and think clearly. Alfred just laughed as he went into the bathroom. They would have to go and get him more clothes that actually fit anyway, so it didn't matter if they went out around the city for a while. Ivan definitely wouldn't mind watching Alfred take it all in. People would already be making preparations for Freedom Day, but Alfred could at least look at the center of the city, fountains, maybe even a museum. Ivan laughed as he placed the dishes in the sink and started running the water. Just the idea of Alfred in a museum was impossibly entertaining.

* * *

"Wow!" Alfred gasped, smiling brightly as he stared at the fountain. Around them, the sun was beginning to set, which only gave the center of the capital a beautiful light to it. The fountain was just beginning to light up and everyone was still milling around. In fact, more and more people were on their way to either hang out with friends, go to a dinner, whatever they did on Saturday nights. Ivan stood beside him with a smile, some bags on his feet from their shopping earlier today. That, and Alfred had insisted on getting a stuffed animal from the museum gift shop.

"This place is seriously amazing!" Alfred smiled. "From what I can tell, this place isn't far from where I was frozen in the first place, and seeing how much it's expanded and developed is amazing! Before I opened my eyes, this whole place was like a forest. Maybe there was a village or a castle, but, hell, it wasn't a city with skyscrapers and countless business and this kind of technology."

"Well, I'm glad you could see what's become of this world," Ivan offered. "Considering you did make a major impact on it."

"Hell yeah I did!" Alfred shouted. "This place wouldn't even look like this if I didn't exist!"

"Don't get too full of yourself," Ivan said bluntly and Alfred just laughed, punching him lightly in the shoulder. "Aren't you at least a little worried?" Ivan decided to ask. "About Gilbert?"

"Worried?" Alfred asked. "No, that's not the word. I'm on guard, but he's not doing anything. Well…more like I can't find him."

"You can't find him?" Ivan asked. With a magic signature like that, it was hard to miss him. Hell, even when Alfred wasn't using Dark Magic, it took effort to hide him.

"It's not that hard with Dark Magic." Alfred shrugged. "Call it a defense mechanism, I guess. Our magic signature is insanely high, so we have ways to hide it. If I could use my Dark Magic, though, it would be easy to track him. Kinda like a normal tracking spell, but to find hidden things. For now, he's not worth that time. I'll be able to stop him if he tries anything, but even if I went for a preemptive strike, I wouldn't be able to do much. I'd need a plan to snap him out of it first."

"Earlier this week, you talked about how that would be difficult," Ivan said carefully. "Almost impossible, if I recall correctly."

Alfred huffed. "He's…fine. It's hard to snap someone out of Dark Magic, no matter what. Well, with some it's another story. But that's not something you need to worry about. For now, though, we should focus on how to get Gilbert to snap out of it. Not a lot comes to mind. It took a lot to snap me out of it in the first place."

"Well, you seem to have gotten the hang of it now," Ivan mused.

"Practice makes perfect," Alfred said. "Besides, I…had a lot of help." He smiled faintly as he stared out at the fountain. "You wanna head back? You must be tired after doing this all day."

"And you're not?" Ivan asked amusedly.

"Immortality, remember?" Alfred chimed. Ivan chuckled.

"Fine." Ivan nodded towards where he knew the closest bus stop was. "We'll have to take two buses to get back, but they shouldn't be too busy around this time."

"Tell me, what do people usually do on Saturdays?" Alfred asked, following him while both of them had bags in their hands. "It's the day everyone gets a chance to relax and have free time, right? So what do you do?"

"I guess it depends on the person," Ivan explained. "Some decide to spend the night at parties or clubs with friends, a lot of people decide to hook-up. Some like me usually prefer to stay inside and relax. Normally, I take it as time to read. I've always enjoyed reading, but school normally doesn't give me the time I would like to enjoy it."

"Sometimes I think about what I would do," Alfred said, looking at the sky and watching as it changed colors, slowly getting darker and darker. "You know, if I was born during this time. Or maybe any other time. What I would do on weekends, the friends I would have. Would I have gone to college or just started working? Would I have really known my parents?"

They stopped at the bus stop and Ivan opened his mouth to say something, but Alfred cut him off.

"Me, though, I'm not really one to focus on the 'what-ifs'." He smiled. "If I was, I would have already surrounded myself in self-pity when I started using Dark Magic. I'm proud of my decisions, but sometimes I can't help but wonder."

"I'm sorry about your parents," Ivan said, not really sure what else to say in this situation.

Alfred shrugged. "Where I'm from, it's normal to lose your parents early. I was perfectly fucking average before I decided to make my name known." He laughed. "Then again, it's not like my name is known, anyway."

* * *

The night was uneventful, but it was calm. Ivan made a simple dinner, but Alfred still praised it. And Ivan got the idea for them to watch a movie. He let Alfred decide as he made hot cocoa, something he was sure Alfred would enjoy. Ivan hummed to himself, but found himself distracted by the thought of why he was caring so much about what Alfred would think. Alfred would love to watch a movie, most likely something happy, maybe animated. Alfred would like a big breakfast. Alfred would like these clothes. Alfred would like hot cocoa. Ivan blushed, but tried to keep himself from tensing as he stirred the drinks. He was reaching a dangerous place, wasn't he?

He was already so comfortable with him and even Alfred talked about how dangerous that was. But neither of them was pushing away. Then again…Ivan thought back to the times Feliks tried to tease them by calling them a couple. Alfred had been even faster than Ivan to correct him. Alfred, aside from the first day they'd met (which Ivan tried often to forget), never pushed the envelope too far, always only teased. Ivan was the one blushing and blowing it out of proportion.

"Dude, what's taking you so long in there?" Alfred called out and Ivan jumped, spilling just a few drops of one drink. "I decided like, ages ago, jeez!"

"Don't be melodramatic." Ivan sighed, picking up the drinks as he walked back into the living room. Alfred sat on the couch with his feet propped on the table. He eyed Ivan curiously as he sat beside him. Ivan looked at the screen and saw that Alfred had, in fact, put in an animated movie. "Here." Ivan offered the drink to him and Alfred looked at it carefully before taking it and smelling it.

"Damn, this smells amazing!" Alfred said, taking a sip, despite how hot it was. Then again, he couldn't feel the heat, so it wasn't like that mattered anyway. "Holy shit, this is the best thing ever!" Alfred smiled widely, taking a few large gulps of it.

"Don't drink all of it at once, that's all you're getting," Ivan said as he took a small sip of his own before starting the movie. Alfred just laughed and stared at the screen curiously as it started.

Ivan couldn't help but watch Alfred over the movie. Alfred's smile refused to leave his face and he laughed at all the stupid jokes meant for kids, and also the hidden ones meant for adults. He was most likely curious about the process of animation and things like that, but he didn't dare talk over the movie. And he almost fell out of his seat when they started singing.

Ivan couldn't help but yawn by the time the curtains started rolling. He was comfortable, warm, and just at ease overall. Alfred glanced over at him for the first time with a slight smirk.

"Aw, tired already?" Alfred teased and Ivan rolled his eyes.

"I could easily tease you for how much you loved a simple children's movie," Ivan scoffed.

"That was art!" Alfred protested. "There's no way you could mock someone for falling in love with such kindhearted princes and princesses! I mean, the real things were nothing like that, but, hey."

"Oh, I thought people were always kind and trusting when you're trying to kill them," Ivan retorted. For a second, he thought he could have gone too far, but Alfred just laughed, tossing his head back.

"Holy shit, no one's made jokes like that with me in this time period!" Alfred held onto his stomach. "You remind me of Allen, I swear!"

"Allen?" Ivan asked curiously. Was that one of his companions? Alfred smiled as he calmed down, looking Ivan in the eye.

"A close buddy from before," Alfred said. "He was…well, he was my first follower, I guess. But, man, that guy's sense of humor was dark as fuck. Not a lot of people are willing to joke about shit that you can't change."

"What about the others?" Ivan asked curiously. This was the most open Alfred had been about his past and Ivan wanted to get as much information as possible.

"Well, I guess, I can't say I knew a lot of them," Alfred mused, but he was still smiling. "I eventually got so many that I didn't even see some of them. But the main guys, my first followers, man were they cool. And they could fight like hell! Except Oliver, but his magic was awesome, and he was great at sneaky missions. And you wouldn't believe how much Francois smoked, you'd swear it was like water to him. James was always such a downer, but he knew how to kick ass, too. He and Allen would always duke it out, it was hilarious!"

"Well, they certainly sound interesting," Ivan said.

"You can't be picky when it comes to followers at the beginning," Alfred said. "I was just happy people wanted to follow me in the first place. I mean, most of it might have been out of respect or fear or something like that because of the Dark Magic, but, hey, I consider them all friends."

"And what about the people now?" Ivan asked curiously. "Any friends you could point out?"

"Just you," Alfred said honestly and Ivan blinked. Alfred laughed. "Don't look at me like that. I mean, the other guards could talk, but most of them were just afraid. And don't even get me started on that stick-in-the-mud Arthur. Francis is…alright, I guess. I just don't talk with him. And Matthew's just…" Alfred leaned back. "Well, let's just say I can definitely tell he's related to me, no matter how distantly. But you're the only one that's actually looked at me like a person, which I'm not entirely sure if I deserve…"

"I think you do," Ivan confessed. "You killed countless, and I'm not discrediting that, but you do deserve some credit. Your mind was in the right place, it was the Dark Magic that made everything go south."

"Dark Magic was my choice." Alfred smirked. "But thanks for the sentiment. And I know that's not just your crush on me." He winked.

Ivan could have sworn that the temperature in the room spiked, but he knew that it definitely was the blush on his face.

"I don't have a crush on you," Ivan said pointedly.

"Oh, yeah?" Alfred smirked, leaning close to him. Ivan immediately leaned away, but it felt like his face was on fire. He wished he still had the drink to blame on that. He could clearly hear the charming music of the main menu playing behind them. "And what happened when I kissed you was absolutely nothing, either?"

"It didn't mean anything to you, either," Ivan said pointedly. "You're the one that keeps teasing."

"And who said it's just teasing?" Alfred asked and Ivan definitely didn't miss his eyes flickering to Ivan's lips. Now Ivan was curious.

"You don't mean that," Ivan shook his head.

"You know…" Alfred said. "For some reason…I think I do." Ivan raised a brow. "You're definitely more than a friend, you're fucking adorable especially when you're blushing, and I have to say I might have enjoyed that first kiss. Let's see if it was just a one time thing." He leaned forward quickly, before Ivan could react.

It was less bold than before, but still a very strong peck on Ivan's lips. Alfred's eyes were closed while Ivan's were wide open, but still, Alfred leaned back, leaving just a small space between their lips. He hovered patiently, waiting for Ivan to make the next move.

Once again, Ivan's curiosity won out and he leaned forward, reconnecting their lips. He wasn't exactly good with meeting people or making friends and, normally, he focused more on school or sometimes work than on people or possible crushes. But now? Well all the blushing and the stomach butterflies made him curious to test this out. And if Alfred was willing?

Alfred's lips started moving first and Ivan just went along for the ride. Alfred moved his hands to the hem of Ivan's shirt, warm hands tracing up Ivan's skin, feeling like strings of fire. Ivan thought only briefly at the awkward sucking, slurping sound they made as Alfred continued moving, starting exploring Ivan's mouth with his own tongue. It was a familiar feeling, certainly, but this still felt different from last time. This felt…comfortable, happy…

But just when Ivan started pushing back…

Alfred froze.

He panted as he slowly separated them, his hands shaking as he retracted them. Ivan opened his eyes quickly to try to find out what was wrong while Alfred opened his eyes slowly, looking at Ivan with almost sadness, like he'd just done something bad…

"Oh, God, I'm sorry," Alfred muttered, leaning back even further. He buried his face in his hands. "I'm sorry, God, that was stupid. I'm so stupid!"

"I…I don't understand," Ivan said carefully. That had seemed to be going so well…

"I…I…" Alfred shook his head, looking up at Ivan carefully. "I shouldn't have done that, I shouldn't lead you on, God, I'm sorry."

"Alfred, tell me what's wrong," Ivan stated.

"She's been dead for a thousand years but to me I only saw her a few weeks ago," Alfred said, his voice breaking halfway through. Her…Was he talking about Amelia? "This sounds so stupid, but I…"

"Is this about Amelia?" Ivan asked, his voice carefully quiet.

Alfred nodded carefully, drawing his knees close to him and holding them there. "I hate to sound over-sentimental, but I…she…I loved her. I keep talking about how I had help, how it took something to snap me out of Dark Magic. It was her. She was…she was selfless and amazing and perfect and…God, she was pregnant," his voice was just a whisper now. "And I care so much about you, too. And I know she's dead but I…" Alfred squeezed his eyes shut, burying his face in his knees.

"You don't have to explain yourself," Ivan shook his head. He wanted to reach out to him, to let him know that Ivan understood, but he wasn't sure if that was the best course of action.

"I don't want you to think I'm comparing you guys," Alfred said, looking up at him. "I'm not…I really…God, it's hard to explain."

"You don't need to," Ivan shook his head.

"I should." Alfred pouted and let out a sigh. "I…Amelia was the first person to look at me as more than my Dark Magic. And I guess in that aspect you guys are alike. But…I don't know. I know I feel something for you and it feels sort of like how I feel about her, but…for different reasons. And I care about you a lot but…God, I left her alone for…for who knows how long. No one knows shit about her. They could have killed her after they got me for all I know. But as far as I'm concerned, I blinked and she was gone. When I looked inside of your head and learned the date I…everyone I knew was dead. And she was dead. But I had seen her just a few minutes before. I promised her to come back!" Alfred stopped when tears formed in his eyes and he shook his head violently.

"You don't have to continue," Ivan said delicately. "How about this?" Ivan glanced at the clock, noticing that they were just a few minutes away from when Alfred normally went to sleep. "Sleep on my bed, I won't mind it if you don't."

"Sure." Alfred nodded slowly. They both got up, Ivan turned off the TV and put their cups in the sink, and soon they were both in Ivan's bedroom. Alfred was slow and hesitant to climb into the bed, but eventually he curled into the covers with a soft smile on his face. "You beat the kings again with a bed like this, dude."

"Glad you're comfortable," Ivan smiled and climbed in beside him. Alfred yawned on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

"I don't take back the kiss, figured you should know," Alfred said. "I just…gimme a little time. This feels a little too much like a fallback kind of thing, you know?"

"I understand." Ivan smiled, thankful for the darkness around him. Alfred really did like him a lot, maybe even the same way Ivan did. Ivan thought a lot about Alfred, the way he smiled, how his bare chest looked and most likely felt, how to make him happy and how to make him smile. Maybe Alfred thought about him like that, too. And that made Ivan feel almost…fuzzy inside. He felt warm, happy, more so than any other time Alfred had affected his emotions.

By the time Ivan looked back over at him, Alfred was fast asleep. Ivan smiled faintly, but turned on his side and tried to go to sleep. Today had been pretty eventful, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look at that a…sort of confession? Hell, at least you guys got a kiss. And a lot of backstory on Alfred came out all of a sudden. And some of his followers. I relied on 2p!s mostly because I really don't want to put OCs in here. But yeah, 2p!America, Canada, England, and France were Alfred's first followers. How cool, man. And, I mean, Alfred means the best. But let's be honest, you come to terms with loving one person, find out they're dead, and then you're falling for another person? It's a little confusing and hard to figure out. But Alfred's got this. Other than that, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> See you next time!


	19. Chapter 19

Alfred was…oddly excited for the parade. He spent the whole morning all but clinging to Ivan. Apparently last night had done some good for the tension they had together. Alfred always seemed like he was at Ivan's side, flirting more than he used to, and he would always take note of when Ivan blushed. But Ivan wasn't about to rush anything or ask too many questions. Alfred made it very clear what his mindset was last night.

Still, none of that stopped Alfred from chatting off Ivan's ear as they sat on the bus, on the way to the center of the city.

"So let me get this straight," Alfred said, "today is probably the biggest celebration of the year. Like, the kind of shit kids get candy for and everyone gets off of school? And it's worldwide?"

"I would have thought you would be a little more…"

"Depressed?" Alfred raised a brow, cutting Ivan off. "Dude, you eventually learn to just shrug things off."

"You are about to celebrate the day you were frozen in time," Ivan said quietly, checking the crowded bus to make sure no one was listening. Alfred shrugged. Ivan looked out the window to see that they were still stuck in fairly heavy traffic. Still, Ivan had planned for this. They would make it to their meeting point with a few minutes to spare.

"If I let myself get hung up on every little thing, I would've slowed down a long time ago," Alfred said. "I mean, my first follower was years older than me, and I just kind of needed someone around, I didn't care if he was good at fighting. Go with the flow, things get way easier that way."

"If you're willing, I guess I won't ask questions," Ivan said. He thought for a moment. "Did you have many celebrations before?"

"I mean, there were times when the king had a birthday and people passed around beers," Alfred mused. "Then there's like some religious stuff I guess? But nothing like Freedom Day. This is way cool. And there's gonna be fireworks at the end of the day, too? That's awesome!"

Ivan chuckled, watching the city go past. He hadn't looked at Freedom Day with innocence like that in years. When he was five, sure, it was a fun day. He could be with his sisters and he would be able to watch parades. And he always loved going to a magic show case to show off his abilities. When he was little, that was always the most important thing. Now? It just felt like every other day, it almost felt childish to celebrate with all of his heart. But seeing Alfred like this? Hell, Ivan was starting to feel the Freedom Day spirit.

It wasn't long at all before they got to their stop and started walking. The city was lined with decorations of gold, silver, and bronze. Shops that were open had shelves lined with Freedom Day merchandise and their shops were practically glowing with gold, silver, and bronze. Alfred gushed at all of the stuff and Ivan had to actually convince him to not buy a shirt with the word "Freedom" flashing all over it.

Even if it was a millennia celebration, none of the merchandise had anything to do with The Dictator or Dark Magic, that had been erased from the celebration a long time ago. Finally, they reached the coffee shop that Feliks had decided would be their meeting point. It was the same one Ivan had been to with Natalia and Toris. Surprisingly, it was open, and boasting the colors just like everyone else. Going inside, Ivan could also see that they had a special coffee meant just for today.

"Whoa," Alfred said as they walked in, taking a deep sniff. "It smells amazing in here!"

Ivan looked around, finding that they were, indeed, very early. Well, they had enough time to get some coffee.

"Do you want a special?" Ivan offered with a smile, going to stand in line.

"Hell yeah!" Alfred cheered. Ivan glanced at the menu in hopes of actually knowing the name of it. Golden Shadow. Seemed cliché but Ivan wasn't going to complain. It was a celebration, after all. "This place is cool, how'd you find it?"

Ivan shrugged. "A lot of people know about it. I've only been once."

Alfred hummed and waited patiently in line. Before long, they made it to the front of the line and Ivan noticed that Kiku, who was again manning the counter, made lingering eye contact with Alfred before slowly asking what they would like to drink. Ivan was confused for a moment, but shrugged it off, paying for their drinks and taking a number. Alfred didn't seem perturbed by it, either.

It wasn't as crowded as last time, people no doubt trying to catch glimpses of the parade before it started, and they were able to sit down immediately.

"So, what can I expect from these parade floats?" Alfred smirked. "Is it something along the lines of animals? TV shows? Will there be live performances?"

"Usually." Ivan chuckled. "It depends on what's popular. Usually there are at least a few live performances. I think at least a few of the high schools have their marching bands perform as well."

"That's so awesome!" Alfred cheered.

"There's usually also a sort of talent show this weekend," Ivan continued. "For magic-users, I guess. Children participate in it and try to win first place."

"Aw, did you participate when you were a kid?" Alfred teased. "That sounds adorable! A tiny Ivan doing a little magic show!" Ivan blushed, looking at the ground. "I can ignore the fact that that's totally biased against people who can't use magic, but only because it's a holiday. Please tell me there's something cool from humans without magic. Or maybe the dwarves?"

"Most of the floats are made my dwarves," Ivan said. That was common knowledge. Only their magic, which worked extremely well when applied to building things, could cause the spectacles that could be found on floats. Alfred nodded, telling him to go on. "When it comes to people with no magic, there's usually not anything specific to them. There really isn't a lot they can do that people with magic already can."

"Yeah, figured." Alfred sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Well, things are improving, I guess, so hopefully that will get better, too. Maybe even by the next thousand years, if we're lucky."

"Here are your drinks," someone said suddenly and Ivan jumped slightly in surprise. It was Yao again, but this time his hands were shaking and his back was visibly stiff as he set the drinks down.

"Thanks, dude," Alfred chimed and Yao looked like he nearly jumped out of his skin. Alfred just beamed at him and Yao just ducked away quickly. Ivan raised a brow, but Alfred just went ahead to drink the coffee as quickly as possible. Ivan nearly allowed himself to forget every time that he didn't have to wait for it to cool down. Ivan glanced to the counter to see Kiku and Yao quietly arguing about something. Meanwhile, Alfred was pointedly ignoring it. The Dictator, the most perceptive man Ivan had ever known, who frequently knew things that were physically impossible for him to know, didn't notice anything.

"Am I…missing something?" Ivan asked.

"You two look like you're on a date!" Feliks' voice chimed through the building, followed by his loud laugh. Alfred didn't even hesitate to get out of his seat to greet him, the smug bastard. He was hiding something, wasn't he?

"Dude, Ivan always loves getting places early," Alfred said with a smile. Ivan simply took a drink from his coffee. The taste was curious and it made him think about…well, to be blunt, Alfred. Just overall, the mood made him think about Alfred. No sense of "happiness" or "love" or anything, just…Alfred.

Ivan stared at the coffee for a while before taking another sip and looking at his friends. Toris had come in with Feliks and they were talking excitedly with Alfred. Everyone was excited for the parade. More and more people were leaving the coffee shop in hopes to get a good spot.

"Ravis and Eduard are already trying to get a good spot," Feliks reported as Ivan finished his drink and got up to join them. "Natalia isn't here yet? I expected her to be trying to get between you guys all day."

"She usually doesn't run late," Ivan mused, pulling out his phone just to see if he'd missed any kind of call or text from her, but he didn't find anything.

"I am here," Natalia said suddenly and everyone in the group jumped, looking at her in surprise. She just raised a brow at them. "I wasn't late."

"Yeah, of course not." Alfred laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"I had to make sure I could trust you," Natalia said stiffly.

"You were watching us?" Ivan asked and Natalia nodded. That didn't surprise him, oddly enough. Ivan just sighed, patting her shoulder. "Tell me next time."

"As long as you promise not to tell him," Natalia said, glaring at Alfred, who immediately glared right back. For some reason, Ivan figured that Alfred would be able to tell anyway, regardless of if he was told…

"Sure," Ivan nodded.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Feliks asked happily, turning towards the exit. "We have a parade to catch!"

"I'll see where Eduard and Ravis are," Toris said as they all filed out of the store. Alfred made sure to wave and say thanks to the people in the store as they left.

When Ivan raised a brow at him in question, Alfred replied with a simple, "I'm just being polite."

Before long, they were engulfed by the massive crowd that lined main street, Toris leading them through the crowd while looking up and landmarks. Ivan normally wasn't a fan of crowds and he could tell that Alfred was a little uneasy. Without thinking, Ivan reached out and took hold of Alfred's hand. Alfred blinked, glancing down at their intertwined hands, before smiling up at Ivan. He mouthed a quick 'thanks'.

Before Ivan even took two steps, he felt a cold hand take hold of his free hand and he looked at Natalia, ahead of him, who just looked straight ahead, continuing her walk. Ivan smiled fondly at her, not quite minding the feeling of both of his hands being held, as they weaved through the crowd. Before long, they were squeezed into the crowd, reunited with Ravis and Toris. They were pretty close to the street, most likely because of how short Ravis was. Ivan had no problem looking above the crowd here, almost feeling bad for the people stuck behind him. There were no signs of the parade yet, just a few police officers keeping the peace.

Alfred was shuffling between his feet, standing on the tips of his toes to look over people. What Ivan did notice, however, was that the smile on his face looked…almost fake. He was gripping onto Ivan's hand tightly. Ivan could handle pain, but it was nearly verging on painful. Ivan tried to ask him what was wrong, but Alfred never looked in his direction, just scanning the crowd and looking up and down the street. To anyone else, he would have seemed like a typical person waiting for the parade. But Ivan knew better than anyone else that he was definitely not typical.

"Holy shit, there it is!" Feliks cheered with thousands of others around them as they spotted the first float looming towards them. Ivan smiled, honestly feeling quite excited. Still, he couldn't help but feel a little anxious, looking at Alfred. What was wrong?

When the first float was only a few feet away, Alfred suddenly stiffened. Ivan looked over and watched as Alfred's eyes changed back to their black color.

"Alfred?" Ivan asked, but he couldn't even hear his own voice over everyone else. Alfred let go of his hand before swiftly turning around, extending his hand. When Ivan turned around, he saw a part of a nearby building begin to crumble, most of the sounds lost to the parade. Hardly anyone turned around, except for those directly behind Alfred.

Before the building could fall very far, it stopped in thin air and Ivan looked to Alfred, whose face was locked into a serious look.

"Ivan!" Alfred shouted over the crowd. Ivan felt Natalia's hand tighten and he squeezed her hand back reassuringly. Ivan could trust Alfred, this wasn't a rampage, he was trying to stop one. Gilbert must be nearby. "I need you to hold this for me!"

"Why?" Ivan asked, but held out his hand anyway. Alfred let go and Ivan grunted with effort. Damn, it was heavy. He could already feel himself getting tired, but Alfred hadn't even looked tired, hadn't let on that this was hard on him. Alfred took off running, forcing his way through the crowd almost violently, everyone getting out of his way.

"Were his eyes black?" Feliks shouted over the crowd in awe.

Ivan had a bad feeling about this.

He looked back, watching Alfred run until he stood in the middle of the street. The police officers were already heading towards him, but Alfred held his hand up, palm to the sky. Around him, a clear, blue force field appeared, quickly forcing itself around him and creating what looked like a dome. The police officers and even the float was pushed back by the force of it. It extended well into the crowd, which was forced to shift to accommodate it. Ivan tried to look around desperately, discovering that they were fairly close to one of the big screens, which had a life news feed from some magical camera, most likely in the air. It was zooming right in on Alfred's face, broadcasting his black eyes.

Ivan swallowed thickly, hearing the murmurs and rumors course through the crowd.

"Do you still want me to trust him?" Natalia asked harshly.

"Please," Ivan grunted. Natalia held out her hand and some of the weight was lifted, but it was still exhausting.

"Ivan, did you know about this?" Toris asked hesitantly. Ivan nodded slowly.

When Ivan looked back to that bubble, looking to Alfred for answers, he saw the ground near Alfred's feet begin to crack and shift. Alfred jumped out of the way as chunks of the road were sent flying, hitting harshly into the force field. And out of that hole, Ivan could see a head of white hair. Shit…

The crowd was beginning to quiet, all wondering what was going on. Maybe this was some kind of stunt to get more viewers. It was a millennia celebration, after all.

"I'm impressed," Gilbert said calmly as he stood up, dusting himself off as he glanced at the hole he'd just created. Ivan was startled by the fact that Gilbert's voice was…amplified. Like he was speaking through a microphone that wasn't there, which was in theory easy to do with magic. But still…He was broadcasting his voice to everyone in the crowd. "And here I thought that building would distract you. Guess you're not the goody-two-shoes I made you out to be."

Alfred stayed quiet, standing still, but on guard. He studied Gilbert carefully, looking about ready to attack if he needed to.

"Aw, come on, at least start a conversation with me," Gilbert groaned, throwing his head back. "This is your celebration, after all. Doesn't all this make you happy? You weren't forgotten, right?"

Alfred just blinked. Ivan panted, feeling himself fall to one knee with Natalia. The weight was definitely getting to be too much. The people nearby were taking notice and evacuating, but they still watched curiously. Ivan watched as people flooded out of the building. God, he hoped they all moved soon so that he could put this thing down.

Gilbert started laughing. He nearly sounded insane! The crowd was deathly quiet by the time he calmed down.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have a very important announcement to make!" Gilbert chimed happily. Ivan glanced to the screen, only to see Gilbert was staring straight into the camera. Had he hijacked their broadcast? Did that mean…even the people at home were watching all of this happen? Could anyone stop it? No one could overpower Dark Magic, anyway… "Your all-important Detainment Center has been lying to you! They've allowed two people with Dark Magic to run loose! For weeks! _I_ was the one that caused that little cave-in but they had to cover it up, all so no one would _panic._ " He all but spat the last word. Ivan looked back to the building.

He used magic to scan for any signs of life inside and sighed with relief when he found none. He looked at Natalia, who nodded to him as they slowly set the building down.

"And the biggest secret they kept?" Gilbert laughed again. "The Dictator got loose! And they've been letting him walk around! Go to parades! Without telling anyone!" A whisper went through the crowd. _Was that The Dictator? I was standing right next to him! He tried to knock down that building, I saw it!_

Ivan got up and swiftly turned around, trying to force his way through the crowd. He'd let go of Natalia's hand.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Gilbert shouted proudly as he gestured to Alfred. Ivan stopped just at the edge of the dome. "The Dictator!" Even more whisperings.

"Ivan!" Feliks shouted from behind him. Ivan watched Alfred carefully. He hadn't so much as moved, hadn't taken his eyes away from Gilbert once.

"Are you done showboating?" Alfred asked calmly. His voice was amplified, too. So Gilbert wanted a show, was that it?

"You did surprise me," Gilbert said proudly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Didn't think you'd find me that fast, let alone be so quick to put this barrier around you. And underground, too. No way out for me."

"Let's stop wasting time," Alfred said. He was so deadly serious…Ivan felt a shiver go down his spine and any whispers hushed at the sound of his cold voice. Ivan swallowed thickly. He had to trust Alfred and what he was doing.

"Scary," Gilbert teased. But then it was like a switch had been flipped.

They both started moving, in fact they were moving so fast it was almost impossible to see them, except for split seconds when they stopped moving. Ivan could see sparks of magic here and there when they hit each other. Ivan desperately tried to follow them with his eyes, but felt ultimately lost.

"Ivan!" Feliks shouted, trying to turn him around, but Ivan stayed facing forward. "Hey! Explain this to us! Is that really The Dictator?"

Ivan stared at the fight, as if willing Alfred to win. Gilbert had already blown any chance Alfred had of being able to walk in public. Even if it wasn't true, Alfred wouldn't be able to walk around without suspicion. And now everyone would be looking at the Detainment Center and everyone involved. Especially since Gilbert was the one falling to Dark Magic.

"Ivan," Natalia said simply and Ivan blinked, looking back at his friends, who just like everyone stared on with surprise and almost horror. "Is he The Dictator?"

Ivan glanced at the fight, wincing when he could see Gilbert pin Alfred to the dome for just a split second.

"Yes," Ivan muttered.

"And…and you let him…" Toris stared with wide eyes.

"You let him be around us?" Eduard asked. "Without any kind of warning?"

"I had my reasons," Ivan stated, staring ahead. God, he wished there was some way he could help Alfred! Some way to calm Gilbert down! Anything!

"Yeah? And what were they?" Feliks snapped.

"To avoid this panic," Ivan said pointedly. They stayed quiet after that, but Ivan finally noticed just how close Natalia was standing to him, how she refused to budge.

Finally, Alfred was able to slam Gilbert into the ground, forcing his arm harshly onto Gilbert's neck. They struggled there for a minute, Gilbert struggling and Alfred unmoving. They were both panting heavily and Alfred looked…impossibly angry.

"Fine," Gilbert panted, shoving Alfred off of his neck so he could speak. "You win round one, good for you. See you in round two." Gilbert winked. He moved one hand up and Ivan blinked as he watched the field shatter around them. With another quick movement, Alfred was on his back and Gilbert had ran off, over the crowd.

Ivan ran forward as quickly as he could, knowing exactly what was going to happen next. The crowd was scared and they'd just been shown a terrifying amount of power. They had discovered very quickly how no normal magic could break that field, no normal magic could keep up with those two. Ivan knelt beside Alfred and put his own hand up. In a sort of copying move, he created a dome of a field around him and Alfred, just a small one. It was strong enough to withstand some attacks.

Ivan blinked as he looked down at Alfred, who was…shivering, shaking. His eyes were closed tight and he was shaking his head.

"No, no, shut up!" Alfred hissed, hands clapped over his ears. "I don't want to."

"Alfred?" Ivan asked carefully.

"Please shut up, please, I can't…" Alfred trembled. "No…please…I…"

"Alfred!" Ivan snapped and Alfred's eyes opened. They were white again as he looked right at Ivan.

"H-Holy shit," Alfred muttered, tugging Ivan into a tight hug. He was still shaking, his hands gripping with everything he had. He was panting, obviously exhausted. "Thank you…"

Ivan carefully hugged him back and felt the first attack on their little bubble. He looked up and saw that it was an angry citizen. He braced himself for more, but was surprised when he saw police clearing people away. They cleared Natalia away, too. All of Ivan's friends.

"Everyone remain calm!" Arthur's voice projected loudly over the crowd. "The situation is under control." Now came the shouting. Ivan flinched, holding Alfred close. He wouldn't let anyone touch him. Sure, he was immortal, nothing could harm him, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

Ivan watched as Antonio, Lovino, and Feliciano came forward through the crowd as well. Francis stood with Arthur as he tried to command the crowd.

"Come on," Antonio said, holding out his hand. "We should get back to the Center."

Ivan slowly dropped the bubble, noticing some flying objects, but none of them hit their marks.

"Come on, Alfred," Ivan said carefully and he and Alfred both stood. Almost immediately, Alfred's legs buckled and he held on tightly to Ivan, who caught him. He was still panting. In fact, he looked about ready to pass out. How much had he exerted himself? Ivan swiftly maneuvered him so that Alfred's arm was draped over Ivan's shoulders and they could walk. There was a heavily enchanted car that could withstand quite a lot of damage and they were herded inside. Ivan was able to see even police officers eye them warily.

"Well, that was fucked," Lovino snorted as the door closed. Alfred just nodded, laughing warily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, wow, look at that, a lot of shit happened. Jeez, I've been planning this and the other fight scenes FOREVER. You wouldn't believe. Gilbert's shown himself and some of his strength. Not a lot of magic use here, aside from some stuff that Alfred is going to explain next chapter. And some mental stuff there with Alfred as well. What was he trying to shut up? Also explained later. I mean, it's been nearly 20 chapters, finally something is happening, right?
> 
> Anyway, see you next time!


	20. Chapter 20

Alfred was still very obviously tired once they'd made it to the Detainment Center, but he was certain he didn't need help to walk anymore. Despite that, he stumbled slowly. A few people that had apparently been watching the news shouted, some trying to use magic, but their group made it inside easily enough. Alfred stopped just inside of the doors to take a few breaths.

"Really took a lot out of you, huh?" Lovino asked, glancing outside. "Gotta say, that could have gone smoother."

"Hell, if you wanna try next time, be my guest," Alfred said between pants. "Were there any reports in the news about injuries? Casualties?"

"That's the first thing on your mind?" Antonio asked.

"Well?" Alfred asked.

"Nothing we could see," Feliciano shook his head. "The most I'd guess is some scrapes from people being knocked over from that bubble you created. That was quick thinking."

"Yeah, well, thanks," Alfred said before standing up straight. "Okay, let's keep going. Where do they want me? A cell?"

"Why a cell?" Antonio asked, laughing slightly. "You just saved the majority of the city!" They started walking towards the elevator.

"Yeah, but I know they're gonna complain about how I couldn't catch him." Alfred sighed. His panting was slowing now, he was getting his strength back slowly. But Ivan still hovered nearby, just in case. He was still concerned about what Alfred had been saying before…What, exactly, was he telling to shut up? "How many board guys are here now, by the way? I know the old man and Francis are either on their way or still downtown…"

Lovino shrugged. "Hell if I know."

"Our orders were to bring you guys back here and get you into the meeting room," Feliciano informed. The elevator opened for them and they all stepped inside. Alfred leaned against Ivan, looking on the verge of falling asleep. They were going to the top floor again.

"Any chance Gilbert will come back?" Ivan asked.

"Not today," Alfred said. "He's just as tired as I am. Well, I guess he's not quite at this level yet. But he needs to get his energy back together. That and he's probably rethinking his plan, whatever it was. I wasn't as easy to beat as he thought I was gonna be."

"So what do we do?" Antonio asked. "Do we just prepare and wait?"

"I'm sure that's what the board will want us to do," Alfred scoffed. "But I've gotten a little tired of that game."

"So what do you suggest?" Lovino asked. The doors opened and Alfred slowly pushed himself back to a stand and trudged forward until they reached what was usually their meeting room.

"A plan they're not gonna like," Alfred said. When the door opened in front of them, Ivan was surprised when it was empty. Alfred immediately slumped into one of the chairs, leaning back heavily and with a long sigh. He closed his eyes for just a few seconds before opening them again, leaning forward on the table.

"I've never been in here before," Feliciano said with wide eyes, happily walking in without a second thought. He sat down proudly on one of the swiveling chairs, turning in fast circles. Antonio laughed, joining him on the other side of the room. Alfred smiled faintly while Ivan sat down calmly, Lovino stood at the door, unamused.

"So, what's this plan of yours?" Antonio asked. "We could help. I'm tired of just waiting around and, as long as the rest of the world knows you're awake, it's not like we have anything else to do."

"I'll be honest," Alfred said carefully, "if you get involved, you'll only slow me down. Anyone without Dark Magic will only get hurt in this fight. That's why I had to separate us. There's not a lot anyone else can do."

"And what are you planning?" Lovino pressed.

"You said he's got a brother, right?" Alfred asked. Antonio nodded. "Then we'll start there. Gilbert's gonna start acting fast so, once I've got my strength back… The only downside is going to be my sleeping pattern. He might try something during that, when he knows he'll get away with anything."

"And now both of you have your faces everywhere," Lovino said. "There's no way you guys won't be spotted by someone now. You two will have the Center swarming with press in no time."

"Not my intention," Alfred said. "At least no one got hurt, that's all that should matter."

"Plus there's gonna be stuff going around about if you really are The Dictator," Antonio mused. "The board can go on and on about whether or not you are, but people are gonna talk."

"Let them know exactly who I am," Alfred said, narrowing his eyes. "I'm not hiding anything now that I don't need to. You guys might remember me as The Dictator but I know exactly what I stand for. I'm not about to let someone who just started meddling in Dark Magic bring chaos because he thinks it's fun. It'd be great if everyone else in the world knew that, too."

"At this rate, the whole world is definitely about to know you're awake," Arthur's voice said and Ivan stiffened, looking over. He almost expected more than just Arthur and Francis, but they were the only two in the doorway beside Lovino. "If they don't know already."

"Great," Alfred groaned. "Am I gonna get a big lecture now? About how I should've stayed secret? About how I should've captured him?"

"Of course not," Francis chuckled, going to sit down beside Antonio.

"The entire reason we let you out was for this purpose," Arthur said. "We just didn't expect it to go this badly." He stood beside the chair next to Francis, arms crossed over his chest.

"What did you expect?" Alfred asked. "Did you think he would just mindlessly trash the city? I know you guys don't think twice about shit like Dark Magic, but you underestimate it. Especially after I've told you more about it."

"Then how about you tell us more?" Arthur asked.

Alfred stiffened. "I've told you everything you need to know."

Arthur scoffed, glaring at the wall.

"We trust you," Francis said delicately. "And your decisions. For now. You haven't given us any reason not to."

"Consider me surprised," Alfred smirked.

"What do you have in mind for a plan?" Francis asked.

Alfred thought for a moment, staring at the table. He took a deep breath. "I don't have one. I guess we'll just have to wait and see what he does first."

"That's it?" Arthur snapped and Alfred shrugged. Ivan raised a brow but Alfred just smirked.

"All I got," Alfred said. "But, honestly, I'm fucking exhausted. Don't think I'm going anywhere tonight. Got a place for me to stay here?"

"Would you like your old room in the basement?" Arthur asked. Alfred just rolled his eyes.

"We can put you in a cell overnight," Francis said. "Once you're in better shape, you can try hiding out in Ivan's apartment until you get a plan or are ready to move. Are you certain you don't have a plan?"

"Nothing really comes to mind," Alfred said, standing up. "But thanks. No way I'm getting anywhere this tired." Ivan stood up, following him out of the room. "I think I'll be able to find an empty cell. My cell from last week still work?"

"Yes," Arthur said carefully.

Alfred just smiled as they left. They remained quiet until the doors of the elevator closed in front of them.

"You said you had a plan," Ivan said.

"I do," Alfred said, leaning against the wall this time. He still honestly looked about ready to pass out. "I don't want them getting in the way. They're not gonna like it."

"Then what is your plan?" Ivan asked. When Alfred stayed quiet, Ivan sighed heavily. "I'm not going to leave your side, especially with a plan like this. I'd appreciate it if you would tell me what I'm getting myself into."

"Bait," Alfred said carefully. "I need to use his brother as bait."

"What do you mean?" Ivan asked. The elevator doors opened on the floor of cells. Ivan had never thought much about the other criminals in the other cells, but now he wondered if they knew anything about what was going on, if anyone bothered to let them know that The Dictator had escaped.

"It's complicated," Alfred said, walking with Ivan until they reached a familiar door. This time, however, Ivan wouldn't have to use magic on it.

"We have plenty of time before you usually sleep," Ivan said. He wasn't about to let himself get pushed around or ignored. And he was getting a little tired of all these secrets.

"This isn't something you need to worry yourself over," Alfred shook his head.

"Try me," Ivan offered. Once inside the room, Alfred was quick to yawn and lay down on the little bed, but Ivan stayed standing, arms crossed over his chest. He looked at Alfred impatiently.

Alfred sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "It's not pretty, okay? And I'd prefer not to talk about it. It's just another perk that comes with Dark Magic. I've learned how to deal with it, but Gilbert hasn't. All you need to know is that Gilbert wants to kill his brother. The only reason he hasn't is because he probably doesn't know where he is. I'll make it easy on him by getting close to Ludwig. Then the plan gets…a lot harder."

"Tell me about it," Ivan pressed.

Alfred shook his head. "It's not something you're gonna like and you're gonna stop me. I can't do that. This is the only plan I can see working."

"Does it have something to do with that shock factor you were talking about?" Ivan asked curiously. Alfred nodded. "Fine." Ivan sat down on the couch. He wasn't done talking and Alfred could obviously tell, so he sat upright. "At least tell me about that fight. You keep talking about how you're more experienced than Gilbert. From the looks of it, it took everything you had not to lose."

"Yeah, well, putting up a shield that neither of us could break through took a lot out of me," Alfred said. "And I already told you before about how I've been holding back to make sure I don't do anything I'll regret. Right now he's got the luxury to go all out. I made that shield while he was underground and made sure he couldn't go under it. I was lucky I could even spot him. I don't really get it, but when Dark Magic goes underground, it's almost impossible to detect."

"And when you fought," Ivan said, leaning forward. This was something that genuinely had him interested, "you two moved almost too fast for me to follow. When I encountered Gilbert, he seemed to be able to freeze time. Is that another Dark Magic ability?"

"Yeah," Alfred said. "Dark Magic lets you do all kinds of things you can't with regular magic. Time manipulation is one of them, but it's usually pretty hard to get the hang of. Looks like Gilbert took that as a challenge. Normally, time manipulation puts me ahead of my opponent, but when someone else can use it, too, it gets a little hard to keep up."

"I'd say you did just fine," Ivan mused and Alfred chuckled.

"He's right, though." Alfred sighed, shaking his head. "I am going soft." Ivan opened his mouth to argue, but Alfred cut him off. "I can't fight him full-on like this. I have to protect people and make sure I can get back to normal."

"What did you do before?" Ivan asked. Alfred talks about fighting this way like it wasn't usual for him.

"You don't want to know the answer to that," Alfred said with a sad smile. "You guys seem to have your own opinions of me. I'd hate to change that. Especially you."

"I've gotten past being afraid of you," Ivan said simply.

"To be honest, I'd also like to forget about it," Alfred said. "Bad memories and all that shit." His smile widened. "Don't worry about it. Everything will sort itself out eventually."

"And when everything is sorted?" Ivan asked and Alfred blinked, his smile falling quickly.

"Well, we both know exactly what's gonna happen when my job is done," Alfred muttered. "I…go back to being frozen and…you get to watch your life go back to normal. Everything's where it should be, right?"

Ivan paused for a moment, thinking. "You don't really want to be frozen."

"Who would?" Alfred laughed dryly, his voice trembling slightly. "I mean…I don't even know who gets the better side of it. The people that get to actually follow the real timeline but never get to see me or…me. I get to wake up like nothing happened, like all of that time was just a second." He sounded…scared. He sounded almost terrified, reflecting back on it. "Honestly, I'd prefer it if you guys were able to find a way to kill me."

"I don't mean to be offensive," Ivan said carefully. "You were the one that created your own immortality, which means you didn't want to die."

"I already told you that thought process," Alfred said, looking up at the ceiling. "I couldn't do anything really worthwhile to the world if I was just going to die before I turned 40, or if I got stabbed. Or you could say I was afraid to die, but that sounds a lot more selfish." He smiled faintly. "But once you live long enough…death looks way better than living forever. Don't get me wrong, though, it's not like I'm suicidal. I'm not actively looking for a way to die. I just think death is better than sleeping for another thousand years and then waking up with everyone I knew long dead."

"I am sorry you had to go through that," Ivan apologized.

"Why do you think I was in your head for so long?" Alfred asked. "Even I'm not exactly immune to shit like heartbreak." Alfred yawned and Ivan sighed, leaning back on the couch.

"You can go to sleep if you're that tired," Ivan offered. "I'm sorry for keeping you up to talk about something like that."

"Hey, you're curious, can't count that against you," Alfred said. "If you weren't, I wouldn't even be awake right now. But, yeah, I'm definitely gonna pass out here soon. You've still got my back tomorrow? No matter what happens?"

"Well, you haven't been wrong yet," Ivan offered and Alfred laughed.

"That's the spirit," Alfred chimed. He stretched his arms over his head before lying back down on the bed. He stared at the ceiling for a while. "I'll tell you eventually, I promise. I mean, I told her, and you deserve to know as much as she did. Just…"

"Take as much time as you need," Ivan said.

Alfred sighed. "I don't think I have that much."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this chapter is shorter than what they've been lately, but, hey there wasn't a lot to talk about anyway. We got some more in-depth stuff on Alfred and what's going through his head. Honestly, I'd be a little afraid of being frozen in time again, too. It's a very jarring experience, to be honest. And, surprisingly, Arthur and Francis are supporting Alfred to continue doing whatever he wants. And what is Alfred's plan? It's quite an interesting one.
> 
> See you next time!


	21. Chapter 21

"Hey, wake up!" Ivan jolted awake when someone shook him. He gasped for breath, but when he looked over, Alfred just offered his usual, lopsided smile. "Sleepy head. You must've been exhausted by that shit yesterday, too!"

"Sorry," Ivan mumbled, sitting up slowly.

"Listen," Alfred said, kneeling down beside the couch. "We need to get moving now, before Gilbert does. If he somehow finds Ludwig first, then we're fucked. But I can't use Dark Magic yet, I need to get some other things done before Gilbert comes after us. So you mind doing that cool camouflaging spell again to get us where we need to go?"

"Um, sure," Ivan nodded slowly. "Do you know where Ludwig even is?"

"One of the perks of being around some of the most influential people of the city." Alfred winked. "I get access to their heads. Gilbert doesn't get that luck." Alfred stood up, stretching his arms over his head. "Like before, I didn't take any personal shit, just Ludwig's location. We got lucky. He's stationed at the base near the city. Usually, he's a lot further away. Hell, he just got back from something in another country. You good to go?"

"You don't think they're gonna try to stop you?" Ivan asked, standing up.

"Counting on it," Alfred nodded. "I got my required hours of sleep early, meaning its way earlier than usual. They might have placed some tracking magic on us, but no one's gonna be able to follow the trail this fast this early. We'll have just enough time to do what I need."

"I guess I trust you," Ivan said slowly. He walked out of the cell with Alfred and noticed with a start that it was still early enough that the sun hadn't risen.

"Here's a promise, big guy," Alfred said. "Once this stage is done…I'll spill my guts for ya. I'll tell you about all my darkest secrets. After that, you can decide if you really wanna stick around that bad." He placed a quick peck on Ivan's cheek, standing on the tips of his toes as he did so. Ivan felt himself blush, nodding in understanding.

"How do you expect to get there this early?" Ivan asked, trying to ignore his flipping stomach. Sure, Alfred had been the one to kiss him this time…and the last time…but that didn't mean he wasn't still thinking about Amelia…Ivan would let Alfred guide this relationship or whatever he wanted it to be. "The buses won't be running."

"We can get there pretty quickly," Alfred said happily. "Well, relatively. It'll be quite a walk, but we can get there in just a few seconds." Ivan raised a brow. "Put that cloaking spell on us so that no one sees anything mysterious before we can get where we need to go. Just in case." Ivan did as he was told, Alfred quickly taking hold of his hand before he lost sight of him. "Now, this spell shouldn't fall, but just in case, this spell does something else that I don't think you know about."

"Yes?" Ivan asked.

"It cloaks magic," Alfred said. "It's pretty badass, but it means no one on the outside can figure out someone under it is using magic. Dark Magic, too, but after a while it'll start leaking. This is mostly on assumption, but I don't think Gilbert will be able to tell if I use magic with you doing this. On top of that, I'm going to use that spell to stop time, meaning he shouldn't be able to sense me using it, either. And with you holding on, you'll get to move through time with me. That plan making sense to you so far?"

"Yes," Ivan said carefully.

"Good, now we're gonna walk all the way to that base," Alfred said. "It's a bit of a ways, but hey, we can keep each other company, right?"

"I guess so," Ivan mused.

"Great, now let's get going!" Alfred chimed, walking towards not the elevator, but the stairs. Ivan watched as the world around them turned to monochrome and he swallowed thickly, following Alfred closely, his hand tightening on Alfred's. Alfred pushed open the door carefully, closing it behind them. Ivan figured that it would have just looked like the door stayed close to anyone that could have actually been around.

Before long, they made it to the bottom level, walking through the people frozen in the lobby. There weren't many, but it was still interesting to look at. Once outside, Alfred immediately started across the road in front of them. Some cars had been moving across the street, but they were stopped now. Everything was eerily quiet.

"Sooo…" Alfred mused, breaking the silence. "Any cool childhood stories? I mean, at least with your sister, you've gotta have some nice stories. All the stories I've got are about, like, dysentery and raiders."

"I doubt I'm that interesting," Ivan said sheepishly.

"Please," Alfred scoffed. "You guys are allowed to have cute childhood stories. At least give me a few! I bet you were fucking adorable as a kid."

Ivan took a deep breath, looking up at the sky to see some birds frozen in the air.

"Well…" Ivan sighed. "I guess there was that time I was rejected by a hamster."

"You were what?" Alfred howled in laughter and Ivan blushed. He knew he shouldn't have gone with that stupid story first…

* * *

"So, wait, was she okay?" Alfred asked, genuinely concerned about the fate of a girl that had tried to give Ivan a confession note when he was twelve. Needless to say, Natalia intercepted the note first.

"She might have been hospitalized," Ivan mused. "Honestly, there have been so many incidents like that, it's hard to keep track of them."

"Yeah, well, remind me to never let Natalia know we kissed," Alfred mused. "Like ever."

"I'm sure she'll find out." Ivan laughed. "I'm sure you can handle her, Mr. Dictator. Besides, she means the best. She just wants to protect me from someone who would hurt me."

"You so sure I won't hurt you?" Alfred raised a brow. He meant it teasingly, so they both allowed themselves to take it light-heartedly.

"Well, I'm hoping," Ivan said. He looked ahead and found that, at the end of this oddly long road, was what looked like a military checkpoint. There was already a car there getting its credentials checked by some guards. It had taken a few hours to get here and, honestly, Ivan's feet hurt, but it hadn't been entirely unpleasant. Alfred had been completely invested in every one of Ivan's embarrassing stories.

"Finally," Alfred groaned and started moving faster. Ivan chuckled slightly, but couldn't ignore the pit that was now forming in his stomach as they jogged past the frozen military men. This was a part of Alfred's plan. Gilbert would be involved. They were using Ludwig as bait. This could very easily go wrong, especially when Ivan didn't know what the plan was.

"What do you need me to do?" Ivan asked.

"Other than look pretty?" Alfred smirked. Ivan glared at him. "Well…I need you to work on making sure no one gets hurt. I can't keep holding back trying to protect everyone. I'm gonna try but…there's gonna be a point when I won't be able to. You'll know when, promise. When that time comes…let Gilbert take him. Let Gilbert take whatever he wants." Well, that certainly didn't help the pit in his stomach. "And let him go. If anyone tries to stop him, they'll only get hurt. So I guess, hold people back. No matter what happens. And you'll know when to do this."

"Fine," Ivan said tightly. He was sure his hands were shaking, but for now he could ignore it. He had to stay strong and focused. Alfred was serious, this whole thing was serious. A matter of the safety of the world, it seemed.

Alfred took a deep breath. "Alright!" He started running, looking around the place as best he could. Finally, he pulled Ivan into a space between what looked like barracks where no one was around. "Go ahead and drop your spell."

Ivan obeyed and he could see the black leave Alfred's eyes as he dropped his own spell.

"Now we find Ludwig," Alfred said. "Gilbert probably won't be able to find us until I use Dark Magic again. But our friends from the Center should already be finding out about our little disappearing act. We have to move fast."

Ivan nodded, following back into the open. Despite being just early enough for the sun to rise, the military base was bustling with movement. Soldiers marched in teams, some looks like they were moving boxes, others rushing to give orders. Some drill sergeants were shouting at some new recruits. Ivan wasn't exactly comfortable in a place like this, so he stuck close to Alfred, who seemed perfectly at ease. He had been a military leader of sorts. This place must have been the closest to home he'd felt his whole time in this time period.

Already, a few people were giving them strange looks, wondering if they were really supposed to be there, but Alfred just blew right past them. He was on a mission and nothing was apparently going to stop him. Ivan guessed they had just a few minutes before someone tried to make them leave.

"There he is," Alfred muttered under his breath. Ivan blinked, following his line of sight. Based on Ivan's base research when he was first hired by the Detainment Center, he could definitely recognize that it was Ludwig. He hardly stood out in the crowd, but his hair was longer than most of the newer recruits, even if it was slicked back. He stood in the same military outfit as the rest, but he had some added medals that showed his rank. Alfred immediately started towards him.

Ludwig was looking over a small screen in his hand, maybe doing inventory or something similar to it.

"You're Ludwig, right?" Alfred asked immediately once he was close enough. Ludwig turned around, a confused expression on his face. Ivan sighed with relief. Even if the televised fiasco of Freedom Day got out, it seemed like the military was perhaps too busy to see it.

"And who are you?" Ludwig asked suspiciously.

"Let's just say I know your brother," Alfred said and Ludwig tensed, glancing around.

"What do you know about him?" Ludwig asked, even more tense than before.

"Are they seriously not even telling you anything?" Alfred asked.

"All I know was he went missing," Ludwig said. "Do you know something about him? I came back to this city to get answers, but they haven't told me anything."

"He's made some bad decisions," Alfred explained carefully. "And he's about to make a few more."

"Hey!" Someone shouted. "Unauthorized personnel not allowed past the entry without proper-"

"They're with me," Ludwig interrupted him. "At ease."

"You trust me?" Alfred asked as the few people that had turned their attention towards them started going about their own business.

"For now, benefit of the doubt," Ludwig said. "For now." He made it very clear with his body language and small glare that anything suspicious would change his mind. Well, it wasn't like anyone could overpower Alfred, especially when it came to getting what he wanted.

"Great, we don't have a lot of time," Alfred said. "You…really haven't seen the news from yesterday?"

"I've been busy," Ludwig said carefully. "How do you know about-"

"It's nothing, just seems like the kind of thing that people would be making a big deal about," Alfred said. "Figures the Detainment Center would be keeping a good hold on this for now."

"What are you talking about?" Ludwig asked.

Alfred glanced around, guiding them under a pavilion of sorts, Ivan following closely and keeping an eye around to make sure Gilbert wasn't there yet.

"Your brother is using Dark Magic," Alfred said bluntly and Ludwig blinked in surprise. Obviously, he had nothing to say to that, so Alfred kept going. "And I know what his next move is going to be. First he tried to attack the Freedom Parade, which honestly had a surprising lack of military intervention, but whatever. Next, he's coming here and he's going to go after you."

"How do you know this?" Ludwig asked.

"Let's just say my specialty is in understanding Dark Magic," Alfred said. "There's a lot of stuff that I don't really have to explain to you, but I need you to cooperate with me. I can figure out a way to save your brother, but you're really not gonna like this plan."

Ivan looked over his shoulder and noticed that a familiar car, the one that had picked them up just the day before, was coming closer to them.

"Alfred," Ivan said.

"I know," Alfred said. "Gilbert's coming, too. I expected him to be faster."

"What do you need me to do?" Ludwig asked, obviously aware of the fact that he wasn't going to get very good explanations anytime soon about what was actually happening.

"You really won't like it," Alfred warned.

"If what you said about my brother is true, I'm willing to do anything to make sure he ends up okay," Ludwig said. "I don't want him killed or treated like The Dictator."

"We'll see," Alfred said. "I'm going to need you to do…nothing."

"Nothing?" Ludwig asked.

Alfred nodded. "Absolutely nothing. Don't talk to him, don't move unless he says so, don't look at him. Just don't do anything."

"Why?" Ludwig asked.

"Doing something will only make him want to kill you faster," Alfred said. "Right now, he's going to be undecided."

"Alfred!" Arthur's voice snapped, but Alfred kept going. Ivan turned around and saw Arthur storming towards them, Francis following quickly behind, but he looked a bit more amused with the situation.

"If you do anything to convince him not to kill you or to try to get him back to normal, he's going to kill you," Alfred said. "On the spot. Don't do anything and…and you'll survive longer."

"That's all you need me to do?" Ludwig snapped.

"You need to trust me and this plan," Alfred said carefully. "I said you wouldn't like it."

"Alfred," Arthur huffed, quickly walking up to them and turning Alfred around. "For someone who said they don't have a plan, you're moving awfully fast."

"I slept on it." Alfred shrugged. He turned back towards Ludwig. "You can go against this if you want to, I just want to make sure Gilbert won't do anything he'll regret."

Ludwig clenched his jaw, looking away. His hands were balled into fists, like he was trying to figure out what to do.

"Wow." Gilbert's voice chuckled and Ivan froze, looking around. He couldn't find out where the voice was coming from. Alfred got tense, looking around, while Francis and Arthur stood still. Ludwig looked at Alfred, who was already looking away. "You must be a special kind of stupid."

Something dropped off of the top of the pavilion and, when Ivan turned around to look at it, he wasn't exactly shocked to see Gilbert standing there. His black and red eyes looked just as intimidating as the last time Ivan had seen them. By the time Ivan turned to look at Alfred, his eyes had turned black as well and Ivan's stomach dropped.

Let Gilbert take what he wants…

"Unless this is really your plan to make me see the error of my ways," Gilbert said, quickly advancing on them. Arthur and Francis were quick to retreat back a few steps and Gilbert smirked. Ludwig stood still, looking over him in shock, as if unbelieving of what he was actually seeing. "Have you really been eating that propaganda they've been feeding you, Dictator? Guess you are just as week as I thought."

Alfred was quick to step in front of Ludwig and Ivan raised a brow. Well, it did have to look like he was protecting Ludwig, didn't it? Ivan stayed back, ready to do what he had to do. Don't let Gilbert hurt anyone else, but let him take what he wanted…It was a little tricky to see the balance, but Ivan had to figure that out as it went along.

"You really don't like talking, huh?" Gilbert snickered. "Makes my life easy. Now, out of my way."

Alfred acted first this time, his arm moving faster than humanly possible as he sent a shockwave that blasted Gilbert back and into a storehouse.

"Don't stick too close," Alfred warned, running forward as Gilbert starting flinging debris towards him. Alfred was able to duck out of the way and Ivan, with the help of Ludwig, Arthur, and Francis, was able to make a barrier that placed the debris harmlessly on the ground. But the two were quick to cause even more damage just a second later.

"Don't do anything stupid," Ivan said to Ludwig, hoping Alfred's plan was really going to work. After this, Alfred was going to tell him about everything, so Ivan just had to wait until then. He would know the whole plan and why it was so necessary for Gilbert to actually kidnap Ludwig. Ivan ran forward, looking around for anybody that could possibly get in the way that wasn't already evacuating. A few soldiers decided it was a good idea to start shooting at them, not like it was doing any harm. The bullets just ricocheted off of Alfred's skin and Gilbert looked like he was able to heal faster than they could actually hurt him.

Gilbert moved a hand towards them and Ivan saw the ground beneath their feet begin to move. Ivan had to act fast but, sadly, he didn't have the luxury to use magic that could actually control people like Alfred and Gilbert could. He shoved forward a barrier, as big as he could make it, shoving all of the soldiers quite a few feet to the side before Gilbert could cause them any harm. But Ivan couldn't help but feel like he wasn't doing enough. Like he wasn't strong enough.

When Gilbert started to turn his attention to Ivan, Alfred didn't hesitate to punch him square in the face, causing him to go reeling. They were talking, but they were too far away for Ivan to hear. Most likely, it was just Gilbert trying to get Alfred to react to something he was saying. Maybe trying to get them to team up, if he decided Alfred was strong enough, that is. Just the idea of that happening sent a shiver up Ivan's spine. He was vaguely aware of... something in the back of his head. Maybe it was a sense of dread, but for some reason, it just made him think even more about just how... weak he was. He needed to get stronger, but he didn't know how.

Before long, they were moving towards the barracks in their fight and Ivan ran right past Ludwig, who was shouting orders for an evacuation. Soldiers marched away, some craning their necks in an effort to see the fight. There was no explanation, but it seemed like everyone had the same idea going through their heads. Hell, they were using magic no one else could even try to use. Healing was something that was rumored to only exist in Dark Magic. Not to mention Alfred's obvious immortality after being shot at.

Arthur and Francis seemed almost too afraid to move, but Ivan had no problem stopping a cave-in of a barracks, allowing some soldiers to run out. When they aimed their guns at Alfred and Gilbert, Ivan just shouted at them.

"Don't waste your time!" Ivan snapped. "Get out before they actually try to kill you!"

The soldiers hesitated, but eventually pointed their guns down and started obeying orders. Ivan struggled to keep the structure up so long before he let it collapse. He wasn't strong enough.

It didn't take long for the population of the military base to be close to zero. Ludwig was going along with Alfred's plan…for some reason, that wasn't very reassuring. Francis and Arthur were a fair distance away on their phones, most likely for back up, but it seemed like a silent agreement between everyone that Alfred was the only one that could handle this. Watching the fight the first two times had already left Ivan speechless. Now that there was nothing to do but watch, Ivan couldn't help but feel the same again.

He couldn't help but feel powerless at this intense display of Dark Magic, abilities he would never have. Then again... all it would take to get it was just a willingness...

Ivan shook his head. No. He would never do that, why had the thought even popped into his head?

Ivan flinched, beginning to stumble away, when the two crashed relatively close to him, seeming to be in a fist fight as they rolled in the ground. Before long, they both got to their feet, but neither looked like they were getting tired yet or that they were even injured in the first place.

"You know, I'm getting tired of this," Gilbert said with a smirk before shooting his hand forward. He gripped hard onto Alfred's face, his other hand gripping his shoulder. "Let's see how correct that voice really is, huh?" The hand on Alfred's face started…pulling, like he was going to pull away a layer of…something.

Surprisingly, a green shine appeared under his hand, moving away from Alfred's face. Alfred started screaming and Ivan almost moved forward, but kept his feet planted on the ground. Let Gilbert take what he wants…But what was he taking?

Alfred kicked and screamed, trying to grip onto Gilbert's arms to make him stop. Finally, the green seemed to snap off of Alfred's face, morphing into a ball in the palm of Gilbert's hand. Alfred fell limp and Gilbert didn't even try to hold him up, letting him crumple onto the ground, passed out. Ivan stared in awe. Alfred wasn't awake anymore, no one could stop Gilbert…unless someone else used Dark Magic…

But, wait…Alfred said to let Gilbert take what he wants. Did that mean he would just take Ludwig and then leave? Without causing anymore damage?

"So this is what it looks like?" Gilbert mused, looking at the ball in his hand with intense interest. He snapped his eyes up to Ivan, who tensed. "He's been holding out on you!" Gilbert laughed, happily stomping into Alfred's stomach. He laughed even harder when Alfred didn't react, completely passed out. "He knew how to create immortality and, Hell, he could probably make more! I never would've thought it was something physical like this!" Gilbert howled with laughter as he looked at the green, glowing ball. Was that…really…his immortality?

Was Gilbert really taking it?

"Let's see how well this works," Gilbert said, putting the ball to his head. It took a new form, snapping onto his face before slowly vanishing. Gilbert stared at his hands, laughing even more. "Shit!" Gilbert cackled. "It was right! This is way better than anything I could make on my own!"

"Did you…" Ivan breathed. Gilbert just kept laughing, kicking Alfred harsh enough to make him roll over and slide a fair distance.

"His immortality is mine now, tell him I said thanks." In a second, Gilbert appeared at Ludwig's side. He pressed a slim finger to Ludwig's forehead and the man fainted, falling into Gilbert's arms. The next second, he vanished.

"Alfred!" Ivan shouted before he could stop himself, running to Alfred's unconscious form. He knelt beside Alfred, cradling his head. Alfred's face was peaceful, but startlingly pale. And it didn't look like he was breathing. "Alfred…Alfred, please…"

"What did he just do?!" Arthur snapped, running up to them. Ivan felt himself shaking as he tried to maybe even shake Alfred awake, but it wasn't working.

"What did he take from Alfred?" Francis asked.

"His…his immortality…" Ivan said carefully. He put his ear close to Alfred's mouth, trying to listen to his breath.

"No," Arthur muttered, shaking his head.

"There has to be some kind of medic nearby!" Ivan snapped. "A military medic?! Something! I…I can't tell if he's breathing…"

"He can't possibly be dead," Arthur said, looking off to see if he could spot anything. "That's not possible. He's too stubborn to be dead from something like this."

"He seemed to have been in a lot of pain," Ivan muttered. Arthur was right. Alfred was fine…Gilbert just did…something. He could have been lying, too. Maybe it wasn't Alfred's immortality, maybe he really was just fine…Ivan hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just…casually…end this here. And we're gonna see more with some explanations next time! That sounds fun, right? This is fun, and we didn't exactly get a lot of Gilbert, but I mean what he did say was super important so, hey we can roll with this. And what, exactly, is the other half of Alfred's plan? Well, we get to find out later. You know, hopefully.
> 
> Anyway, until next time!


	22. Chapter 22

Ivan was impatient. He leaned against a window, tapping his arm impatiently. He stared at the door, as if willing the people inside to come out. After Alfred collapsed, and when no one at the base was willing to actually look Alfred over since he was The Dictator, they didn't have a choice but to come back to the Detainment Center. Ivan was eventually able to find Alfred's heartbeat, which was a relief, but no one else seemed as relieved as him. After a lot of phone calls, they got, apparently, the only doctor willing to even get close to The Dictator. Since Alfred couldn't exactly leave the Detainment Center, they were inside of Alfred's usual cell now.

Ivan, on the other hand, had to stay outside. For space reasons. And he was impatient. It was night time now and Ivan had been just sitting around for hours, waiting for some kind of news. But Alfred, the doctor, and Arthur had been inside for hours. Maybe trying to figure out what they could about Dark Magic. But that definitely meant that Alfred hadn't woken up yet…

"Are you still waiting?" Matthew asked. Ivan glanced over. Matthew had been around at first, but he obviously hadn't been happy about it. More like he'd been forced to come. He was a part of Alfred's family line, which meant he was kind of required to care about his well-being. But Ivan certainly cared about Alfred a lot more than him.

"Yes," Ivan said simply. "Are you?"

"I've been waiting on him since I got here," Matthew muttered. "Been waiting for him to finish this so he can go back to being frozen." Ivan sighed heavily, looking at the door. Alfred was technically Matthew's responsibility. As head of the William's family, he took the brunt of the responsibility for Alfred. Most of the time, it was just in the past. Matthew had the tough luck of being the head of the family when Alfred woke up after a thousand years.

Matthew licked is lips before speaking again. "Did Gilbert really take his immortality?"

"As far as I can tell, yes," Ivan said.

"He's gonna wake up," Matthew said. "Whether we want him to or not. Seems to be a talent of his."

Finally, the door opened and Arthur and Dr. Edelstein walked out. Ivan straightened, about to ask questions, but Arthur already apparently knew what he would ask.

"He's fine," Arthur said. "Just sleeping like he usually does."

"Then what happened?" Ivan pressed.

"His soul was very well attached to it," Dr. Edelstein said. "I never would have thought that immortality would take a physical form or anything like that. Whatever it was, it had a thousand years to attach to his soul. And it was just ripped out of him. That amount of pain would cause anyone to faint."

"When do you think he'll wake up?" Ivan asked.

"That's anyone's guess," Dr. Edelstein said with a shrug. "If you want to go inside and check on him, you can."

"When he does wake up," Arthur interjected before Ivan could even move, "tell him we need to know that plan he has in mind. For Ludwig's sake, it better be fast."

Ivan nodded before ducking into the room and he was surprised to find that Matthew walked in with him as well. Ivan raised a brow, but Matthew just looked at Alfred, who looked as sound asleep as ever.

"I thought you didn't care," Ivan said.

"I don't owe _him_ anything," Matthew said stiffly. "I owe this to Amelia."

"I thought you said you didn't know about her," Ivan said, raising a brow in confusion.

"As far as he's concerned, I don't," Matthew said.

"Why not?" Ivan snapped. "Do you know anything about her? He's been trying to find something about her since he started waking up."

"Started?" Matthew asked.

"Do you even realize how much he cares about her?" Ivan asked, quickly jumping away from that subject. "If you know anything about her, he deserves to know."

"He is a criminal," Matthew retorted. "He tried to take over the world. He doesn't deserve anything except to be frozen or dead. Amelia deserved a lot better than him."

Ivan opened his mouth, but closed it shortly after. Ivan could make as many cases as he wanted about Alfred. But he didn't know anything about Amelia. It looked like that was, perhaps, Matthew's area of expertise.

"Alfred is doing everything he can to make sure Gilbert doesn't cause any more trouble," Ivan said.

"Are you going to tell me the same bullshit?" Matthew scoffed. "About how he wants the best for the world or something like that? Don't make excuses for him. He used Dark Magic, he's still using it, he's killed thousands of people himself, not just with the use of armies. You know about all the statistics, you're a good student, aren't you? How can you let yourself be blinded just because he showed you a pretty face and some good qualities?"

"That's not-"

"No, I've seen the way you look at him, act around him," Matthew pressed. "You can decide what you want to do yourself. It's really not my place to judge someone who would want a relationship with The Dictator." Ivan wasn't sure what to say, staying quiet. "I'm not going to tell anyone, but if you get more obvious, that won't really help." He turned to leave. "I just had to make sure he really was still breathing. For her."

Matthew glanced one more time at Alfred before quickly leaving the room. Ivan groaned and sat down on the couch, looking at Alfred's sleeping form. He really needed to understand Alfred's plan. Alfred had told Ivan, specifically, to let Gilbert take what he wanted. Not just to let him take Ludwig, but also anything else he wanted. And that included Alfred's immortality. He knew Gilbert would take it. Why would he willingly give him something that would cause so many problems for so many people?

This did give them one advantage, as long as Ivan's assumption was correct. Alfred had talked about some of the negative effects of immortality. He had to eat a lot and he had to sleep twelve hours a day. With Alfred's immortality gone, he was able to sleep whenever he wanted to and sleep for less time. Gilbert, on the other hand, would have to keep to a new schedule. This meant that Ludwig and the rest of their world would be safe from him for at least twelve hours a day.

The only thing they needed in order to take advantage of that would be Alfred actually waking up.

* * *

Ivan wasn't sure when he'd fallen asleep, but he was woken up by his phone buzzing in his pocket. He jumped slightly, sitting upright on the couch. He glanced at Alfred, who was still asleep, before answering his phone. He didn't bother checking who it was, he had a pretty good guess anyway.

"Hello?" Ivan asked, absolutely sure he sounded just as tired as he felt.

"You aren't at home," Natalia's voice said simply. Ivan smiled. She'd tried to check on him. "Does this have something to do with what happened at the military base?"

"Yes," Ivan said. "What do you know about it? What was the news able to get out?"

"The Dictator and Gilbert were fighting again," Natalia said stiffly. "Why didn't you tell me that the other person using Dark Magic was a member of the board?"

"I'm on a contract," Ivan said. "I couldn't have told you if I wanted to. I would have told you about Alfred before this happened as well."

"Should I be worried about him?" Natalia asked.

"He's probably the safest place to be right now." Ivan sighed. "Natalia, I need you to promise me not to get involved with any of this. What is the news telling you?"

"School's been cancelled, so a lot of students are planning a lot of stupid things," Natalia muttered darkly. "I've heard of some plans to storm the Detainment Center to get to The Dictator, but I doubt that's going to work. And I do know when I've been out-matched. I'm mostly worried about you since you seem to be almost directly involved in everything that's going on."

"I'm…okay," Ivan said. He looked at the ground. "Things are getting kind of complicated. Gilbert has…well, he's a lot more dangerous now. As far as I can tell, Alfred has it under control."

"From what you can tell?" Natalia asked impatiently.

"I know he's hard to trust," Ivan said carefully, "but I'm sure this is going to turn out fine."

"You don't exactly sound sure," Natalia said. "I trust you, more than anything. So if you trust him, I will, too. But if he hurts you…"

"What do you intend to do?" Ivan asked amusedly.

"I guess she could try to stab me," Alfred offered and Ivan immediately looked up. Alfred have a small smile and wave from where he sat on the bed. "Again."

"Natalia, I need to go," Ivan blurted out.

"Call me when you can," Natalia said. "I need to make sure you're safe. You should probably call sister, too."

"Of course," Ivan said before hanging up.

"Don't let me interrupt your conversation," Alfred said, but his voice sounded tired.

"Do you realize how long you've been asleep?" Ivan demanded.

"Uh, no," Alfred said, clearing his throat. "That went a little…differently than planned."

"Then what did you plan?" Ivan asked.

"Well, uh…" Alfred said slowly. "I didn't expect it to hurt that much, damn…Wow. It's a bit jarring, too, when it's the first pain you've felt for months so…"

"Is this really all a part of your plan?" Ivan asked. "Just…giving him his immortality?"

"No one was gonna approve of the plan," Alfred said. "Giving him my immortality is an incredibly stupid move. I just wanted to avoid the fights and just get it over with."

"Why?" Ivan asked.

"We need something to snap Gilbert back," Alfred stated. "His brother's not gonna work. He needs a…really vicious snap to the system. And this will work just fucking fine, believe me."

"You…gave him immortality, just to take it back?" Ivan asked, just to make sure he had the right idea in his mind as well. Alfred nodded.

"I know it's stupid, but it's the best idea I had," Alfred said. "And it was better than spit balling with people that don't know anything about Dark Magic. And the fastest thing we can do before he causes real problems. Not to mention we now have the advantage he used to have on us. He's going to sleep every twelve hours while I don't. Which is going to be fucking fantastic."

"Arthur wants to talk to you," Ivan offered. "But before we do that…you promised to tell me."

"Yeah, I, uh…I did." Alfred rubbed the back of his head. "Would you believe me if I said I was too tired for it?"

"Alfred," Ivan pressed. Alfred looked at him like a kid that had just been scolded by their parents. "Please, I want to understand and if you really want me to help you in any way with Gilbert, I should understand Dark Magic."

"And what if I told you that you really don't want answers to your questions?" Alfred offered. Ivan just stared at him. "Okay, okay, jeez, calm down. What…what do you want to know first? We can just start there, I guess."

Ivan thought for a moment, to the one thing that had been irritating him this whole time. "You always seem to just naturally know things. You knew about the people that know the spell to freeze you were coming together. You knew it was me and Arthur. You knew that not all of them were in the city. You knew where Ludwig was as well as the fact that he was Gilbert's target."

Alfred laughed weakly. "You know…that was the question I was hoping you wouldn't bring up." He met Ivan's eyes for a short while, as if judging how Ivan would react to this news. "Okay, well, this is going to sound completely crazy, but let's roll with it…Uh…okay, so, I told you before about Dark Magic and how it's kind of like a being all on its own."

"Yes," Ivan said, nodding.

"So…to go along with that," Alfred hesitated again, "I sound crazy, but whatever. It…well, it doesn't exactly talk, more like it makes sure that I can hear it."

"What?" Ivan asked.

"The goal of Dark Magic is to get stronger," Alfred explained. "That's…the whole point. That's why everyone that uses it does. To get stronger. And so…I don't know why, but it comes with very handy, uh, tips, when it comes to how to get stronger. And it doesn't necessarily talk, it's more like a voice that exists only in my head. It…tells me how to get stronger. By any means necessary."

"And what does that mean?" Ivan asked.

"The reason why Gilbert is acting this way isn't necessarily his own decision," Alfred said. "It's more of that he doesn't have the ability to not listen to the Dark Magic's instructions. That's part of what comes with having it for so long. When I hear it talk, it's more like...background noise to me. To Gilbert, it's how to get strong and there's not a lot of ways to ignore it. That's what happens to pretty much everyone when they first use it. It's really hard to ignore."

"What instructions does it give you?" Ivan asked. Alfred shrugged, looking away from him now.

"To kill people," Alfred said and Ivan froze. "To destroy things, to keep using magic. I mean…sometimes the stuff it tells me is useful. Like how to get through a situation without getting hurt, helpful tips about running an army. At first, it's really useful and nice. It's like you don't have to even think and you're just…strong." Alfred laughed humorlessly. "But there's a major drawback to that. I mean, there's a lot, but this one is the worst, by far.

"Dark Magic is meant to make you strong," Alfred said. "Because of that, it hates weakness. I don't like saying it like that…That implies it has emotions or that it's a living thing. It's not, really. It's just…power. I don't know. Anyway, when it detects weakness, it almost demands that I destroy it. It's a way more powerful demand than just getting strong. So, like, for example…when I see someone I really care about or it knows I'm going to care about, it tells me to kill them. 'Tells' is not the best word, I guess. It's like…every thought I have about that person is to kill them, wipe them out, that way I'll be…I'll be, uh, stronger."

Ivan blinked slowly while Alfred stared at the ground. He'd never expected something like that was going through his head. Was that what he was talking to after his fight with Gilbert at the parade? What did that mean for Ivan?

"I would never kill you," Alfred said clearly. "I swear. Like I've said, I've gotten used to it and I can ignore it very easily. I mean…I got years worth of practice with Amelia…"

"Do you still hear it when you're not using it?" Ivan asked. "You said you can force it out, right?"

Alfred shook his head. "That was just the best wording I could come up with. It's more like there's two different ways to use Dark Magic. It's like…right now, I've got like ninety percent control of my thoughts and my movements. And then there are times when I let it have, say, fifty percent of the control. That's usually when my eyes will go black. That part's easy, it's making me stronger. The really hard part is getting back to me having more control, because that's technically making me weaker. Dark Magic will never go away and I'll never have full control of my thoughts ever again after using it."

The way he said that last sentence…it was like he'd given up hope, almost depressingly.

"How can you be sure?" Ivan asked.

"Dark Magic has never been wrong," Alfred said. "Every single bit of information it's given me has been a hundred percent correct. I've always been able to count on it. It's not living, it doesn't have any reason to lie to me. Once you let it into your mind, it's never coming out. And that's something Gilbert is going to have to live with, too."

"Do you think Gilbert can get to where you are?" Ivan asked. "With your relationship with Dark Magic?"

"The kid just needs practice," Alfred said. "And a big thing to snap him out of it. Right now he's letting Dark Magic take almost complete control of his body. He's listening to everything it says. I'm relying on the fact that he's still got a little control of himself. That's what's going to keep Ludwig safe from him. And I'm hoping Gilbert won't do something he'll regret. With a big enough shock to his system, he'll take almost complete control back. The pain I felt was enough to completely pull me back after I let it take a lot of control from me. Pulling out the immortality will shock his system and he'll take control. And then we can work on not listening to it and all of that jazz. You know, if I'm allowed to stay awake after that."

Ivan paused, thinking for a moment, digesting this information. It was a lot to learn about Alfred and he probably put a lot of effort into hiding it from everyone at risk of them not trusting him. With Dark Magic consistently in the back of his head telling him to kill people…

"When you take the immortality from him," Ivan said, "will you put it back into your system?"

"That's the question," Alfred said, running a hand through his hair. He finally looked back up at Ivan, his eyes tired and more telling now that Ivan knew what to look for. "If I take immortality back, I'm gonna be frozen again. And when I wake up, you'll be dead. And I'll have to take losing two people I've loved in, for me, about a month. But if I dispose of it…they'll just kill me. Either way, I'm still leaving you alone. But this way I don't have to feel that guilt or pain. But…I guess, that doesn't really depend on my position. If Dark Magic is controlling me, I won't have a choice. Immortality is strength and I put a lot of effort into making it."

"But if you had the choice," Ivan said. "If you had enough control to decide, what would you do?"

"I don't know," Alfred said, his voice tight. "I honestly don't know."

Ivan took a deep breath, matching Alfred's gaze until the other looked at the ground again.

"If you're up for it, you should talk to Arthur about your plan," Ivan said. "It's a…change of subject for you, at least."

"Yeah, nothing's better than lying to some business jerks." Alfred smirked. "If you're…uncomfortable…with how this works, I, uh…I get it."

"If you didn't even make me suspicious that you had something in you that wanted to kill me when I didn't know what was going through your head," Ivan said, "then I think I can still trust you after the fact." Ivan paused as Alfred stood up. "How long have those thoughts been in your head?"

"It's the same exact thing that happened with Amelia." Alfred shrugged. "It started the second I saw you."

"I feel like I should be honored," Ivan offered, laughing slightly. Alfred smiled before standing up.

"Who knows," Alfred said. "I think I would be."

Ivan stood up, texting Arthur, who he knew was already in the building. Well, hopefully. He couldn't exactly leave without being bombarded with the press who were consistently outside. If anyone left, they would have to use a cloaking spell to hope to get through.

Arthur responded almost immediately. Francis was apparently also still in the center, along with Matthew, and they would meet with a handful of other board members in the usual meeting room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot longer than I assumed it would be! I wanted another scene in here, but that's just gonna have to wait until next chapter! But we got a shit ton of stuff on Alfred and Gilbert. That was a lot of information and I hope it all came across the way I wanted it to. Later, there is going to be a backstory on Alfred. And that will explain things better, I hope. 
> 
> Anyway, until next time


	23. Chapter 23

Ivan and Alfred reached the meeting room first and Alfred was quick to lounge on the nearest chair, propping his feet up on the table. Ivan smiled faintly, sitting down next to him. Alfred was obviously intent on moving past their conversation, putting a smile on his face as he laced his hands behind his head.

"So, what do you think Arthur's first words are gonna be?" Alfred asked. "I'm thinking something along the lines of 'what were you thinking' or maybe even 'are you an idiot'."

"Both are probable," Ivan mused. "Have you thought about 'do you know what you've just done'?"

"Ooh, didn't think about that one." Alfred smirked. "Still banking on the first one, though."

The door opened and both of them looked to see Arthur walk in, barely glancing up at them from his tablet.

"Get your feet off the table," he said simply before walking over to his usual seat. Ivan couldn't help but burst out in laughter with Alfred, who didn't even move to take his feet off the table.

"Why didn't I think of that one?" Alfred asked, holding onto his stomach as he continued to laugh.

"This isn't the time to laugh," Arthur said stiffly and Ivan bit his lip while Alfred just smirked.

"You need to learn how to lighten up," Alfred said.

"You need to learn to share your plans," Arthur said as Francis walked in, chuckling at Alfred sprawled on the table.

"I say if he's relaxed, we can afford to be as well." Francis shrugged.

"I wouldn't say that," Alfred mused, slowly replacing his feet onto the ground. "But there's never a bad time to laugh."

"What…what on Earth were you thinking?" Arthur snapped and Alfred smirked back at Ivan. The door opened again and Ivan turned around to see Matthew walk in, followed by a few other members of the board, who silently went to their own seats.

"I'm still thinking that you won't approve of my plan," Alfred said. "So you're not gonna know what it is. But if you really want to help me out, I can tell you what I need on your end of the deal."

"This isn't a game, Alfred," Arthur stated.

"You think I don't know that?" Alfred scoffed. "I know what I'm doing."

"And for the safety of everyone in this city you need to tell us what that is," a member of the board said coarsely.

"Do you think knowing what I'm doing is going to make anyone really safe?" Alfred asked.

"Nothing you ever do is for anyone's safety," Matthew muttered darkly. Alfred just glared at him.

"This plan is going to work," Alfred said. "It's our only chance, really. And if we want to get anywhere with it, I need some cooperation."

"A plan is useless if only one person knows it," a board member said.

"I thought we decided last time that we weren't going to waste our time like this," Alfred groaned. "As much as I would love to sit around and relive that awesome part of our past, we don't have that time. I don't know Gilbert's sleeping schedule, which means that he could be out there any time, doing anything."

"Sleeping schedule?" Francis asked curiously.

"He took my immortality," Alfred said and the mood in the room seemed to darken, as if everyone was trying to deny that fact until then. "He's got the downside now of having to sleep for twelve hours a day and now he needs a lot of food to keep going. Without that, the immortality is going to eat him from the inside out."

"And what about Ludwig?" another board member asked.

"We'll just have to hope Gilbert's not that far gone," Alfred said.

"So you're saying there's a chance your stupid decision got Ludwig killed?" Matthew asked.

"I'm saying there's a chance my decision is going to save Gilbert and Ludwig," Alfred said pointedly. "What's with you and trying to find a flaw in literally everything I do?"

"That implies that you've done something right once in your life," Matthew said.

Alfred clenched his jaw, but Arthur cut them off.

"Alfred," Arthur said and Alfred looked over at him, grateful for the distraction. "You need to tell us your plan before we risk anymore lives."

"As long as you give me proper backup," Alfred said, "the only life we'll be risking is mine. Which is something I'm sure you're all fine with." Ivan decided not to speak up, despite the fact that he was a clear violation of that assumption.

"How can we be sure about that?" Arthur asked.

"You need to trust me," Alfred said. "Besides, no one else needs to know the plan if no one else is going to fight Gilbert. Unless someone here wants to be on their deathbed."

"Do you think you're any better?" a member of the board asked. "You don't have your immortality anymore."

"What? Do you think it made me go soft?" Alfred scoffed. "You all just assume that I had that immortality for years or something. I've got some news for you, I created it about three months before I was frozen. If anything, I'm more used to fighting without it. On top of that, I have the ability to heal, something regular magic users can't do. So if you want to play around, go ahead, but I'm the only one coming out of it alive if you do."

Everyone in the room was quiet for a short while, letting that fact sink in. Ivan might have gotten used to Alfred's constant presence, but no one else really thought much about how much they were all relying on Alfred. It was already painfully obvious just how much stronger Alfred and Gilbert were than everyone else. It would take 50 strong magic users to freeze Alfred in time again…or to freeze Gilbert, depending on how the situation was going.

"Then what do you need us to do?" Francis asked carefully. All of the other board members were stiff, un-wanting or unwilling to talk about this. Or even negotiate with someone like Alfred.

"Gilbert is going to act when and where he wants to, there's no way for me to find that out," Alfred said, leaning forward. "With him underground, it's almost impossible to figure out where he is. So we have to be careful and ready. He's probably going to try a public place again. Considering the last time he did, I used a lot of my magic to keep people safe, he's going to try relying on that. He's not going to hold back and I don't have the luxury of not spending time on healing anymore. Which means I won't be able to put a lot of effort into protecting people. If anything, I probably won't put any effort in at all. Which means you guys need to be prepared to get people out of any location as fast as possible. Don't try to fight with Gilbert and, no matter what happens, don't try to get in my way. Just get people out and I'll figure out the rest."

"How can we trust you?" Matthew asked.

"We don't have a choice," Alfred said evenly. "The only reason I'm still awake right now is because you guys have to trust me. If you decide you can't and that's too hard for you, go ahead, freeze me." Ivan looked at the table. Alfred's voice broke, trembled slightly at the end. But no one made a move or said a word. "In that case," Alfred said, standing up, "I'm going to continue with my job as bait. As long as I'm still alive, Gilbert has competition. He's going to seek me out and attack. So if you'll excuse me, I have other places to be."

He started for the door and Ivan was immediately on his heels, following him closely behind. Alfred quickly gripped onto Ivan's hand as they walked towards the elevator, his hand shaking. Ivan squeezed his hand reassuringly and Alfred nodded, letting out a sigh. They waited for the elevator in silence, but no one from the meeting room tried to stop them.

"What other places do you have to be?" Ivan asked once they were inside the elevator.

"Places." Alfred smirked. Ivan glared at him and Alfred just shrugged. "Don't worry, it's a part of my plan. These people are gonna be useful."

"People?" Ivan asked.

"You'll see," Alfred said. The elevator opened and Ivan sighed, putting up the cloaking spell once again, but Alfred didn't stop time. Ivan blinked in surprise as they walked outside, seeing the huge amount of press outside, just waiting for something to happen. Alfred walked ahead when Ivan hesitated, making sure they didn't touch anyone to disrupt the spell.

"You do realize that every time you go outside you won't be able to show your face," Ivan offered quietly once they were a fair distance away.

"Not being able to walk around without people recognizing me or wanting to kill me?" Alfred shrugged. "That's something I'm used to."

After an awkward bus ride and walking through the city for a few minutes, they showed up in front of one place that Ivan never expected them to go to.

"You wanted coffee?" Ivan asked as Alfred happily walked inside, letting go of his hand as he walked inside, which dropped the cloaking spell over him. Ivan curiously followed him, stopping the spell completely. The shop was mostly empty, but the only two customers inside were too intent on talking among themselves. Ivan walked close to Alfred, curious.

Yao was at the counter this time and blinked in surprise when he looked at them. Alfred just smiled like before and ordered a coffee. Ivan stared at him in awe. All considering, this was…unnervingly normal.

"Aren't you gonna get anything?" Alfred asked Ivan. "We'll probably be here for a while."

"Um…" Ivan hesitated. "Sure…" He settled for ordering what Alfred had gotten. When Ivan pulled out his wallet, however, Yao just shook his head.

"Don't worry about it," Yao said simply. He didn't even give them a number, just told them to sit down. Ivan looked at Alfred for any kind of explanation, but Alfred just happily moved to a table and sat down, patting the seat beside him happily.

"Explain," Ivan said as he sat beside him.

"It'll be a lot easier in a few minutes," Alfred said. "But they need to close first."

"Why are we here?" Ivan asked. "Are these the people you were talking about?" Ivan had his suspicions about the people in this coffee shop before, but now this felt even stranger than before.

"Yeah," Alfred said. "But just relax. I can trust them, so that means you can, too."

"And why can you trust them?" Ivan asked. "As far as I know, you only met them once for a few minutes."

"A few minutes is all I need," Alfred chimed. "I get pretty quick impressions of people."

"Does this have something to do with Dark Magic?" Ivan asked quietly, making sure the other customers didn't hear him.

"Yup," Alfred said. "But just relax, nothing bad's gonna happen."

Ivan raised a brow curiously, but the girl that had asked him about Alfred before brought them their coffee. She blushed when she made eye contact with Alfred, who just smiled politely at her. She scurried away, all but running into the back.

"Quite the lady killer," Ivan mused.

"Hey, I just used that on you, like, a couple days ago," Alfred pouted. The two other customers got up and Alfred slouched, making sure he was hidden behind Ivan as they left. Shortly after, a group of teenagers walked in, laughing with each other. "Well, that's unlucky." Alfred sighed. Yao directed them to the other side of the room and Alfred nodded to him.

"It was a bit more than a few days," Ivan mused. "Why do you insist on being so mysterious about this?"

Alfred sighed heavily. "It's like a precaution. I can figure out all of Gilbert's movements if I wanted to and it can go two ways. Just in case, I want to make sure we're in a place he can't tell. This has to be a surprise. Just drink your coffee, everything is fine."

"I trust you," Ivan said. "But I expect an explanation."

"Soon as closing time," Alfred promised, happily taking a long drink of his coffee. "Damn, this stuff is so good!"

"And they decided to give us these for free…why?" Ivan asked, drinking just a bit.

"Call 'em fans?" Alfred shrugged and Ivan just stared at him. Alfred laughed, but made sure he stayed quiet. "Don't look at me like that, it's the best explanation I can give for now…Shit…" Alfred looked over at the teenagers, who were taking a special interest in them. When Ivan looked back at Alfred, he noticed Alfred's eyes had gone black.

"What are you doing?" Ivan asked.

"Just a tiny suggestion," Alfred said. "I'm not invading their thoughts or anything. They just…don't think we're here. Problem solved."

"And if this leads Gilbert here?" Ivan pressed.

Alfred blinked and his eyes turned white again. The teenagers were back to laughing among themselves. "If he was awake, he'd be here by now. At least, that's what I'm hoping."

Ivan sighed, drinking some more. It had a strange calming effect, so he was willing to take advantage of that. After maybe twenty more minutes, the group left and Yao was quick to lock the door and place a CLOSED sign on it.

"I have quite a few more questions," Ivan said and Alfred just smiled.

"Sorry if we came at a bad time," Alfred said with a smile, getting up from the chair.

"I can't say we're surprised," Yao huffed. "We were even more surprised when you showed up the first time."

"So where do you guys even go?" Alfred asked. Ivan stood up as well.

"Bring your cups," Yao said, nodding towards the back room as he walked towards it. Alfred didn't even hesitate to do as asked. Ivan sighed, following after him. Surprisingly, no one was even in the back room, it was just an empty, clean area for making coffee. Yao waited for them to put their cups in the sink, most likely to be cleaned later, before he opened up what had looked like a broom closet. Inside, however, was nothing but a hole in the ground.

"That's clever, nicely done," Alfred said. Yao nodded at the compliment before climbing down the ladder, which lead so far down that Ivan couldn't even see the bottom. "After you," Alfred smiled, motioning towards it. Ivan hesitated. "You can trust these guys, I promise. Don't worry about it."

"I am worrying a lot," Ivan said simply.

"Just go," Alfred said.

Ivan carefully started down the ladder, ignoring the massive unease he felt in his stomach as the darkness surrounded him. Before long, he could see a warm glow from below. He looked up at Alfred, who just smiled at him. Ivan shook his head, but soon his feet touched the ground. When he turned around, he could see what looked like a cave, but it was a little homier.

There were some couches, some carpets, along the ground, and on the far end, a couple of beaten-down dummies. Along the walls were small balls of magic that gave enough light to be able to see easily. Littered around were the staff of the coffee shop and Ivan couldn't help but be on edge, especially when he noticed the fact that everyone in the room had deep black auras and black eyes.

Immediately, Ivan took a step back, into Alfred, who just laughed lightly.

"I told you to relax," Alfred offered with a smile, walking ahead of him.

"We didn't expect you to need to talk to us so soon," Kiku said, standing up.

"Yeah, well, I need help," Alfred said.

"Alfred," Ivan said simply, still on edge. Everyone in this…cave was using Dark Magic and, from what Alfred had said, it causes people to lose inhibitions and act violently. Not only that, but Ivan had assumed that not a lot of people used Dark Magic in the first place. Now he could count at least 10 people near his home that used it.

"You don't need to be worried." Alfred smiled. "Dark Magic isn't automatically bad."

"Why did you bring him?" Yao asked curiously. Ivan couldn't help but stiffen where he stood, assuming the worst.

Alfred chuckled. "That whole thing is a really long story."

"As far as I know, we have plenty of time," Kiku said.

"Were you guys able to figure out his sleep cycle?" Alfred asked. "I was passed out for so long afterwards, I don't think my Dark Magic could get it."

"Yeah, you were out of commission for a while." Yao sighed. "Was that really your plan?"

"Yes," Alfred said. "And it's not done, which is exactly why I'm here." Was he asking for help from these people? He'd been so adamant of other people not getting involved, of making sure people wouldn't get hurt. Was this another part of his plan that he didn't want the board to know about? If other people were using Dark Magic, why shouldn't the board know about them?

" _You_ need us?" Yao asked, almost sounding dumbfounded.

Alfred looked back at Ivan and must have seen how concerned he still was because he offered another smile.

"Hey, Ivan, it's okay," Alfred said calmly.

"Maybe we should explain," Kiku offered. "We have time."

"Yeah," Alfred nodded. He looked at Ivan. "You wanna sit down, relax a little?"

"What the hell is going on?" Ivan pressed.

"Okay, so one important thing with Dark Magic, like I told you, is that it's kind of like its own living thing...ish," Alfred explained. "With that, when you invite it in, how much it affects you depends on a few factors. It's like…how much it will physically and mentally affect you. Because those are different things." Ivan's confusion must have also been obvious. "It's a lot to explain, which is why I avoided it. It's not like you're going to use it anyway. But just kind of view it like this. If your brain is compatible with it, you can fight it a lot more, it won't really control you. If your body is physically compatible with it, you can use its magic a lot easier."

Ivan just raised a brow in confusion. He could, more or less, understand, but as far as he knew, everyone had the same reaction to Dark Magic. At least, that was what Alfred let on whenever he'd talked about it before. Then again, not a lot of people wanted to learn about Dark Magic in the first place…

Alfred chuckled. "Take me, for example. Physically, I work really well with Dark Magic. There's really no reason why, it's like with regular magic. Some people are just more compatible with it. Mentally, also, I'm pretty compatible with it, which is why I can pretty much go between using it and not using it."

"Okay," Ivan said slowly.

"In comparison, we've got these guys, who to be honest, are pretty average all considering," Alfred said. Kiku chuckled and Yao pridefully scoffed as he sat with the others. The rest of them, a myriad of ages, just stared at Alfred curiously and happily. Like he was some sort of celebrity to them. The fact that all of them had such massive black auras and could most likely overpower Ivan easily still made him very anxious. "Mentally, they can handle it really well," Alfred continued. "It's just some voice in the back of your head, doesn't matter a whole lot, all that jazz. Physically, their ability to use Dark Magic is kinda low. So it's not the level I can use it. It's like…I don't know, they're still stronger than normal magic." He looked at the others, as if trying to get affirmation. They all nodded thoughtfully.

"And Gilbert?" Ivan asked.

"When he started using it..." Alfred mused. "Well, physically, he's got a lot of compatibility with it. For some reason, mentally, he's not compatible at all. Kind of like he's letting it take over. And, to be honest, when it comes to mental compatibility, that's flexible. Like, even if you start off with low compatibility, you can figure out a way to increase it. That's kinda what happened with me, which is why I get where Gilbert's coming from."

"So your plan for when you snap him out of it is to help him with that?" Ivan asked curiously.

"More or less," Alfred said. "First we have to snap him out of it."

"Which is going to be a lot harder now that you gave him your immortality," Yao said pointedly.

"Maybe that was part of my plan," Alfred offered. "Maybe I'm actually good at tactics and shit."

"What do you need for us to do?" Kiku asked curiously.

"I get how you guys are hesitant to let your names known," Alfred said. "It's still illegal and all that. I don't need you to show your faces or anything like that, I promise. I just need…a little help. Considering he's got my immortality now, I doubt I'll be enough to slow him down enough to be able to take it away again."

"Is that why you let him take it so easily?" Kiku asked.

"I knew he wouldn't just give it away!" a teenage boy nodded happily from where he sat.

"I need to snap him out of it," Alfred said. "And, believe me, the pain of immortality getting ripped from you is more than enough. But what I'll need you guys to do is to just help on the sidelines. Gilbert will notice you, but no one else will. And as long as I keep his main focus, he won't go after any of you guys. In any case, you aren't powerful enough to make him want to attack you yet."

"What's your plan for actually fighting him?" Yao asked.

Alfred sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Before, when I fought him, I had the option to take as much damage as I wanted to. Now he's got that luck, which means that I can't really afford to…think a lot about what I'm about to do."

"You're going to let it take control of you?" Kiku asked, obviously concerned.

"You're going to do _what_?" Ivan demanded. Alfred shrugged sheepishly.

"I need to even the playing field," Alfred said. "If I hold back trying to make sure people are safe or make sure that it doesn't take control of me, then I'm going to lose. Which is why I need you guys. We need to make sure that neither of us does something we regret."

"You know you can bring Gilbert back to normal," Ivan stated. "But what about you?"

"I've done it before," Alfred offered. "And, I mean, it's not like we have much of a choice. Besides, I'm probably going to be frozen again, no matter what. At least with it in full control, I can escape faster."

"You are very likely to take your immortality back in that condition," Kiku mused. Ivan clenched his jaw. Everyone seemed to take this far too easily, the fact that Alfred could just…lose himself to Dark Magic, without even a fight. And just accepting the fact that Alfred would be frozen again.

"So the goal is to make sure you don't kill anyone," Yao said. "And to make sure we're not seen. When do you even plan on fighting him again?"

"The only problem with that is that Gilbert's gonna do what he wants when he wants," Alfred said. "He's going to attack when he wants to. And there's no way for me to really predict what he's going to do. All I can do is respond. He could try to attack tonight or tomorrow or, hell, next week. I'm just hoping for Ludwig's sake that he attacks sooner. The more time he's alone with him, the higher the chance is that he's killed him."

"That's his brother, right?" Kiku asked. Alfred nodded.

"Who you also let him take?" Yao asked.

"You know, for people that revere The Dictator for his knowledge in Dark Magic," Alfred said, "you seem a little negative."

"No offense," said the girl that had blushed at Alfred earlier, "but when I learned about you in class, I imagined some really muscular man. Probably with a beard or something."

"Well, once I can actually grow facial hair, I'll get back at ya," Alfred said with a slight laugh. "I love hearing about the legends that are told about me."

"When do you think is the most likely time Gilbert is going to attack?" Kiku asked.

"My money's on tomorrow," Alfred said with a heavy sigh. "Do you think you guys can handle that?"

Everyone in the room nodded and Alfred smiled back at Ivan. He just hoped that Alfred knew what he was doing, knew how to handle this like he said he could. He was all confidence and bravado on the outside, but Ivan knew a few things. Knew how much Alfred's voice trembled at the thought of being frozen again, knew that Alfred really was afraid of letting Dark Magic take full control. But Ivan could ask him about it later, hopefully before anything happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took foooorever! But that's because I made bad decisions. Whatever, it's fine, it's done, everything is great. In any case, lots of things happened. This reveal has been a long time in the making and there's a lot of explanation, I just hope it was done as well as I think it was.
> 
> And if y'all recall, I did say that being underground makes it impossible to detect Dark Magic, even if you use it. Which is exactly what's going on here. Their little group of Dark Magic Users kind of like practice underground so that they can get used to using it and not using it, etc. And if someone messes up and winds up not being able to control it, they're underground and can't hurt anyone.
> 
> Anyway, that's it for now. Thanks for reading, see you next time!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may have been a while since things actually portrayed that M rating, but it's still there. Just a fair warning ;)

It was relatively late at night by the time they got back to Ivan's apartment. It wasn't until they were safely behind the closed door that Ivan finally dropped the invisibility spell. He was already tired, despite the fact that he really didn't do all that much. Alfred offered a small smile and Ivan just looked at him.

"What is it this time?" Alfred asked, a joking lilt to his voice.

"You are far too ready to sacrifice yourself," Ivan said simply before walking into the kitchen. All he'd had to eat that day was coffee and he was quite honestly feeling very hungry.

"Well, don't say it so casually why don't you?" Alfred asked sarcastically, following him.

"You're the one that talks about being frozen again so easily," Ivan stated. "Not only that, but you also seem to have no problem with letting Dark Magic take full control of you."

"Aw, are you worried about me?" Alfred smirked and Ivan gave him a glare. Alfred sighed. "Look, it would be one thing if I was just some normal guy with a lot of magic powers. But something you seem to forget all the time is that I'm technically a criminal. By any standards. I've done bad shit. The least I can do is risk my life trying to keep people safe."

Ivan sighed heavily, rummaging through his food. He was very well aware of the fact that he had developed feelings for The Dictator. He knew that when he started developing them. He wasn't exactly trying to make excuses for Alfred…But a man willing to sacrifice so much couldn't possibly be as bad as The Dictator. Then again, The Dictator was largely influenced by Dark Magic. Which would soon happen again.

"I'm not exactly happy about it, either," Alfred said. "Would you prefer a second Dictator waltzing around and doing exactly what I did? I wouldn't be doing this unless I had to."

"And what would you be doing if it weren't for him?" Ivan decided to chance asking.

"That…is an excellent question," Alfred said. "I mean, I'd probably be asleep. Other than that, no one would actually know who I am, so maybe I'd actually learn how to read or something."

"Is that all you would be doing?" Ivan asked.

"As far as I've seen, this world really isn't that in need of radical change," Alfred said simply. "I haven't seen, like, a lot of the world. But the only reason I did what I did was because the world was shit. And it's not like I voluntarily decide to use Dark Magic anymore."

"I'm sorry," Ivan said

"Hey, a lot of stressful stuff's been going on," Alfred admitted. "I mean, you just learned that there's, like, a secret society underground that uses Dark Magic. I was kinda surprised, too. On top of that, Gilbert could pretty much attack at any time. And to top it all off, there's your…sort of relationship…thingy with The Dictator."

"Thingy?" Ivan asked.

"I mean, you can call it what you want." Alfred shrugged. "Thingy is just easier."

"What do you want to eat?" Ivan offered. Maybe if they could just get off the topic of everything that was going on, they could relax, even for a little bit. As far as they knew, Gilbert was asleep due to his new immortality, which meant they could afford to relax, even if it was for just a few hours.

"That pasta stuff you made a while ago was really good," Alfred mused.

* * *

After an hour, Ivan found himself comfortably sitting in his bed, leaning against the headboard while reading a book. It felt like a bad time to be lounging, but it wasn't like they had much choice. Alfred was cuddled against him happily, content with just sitting in quiet. At least, for a few minutes.

"Hey, would you be against…you know…uh…" Alfred said awkwardly, sitting upright. "This totally isn't the mood I wanted to set, this is awkward."

"Are you…asking me to kiss?" Ivan asked. Alfred nodded sheepishly. Ivan couldn't help but laugh slightly. "I'm pretty sure we've gotten past the point of needing to ask."

"You were reading." Alfred pouted. "It's rude to interrupt."

Ivan couldn't help but laugh. "You already interrupted me. Is this the mood you usually set?"

"Okay, you don't need to be rude," Alfred said, arms crossed over his chest. "You know, you're just ruining the mood even more with your-"

Ivan happily cut him off by placing a quick kiss on Alfred's lips, shutting his book.

"Then how about we start over?" Ivan suggested, smirking slightly at the sight of Alfred's bright blush. Usually Alfred was the one making him blush. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Yeah." Alfred nodded slowly, kissing Ivan lightly. He looked down. "Yeah, I'm okay. I just…when the stuff with Gilbert is over, that's it. We…probably aren't going to see each other again. And I at least want to make some good memories. With you. Right now. If…if you're cool with that."

Ivan hummed. "As long as you go the rest of the night without talking about that." Ivan hated how Alfred seemed perfectly okay with letting himself be frozen or killed or whatever else might happen. He talked about it with a relaxed manner now, well, almost. He still had a small shake to his voice, but he was putting on a good show that he didn't mind it.

"Deal." Alfred laughed before kissing Ivan again. This time it was deeper, stronger, and his hand cupped the back of Ivan's head to pull him closer. Ivan let the book fall off the edge of the bed as he reciprocated, moving his lips with Alfred's, feeling their skin get hotter and hotter. By the time their tongues started mingling, Alfred's hands had moved to the hem of Ivan's shirt, slowly and experimentally tracing up his chest, as if he was afraid Ivan would tell him to stop.

Ivan hummed, pressing deeper, which resulted to Alfred falling onto his back with Ivan beginning to straddle his hips. They separated long enough to look into each other's lidded eyes and Alfred smirked. In a second, Alfred managed to roll them over, a proud smile on his face before he went to suckle on Ivan's neck.

Ivan couldn't help but groan at the sensation, which he was quite honestly new to. Alfred's hands lost their apprehension, ghosting over some areas and almost massaging others, quickly causing Ivan to feel his self-control slipping away. He harshly gripped onto Alfred's head, dragging him back up to a kiss, fingers catching as much hair as possible.

Eventually, Alfred let out a few gasping breaths onto Ivan's mouth and they looked into each other's eyes again.

"So how far are you willing to go?" Alfred asked.

"I'll be sure to tell you when I feel like stopping," Ivan panted and Alfred chuckled.

"Can I take off your shirt?" Alfred asked, glancing down to where his hands had stopped at Ivan's pecs. The shirt had almost completely ridden up anyway.

"Can I take off yours?" Ivan asked and Alfred laughed, nodding. They made quick work of the clothing, tossing it haphazardly to the floor before their lips connected again. They moved faster, clumsier. Hands weren't quite sure where they wanted to stay, saliva ran more freely, and _God it was so fucking hot in there_.

Ivan's hand was the first to hook into Alfred's pants and they separated only long enough for Ivan to give a questioning look and Alfred nodded eagerly. The pants were a lot clumsier for both of them, resulting in a wrestling match of giggles and muffled groans. Ivan couldn't help but be relieved when Alfred's erection was very obvious in his underwear. Just as obvious as Ivan's.

"You know," Alfred muttered after suckling just behind Ivan's ear, "even though I've felt it before, you're a lot bigger than I thought you would be."

"You're not so bad yourself." Ivan chuckled. He hooked his legs into Alfred's and turned them around again, Alfred's hair splaying on the pillow behind him as he looked at Ivan with hazy eyes. "Quick question for you. Do you actually know how to have gay sex?"

"I mean," Alfred squirmed and Ivan could only agree. He wanted to be closer to Alfred, he wanted to keep going, but this was important, "it can't be that different from-"

"No," Ivan cut him off. The blush that was already present on Alfred's face deepened to a deep red. He looked absolutely amazing. "It's very different."

"Okay, but do you have any experience?" Alfred asked. He moved his knee up to grind against Ivan's erection, smirking up at him like a devil. Ivan shook his head, not allowing himself to be distracted as much as he would fucking love to.

"Not exactly," Ivan huffed. "But I at least know how it goes."

"Then you can give me instructions." Alfred smirked, looping his arms around Ivan's neck and pulling him down closer to leave yet another hickey on his neck to join the row that already existed. Ivan whimpered, allowing himself to melt into Alfred's extremely experienced hands.

"I would rather not be in pain if you mess up," Ivan said while Alfred happily licked up the row.

"I'm the one that's the most experienced here," Alfred said pointedly, his hot breath puffing into Ivan's face when he moved to meet his gaze.

"Arguably, you are a thousand years out of practice," Ivan offered and Alfred raised a brow. Looking down at him, hot and blushing and heaving breath with his own hickeys littered around his neck and chest, Ivan could honestly admit he'd never felt this way about anyone else. And he'd never been as attracted to Alfred as he was in that moment. He absent-mindedly ground their hips together.

"Are you s-saying you want to take charge?" Alfred asked, his breath hitching at the action. "Y-You're the virgin here."

"Maybe," Ivan mused, groaning at the growing friction between them. "But I know more about gay sex than you."

"Watching porn does not mean you know how sex works, Ivan," Alfred said. Ivan stopped his movements, his mind screaming at him to continue and relieve the massive pressure that was quickly building between them. They matched each other's gaze for what felt like years. Eventually, Alfred rolled his eyes. "Fine. But next time, I'm on top."

"Deal." Ivan smiled. Now he was exceedingly happy about the fact that he actually had condoms and lube stashed in his bedside table just in case. He started moving again, hissing at the pressure. Alfred pulled him into another kiss.

* * *

Ivan groaned when he couldn't ignore the light hitting his eyes, trying to shove his head more into the pillow. He was on his side and, honestly, couldn't bring himself to move or disrupt this position. Finally, he gave up trying to go back to sleep and cracked open an eye. Oh, right.

Alfred, still naked, was curled up beside him, his face all but snuggled into Ivan's chest. He was breathing calmly and evenly, still very happily asleep. The comforter easily covered both of them, keeping them warm despite their complete lack of clothes. Their feet overlapped perfectly and Ivan smiled. This was something he could get used to waking up to.

His eyes grazed over any expanse of skin on Alfred that he could see. He still marveled at the fact that there were no blemishes on his tan skin, but that was to be expected with his former immortality. There were the beginning of some freckles on his cheeks. Ivan couldn't help but lightly run his thumb over them with a light smile. If only it could stay like this, if only there weren't things they had to deal with outside.

Alfred shifted slightly in his sleep, leaning even closer to Ivan's chest, his hair brushing that on Ivan's chest. Ivan chuckled slightly. Alfred was absolutely adorable in his sleep. It didn't even matter that they hadn't bothered to clean up last night and they both reeked of sweat and bad breath. This couldn't be anymore perfect.

Ivan didn't know how long he stared at Alfred before the other started to wake up. He shifted around more, grumbling under his breath, before slowly cracking open an eye.

"You know, it's creepy to wake up with someone staring at you," Alfred grumbled.

"But you are adorable when you sleep." Ivan smiled.

"Again, creepy," Alfred said. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long," Ivan hummed, running a hand through Alfred's hair.

"Still getting used to the whole waking up on your own thing again," Alfred said. "It sucks."

"I'm sure you'll get used to it eventually," Ivan mused.

"If I have the time," Alfred muttered and Ivan frowned. "Sorry, totally ruined the mood, didn't I?"

"How about a shower?" Ivan asked. "If you're going to fight Gilbert and most likely be covered by international media, you should look good, right?"

Alfred laughed. "That totally shouldn't be my main concern, but sure. I feel covered in dry sweat. By the way…I really like what you look like with hickeys."

"Then you better make sure you can give me more," Ivan said and Alfred kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I'll give it my best shot." Alfred nodded before slowly getting up. "Fuck! My ass hurts!"

"I think now you see why I didn't want to be on bottom last night." Ivan smirked and Alfred glared back at him, rubbing his lower back.

"You're lucky I can use healing magic," Alfred muttered. "You sure that was the 'right way' to have gay sex?"

"You didn't seem to complain last night," Ivan said innocently. Alfred scoffed, but he was smiling.

"Not bad," Alfred said. "But remember your promise."

"I wouldn't dare," Ivan said as Alfred slowly stood up, stretching his arms over his head. Ivan had to admit that his view from where he laid on the bed was quite enjoyable. Alfred was…extremely well-built.

"Enjoying the view?" Alfred teased and Ivan couldn't help but blush.

"Yes," Ivan said honestly and now it was Alfred's turn to blush as he quickly left the room, shutting the bathroom door. Ivan chuckled but slowly got up as well. He was admittedly sore, too, but he could still move around easily. He could always try making food, but he would prefer to actually take a shower before getting dressed and going about his daily routine.

With a sigh, he reached for his phone on the nightstand and glanced through emails and texts that he'd missed. There were plenty of emails from the university about staying safe until the safety issues in the city were resolved since school was cancelled until further notice. Ivan was usually on top of when Natalia or Katyusha texted him, but there were a few texts from Feliks that he'd been disregarding for a while. He still didn't know how to deal with that…They had trusted Alfred and it turned out that he was The Dictator…Had it really only been a few days since that happened?

Ivan groaned, throwing his head back against a pillow. And maybe this would all end soon…but that didn't make him feel any better. Who knew what would happen to Alfred, let alone Gilbert when this was all over? They were running mostly on Alfred's assumptions at this point and, as much as Ivan trusted him, there were some things that made him nervous. Like what if Alfred was frozen again? Certainly, Ivan wouldn't be allowed anywhere near the Detainment Center afterwards.

And if he didn't get his immortality back and was killed…

Ivan rolled onto his stomach. This morning had started out so well, too…

"Hey, don't look so down," Alfred chimed from the door and Ivan looked over to him. Alfred beamed happily at him. It seemed like Alfred had two moods; serious and happy-go-lucky. Not like that was a bad thing…just strange. "I always figure things out. It should be fine."

"What are the chances that you'll fight Gilbert today?" Ivan asked.

"Well," Alfred mused, drying off his hair with a towel. He still didn't have any clothes on, he hadn't taken any into the shower with him, not that Ivan minded that much… "Considering all of my planning is done and I have all of the back-up I need, including you…very high. Especially since I plan on baiting him today anyway."

"You plan on what?" Ivan demanded, sititng upright again. Alfred smiled sheepishly at him.

"Do you want the risk of him killing Ludwig to be higher?" Alfred asked. "The faster we can stop stalling and get this done, the better. And the faster we can actually face the question of what's gonna happen when it's over. I'll be okay, I always am."

"I'm…going to take a shower," Ivan said, finally standing up.

"Hey, I promise, it's going to be okay," Alfred said with a small smile. Ivan smiled back, but it felt rather hollow. "You still have to make me a filling breakfast, right?"

Ivan raised a brow as he went into the bathroom, letting out a long sigh as he closed the door. So Alfred planned on doing this today…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look at that, they finally had sex. That is the closest I'm gonna get to sex, I swear, sorry for the tease ;) I hope that went well, too, I'm usually not very good with scenes like that. Oh well, it happened, they finally had sex, everything is grand. You know, except for the fact that Alfred is about to fight Gilbert for, hopefully, the last time. Hopefully the writing for that scene is going to go well…
> 
> Anyway, see you next time!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning; there's explicit mention of invasive thoughts throughout the chapter. This is Alfred's backstory, so just know what comes with that.
> 
> Just to mention, I don't know enough about older English to write all of the dialogue like that. So just pretend it's all in Old English or whatever they spoke back then. Consider this time period like the 1600s or 1700s.

He was so sick of it. So sick of being shoved into the mud, so sick of eating rotten food, so sick of not having clean water, so damn sick of being trash to throw away. So sick of seeing it happening to others. It took every ounce of strength he had to give the good food to the others. The kids, the elderly, the sick. He was strong enough to take this abuse, but they weren't. He never knew what that good food tasted like…the bread that was only a week old, the milk left in buckets that the farmers left behind, that one wolf he'd found just a few days dead…

He felt a drop of rain hitting his head as he slumped in the dirt, soon to be mud. He grimaced up at the sky. He wasn't sure how long he could do this. He put a smile on his face, one of the few things his mother had ever commented on. Before she died from some raiders. Those people looted their house and killed his dad in the process. But Alfred hid, like a good kid. And he'd been alone since.

What was he thinking about?

His smile? He was told that he was friendly, had a winning smile or something. He'd lost a few teeth though. But, hey, everyone did. The rain got worse and Alfred winced. He didn't have the strength to get up and find shelter. Then again, he couldn't go inside anywhere without money to buy something. Alfred had never felt actual money in his hand before. He'd seen it, wanted to steal it so badly…

But he couldn't steal. He wasn't that low.

He winced when he saw a couple huddle by, holding their hands up and stopping the rain with magic.

_Magic._

Alfred grimaced, glaring as they took shelter in the nearest pub. He hated magic with a passion, so much that it nearly made all of his energy return to him. He hated magic users so much. He had a little magic, just a little. But when you barely ate or slept, you didn't really get to use it to its fullest potential. Alfred could sometimes summon a tiny flame or even some water on lucky days. But that was it. No fucking magic on his end.

He just wanted this world to burn.

* * *

Alfred tried to breathe deeply, focus on that, not on anything else. Not his throbbing head, his pained throat, his painfully empty stomach, his aching-all-over body. No, he just had to breathe. In and out. In and out. In and out.

He sat down, most likely in someone else's shit, watching people go on with their daily lives. Some had carriages, some had opulent clothing. Some had the gall to be fat while Alfred could count all of his ribs. This was bullshit and everyone knew it. Those people that had all the food they needed, everything they wanted, they controlled everything. Didn't give the people like Alfred a chance. Made them suffer more. There were taxes on everything, there were jobs that didn't give enough money…there were people that blamed the homeless for being too lazy.

It was fucking bullshit.

Alfred looked on as he saw a man with a gun step in front of a carriage and he blinked in confusion. What was this about? He looked well-dressed enough… The man walked over to the cabin and forced the door open. The woman inside shrieked as the man pointed the gun at her face.

"Give me everything," the man growled, holding up a bag.

Alfred gritted his teeth, going to stand on his weak legs. What the fuck?

Alfred stumbled forwards before the girl could even detangle her hair from her extravagant hair piece. He shoved the man with the gun, making him hit the door and slam into the outside of the cabin.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Alfred snapped. "You have everything you need!" The man had some extra weight on him, clothes without any rips, and even a gun. He didn't need to steal shit.

"Fuck off," the man shoved the gun towards Alfred, but a fire spell surged forwards and flung Alfred hard onto the ground. Alfred propped himself on his elbows to glare at the man, who was getting impatient with the woman. This was bullshit.

If only he had enough magic to stop this guy!

_Do you want it?_

"Yes," Alfred whispered out. He didn't know why, but that voice…It sounded like power.

_I'll give it to you._

"Do it," Alfred nodded.

_Give me your mind in return?_

"Take what you want," Alfred panted as he stood up again. Once he was solidly standing on his feet he felt something in his chest. It surged. Like power. All the way through to the tips of his toes and fingers, burned in his stomach. Alfred smirked, feeling the strength burn through his whole body. It only hurt for a fraction of a second, but Alfred felt stronger than he ever had in his entire life.

_Take his limbs._

The voice was clearer now, but it…didn't really sound like anything. They were just words floating in his head, telling him what to do. It was almost like he could actually read them in his head. They gave him instructions on how to use this new power.

Alfred held out his hand and the man stood stock still, unable to move. Alfred smirked.

_Take them._

Alfred just barely moved his hand and the man's limbs ripped from their sockets. He screamed bloody murder and Alfred burst out into a fit of laughs. The blood spurted everywhere, onto the carriage, onto the woman, onto Alfred. And the man just dropped into the mud where he belonged.

"Serves you fucking right you jackass!" Alfred cackled, running up to kick the man as hard as he could in the face. He had so much strength surging through him, more than he ever thought he had. It was addicting.

_Keep going._

Alfred slammed his bare foot into the man's face, his heel feeling the crack of his nose. The man kept screaming as Alfred kept laughing, shoving his foot into the man's face. It was dirty, probably something the man had never dealt with in his life. The perfect payback. Alfred kept going until he felt the face cave in and he frowned, pulling away his bloodied foot.

"Oops," Alfred smirked.

He could hear sobbing now and he looked at the source. The woman in the carriage stared on at him in horror.

_Kill her. She's rich, after all._

"Yeah, yeah, no problem," Alfred breathed out and experimentally moved his hand forwards. The carriage flung to the side and he lit the whole thing on fire so fast it practically exploded. He couldn't stop laughing.

_I'll make you so strong._

"Thanks," Alfred smiled, staring at his hands. He could _see_ it. People talked about seeing auras all the time, but now he could see it. His own. It was black, it was huge, it was so powerful! Alfred laughed, looking at a whole building. Could he make that explode, too? The words told him how. With a flick of his wrist, he found out that the answer was yes. He burst out laughing, almost in tears.

_Kill them all._

Alfred didn't hesitate. He laughed the whole time, finding out what temperature the body boils, what temperature it freezes, who long it takes to bleed out from various wounds. They all stared at his eyes and screamed and it was like music. If Alfred had ever heard any, he was sure this was it. The nobles crumbled under him and his new power. Why hadn't he tried this sooner? This was Dark Magic wasn't it?

_That's exactly what this is. I'll give you all the power you want, all you need in order to do what you want._

"I want to change this world," Alfred said casually, staring at the child at his feet, their stomach slit in front of him. "I'm going to. This won't happen ever again, I'll make it better for everyone. Good for everyone."

_And what about those that get in your way?_

"Consider them already dead," Alfred smirked.

"Who're you talkin' to?" a voice asked behind him and Alfred glanced back. This man had better clothes than him, but no shoes. No stomach. His eyes were hollow, but confused. He was dark-skinned, meaning he probably wouldn't get a job even if he tried. "You got Dark Magic, right?"

Alfred nodded.

"What's it like?" the man asked him excitedly. Alfred smiled.

"It feels amazing," Alfred smirked. "I'm gonna change the world, just you watch."

"I wanna help," the man said, holding out a hand without fear. "This shit's gonna end. And with you? Damn."

"What's your name?" Alfred asked.

"Allen," the man smirked as Alfred took his hand.

"I ain't got a use for the weak," Alfred narrowed his eyes. "Can you fight?"

"Been fighting my whole life," Allen nodded.

"Then welcome," Alfred nodded. "I'm makin' an army. Just decided."

"Can't fucking wait!" Allen laughed. "I know where some are hiding out."

"Lead the way," Alfred nodded.

_An army is a great idea. Get more. Get stronger._

* * *

"The way I see it," Alfred said as they stood around the fire. He and his growing army. Allen, James, Oliver, Francois…it was small. But they were effective. They had magic, they had strength, and they had will. Alfred glanced at the town, not too far away, that they were planning to attack, "they're not gonna know how to fight. We start with some fires and we'll be good. And once the sun falls and they're asleep it'll be even better. If we can get any slaves or servants on our side, great. Don't kill them if you don't have to."

_Blood._

"Can I keep a few?" Oliver asked. "Rich people? I'm trying to test my poison magic."

"Yeah, sure, I don't see a problem," Alfred shrugged. It was decided mutually that Alfred, the strongest, was their leader. Despite being the youngest. He had a plan, besides. Get an army, take the world town by town, make it to the kings, take them by storm, take over the world. Control it and make it good for once. It was a wonder, really, how none of them decided to take to Dark Magic. Alfred had suggested it, but no one took the offer.

"Wait!" a clear, female voice filled the air and all of the men around the fire froze before looking carefully at her. She was relatively short, but she had a strong fire in her eyes. Her dull, blonde hair hung in her face, clearly mistreated. Despite her dirty appearance, however, her bright blue eyes shone with a strength Alfred had never seen before. She wasn't extremely well dressed, but she looked like she probably had a house…She looked ready to take anyone on in a fight.

_Kill her._

"Who're you?" Alfred asked.

"Don't attack the town," the woman said simply.

_Kill her._

"Take me instead, do whatever you want with me, I don't care," she said pointedly. Alfred raised a brow. He walked around his group before standing in front of her, looking down to match her fiery gaze. She was at least a head shorter than him, but Alfred had no doubt that she would put up a hell of a fight.

"You'd take their place?" Alfred asked.

_Kill her._

"Do whatever you want to me, just don't hurt those innocent people," she pleaded.

"Innocent?" Alfred laughed darkly. News of him was spreading across the land, evidently. People could recognize them, apparently even around a fire with the sun setting. So far, no law enforcement or bounty hunters could take them down, but it had only been a couple months. "These people are far from innocent. Why protect them?"

"They're guilty by your standards, not mine," the girl said, puffing out her chest slightly in an attempt to seem more intimidating.

_Kill her._

Alfred laughed at her antics. It was kind of…refreshing.

"I like you," Alfred said, mussing up her hair. She flinched and pouted, but didn't fight back. "Sure. Deal."

_Kill her._

Alfred looked back at his group, who were staring at him with wide eyes.

"Looks like we got another, boys," Alfred smirked. "No one's allowed to touch her, you got that?" He looked back at her and she seemed surprised by that. What, did she think he was going to let anyone abuse someone who was willing to sacrifice themselves? She even looked his age, too, interesting…

"Yes, sir," all of them nodded and Alfred smiled. He was by far the youngest, but they all treated him with respect. Maybe it was the power, maybe it was his innate ability to lead. He was maybe fourteen, the others were older, Oliver and Francois were adults at least.

"How old are ya?" Alfred asked her curiously.

"Sixteen," the girl nodded. "My name's Amelia, by the way."

"Alfred Jones," Alfred nodded, holding out his hand, which Amelia took with a confused look.

_Kill her._

"A…pleasure," she muttered, but it was obvious she didn't mean it. Alfred frowned. Well, he would just have to change that soon, wouldn't he?

* * *

Alfred almost howled with laughter at a joke Allen had made. Everyone laughed, too, except for Oliver, who was whimpering about the curses that had spewed from the man's mouth. They'd made camp in a forest, taking a break. They were running low on energy and they couldn't change anything this low on energy.

Alfred looked over his shoulder, looking at Amelia as she leaned against a tree, carving a stick. Alfred believed that she'd have to know how to protect herself and so trusted her with a knife. She had agreed to stay, so there was no problem with giving her a weapon. She'd already had to use it three times.

"Go ahead to sleep guys," Alfred nodded.

"Come on," James grumbled. "I ain't tired yet."

"Hey," Alfred shrugged, "you're gonna need sleep. Strength. You guys don't have Dark Magic to keep you fueled."

"Ya know," Allen leaned towards him as the others stood up, begrudgingly going to their tents, something they'd scavenged from a torn up town. "I've been thinkin' about Dark Magic. I might give it a try."

"Don't," Alfred blurted out, surprising himself. Allen looked at him with a questioning gaze. Alfred sighed, shaking his head. He was getting damn tired of the voice hissing in his head, damn tired of being told to kill. He was starting to feel the guilt in his head, in his chest. And he didn't want to kill Amelia, not after what she did. But the voice…It kept giving him suggestions to get stronger, in both mind and body. "It's not worth it," Alfred mumbled, standing up. "Go to sleep."

"Yes, sir," Allen nodded, going to his own tent. Alfred sighed, shaking his head and looking at Amelia, who darted her eyes back to the dirt.

_Kill her._

"Come over to the fire, you must be cold," Alfred called out to her and she looked up again, matching his gaze.

"You need sleep, too," Amelia said simply. "I know." She did, she slept in his tent, after all. "And you need food. You're not immortal."

"I wish I was," Alfred mumbled.

 _I know how to get it._ Alfred winced.

"It's talking again?" Amelia stood up, dropping her stick. Alfred just stared at her. No one else had picked up on that, except maybe Allen but he never brought it up. "What does it sound like?"

"Like everything I want," Alfred said. Amelia walked up to the fire, but she stood on the opposite side of the fire, staring at him over it.

"Is it worth it?" Amelia asked.

_Kill her._

"Yes," Alfred didn't even hesitate. "It's everything I need, everything I want. I don't regret this. I'm gonna make that army and I'm gonna change things. I promise."

"Are you prepared to spend that much time with its hold over you?" Amelia asked.

"It doesn't control me," Alfred shook his head.

"Then toss it out," Amelia said. "That's how it works, right? It's like a living creature inside of you?"

_Kill her._

"I guess," Alfred shrugged. "But I'm not doing that, I need this strength."

"You look like a demon," she whispered.

"Good," Alfred said. "They need something to fear. To keep them in place."

"To kill all of them?" Amelia asked. Alfred looked into the fire. "I'm going to sleep. You should, too. You're not immortal."

_I can fix that._

* * *

Alfred ran as fast as he could, the tears shoving past the dam. He tripped hopelessly over branches, feeling the twigs cut him as he face planted into the ground. He sobbed, curling into himself. The blood. He couldn't stop seeing it. The faces of the people he'd killed, they were all coming to him. There were hundreds. He could hear their voices.

_Enjoy their fear._

He continued sobbing.

"Alfred," Amelia's voice whispered near him and Alfred flinched. He hadn't heard her. He sat upright, looking at her as he crawled backwards, hitting a tree. He couldn't stop crying. "Shhh, it's okay, Alfred."

"No, it's not!" Alfred cried, hiding his face in his hand. "I can feel all of them! They won't go away! I've…I've…" He swallowed. "I've tried so hard to forget them but they won't let me! It's trying to help me but it's not working!"

"Maybe Dark Magic isn't what you need right now," she said carefully and Alfred looked up at her. His tears were almost impossible to see through. "You can shove it out, I know you're strong enough. You weren't made to be this monster, this demon."

"How do you know?" Alfred's voice trembled. "You don't know me."

_Kill her._

"I've been able to see the real you through the veil," Amelia offered a smile, holding out her hand and taking Alfred's, rubbing her thumb on the back of it. Alfred stared at their connected hands. "I know you can do it. Just shove it out. You're so strong, Alfred."

"But I need it," Alfred choked.

"Then invite it back when you need it," Amelia offered and Alfred stared at her in shock. "I'm not against it. You need the strength. I believe in your cause, I do. I've heard the way you talk about it and it gives me chills. I believe in you, and I'll follow you. But there are times you don't need Dark Magic, just send it out when you don't need it. Let it in when you need it again."

"Can I really?" Alfred asked. "Can I really do that?"

_Sure. But you'll definitely come back._

"Show me how to do it," Alfred whispered to it. It always showed him how to do something, always helped him figure things out. It knew everything. Alfred closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. It felt like the strength was sapped from him, made his limbs feel numb, made him feel hollow inside. He gasped, snapping his eyes open. He needed it back so badly. He felt like he would die without it.

He lurched forward, capturing Amelia in a tight hug, clinging to her back. He needed it. He needed it. He needed it. His breathing became uneven and he felt like he was about to vomit. Oh, God, how could he live without it? His entire body felt empty, numb, like his heart was missing.

"You're going to be okay," she cooed, hugging him back. Alfred latched onto her so tightly he didn't know if he was hurting her or not. But he couldn't feel his hands. He was so empty. "I promise, I'm here. Your eyes are very pretty when you don't look like a demon." Alfred let out a hollow laugh, tears slipping past his eyes once again.

_Kill her._

"I need it back," Alfred muttered.

_You need me._

"Not right now," Amelia shook her head. "How do you feel? About your goals?"

"I'm a terrible person," Alfred sobbed, his face in her shoulder. He was a mess of emotions that he only just now noticed Dark Magic didn't let him feel. He felt guilty, so fucking guilty. He'd killed so many people and they weren't even his decision. He did it because the Dark Magic wanted him to. He'd never dreamed about going this far for his ideals before…

But he needed the Dark Magic to fulfill his needs. To fulfill his dream. He couldn't be the general he wanted to become without it.

"Sh," Amelia stroked his back. "It's going to be okay. You can use it again when you're ready. It's okay, I'll forgive you."

_Kill her._

Alfred shuddered, holding her close. She…she smelled so nice…

* * *

"Okay, with this many people I'll definitely need you guys to take charge," Alfred said thoughtfully. Alfred was pretty amazed with how fast people were joining them. It happened whenever they raided towns, people would help them out or maybe even just ask to join. Still, Amelia was the only person to try to bargain with them. And she even said multiple times that she agreed with Alfred's ideals. Plus, she helped Alfred out when he decided to stop using Dark Magic, helped calm him down. No one else knew he did that sometimes, only Amelia. He couldn't let anyone else know about his weakness.

Right now, they'd finished raiding another town, this one had some pretty impressive houses of nobility, but Alfred didn't care. They were all dead bodies in the end. He, Allen, Oliver, Francois, James, and Amelia were standing around a table in a house they'd already looted fairly well. So far, they had maybe fifty other people, all of who were sleeping in other houses for the time being. This many people was a little too much for Alfred to deal with on his own. And these five had been with him the longest, he trusted them the most.

"What, like generals?" Allen asked.

"If you want to," Alfred shrugged. "If not, I can just go to some of the others. I know they'd love to do it."

"You have about fifty people," Francois mused. "That'll mean ten for each of us."

"And what about you?" James asked.

"If everyone's cool with it, I'll just stay in charge," Alfred said. "You guys say what everyone under you does, I say what you guys do. Like a real army."

"We really are making our way there, aren't we?" Oliver blinked owlishly.

"You really want me in charge of people?" Amelia asked and Alfred caught her eye with a smile.

_Kill her._

"Yeah," Alfred nodded. "I mean, I've only seen you fight in self-defense, but you're not bad. If you don't want to, I understand, but-"

"No, no, I'll do it," Amelia nodded.

"Welcome to the team!" Allen laughed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Been a while comin'!"

Amelia rolled her eyes and Alfred smiled at her. She really did look nice when she was relaxed like that…

_Kill her._

Alfred twitched.

* * *

Alfred groaned in pain, holding onto this throbbing stomach. He'd been stabbed in their last raid and, with Dark Magic, he didn't feel any pain. But he tried to make it something he always did, clear his mind and get rid of Dark Magic, especially after killing people. That was when it was the loudest, the voice. It felt like a buzzing in his head if he didn't keep it in control. He could heal this, of course, and he was in the process, but _damn, it hurt._

He felt his head, cradled in delicate, yet rough hands. It was Amelia, she always helped him.

_Kill her._

"It hurts," Alfred grimaced. He was bleeding so much, but he would be fine. Give it a few minutes and he could use Dark Magic to heal again. But he hated pain…so much.

_I know how to make you never feel pain again._

"It says it can help," Alfred said quietly and Amelia traced a hand through Alfred's hair soothingly. She hummed.

_Immortality. Only I can achieve it._

"Immortality?" Alfred asked, his voice quiet.

"It can give that to you?" Amelia asked.

"A-Apparently," Alfred muttered.

"How?" Amelia asked.

_All you need to do is want it enough._

"Sorry," Alfred offered a smile up at her. She chuckled, running her hands through his hair.

"You don't need to smile all the time," Amelia offered.

"Mom always said my smile was my best quality," Alfred laughed lightly. "I'm a little ball of happiness, right?"

"If you want immortality, I won't stop you," Amelia said. "If you really want to change the world, it would probably be better if you can live longer than the rest of us, right?"

"I'll, uh, think about it," Alfred nodded slowly.

_Kill her._

* * *

"What if we have Oliver and Allen take the east side?" Amelia offered. "Then James and Francois can take the west. You and I can storm the front."

"We have hundreds, there should be no reason for us to fail like this," Alfred mused, staring at the hand-drawn map one of their spies had gotten. They were growing significantly in number and some people even had the gall to try to pay them to not be attacked. Alfred just made sure to attack them first.

Now they were trying for something big. A castle. If they wanted to prove their power, now would be the time.

 _Kill them all_.

He looked up at Amelia for reassurance and she nodded with a smile, causing the bundle of nerves in his stomach to go crazy. She knew they could do this. He knew they could do this. He could fight like hell and so could everyone in his personal army. He had faith in them to do this. In order for Alfred to change this world, they needed to show their power. If they could take down a castle, Alfred could also use that as a base of operations. And more castles meant more bases, which made life easier for everyone. This was make or break.

…

It was just a matter of hours. Some hours and what felt like thousands of deaths later and they had a castle. Hardly any of Alfred's own army had died. He knew that a couple of people were trying Dark Magic, despite his own warnings, but none of them seemed to have the strength or willingness to continue with it for very long. His own Dark Magic told him it depended on person to person if it worked well with both a person's mind and body, but he didn't listen to it much. Those that could use it, even just a little bit, were incredibly useful during fights.

Those that they fought, however, were all but obliterated. There were a few servants that joined their cause, which made Alfred proud. He loved when more people joined them. He'd been so happy in killing the king in charge of the castle that he'd pulled Amelia into a kiss. They both laughed uncontrollably afterwards. They were still just teenagers after all, Alfred sixteen and Amelia eighteen. Alfred just felt so…happy, even with the Dark Magic influencing him. He didn't even think he was capable of that.

* * *

Alfred sat down on the ground in the forest. Alone. Well, mostly alone. Amelia was there, but she was just as patiently quiet as always when Alfred needed her to be. He was trying to focus. He was going to do it…really. He was going to figure out this immortality thing. He just had to really want it…really, really want it. That was what the Dark Magic told him. And it had never been wrong. Its advice was a little unwanted at times, but when it told Alfred something, it was never wrong.

He listened.

_Do you really want it?_

"Yes," Alfred nodded. He didn't want to feel pain again, he didn't want to worry about dying anymore. He had to have the ability to stay around forever so that he could actually continue the world he wanted to create. Besides, he was eighteen now, almost nineteen. He was old enough to decide this on his own, and he couldn't just let himself get closer and closer to the average mortality rate. He refused to let this be half of his lifetime.

Alfred felt…something weird. An exhausting feeling overwhelmed him, but he didn't fall over, thankfully. He opened his eyes and noticed that he was holding out both of his hands. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, and watched as something…glowing appeared in his hand. It looked like a little ball. A glowing green ball, the size of his palm.

_Your immortality._

"Yeah?" Alfred asked quietly. Amelia sat down right in front of him, looking at the object in apt interest.

"That's it?" Amelia asked. "I wasn't really sure what I was expecting, but it's kind of interesting…"

"I think this is it…" Alfred muttered. "I mean, it's never been wrong, has it?"

"I guess not," Amelia mused.

_Kill her._

"What do you do with it?" she asked.

_Move it towards your face._

Alfred slowly moved the ball towards his face and he didn't even flinch when it started stretching towards him, taking over his face. He felt…funny. He felt his entire body healing, felt teeth suddenly growing, scars stitching over themselves, his malnutrition almost curing itself. But it didn't hurt. He flinched, the ball disappearing from his hand, but he felt it all over him, like something he could constantly feel…

He looked up at Amelia, who looked at him with slight concern on her face. Alfred blinked at her, taking in a deep breath.

"Did…did your teeth just grow?" Amelia asked. "And did they just…get whiter?"

"I think they did…" Alfred laughed lightly. He looked at her and noticed that…for the first time…he could see the contours and lines of her face. Could clearly see the color of her bright blue eyes. He looked at her more carefully. He was so used to seeing everyone as, more or less, a blob. He looked up at the trees and stared in shock when he could see the individual leaves. He heard people say there were individual leaves, but he never…believed them.

"What's wrong?" Amelia asked.

"Nothing," Alfred smiled, hugging onto her tightly. "Absolutely nothing. I've never felt so amazing in my life! Did you know about the little details?"

"What?" Amelia asked and Alfred pulled away, tracing her face delicately.

"The little details," Alfred mused. "I didn't know how blue your eyes were, or that you had…individual strands of hair. I thought it was just one solid thing. Your face is so clear now…"

"Was your eye sight really that bad?" Amelia laughed and Alfred laughed, too.

And Alfred leaned forward and kissed her, as hard as he could. He cared about her so much and she knew that. Alfred almost felt like he loved her, but he'd never felt it before. He wanted to, so he kept kissing her, and she kept kissing back. On top of it all, Alfred felt so much more powerful, like he could do anything. It almost made him cocky, want to see how far he could go with her.

His hands started roaming.

_Kill her._

* * *

"They're coming for you," Amelia said, running into his room in the castle. Alfred looked up from his map, confused. Amelia looked actually concerned… It had been years since people started trying to stop them, hardly anyone could fight back, but none of them got very far. They had a good couple thousand in their army and Alfred was proud of all of them.

_Kill her._

"Who?" Alfred asked. The voice always hissed at him when she came close, but Alfred didn't care. He'd gotten good at ignoring it, after all. Now, however, he couldn't help but feel a little on edge.

"They've gotten a bunch of magic users together, they plan on taking you down," Amelia blurted out. Alfred nodded, thinking pretty hard. Amelia's group was full of spies, and Alfred had learned to trust all of their intel.

"What are they gonna do?" Alfred asked suspiciously. It wasn't like they could kill him…

"I don't know, but they're confident," Amelia shook her head. "They know you're here in this castle, none of the fakes are stopping them. I think they might have spies in our ranks as well."

"I figured," Alfred sighed. He walked towards her, placing a small peck on her lips. "Hey, it's gonna work out, don't worry. It's fine. I promise I'll be back tonight. They don't stand a chance against me."

"I know," Amelia smirked, kissing him back. "I just want you to be safe."

"Nothing can hurt me, babe," Alfred laughed and he took a deep breath, walking towards the door. He could handle this, he had his Dark Magic and it could talk with him, help him figure this out, like always.

It always worked.

If Amelia talked to him about it today, then that meant the chance was high they would go for him today. Alfred was going to meet their challenge head on. Amelia also didn't give him a lot of information, which mean that they were keeping this a secret, trying to stop him for good. Or something like that. A couple other people had tried, but his immortality always stopped them. This felt a little different, though.

"Should I be scared?" Alfred asked.

_Probably._

"Thanks," Alfred grumbled, walking through the castle until he left it on his own. People from his army stood on guard at the entrance and he nodded to them as he walked. When he was finished with this disturbance, he'd have to make sure that he could look through everyone and find those spies. He'd have to tell Allen, Francois, James, and Oliver as well…

He walked out of the safety of the castle walls, alone. But he wasn't scared, he was never scared. Nothing could hurt him, nothing could touch him. They must be close. If Amelia knew, then they were definitely close. She always stayed in the same place as Alfred, barely even left his side. So they had to be close. Where were they?

_This isn't good._

"I'll be fine," Alfred shook his head. He could handle this. He could do this.

There was a forest close by to the castle and he figured, if anyone was hiding, they'd try for there first. There couldn't be that many, after all, if this was a secret mission.

The second Alfred entered the forest, however, he was put on edge.

_This is bad._

"Really?" Alfred muttered sarcastically to himself. He glanced around, hoping to see where people were. He could feel auras around him, and that made him suspicious. There were a lot…

 _There are 50 of them_.

Alfred froze when he heard that news. From the strength of their auras, they were powerful. Too strong for Alfred to take on his own very well, even with Dark Magic to help. There was no way there was that many…They might just…

_They will. You're not gonna die, though. You can't._

Then what was going to happen, dammit? Alfred clenched his fists. Was there really nothing he could do to stop them?

_Absolutely nothing._

Dammit! Alfred hit a tree as he passed it. He stopped walking where the Dark Magic told him to, near a clearing. There was fifty of them? How did they manage to do this secretly?

_That magic. They're planning on freezing you in time. Keep using me and you'll be able to get out on your own. Don't worry._

"I'm worrying," Alfred grumbled. His thoughts went to his friends. If he was to just freeze in time…would he just disappear? Without a word? His eyes widened at the thought of leaving Amelia. She was one of his generals, they might go after her and he couldn't protect her, dammit! He growled at the idea. It was because of these idiots getting in his way that he couldn't protect her!

_If there weren't so many, I'd say to kill them._

"You're fucking hilarious," Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Don't move!" someone shouted and Alfred glared in his direction. He was fucking livid and he could just barely see the person that had spoken. He stopped moving and shuddered. Alfred smirked.

"Oh, don't worry, I know I'm outnumbered," Alfred drawled, his hands laced behind his head. "What's up, what's this huge plan of yours?"

"You know about it?" another person asked, dropping down from a nearby tree.

Alfred shrugged. "You have your spies, I have mine."

"Are you gonna fight back?" another person asked and Alfred watched countless people come into view.

"You wanna find out?" Alfred asked.

"Let's just do it," the first person stated. Alfred looked around at the dozens of magic users. They were all kinds of people; humans, elves, dwarves, you name it. Alfred laughed slightly, but he couldn't stop himself from thinking about Amelia, trying to find a way to help her. He felt so stupid…

And then he blinked.

When he opened his eyes, he wasn't standing in the forest anymore. He felt…strange. Like he wasn't in his own body, but he could clearly see a massive wall made of metal. And there was a strange buzzing all around him, it was so strange…

"This location is quite queer," Alfred mused, looking around. Then he looked to his side and saw a man standing in front of him. He was a human, but his aura told Alfred that he had more magic in him than most elves. He had silvery hair and intense purple eyes and he was incredibly tall. Alfred only had one thought when he saw the man, and it wasn't even his own, it was from the Dark Magic.

_Kill him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà! You finally get Alfred's backstory! Hope it didn't disappoint. I've had this written for a really long time, just had no idea where to put it, but I think here is as good a place as any. You finally get to really know about everything Alfred's been hinting at. I do really like him and Amelia, worked really hard on that relationship.
> 
> Anyway, that's it for now. See you guys next time!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more invasive thoughts here, fair warning.

Ivan held tightly onto Alfred's hand as they walked through the crowds, careful not to touch anyone. Everyone was already nervous, Ivan could tell. No one liked the idea of people with Dark Magic walking around, but the city still had to run. Ivan had a spell over both him and Alfred, making sure that they stayed invisible to the public eye. When Alfred deemed them ready, he would let go…and act as bait. It made Ivan nervous, to say the least.

Alfred squeezed his hand and Ivan made sure to duck into an alleyway with him before dropping the spell.

"Everything's gonna be okay," Alfred said with a small smile. "I promised you, right?"

Ivan hesitated, slowly letting go of Alfred's hand. "Good luck."

"Hey…just…really quick," Alfred said, his little smile falling. He pulled Ivan into a tight hug and Ivan was quick to hug him back. "I'm…uh…I'm sorry, you know, if I don't come back."

"Alfred," Ivan said, pulling them apart. "You keep saying everything is going to be alright."

"I didn't get to say goodbye to Amelia or any of the others," Alfred said pointedly. "I just…wanna cover my bases, alright? Just in case."

"I don't like this," Ivan muttered.

Alfred sighed. "Neither do I. But…just in case, okay? If I get frozen and you never see me again or if they…if they decide to kill me…I'm sorry."

"And I refuse to say goodbye," Ivan said evenly, looking Alfred in the eyes. "I trust you and you're going to come back from this just fine."

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Alfred nodded, looking down at the ground. He took a deep breath. "Do me a favor here and make sure I don't kill anyone. We've got Kiku, Yao, and the others, but just…keep an eye out, okay? Do what you can, but don't get involved. I really don't want to hurt you, okay? If you're in danger, get the hell out." Ivan nodded. Alfred bit his lip. "And don't come near me, okay? I'm going to be way more willing to kill you and Dark Magic is really going to want me to."

"Okay," Ivan nodded. Alfred nodded as well. He hugged Ivan tightly once again before he ran out of the alleyway, nearly running into a few people, but making his way into the street. Ivan made sure to walk back into the street, trying to blend in with everyone else. Alfred hadn't wasted any time, attracting plenty of attention in the middle of the street. If anyone didn't immediately recognize him, they did once he started using Dark Magic.

"We need to get out of here!" a girl screeched and Ivan recognized her as one of the girls from the coffee shop. She started running away with a fairly large group of people and Ivan notice a boy on the other side of the street doing the same. Ivan nodded, using his magic to push some of the more persistent people away and further down the street. It would only be a matter of time before this attracted Gilbert's attention.

Ivan flinched when he heard a terrifying crunch of metal behind him. He looked around only to find that Alfred had actually flipped a car, but he still stood around patiently, looking around. He wasn't allowing Dark Magic to take full control yet.

His phone started to ring in his pocket and Ivan flinched slightly before looking down at it, ignoring the people who ran into him. It was Arthur.

"Yes?" Ivan asked carefully.

"Did he really need to choose one of the most populated spots in the city?" Arthur snapped.

"He needs to get attention," Ivan said.

"Well, he damn well has ours," Arthur said. "If the public realizes that we're working with him, who knows what could happen."

"Is there any other reason for this call?" Ivan asked, looking around hesitantly. Gilbert honestly scared him, especially when Ivan thought about just how much stronger his Dark Magic was than his.

Arthur sighed heavily. "We're going to be there by the time this finishes. You need to be ready to do your job."

"I thought I was fired," Ivan said simply, but he couldn't ignore the pit in his stomach.

"You know what I mean," Arthur said. "And you know what's going to happen, right?"

"Is this all you called for?" Ivan asked impatiently. Gilbert was probably going to show up any second and Alfred stood patiently, apparently avoiding any other damage until he had to do something.

"Just make sure he doesn't do something stupid," Arthur said. "We're trying all we can on our end but if he does something like…kill someone, it's not going to work. Gilbert, too."

"What do you mean?" Ivan asked.

"Trust me," Arthur said. "He can't kill anyone or this plan is ruined."

"I-" Ivan was cut off when he heard a shaking crack in the ground, past Alfred. They both looked and saw that a massive crack had appeared in the ground and, before long, Gilbert's white hair poked through. "I get it, I have to go."

Arthur didn't even have a chance to speak before Ivan hung up on him, bracing for a fight. He wasn't sure what he could do, he sure couldn't fight either of them with his level of magic. But it looked like the board had a plan in place that might be able to help Alfred and Gilbert. As long as they didn't kill anyone. All the more pressure to prevent that.

"You really think it's a good idea to fight me?" Gilbert laughed, but he did stay a fair distance away from Alfred on the street. Very few people were left on the street, but Ivan was keenly aware of the people in apartments along the street looking out through their windows. "Now?"

"You think I can't handle myself around a newbie?" Alfred asked.

"I mean, you've already done plenty of stupid shit," Gilbert smirked. "Like, oh, I don't know, giving me your immortality? You think this is a joke?"

"I've been in this a lot longer than you," Alfred said simply. He took a deep breath, slouching a little more and leaning forward. Ivan could feel a clear sense of tension in the air and even Gilbert's body language changed. Before Ivan could even react, Alfred surged forward with enough force to crumble the concrete beneath his feet, slamming Gilbert hard enough into a building that they both disappeared a few feet into it, thick cracks appearing along the outside walls.

That was when they both started to move faster than Ivan could see. They were just blurs, hitting into buildings, cars, signs, anything that got in their way. The first building they'd hit was definitely on shaky ground and Ivan could see that the other Dark Magic users were already too busy trying to get civilians out of the way. Ivan shook his head when he felt himself start to tremble. He was too weak to actually do any good, he knew that, but he had to do what he could.

There were still people in that building, but no one was going to help it. Ivan ran forward and held his hand up, trying to keep the building straight up as it started to tilt forwards. He could see some people running out, but he knew there were a lot more inside.

Damn, this was heavy.

 _You're not strong enough_.

Ivan tensed. What was…He looked around, but the only people near him were either running or screaming. All considering, that was the only smart decision. Ivan looked back to see Alfred and Gilbert had managed to make their way into the air. If Ivan could move faster, maybe he could actually know what they were doing up there…

 _I can give you strength_.

Ivan felt a shiver go up his spine. It didn't quite feel like a voice…it didn't have a distinct sound in his head. It was just…there. The words seemed to just float, a little suggestion waiting for him to respond. He gritted his teeth. He had a sinking suspicion that this could possibly be Dark Magic. But he wasn't using it, so how could he hear it?

He shook his head, keeping his focus on the building. He could feel his energy draining fast as he tried to keep the building propped up. Luckily, more and more people were getting the message that they had to leave.

Suddenly, the weight was lifted off of him. Ivan immediately looked around and saw that Yao was helping him now. Well, not really helping, more like doing all of the work Ivan struggled to do on his own.

_Do you want that strength?_

Definitely Dark Magic… Ivan shuddered and looked around to see if he could follow Alfred and Gilbert's movements. They were back on the ground. Alfred had managed to get Gilbert on his back and was absolutely pummeling him with his fists, but Gilbert's new immortality was showing. Neither of them looked very tired yet.

Ivan looked around at the nearby buildings. It looked like it had been hit by meteors or something similar. There was no way he could get involved without getting hurt.

_Unless you use me._

No, absolutely not. Out of the question.

Gilbert shoved Alfred off and rammed him far into a building down the street. Ivan sighed, knowing just how long it would take him to get over there. But the other Dark Magic users seemed to have their hands full. Maybe he could be useful here…Maybe.

He started running, only to see Kiku run even faster after them, reaching the building and preventing its collapse long after the two had moved their fight elsewhere. Well…at least Ivan wasn't in the way of anyone.

_You want to help him fight._

Ivan shut his eyes tightly, hoping to come up with some way to shove this voice out of his head. Why was it even there?! He wasn't going to use it! It certainly didn't help that its words were right. Ivan wanted to help. He knew he couldn't even intervene with Gilbert and Alfred, but he could at least try to help outside of the fight. But he couldn't even do that. If only he could do something to help Alfred just get this over with and return back to normal.

_I can help._

"No, you cannot," Ivan growled. He groaned at the fact that he'd just responded to the damn thing, but he continued to chase after Gilbert and Alfred, who were starting to catch up with the retreating civilians, hopefully not on purpose.

Ivan was able to see Gilbert detach himself from Alfred long enough to look around, a clear panicked expression on his face. He was trying to come up with a plan to win. Did that mean he was losing? Alfred managed to come from behind and slam Gilbert forward, crashing them both onto the ground. Ivan had to steady himself, the shockwaves were so strong. Some of the already weak buildings began to collapse, easily gathering the attention of all of the other Dark Magic users, who were still attempting to keep a low profile. Gilbert and Alfred brawled on the ground, creating craters with nearly every move.

_You're just dead weight. Why not do something useful?_

Ivan was already thinking it, but this Dark Magic seemed to have a nice habit of voicing all of his concerns. It was a bit of a blow to his confidence.

"Alfred wouldn't want me to use it," he rationalized out loud, if only to ensure that it really was his own idea, his own words. He nodded at that, satisfied with his answer. By the time he looked up, both Gilbert and Alfred were standing up, a fair distance apart. Ivan couldn't help but shudder at Alfred's demeanor. His face was dark, serious, and he was slightly slouched, his feet light and ready to move at any second. He looked…like a killer. Like The Dictator.

Gilbert looked around and, after a short while, smirked. He pushed out his hand only to pull it back, dragging a civilian with him. He forced her between him and Alfred, holding tightly onto her arms. He intended on using her as a shield…was he under the impression that Alfred would hold back because of that? He had every other time…but Alfred's face was unmistakable now. He intended to get through her to reach Gilbert. He had a wicked smirk on his face.

Ivan stiffened, looking around quickly. Kiku, Yao, and the others were all still busy with their respective buildings, too busy to notice what was going on between the two fighters. Ivan was too far away to do anything useful. But even if he was close, he couldn't…

_I can give you the strength._

He couldn't let Alfred kill anyone. Not only was that Alfred's wish, but Arthur said he could do something for him, only as long as no one was killed.

_It'll be easy. The strength to stop this and keep everyone safe? Easy._

Ivan didn't have the time to think about his decision. He reached his hand out, towards the woman and, in that moment, the world felt like it slowed down. The civilians all seemed to move in slow-motion. Alfred and Gilbert were the only ones actually moving at a normal pace. Ivan clearly felt a new source of strength flow through him, all the way to his fingertips. He felt…powerful, amazing, like he could do absolutely anything.

He didn't even have to think, it was like the Dark Magic showed him how to do it. He gripped onto the woman with his magic, easily pulling her out of the way as Alfred slammed a punch into Gilbert's chest. The world returned to "normal" speed and Ivan blinked, registering the fact that he was holding the woman, having caught her after tugging her towards him.

_She's so fragile and weak…compared to you. With your strength, it would be so easy to snap that little neck._

Ivan gasped, immediately letting go of her and stumbling back a few steps. The woman stared at him in a mixture of thanks and horror before running away.

 _You're letting her go_.

"Shut up," Ivan clamped his hands over his head. What did he just do? Dark Magic was…he couldn't have…The worst part was, he had been a few seconds away from doing as it described. It really would have been easy to kill her…And he'd wanted to do it.

"Ivan!" Kiku shouted, running up to him with wide eyes.

"I'm fine," Ivan bit out, looking at Gilbert and Alfred.

_You can keep up with them now. You could take them both. Kill them both. Take that immortality._

"Are you sure?" Kiku asked hesitantly.

"We don't have time to worry about me," Ivan pressed. "We need to make sure they don't kill anyone." Kiku nodded, at least slightly satisfied with that answer. He ran off to help one of the younger Dark Magic users.

Ivan did have to admit, the feeling of Dark Magic coursing through him was extremely satisfying. His old limits didn't matter, he could do nearly anything if he wanted to. And combining it with his regular magic? He'd be damn near unstoppable. Well, that wasn't true. To be unstoppable, he would need that immortality.

Ivan shook his head, no he couldn't think like that. Using Dark Magic was a mistake. He couldn't let it control him. If he focused too much on how it felt, it could become addictive. And who knew if he could even…stop using it. If that was the right word. Alfred said that the voice never went away.

 _It won't_.

"Perfect," Ivan spat out. He looked back up at Gilbert and Alfred, who were fighting again in mid-air.

_Let me help you. We make a great team._

Ivan hesitated slightly. But if he wanted to help and he'd already made this mistake, he might as well roll with it. He nodded, allowing it to help him figure out how to slow down time again, make sure he could keep up with the two. Did this mean that his physical compatibility with it was high? And mental?

_The others don't have as high of a physical compatibility as you. You're the only on that can keep up with those two in a fight._

Was he? Alfred had said that Dark Magic didn't necessarily lie. It was focused solely on making its user stronger and it wasn't quite a living thing…Which meant it had to reason to. Ivan would just have to trust it. And trust that he could shove it away once this all ended.

Ivan ran towards them, marveling at how much stronger he felt. He could run for miles without getting tired, he could lift more than was humanly possible. He felt positively on top of the world.

_You've gone this long without being noticed because they don't view you as a threat. Prove them wrong._

Ivan closed his eyes for a second, making sure he knew in his mind that he was doing this for Alfred's sake. To help him snap Gilbert out of this. He knew the plan, so he just had to help him and step away when he needed to. He wasn't here to kill or…or get stronger…But what would it feel like to be even stronger than this?

Ivan shook his head, looking forward once again. Gilbert had just landed a punch right in the middle of Alfred's face, but Alfred was able to heal within seconds. While they were separated, Ivan ran between them and landed his own punch into Gilbert's chest. Gilbert had been caught off guard and so went flying a few feet. This new strength was amazing, that wasn't even all of Ivan's strength!

Ivan glanced at Alfred, who gave him an odd stare, as if he was assessing how much of a threat he was. Ivan finally understood what was going through Alfred's head all of the time. The secrets he was keeping from him; how _good_ it felt to use this, how _strong_ it was. Maybe he was doing that on purpose.

_Kill him._

Ivan startled at that response and Alfred dashed away, continuing to do damage to Gilbert.

_Love is weak. Kill him and you'll be even stronger._

Ivan considered it for a second. When he fully registered what he was doing, he violently shook his head. No, no, that wasn't his own thought! He couldn't possibly think that! No way! He…he cared for Alfred. He couldn't hurt him like that! No! Why had he even considered it?

 _Because you want to be strong_.

"Like Hell I do," Ivan muttered, looking up to find the two again. The Dark Magic directed him in the right direction and Ivan could see that Gilbert had managed to pin Alfred to a wall, punching him repeatedly.

_They're slowing down. They're getting tired. You can win this fight and take the immortality as your own._

"No," Ivan refused out loud. That was the best way for him to sort through these feelings. He could ask Alfred for help later. For now, they had to win this fight. Ivan ran forward again, admittedly smiling at just how fast he ran with no effort, and forced Gilbert off of Alfred once again. Alfred still looked untrustworthy of Ivan but moved to fight Gilbert again.

_He has the same thoughts as you. Kill him before he tries to kill you._

"No," Ivan said once again, following after them this time. Before he could land another punch of Gilbert, however, both he and Alfred landed hard hits into his stomach. Ivan flew back, the concentration on the time spell vanished as he sat in dull pain. It didn't hurt nearly as much as it should have. He followed the instructions Dark Magic gave to heal himself and he was standing again within seconds. This was truly amazing! The medical field could definitely benefit from using this!

_Kill them._

Then again, there were a few negative side-effects they could do without.

Ivan started running, refusing to let Alfred's actions while Dark Magic nearly completely controlled him deter him. He could do this. Alfred just needed to beat Gilbert and take away the immortality. Which means they needed a good distraction for Gilbert. Enough to break his own concentration.

Ivan started the time spell again, slowing everything else down. He could do this and barely get involved.

The two hardly paid him any mind as they continued their fistfight, getting more and more tired as time went on. But Ivan was full of energy. Hell, if he didn't hold back, he could probably take them both on and win.

"Focus," Ivan muttered under his breath.

 _The concrete_.

Dark Magic knew what he was trying to do. Ivan smirked, happy for the suggestion. Though the suggested use of force was a bit much… He toned it down a little before slamming his foot into the ground and slightly forward. The concrete shifted under his control, jetting towards Gilbert. Ivan even raised some of the ground underneath Gilbert's feet as he slid, his concentration breaking. Gilbert slowed down significantly and Alfred took that to his advantage.

He quickly gripped onto Gilbert's shoulders before slamming their heads together. Gilbert was obviously dazed by this, his reaction time slowed down significantly. Alfred smirked, gripping hard onto Gilbert's face and pulling. Gilbert started kicking and screaming, just like Alfred had before. It sounded…terrifying. Ivan stood still, almost afraid to get close to the immortality and start a fight with Alfred he couldn't finish.

_Go get it._

His feet screamed at him to run, but he made sure to keep them planted. Alfred's hand and Gilbert's face started to glow and, soon, the little ball was perched in Alfred's hand. Gilbert fell silent, his arms and legs going limp. Alfred looked at the ball with apt interest, dropping Gilbert without even a second thought.

_Go get it!_

The urge was so much stronger now. Just a few feet away was unlimited immortality. No longer feeling pain or worrying about how long he would live. He could live forever, show off this strength to the world.

"No," Ivan said stubbornly, watching as Alfred just…looked at it.

They had both returned to normal speed, but it was still quiet around them. The police weren't there yet, cars weren't there yet. It was just them and a few civilians running away.

Alfred looked up, meeting Ivan's eyes.

_Kill him. And get the immortality._

Without looking away, Alfred tilted his hand and the ball dropped to the ground, where it bounced and shattered. Ivan flinched. He hadn't expected it to be so fragile. Soon, the glow completely disappeared. The immortality was gone forever.

As Alfred kept eye contact, his eyes very slowly morphed back to white and Ivan saw his knees buckle. Ivan started running, intent on actually catching Alfred this time. His new running speed helped him get there just in time to catch Alfred in his arms. Ivan couldn't stop himself from smiling as he sank to his knees. He'd prevented Alfred from killing anyone…

_Kill him now._

"No," Ivan said stubbornly.

"I-Ivan," Alfred muttered, still barely awake. He looked up at Ivan. "Your eyes," he breathed out. "S-Sorry."

"Don't blame yourself," Ivan shook his head. "This was my stupid idea." But he hadn't even made it halfway through the second sentence before Alfred closed his eyes.

_He's just asleep._

Ivan nodded, looking at Gilbert, who was also just asleep. This had turned out…much better than Ivan had first guessed. There wasn't the debate about Alfred's immortality anymore. It wasn't a problem they had to consider when it came to his imprisonment. But it meant that both Gilbert and Alfred could be killed now.

"Ivan!" Kiku shouted, running up to him. "Ivan, they're coming, you need to stop using it."

"How?" Ivan asked. Already, Dark Magic was giving him suggestions, but he looked at Kiku, just in case. It wouldn't steer him wrong, but neither would Kiku. He just wanted to be sure.

"Just take some deep breaths, focus," Kiku offered. "It will help you through it. We need to leave…Good luck."

With that, he simply ran off. Ivan took a few deep breaths, closing his eyes. He could hear cars coming up, so he used his regular magic to cloak the new color of his aura. Before long, he felt an unmistakable feeling of strength leaving his arms and legs, retreating to his heart, his mind. He still felt it, but it wasn't as prevalent. But he could definitely feel that presence in the back of his head. The voice really wasn't going to go away.

_Kill him, quick, before they take your chance._

Ivan shook his head, holding onto Alfred tightly. No way.

Before long, Ivan could hear a massive amount of footsteps come up to them. He hesitated for a while, but there was no way that they could figure out that he was using Dark Magic.

"Ivan, I need you to step away from him," Arthur's voice said clearly and Ivan tried not to flinch. "Ivan."

"What are you going to do?" Ivan asked, slowly looking up at him. He was surprised to see that the amount of footsteps he'd heard were because a lot of people were there. Maybe…fifty… What were they planning on doing?

"For now, we don't need to keep them frozen for long," Arthur said simply. "So that means we're splitting in two and using the spell on both of them. It should last just a few days. But you need to let Alfred go and use the spell on Gilbert."

"What are you planning?" Ivan asked, but he slowly let Alfred go. He was sleeping peacefully. Well, as peacefully as he could get.

"I'll tell you when we get back to the Detainment Center," Arthur said simply. Ivan slowly stood up, honestly feeling very sore and…slow. He was very conscious of the difference in his strength and his body in general from when he used Dark Magic. He just felt…sluggish.

Arthur, curiously enough, walked with Ivan towards Gilbert, their little groups of the "strongest magic users" slowly circling around them. Ivan closed his eyes, remembering that spell he had to memorized what felt like a long time ago. It made sense that he wouldn't be allowed to put the spell on Alfred, it was likely he wouldn't do it or he would just drop it. With Gilbert? He didn't have very many complaints.

Before long, he and the other twenty four cast their spell over him and Ivan looked over to see two different police cars with very large backs, most likely meant for both of them to be transported easily.

"Did you hear anything about Ludwig?" Arthur asked.

Ivan shook his head. "No, he never came up."

"Let's hope for their sakes that he's alive," Arthur sighed. "Come on, we need to get back to the Center. I'll explain on the way."

_They'll be safe. Just cooperate for now._

Ivan nodded and followed him and the other twenty four into the back of the car with Gilbert. It was crowded as Hell and Ivan honestly felt very self-conscious of his Dark Magic this close to so many people. But Ivan stayed quiet, hoping that there was a good explanation to all of this. He just hoped that Arthur would keep his promise and Alfred would stay alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, okay, this happened. Wasn't sure how long it was going to last, but I finally did it. I do like the length of it and it's not as "intense" as some of their other fights but it's whatever. Things happened that needed to. And Ivan used Dark Magic! How exciting! With that, the invasive thoughts thing is not going to go away, just a fair warning. Ivan did have his reasons, as you saw. There are multiple reasons for using it, but it isn't necessarily bad. And if you already knew that, then I've done my job throughout this story well!
> 
> Anyway, with that said, we'll see what Arthur's plan is next time!


	27. Chapter 27

"A…trial?" Ivan asked hesitantly and Arthur nodded. They walked at the back of the group of other strong magic users, the ones that had been in the same car as Gilbert and them. Alfred had apparently gone ahead. Gilbert was strapped to something like a gurney, but it wasn't like he was in any danger of moving with the spell. It wasn't taking as much out of Ivan as it should have, but then again Ivan should have assumed that. Arthur had been trying to explain the process to Ivan, but apparently decided against the others hearing him. For now, they were inside of the Detainment Center, law enforcement keeping the press and angry citizens at bay easily, waiting for the elevator. Granted, they would have to take a couple trips with 25 magic users. Apparently the range of the spell was large enough to handle that much distance.

"Yes," Arthur said carefully. "As much as Alfred would like to think so, we don't just sit on our arses all day twiddling our thumbs."

"And what's your plan with just a trial?" Ivan asked.

_You could easily solve this problem with—_

"No," Ivan muttered under his breath, hoping that would be enough to shut up that stupid voice. It was enough that it wouldn't quiet down when he was surrounded by other magic users, but now it was just getting annoying.

"Make a case," Arthur pressed. "Neither of them have the immortality to save their lives anymore, meaning any slip-ups mean death. There's not enough cases of people using Dark Magic for there to be a consistent punishment for it. Gilbert might be tough considering he's already killed people, but he did lose control and as long as we can prove that, he should be in the clear. Alfred is a different story."

"And how do you intend to clear him?" Ivan asked suspiciously. Gilbert and a little less than half of the group went into the elevator. Arthur wasn't worried so they must have already had his cell location.

Arthur sighed, sweating slightly from the exertion of the spell. Ivan bit his lip, wondering if he looked suspicious at all. This spell felt like nothing to him now…

"The last time he was active was one thousand years ago," Arthur said. "With that in mind, most of the deaths on his hands can be pardoned. If we play our cards right. Which is why we have you. You are integral in ensuring that everyone understands that Alfred has…turned over a new leaf or whatever. Thankfully, he hasn't killed or even injured anyone while he's awake. And as long as Ludwig is alive…we could probably do this."

_Or you could let them die, leave the only competition in the world out of your hair._

"Do you really think this is going to work?" Ivan asked.

"It's our only chance," Arthur said. "It's slim to none, I know that. But, hell, if you don't try, you'll never know. The balance may just tip in our favor. But I need to make this clear, you can't lie for him anymore."

"Anymore?" Ivan asked. What lie was he talking about? It couldn't possibly be when Alfred was first waking up…

_Kill him. Make sure he doesn't let out what he knows._

"You're the reason he was able to just walk into a mall in the first place," Arthur said with a raised eyebrow. "Or are you forgetting any of the times you knew his plan but didn't even tell us?"

"Right, my apologies," Ivan said. The elevator opened and he was thankful for the opportunity to be in a crowded elevator. It meant Arthur wouldn't talk about confidential things like his lies anymore.

"You won't be allowed to see him until after everything is finished," Arthur said, obviously uncomfortable with his close proximity with the others. "You can't even know what room he'll be in. You only need to be concerned about Gilbert."

"I do find it rather strange that everyone else seems to know this plan of yours, at least the basic parts of it," Ivan said simply.

"If you bothered to check any of your notifications regularly, then you would know it as well," Arthur said. "Do you have any other questions I can answer for you?"

"How do you intend to keep 25 magic users in a cell together until this trial of yours?" Ivan asked. Surely it would take a few days for the board members to get something like this together. It was already amazing that they had voted on this, and it seemed like Arthur was in favor as well. Had Alfred really managed to win him over?

"We don't," Arthur chimed.

The elevator doors opened and the group in the elevator poured out to join those that were already in the hallway. It was still unnerving to see Gilbert frozen in time like he was…It made Ivan think back to the first time he'd seen Alfred. Peaceful and unaware of the world…

That could be Ivan if he wasn't careful.

 _You will be_.

Ivan rolled his eyes in response, but followed Arthur closely as the board member shoved his way through the crowd and to a door. This looked like any other cell in this building, but when the door opened, Ivan was greeted by the sight of Francis tinkering with a machine in the center of the ceiling.

"Right on time." Francis offered a smile and Arthur simply scoffed. "I'm glad I can still be of service, even if my magic isn't good enough for your spell."

"Is it online?" Arthur asked simply. Francis nodded.

"Care to try it out?" Francis offered, stepping down from the stood he'd been standing on. Arthur huffed, but started up the stool anyway. A few people in the group outside were already curiously stepping in, but the room was far too small for any of them to actually get inside. Francis turned to Ivan. "Consider this a smaller version of what's in the basement. Each of you are going to place your hand on the device so it will take up the magic and the spell you're using. It's not a perfect replica, so it will still constantly use your magic."

"Meaning no one is allowed to leave the city at any time," Arthur said clearly as he stepped down, making sure his voice was loud enough for the people in the hallway to hear. Arthur motioned for Ivan to step up. As he did so, the group finally managed to wheel Gilbert in. He didn't so much as twitch.

_Neither of them were using Dark Magic when they were frozen. There's no chance of escape with that._

Ivan nodded minutely, placing his hand on the device. He felt a familiar tug of his magic, just like in the basement, and he stepped down numbly. He was almost waiting for some kind of beep to indicate that he was using Dark Magic now, as if there was some way for the sensor to find that out. But the next person stepped up and then the next.

"We'll still be having guards and, naturally, no one outside of our group can know where they are," Francis said. "Sadly that includes you not knowing where Alfred is located, but I'm sure you can guess why." Ivan nodded.

_You could torture the information out of him._

Ivan twitched. He didn't need to find Alfred _that_ badly. He was in safe hands. As long as this trial thing worked out. If it didn't…who knew what would happen to him… Ivan shivered at the thought.

_You should let him die._

Absolutely not. Ivan had no idea what he would do with himself if Alfred was killed or even frozen in time again. If they wouldn't let Ivan see him now, they definitely wouldn't let him see Alfred after they made a decision like that. And he didn't want to go to drastic measures. But if it came to it…

"Ivan!" Arthur shouted and Ivan started, looking around the room. He'd gotten so caught up in his thoughts and conversation with Dark Magic that he hadn't noticed the others in the group give the machine their magic and leave. Now it was just Ivan, Arthur, and Francis. "Are you alright?"

"I'm just tired," Ivan said automatically.

"I think it would be best if you went home," Francis offered, patting Ivan's shoulder with a smile. Ivan briefly thought if Francis knew that Ivan had used Dark Magic, would he have done the same? Would he still care so much about him? "You need rest and we can handle this from here. We'll tell you the second we find Ludwig."

Ivan nodded minutely. With nothing to do but pace and wonder where they put Alfred, maybe going home would be his best option. That way he could have some space to think on his own, sort out his thoughts. Figure out his relationship with Dark Magic, now that it seemed like it wasn't going to go away anytime soon.

"I think I'll do that," Ivan said.

"Think about what you're going to say for that trial," Arthur offered as Ivan turned around. "You might be his only chance at not getting killed."

Well, no pressure or anything.

Ivan nodded as he swiftly left, his feet moving faster than he thought they could. He really was tired, but not physically. Thanks to Dark Magic, physically, he felt great, better than ever. He could outrun a car, even lift it. Hell, lift ten. Emotionally, he was completely drained. He desperately wanted to find Alfred and he knew, should he give Dark Magic the chance, he could find him. But that was not only irresponsible but would also make people suspicious.

He should just go home and rest. Hopefully, Dark Magic wouldn't infiltrate his dreams, too…

* * *

_There's an intruder._

Ivan gasped as he sat upright. It was the middle of the night…

_Your sister._

Oh. Of course. Okay. Ivan slowly stood up, sleepily making his way out of his room and into the main hallway, where Natalia stopped walking with a small smile.

"I thought you were asleep," Natalia said.

"I woke up," Ivan said simply.

_Kill her._

Ivan stiffened.

"Well, if you're awake-"

"You should go home," Ivan said and Natalia blinked, honestly taken aback. "I'm sorry, but you-you should go back home."

"Why?" Natalia asked suspiciously. "You've never acted this way before." She stepped forward and Ivan immediately took a step back.

_Kill her._

"Just…please," Ivan begged, making sure to keep a fair distance between them. He was tired and he didn't have a lot of experience with Dark Magic. He didn't know what would happen if he actually got close to Natalia. Alfred was…different. He was The Dictator, after all. It would take a lot to kill him. But Natalia? He couldn't risk anything when it came to her.

Natalia narrowed her eyes before using magic to turn on the lights. Ivan flinched slightly, but stayed still, making sure to keep a steady distance. He was almost afraid to move, afraid that the movements could possibly be Dark Magic taking control.

_Kill her._

"Your aura is different," Natalia mused and Ivan blinked owlishly.

"No, it's not," Ivan blurted out. He sighed. "It's late. We're both tired. Maybe you should just rest. On the couch."

"No, your aura is different," Natalia pressed, walking towards him again. Ivan continued to walk back until he was pressed against a wall. "You don't need to hide things from me, brother."

Ivan shook his head. "I'm not hiding anything."

Ivan flinched when Natalia placed a hand on his shoulder.

 _Kill her_.

Thankfully, nothing seemed to move on its own. His hands didn't even twitch. So it was just the thoughts…That was a relief. Natalia looked at him carefully, studying his face. Ivan let out a heavy sigh. He should tell her, shouldn't he? It's not like this would be enough to scare her away and…she should know. For her own safety.

"I…um…" Ivan muttered, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "This is a long story."

"Well, I have plenty of time," Natalia said simply, but she did finally remove her hand from his shoulder. She still seemed to be searching his face, looking for an answer to her question.

Ivan took another deep breath, staring at the floor. "I…um…I used…Dark Magic…" Ivan flinched as the words came out of his mouth. He didn't dare look up at her. It was weird to say it out loud. It made its presence known constantly, but it was strange to just admit it. He slowly dropped the fake aura, as if to prove the facts.

"Why?" Natalia asked bluntly and Ivan blinked, looking up. She didn't seem exactly…surprised or outraged or anything like that. But she seemed genuinely interested. She didn't even step back, just stood there like nothing was different between them. "Was this The Dictator's fault?"

"No, this was all my idea," Ivan pressed.

 _Kill her_.

He flinched. "Long story short, I was too weak to do what I needed, so I used it."

"But you seem normal," Natalia said suspiciously. "I thought Dark Magic made you go on a rampage or something like that."

"That's is also a long story," Ivan said delicately.

_Kill her._

"And I think I need some rest," Ivan said simply.

"Well, I know you wouldn't hurt me, even with Dark Magic," Natalia pressed. "I'm not leaving your side. You can explain to me in the morning."

"Fine," Ivan said. "But…I do need you to sleep on the couch, just in case."

"Why can't I sleep with you?" Natalia pouted.

"Because I can't trust myself not to hurt you," Ivan said. Sure, Alfred was able to spend an entire night right next to him and over a week in the same apartment constantly close to him, but he had years of experience with this voice. It had acted up with Amelia, not just Ivan. Alfred knew how to control it.

Ivan had only had it for less than a day.

"Your faith is nice," Ivan offered with a smile, "but I can't trust myself. I still could lose control and if I hurt you, I don't know what I'd do with myself."

"Fine," Natalia said, turning on her heel. "But you're telling me everything over breakfast."

"Deal," Ivan nodded.

_Kill her._

Ivan groaned, turning back to his room. He just wanted to get back to sleep. Maybe that would make this whole fiasco just go away…

* * *

The next morning, Ivan took his sweet time waking up. He muttered a few words in response to Dark Magic, which kept trying to convince him to kill Natalia. He took a shower and got dressed, feeling honestly quite refreshed. Thanks to Dark Magic, he didn't feel sore at all from the fight from yesterday or even tired anymore. He felt fantastic, even. Which was unnerving, but Ivan would have to learn to live with it.

When he entered the kitchen, he found that Natalia was finishing up cooking a breakfast. Ivan smiled faintly, but avoided being too close to her. Natalia seemed to respect this distance this time and allowed them to sit in silence as they ate.

With finished plates, Ivan slowly and meticulously tried to portray everything that he'd learned about Dark Magic; things he knew from Alfred as well as what he'd learned after just a day. Dark Magic even filled in a few gaps on its own.

After everything made it out into the open, Ivan finally noticed that he hadn't been looking at Natalia. He flinched slightly, glancing up to see if he could catch her eye. She looked at him in interest, as if testing to see if he was finished. Ivan motioned for her to say something, if she was going to say it. Surely, she wouldn't just call him terrible and leave, that wasn't like Natalia at all. Still, Ivan couldn't help but feel a little paranoia.

"So…Alfred experiences the same thing as you?" Natalia asked.

Ivan nodded. "As far as I know, the experience is more or less the same. The only difference being, as I told you, the mental and physical compatibility." Natalia nodded thoughtfully.

"Well," Natalia said simply as she stood up, collecting the dishes, "as far as I can tell, you're very in control of all of this. I stand by my reasoning that there's nothing to be afraid of." Ivan couldn't help but sigh in relief. Her opinion on him really hadn't changed. What a relief. "And you said that Dark Magic isn't even a living thing. Meaning that it won't get irritated and try harder. So if you can handle it at this level, then you should be fine. I trust you."

"I still don't think I made a good decision in using it," Ivan admitted, following her into the kitchen.

_Kill her._

Now this was getting kind of annoying. Surely after a while it would go away. He would have to ask Alfred.

"No, I never said that," Natalia said briskly. She put the dishes in the sink before turning around to face him, looking up into his eyes. "It was stupid and foolish and, honestly, probably quite insulting to the people that don't have your level of magic. Even with that much in you, you really thought you weren't strong enough?"

"I wasn't," Ivan said with a frown. Why was he being defensive?

"Not to mention that you know full-well that it's illegal," Natalia continued. "And you know why it was illegal after being around _multiple_ people that used it. I'm not going to condone what you did, I'm just saying I'm more than willing to live with it."

"Thank you, sister." Ivan smiled and Natalia offered a smile in return before beginning work on the dishes.

_Kill her._

Ivan decided to brave standing right next to her, offering his help with the small chore.

"So no one else knows?" Natalia asked.

"Not unless they also use Dark Magic," Ivan explained. He had told her about the coffee shop, but she seemed unperturbed by that fact. It did take a lot to scare Natalia away. Besides, it wasn't like she was the kind to simply divulge everyone's secrets.

"Once you figure out a way to save Alfred, I'm sure he'll be able to help you learn to control it properly," Natalia offered. Ivan smiled. He certainly hoped so. "I still don't think he's a good influence on you."

"He's not," Ivan said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter feels short, but that's only because the last couple have been over 4,000 words. Can you believe that? They're so loooong. Anyway, this is here and next chapter should focus on this trial that the board has planned. Which, I know, seems like a very ambitious plan, but we'll see how it works. And Arthur is even on Alfred's side this time, how strange.
> 
> In other news, I do know where this story is going to end, around 30 chapters, including an epilogue. So we are getting close to an end here, just gotta wrap up all of our loose ends before I leave you guys!
> 
> With that in mind, I'll see you all next time!


	28. Chapter 28

"I don't like the idea of this," Kiku said simply.

"It's our only chance to make sure that Alfred and Gilbert will both get out of this alive," Ivan pressed. He didn't like the idea of a trial, either. Too many things could go wrong and with one mistake or slip-up, both of them could die.

They stood in the coffee shop, the closed sign plastered on the window the second Ivan walked in. Thankfully, no one else in the shop decided to mention his use of Dark Magic.

"The one time a truth spell is ethical is in a court room," Yao said. He stood on the other side of the counter with Kiku. A few of the kids that normally worked were all hovering around as well. "You'll be put under one. You know way too much for that to be safe."

"What do you want me to do?" Ivan asked. "From what Arthur said, I'm the only way Alfred could even have a small possibility of being pardoned. I've been around him the most, and as far as the rest of the country knows, I'm trustworthy."

"And on the off-chance the truth spell is going to make you take down your fake aura?" Yao asked and Ivan flinched.

_There's a very low chance of that happening. Only if someone tells you to, off-hand, which is unlikely._

"It says that's unlikely," Ivan muttered.

"There's also a low chance they could possibly ask about others using Dark Magic," Kiku said. "We didn't make ourselves obvious, but there's still a small chance someone caught on to what we were doing. Which means you need to be careful with it as well. I would say we could have someone overpower the spell for you, but we would make ourselves too obvious."

"Considering his base magic level," a girl spoke up, "wouldn't he be able to overcome it? He is stronger than a lot of other magic users."

"Most of my magic is being drained to freeze Gilbert," Ivan said. "I have enough right now to do basic tasks, but I'm not strong enough to overcome them unless I want to show off my Dark Magic."

"If this does go well," Kiku mused, "it could mean that there is hope for the other Dark Magic users that don't go crazy."

"If," Yao repeated pointedly.

Ivan's phone buzzed in his pocket and he looked down at the notification. He'd finally looked through his email that morning after talking with Natalia and saw that Arthur actually had him guarding Gilbert occasionally, until the time of the trial. His first shift was coming up. It was just like when this all began…

"I need to go," Ivan said, looking to the door. He'd come hoping to get some help as well as some grounding. He still didn't feel quite right with Dark Magic in his head and without Alfred, these were the only people he could talk to about it.

"I'll make sure as many of us go to the trial as possible," Kiku offered. "Just in case."

Ivan sighed. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

* * *

Guarding someone frozen in time was almost exactly like how Ivan remembered it. Except this time Gilbert wasn't in his head trying to start conversations. Then again, Ivan felt like he would prefer that to sitting in silence, just watching someone completely frozen in time. They had guards just in case either of them woke up, but Ivan knew they wouldn't. The Dark Magic told him that there was literally zero chance of them waking up the way they were now. But it paid to be careful, he guessed.

There was maybe an hour of silence and boredom, which mostly consisted of Ivan being on his phone, before the door to the cell opened. Which was curious, considering no one else had any reason to be in here. When Ivan looked up, however, he saw Ludwig standing in the doorway, looking straight at Gilbert.

Ludwig did honestly look a little worse for wear. Considering how prim and orderly he looked before, now he looked like a mess. It looked like he'd tried to tame his hair, but it did hardly anything, and it showed that he hadn't been able to get much sleep, if any, the past couple nights. His pants looked slightly shredded and he'd ditched his jacket and shirt for just the tank top underneath it. They must have just found him.

And he'd decided to come here as soon as possible. Some policemen were behind him, but Ivan could easily tell that they were no match for him if it came down to it. It probably already had… Aside from a few scrapes and bruises, he looked like he was just fine.

Ivan stood up, turning to him, but he wasn't sure what he could say.

Ludwig straightened himself up slightly, running his hand through his hair in a vain attempt to control it.

"I think I can handle myself in here without your help," he said, addressing the policemen. It was probably just a matter of time before news started to spread. It was amazing that he was able to get through without social media exploding Ivan's phone.

The policemen exchanged looks before slowly standing back. Ludwig nodded, walking with the grace of a soldier until the door closed behind him.

"No one's told me what happened," Ludwig said simply, glancing at Ivan.

"He fought with Alfred," Ivan explained. "Alfred was able to…destroy the immortality and they've both been frozen in time. What…happened to you? Did he try to hurt you?"

"Tried," Ludwig said simply. There were no bruises on Gilbert, any indication of a fight. He just looked like he was peacefully asleep on the bed, unmoving. "It looked like he wanted to try, but he kept stopping himself."

"It looks like he at least hit you a few times," Ivan said delicately.

"I can handle a little pain," Ludwig said and Ivan nodded.

"Where…" Ivan wasn't sure what he should say, what Ludwig actually wanted to talk about. There was no telling what Gilbert was like with him. Considering how he acted around Alfred…anything could have happened.

"I've been told that they're planning a trial for them," Ludwig said stiffly. Ivan nodded. "I'd rather not have to tell it twice, so I'll wait until then." He paused for a moment. "Do you really think there's a chance they won't kill him? Now that the immortality is gone…"

"Considering you came back alive," Ivan said, "it looks possible. For Gilbert, at least." Ludwig nodded. Ivan wasn't sure about Ludwig's opinion on Alfred, considering it was Alfred's idea that Ludwig get taken in the first place. Should…Ivan _thank_ him for what he did? They'd risked a lot by doing it…

Ludwig looked honestly very concerned as he looked at Gilbert. He looked a little conflicted as well. But that was understandable. If either Natalia or Katyusha had used Dark Magic out of nowhere and gone on a rampage like that, he wouldn't be sure what he would do.

"He was such an idiot," Ludwig said and Ivan couldn't help but laugh slightly. "At least he didn't get himself killed."

"We'll make sure he doesn't," Ivan assured him. Ludwig nodded before letting out a sigh, turning back to the door.

"I'll…uh…I'll be back later," Ludwig said.

Ivan nodded to him when he looked back at him and Ludwig left, the police officers still a little nervous around him. No doubt, Arthur and the other members of the board had been told. It was only a matter of time before the news spread like wildfire. Ivan looked at Gilbert in interest. Well, he would be quite relieved to see his brother back and alive. Ivan sighed, leaning back. He just hoped that this trial would go the way it should.

It really only took an hour before it seemed like the whole city found out about Ludwig. By that point, even Ivan couldn't go outside without being swarmed by press. They had heard about the trial as well and asked Ivan questions he wasn't even close to knowing the answer to. He made sure to stay clever and didn't make any comments to anyone. Once he'd made it home after standing guard, Arthur gave him all of the details about this…trial. It seemed strange and awkward, but Ivan had to at least try.

If worse came to worse…Well, he really hoped it wouldn't come to that.

* * *

The trial was just the next day, in the courthouse close to the Detainment Center and it felt like no time at all that Ivan was nervously walking inside, ducking his head from the press. He was, in essence, playing devil's advocate here. Not a lot of people were going to like him after this…But what mattered the most in this case was Alfred and Gilbert's safety.

Thankfully, not a lot of people were allowed inside, so that was a relief. Seeing so many people really made Ivan nervous. Then again, walking inside of a courthouse also made him extremely nervous. He'd never had to deal with something like this before…

Ivan caught sight of Arthur and Francis talking to someone from a major news station and Arthur motioned for him to wait. Ivan awkwardly stood still, looking around just in case someone tried to talk to him so he could run away. Before long, Arthur and Francis walked towards him and it took every ounce of self-control Ivan had to stop himself from twiddling his thumbs.

"Have you thought about what you want to say?" Arthur asked.

"A little," Ivan said.

"They're going to ask a lot of tough questions," Francis mused. "For once, we're on the unpopular side. We aren't trying to prove criminals are wrong, but that they're right. The other side has the easy job."

"And how is the public reacting to the Detainment Center being on this side?" Ivan quirked a brow. The look on their faces made it easy for Ivan to guess that it wasn't good.

"With the truth spell on you," Arthur said, changing the subject, "you can't lie, but you can stretch the truth. As much as you can."

"I thought you told me not to lie for him," Ivan said with a small smile. Could it possibly be that Arthur started to like Alfred? Considering the lengths they were all going to in order to protect him, it was possible. But what caused this change in perspective?

"If all you do is tell the blunt truth, he's going to die," Arthur said bluntly. "I'd be much more comfortable with it if you did tell the truth…but it's not realistic."

"How much did Alfred tell you about Dark Magic?" Francis asked.

"Quite a bit," Ivan said.

"Enough to make a case for them?" Francis asked. Ivan nodded. Was he also a prime witness for that? This was going to be a very stressful day…

"Alfred will be a bit more difficult," Ivan said.

"Allow us to handle that," Francis said with a smile. Ivan quirked an eyebrow at that but Francis already started leading him towards the doors leading to their courtroom. "Learn to trust us. As we said, we haven't been sitting around doing nothing this whole time."

"We'll see," Ivan said as they walked inside. Other people were filing in, filling up seats. Alfred and Gilbert were still safe and sound in the Detainment Center, but everyone still seemed on edge. Ivan simply took a seat close to the front, ducking his head down. Arthur and Francis took their places at the very front, apparently acting as Alfred and Gilbert's lawyers. More and more people came in, apparently more than excited to see what they could about this trial. Ivan had no doubt that practically all of them wanted this to end with the death of The Dictator, finally.

By the time the room was filled, the judge and the jury had made it to their own places and Ivan felt his stomach twist into knots as the trial started itself. He sat quietly as the opposing side made their own case about two criminals using illegal magic that wreaked chaos on the world and ended in numerous injuries as well as casualties. Naturally, they brought up Alfred's history, or at least the vague idea told through history books. Ivan knew better than that now, but he knew it wasn't a good idea to start on that. While they talked, Ivan looked around the courtroom, noticing Kiku, Yao, and a few of the others from the coffee shop scattered through the courtroom. He also managed to catch Natalia's gaze. She smiled at him when Ivan stared at her incredulously.

He turned back ahead only to notice that Arthur and Francis had finished making their own case, probably something about how Gilbert and Alfred shouldn't even be considered as villains. Ivan most certainly heard the chorus of mutters going through the room at that. They really did have their work cut out for them…

The witnesses at first honestly weren't helping their case at all. Victims of the caved-in building were first, then came those that were injured at the Freedom Parade incident. After that were soldiers from when Ludwig was taken. Finally, the people that were injured during the last incident spoke. Ivan felt himself slouching further and further with every testimony that could attest to the "monsters" that shouldn't be allowed another breath. And another thing that certainly didn't help was the fact that the Dark Magic kept speaking up every time something displeased Ivan, telling him to just kill everyone. It wasn't like he could talk to it to silence it this time.

Finally, with all of the courtroom ready to kill Gilbert and Alfred if they were given the chance, the opposing side called for Ivan. Well, he hadn't been expecting that…

He slowly got up and walked to the stand, swearing in. He could feel the magic of the truth spell on him and it honestly made him a little nervous. It made the Dark Magic even more active.

He hadn't even fully sat down before he was asked a question.

"You were a guard for The Dictator, correct?"

"Yes," Ivan answered.

_You don't have to play by their rules. If their safety is so important to you then ensure it yourself._

"And why were you guarding him?" What kind of question was that?

"To make sure he stayed frozen," Ivan said. "Does this have something to do with the point you're trying to prove?"

The person twitched slightly and Ivan smirked.

"Why was The Dictator frozen?"

"His immortality made him impossible to kill," Ivan answered. They were trying to make him say Alfred and Gilbert were dangerous. They were, naturally, but saying something like that would be like a death sentence.

"Is it true that he assaulted his guards upon his escape? You were the one guarding him at that time, correct?"

"I was on guard," Ivan said, choosing his words carefully, "which means I was able to see him take the fastest route possible to keep Gilbert from causing anymore damage."

"Did you see him attack the other guards on duty?"

"Yes."

_He's annoying. Kill him._

"Thank you, Ivan. Is it also true that The Dictator, while on your watch, escaped the Detainment Center before being given the Center's permission to leave?"

"Yes," Ivan answered. Were they trying to make him unreliable for the other side?

"Is it also true that the Detainment Center hid the fact that The Dictator was walking around with civilians?"

"Yes," Ivan said. "I don't see what any of these questions have to do with me. You can ask them to anyone else."

"From our information, The Dictator stayed with you in your apartment. Was there ever a time when you were alone with him that you felt your life was in danger?"

Ivan thought for a moment, trying to think of a way to phrase this while still saying the truth.

"Alfred wouldn't hurt me," Ivan said clearly.

"How is it you can to a first-name basis with The Dictator?"

"As you said, he stayed with me in my apartment. I got to know him."

"Did he tell you much detail about his past? I'm sure no matter how much time The Dictator spent ensuring you how good of a person he is, you cannot remember the body count he is responsible for."

"He told me much more about his past than the history textbooks bother to tell," Ivan said and noticed how the man clenched his jaw in annoyance.

"There is no excuse for thousands of deaths."

"I believe the thousands of lives he worked hard to protect can also attest to themselves," Ivan said, surprised by his own courage. "Do you have any other questions for me?"

"You are aware as to why Dark Magic is illegal, correct?"

"The actual law remains unclear," Ivan said. Though perhaps this trial would make that law extremely clear. Which made Ivan antsy for when he eventually slipped up.

_You won't._

"And your time with The Dictator, what did it teach you about Dark Magic?"

"I learned that, while Dark Magic is dangerous, it is also possible to ignore it and even use it for good." Ivan waited for a minute. He obviously wasn't giving this man what he wanted on Alfred or Gilbert. They were, in essence, two different cases, but Ivan didn't have a lot of information on Gilbert. At least, that was what the public knew. He was apparently known as the person that skirted death, that allowed The Dictator to walk among the public. He doubted his public image would be very good after this.

After a few exchanges, Arthur was standing in front of him and Ivan felt immeasurably lighter. He still had to be careful, though.

"Ivan, you were friends with Gilbert before he used Dark Magic, correct?" Arthur asked. Well, that was certainly a change of pace.

"Yes," Ivan said.

"Can you please tell us why he used Dark Magic? If you knew him so well?"

"His own lack of magic, I believe," Ivan said. "He was…frustrated with how he was weaker than magic users. He couldn't even use any magic. I believe a combination of that and his brother being able to use magic might have made him at least question using it."

"And The Dictator," Arthur said. "Did he tell you why he used it?"

"One thousand years ago, the world was run by kings and other nobility that didn't care about the people, left them to rot in sickness and filth. Alfred needed the strength to fix what he thought was wrong and, with little magic, Dark Magic was his only choice."

"And Alfred has told you about how Dark Magic works," Arthur continued. "Please explain what you know to the courtroom." Well, he was asking heavy questions.

Ivan let out a sigh as he tried to formulate how he wanted to say this. Without letting too much out. But at the same time he had to make sure that hardly anyone else was stupid enough to use something so dangerous, especially now that he knew about it first-hand.

"The best explanation I can offer is that it's similar to a living creature," Ivan said. "Anyone has the ability to invite it in. Once in your head…it tries to control you. Gives suggestions on how to be stronger. But you can also force it out…somewhat. It will never actually leave your head and the temptation will always be there to use it again, but you can make sure that it doesn't control your actions. Any one of the board members at the Detainment Center can attest to Alfred being able to do that. And every person Alfred met before the Freedom Parade can also attest to the fact that Alfred's eyes were not black, meaning he was able to push Dark Magic away."

"With that in mind," Arthur said over the murmurs spreading through the courtroom, "do you think that there could be, possibly, others around the city that are able to hide the fact that they are using Dark Magic?"

Ivan was honestly surprised to get a question like that, especially since there was no possible way Francis or Arthur could know about the people from the coffee shop or even Ivan using it.

"Yes," Ivan said simply. He couldn't lie, after all.

"And, Ivan, aside from Gilbert, how many news stories have you heard about Dark Magic users going on rampages?"

"None," Ivan said. So that was where he was going…covering his bases. Ivan was hesitant to glorify Dark Magic users, or even normalizing them, but with something like that…it could possibly save Gilbert and Alfred.

"And, Ivan," Arthur continued, "as far as I know, you hardly left Alfred's side when he was outside of the Detainment Center. In your time with him, how many times did Alfred injure a single person other than Gilbert?"

"None."

"Kill?"

"None."

"And how likely do you think it is that when someone uses Dark Magic that they will learn how to control it better the more they have it?"

"Very likely."

"With that in mind, don't you think that, given time, Gilbert would be able to control Dark Magic better?"

"Yes," Ivan answered.

"It does already seem that way, doesn't it?" Arthur asked. "You've seen every one of Gilbert and Alfred's fights. Aside from the cave-in, how many injuries are Gilbert directly responsible for?"

"None."

"Deaths?"

"None."

"Thank you, one final question for you, then. You, out of everyone here, has spent the most time with The Dictator. You lived in the same apartment as him, slept in that apartment, and trusted him around your friends. Would you trust him to stay awake and alive in this world?"

"Absolutely," Ivan said without hesitation.

"Thank you very much," Arthur said, stepping back to sit with Francis. The other side had another chance to ask him questions and it looked like they were deliberating. It made him nervous. After a while, they decided not to further question him and Ivan sighed with relief, taking his seat again. He was done. Hopefully. And hopefully this would make a good enough case. It was likely that, when Ivan had been zoning out, that they had already covered why they had hidden Alfred's presence from the world for so long. And Gilbert's. So he was thank fully he didn't have to answer any questions on that.

Before he even sat down, Ludwig had been called to the stand. Him being alive was hopefully enough to clear Gilbert. Hopefully what he had to say wouldn't be enough to condemn him again.

It wasn't even a minute before Ludwig was told to recount his story. He did look a lot more put-together this time. His scrapes and bruises were covered up and he looked orderly, like nothing at all had happened to him. He was dressed like a military man, kept that same posture.

"Alfred came to me with his plan," Ludwig said, sounding like he was choosing his words carefully. "I only had a few minutes to decide if I could trust him and I did. Seeing him use Dark Magic made me hesitate, but seeing my brother use it made my decision clear. This was, apparently, the only way for me to help him.

"When I woke up after he took me, we were underground and he was standing as far away from me as possible. He…looked afraid of me. He gave me clear instructions not to move or talk. He had me chained with some kind of unbreakable magic to the wall, most likely from his Dark Magic. I had no idea where we were, but Gilbert left. Multiple times. Once he came and just…slept. For hours. I…didn't move just in case.

"When he woke up, he saw me and fell into a fit of rage. He destroyed the walls and the ceiling, but when he actually struck me, he froze and ran away. I could see that he regretted what he had done. He…didn't come back. Even when the magic was lifted, I decided not to move for a while, just in case he would come back. I eventually left when the need for food became too great. I found myself just outside the city and it only took a few minutes for law enforcement to find me."

"And when he hit you," the other lawyer said after a short moment of silence, "he was…under the influence of Dark Magic, correct?" Ivan nearly snorted at that question. That was obvious, the first time he hadn't been using Dark Magic was when he passed out after Alfred took back the immortality.

"Yes," Ludwig said simply.

"And he wouldn't have hit you without using Dark Magic?"

"You obviously haven't met my brother," Ludwig said. Ivan had to admit that Gilbert seemed like the kind of person to rough-house as well as the kind of older brother that would believe in 'tough love.' "But under normal circumstances, no, he wouldn't have hit me like that."

"And if you wouldn't mind, would you describe how he struck you?"

"I would mind, actually," Ludwig said bluntly. Ivan smiled. He was starting to like this man.

"Can you attest to the fact that it was The Dictator's so-called plan that had you kidnapped?"

"Yes," Ludwig said. "It was also his so-called plan that has, apparently, saved my brother."

"There's still no proof that either of them are actually 'freed' from Dark Magic." Ivan rolled his eyes.

_Perhaps you could teach him a bit more about Dark Magic._

"After your experience with your bother," the man continued, "would you trust him enough to test out that assumption?"

"Yes," Ludwig said. Well, it looked like things were going well on this end…The only problem was how the entire rest of this trial went. The fact did remain that one of the people they were protecting was The Dictator and the other had killed and risked the injury of thousands while under Dark Magic, which was illegal. Ivan doubted that two people that liked Gilbert and Alfred were going to be of much help.

For all the rest of the public knew, Gilbert could turn into the next Dictator if they weren't careful. And if they let Alfred loose, he might just cause more chaos. Still, the two people that had been the closest to the two Dark Magic users did seem to trust them, the people that were in the most danger. But who knew what would happen? It still seemed like the jury was mostly for killing both of them.

 _It would be very easy to turn this in your favor_.

Ivan was almost tempted. Almost. If the jury did decide to kill them, well…he'd cross that bridge when he got there.

Arthur stood up again to question him. He did a good job of proving his point that Gilbert wasn't dangerous, at least to Ludwig. Though that one strike might count against them. Ludwig hadn't been around for most of the chaos, so he couldn't really attest to much, but he was a high ranking officer in the military. His word had to count for something.

Once Ludwig sat down, a few more victims filed their way through, only further driving in the stake that Dark Magic was dangerous and anyone using it should be killed, etc.

By the time both sides made their closing statements, Ivan was definitely nervous. Alfred and Gilbert would probably be sentenced to death at this rate. Only two testimonies made the case that Gilbert and Alfred wouldn't be dangerous. Especially if they didn't use Dark Magic anymore. But no one would really look past their Dark Magic, would they? Alfred wasn't just a kid, he was The Dictator, after all. Very few people even used his name after they knew it.

A recess was called for the jury to decide among themselves. Ivan didn't move from his seat, listening to some of the conversations around him. He noticed the looks some people gave him, most of them angry for trying to protect the people that had threatened them. Ivan didn't mind that so much, but what he did mind were the people muttering about how they hoped that Alfred would be given a painful death, that if they could help it, they should make it slow.

"Brother," Natalia said and Ivan flinched, only just noticing that she'd come so close. "Maybe you should get some air. We probably have some time."

_Kill her._

"Doubtful," Ivan mused, slumping slightly in his chair. He was surprised the jury was taking this long to make their decision.

"Your words did a lot more than you think," Natalia urged, taking his hand and pulling him to his feet. Ivan raised a brow but Natalia just offered a tight smile. She lead him through the slowly emptying courtroom and out into the main hallway. Ivan could tell that a lot of people were nervous just by looking around. Natalia stayed quiet long enough for Ivan to listen to some of the conversations around them.

He was surprised when he overheard someone arguing with another about how there really weren't any injuries that The Dictator could be accounted for. Another had to people discussing in quiet voices about how if even Ludwig could trust his brother, then that meant something important. Had their testimonies really caused people to talk like this?

"You put on a good show," Arthur said as he walked up to them, Francis fast on his heels. "Thank you."

"Did what I said really change much?" Ivan asked.

"Everyone knows you can't lie up there," Francis said proudly. "Which means they have no choice but to consider your words. Of course, some people might think that what you know is from Alfred lying to you, but for now, we're running with hope."

"Do you think just Ludwig and I were enough?" Ivan asked. Alfred had so many deaths behind him and a past that no one could save. Gilbert might have a chance if they could prove that Dark Magic didn't control him anymore, but that was a tough case to make. Ivan wasn't sure if they did a good enough job.

"All I know is," Arthur said with a small smile, "going in there, the verdict was already made. And now people are hesitating."

"Let's take a little walk," Natalia suggested, pulling Ivan towards the main doors. "It should be a while." Ivan nodded slowly following her.

 _Kill her_.

He shuddered. He couldn't help but think about Alfred and Gilbert. Whatever happened here, it would be like no time at all passed for them. They would make up and figure out their verdict. Alfred probably would have enjoyed seeing what a trial looked like…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who has no idea about how the legal system works! Me! But, I mean, it's a fake world so the legal system can work however I want it to! To be honest, I have no idea what the case is that people are trying to defend/argue. That they're a danger to society and should be killed? I dunno, to be honest. But we'll just roll with this. Also, I wanted to put the whole thing here, up to the verdict, but damn did I write for a long time. I had to put the stuff in the front in, I couldn't just leave it out. And the way this ended, there really wasn't any room for me to put down the next few lines that are going to affect everyone's lives here. So we're gonna put those at the beginning of the next chapter!
> 
> Enjoy your cliffhanger!
> 
> Anyway, I hope this turned out as well as I thought. And I'll see you all next time!


	29. Chapter 29

Ivan squirmed in his seat, staring straight at the jury. They'd come to a decision, but apparently it was close. Rumors were floating around the courtroom, but Ivan tried to focus on the matter at hand. Just a couple of words. He was ready to do…something. He wasn't sure what, but he was ready to do something if this went south. He took a deep breath at the same time as someone from the jury stood up, ready to announce the verdict.

"As for the case of Gilbert Beilschmidt," the person said clearly, "on the grounds of Dark Magic's control over his mind, we say not guilty."

Ivan couldn't help but sigh with relief. If Gilbert was cleared, then that meant there was a chance for Alfred to be cleared as well. Of course, he wouldn't be pardoned and of course this would come with its drawbacks. Nothing would be like it was before but still…At least Gilbert was alive.

"And as for the case of The Dictator," the person continued and Ivan felt a massive pit grow in his stomach. This time, Natalia was sitting next to him and held on tightly to his hand, "on the same grounds as well as his attempted protection of the citizens of this city, we also say not guilty."

Ivan nearly cried. He listened carefully to all of the formalities. Alfred wasn't pardoned from previous crimes and would have to atone for them, but that was to be decided later. Both Gilbert and Alfred were to be under constant supervision. And should either of them use Dark Magic again…it would be an immediate death sentence. They'd barely made it.

* * *

Ivan honestly wasn't surprised by how close Alfred's cell was to Gilbert's. In fact, it was just one floor above Gilbert's. Ivan honestly felt a little nervous as he stood with Arthur in the room. Arthur stood on a stool, tinkering with the same device that was being used in Gilbert's cell. A lot of the magic users that had been used for freezing Gilbert and Alfred apparently weren't pleased with how things were going, but at least now they could leave the city without any repercussions.

Alfred was just…sleeping. Like when they'd first met. It was weird. He didn't like it. Alfred looked peaceful asleep, of course, he always did. But there was just something unnatural about this sleep. Ivan was more than ready for him to wake up. Ludwig was probably feeling the same thing one floor down with Francis in Gilbert's cell.

"He should start waking up soon," Arthur mused as he got down, looking at Ivan. "I hope you're ready."

Ivan nodded slowly, looking at Alfred and almost hoping that he would just wake up now, back to normal.

_Kill him_

Ivan did know that Alfred had been frozen while not using Dark Magic, that much was clear. He just hoped that Alfred didn't use it while waking up on reflex. That certainly wouldn't bode well for him or the guards standing outside of the room.

"I'll be just outside," Arthur said. When Ivan gave him a confused look, he said, "I know you two would prefer to be alone. Well, mostly, aside from our cameras. I trust you can tell him all of the restrictions put on him now?"

"Thank you," Ivan said with a smile. "For everything you've done for him."

"Yes, well, I take into account the safety of this country and everyone in it when I make my decisions," Arthur said, walking towards the door. Ivan nodded to him as he left, the guards very obvious outside of the door. Ivan wondered how long Alfred would have to act with good behavior to get rid of them…

Alfred groaned and Ivan's smile only grew as he knelt beside the bed he was lying on. It was so relieving to see him waking up.

_Kill him._

That voice, he could definitely do without…

Alfred slowly opened his eyes, sapphire locking with violet for a fraction of a second before Alfred moved too fast to see. Ivan stumbled backwards as Alfred's entire weight all but fell onto his torso. Alfred clung to him tightly, even his legs were wrapped around Ivan, who couldn't help but laugh, hugging Alfred back.

"I'm awake," Alfred muttered into his ear. "I'm alive."

"Yes," Ivan breathed out in relief. "You are."

"I won't tell anyone about the Dark Magic," Alfred whispered. "I'm sorry for making you use it."

"It was my stupid idea." Ivan shook his head. Alfred pulled back just slightly. He looked Ivan over, as if making sure that everything was really okay, and then happily kissed him. Ivan didn't hesitate to kiss him back.

"Okay, okay…" Alfred said carefully, slowly getting his footing back on the ground but keeping his arms tight around Ivan. "Drawbacks, there's gotta be drawbacks."

Ivan nodded slowly. "A few. For now, guards. 24/7. And you're not supposed to leave the Detainment Center."

"And I'm guessing there's actual repercussions if I leave this time?" Alfred smirked. Ivan raised a brow. "What happens if I don't behave?"

_Kill him._

"Depends on how bad it is," Ivan said. "No one wants to use any more resources on you. And if you use Dark Magic…"

"Makes sense," Alfred mused. "I'll, uh, make sure it doesn't get that far."

"Me, too," Ivan said.

"So, with good behavior?" Alfred asked.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and you'll only need me to guard you again," Ivan offered.

"Because that turned out so well the first time," Alfred teased and Ivan scoffed. "What? You have to admit you're a bit of a push-over. You let me do pretty much anything I wanted."

Ivan raised a brow and Alfred smiled sheepishly, pulling away slowly.

_Kill him._

"Anything else I need to be aware of?" Alfred asked.

"Gilbert has pretty much the same restrictions as you," Ivan said. "Both of you are under a microscope now, so I highly suggest you don't try bending the rules anymore. I'd prefer not to go through yet another trial for you."

"Aw, you went through a trial for me?" Alfred smiled. "Wait, like a real trial? And people actually went in my favor?"

"Are you that surprised?" Ivan asked. "You were the one claiming you were helping the world a thousand years ago."

"Yeah, but I know no one else views it that way." Alfred shrugged. "I've wanted to see what a real trial is like since I've heard of them…Like actual people other than nobility deciding shit for you? Revolutionary. Seriously, anything else I need to know?"

_Kill him._

"Nothing really comes to mind," Ivan said. "Though I highly doubt most of society is going to be willing to just accept you."

"Never expected them to," Alfred chimed. "But there's nothing else? Nothing about not being able to see you again? Nothing about…I don't know…paying for the people I killed in the past?"

"As far as I know, it looks like a thousand years is long enough to pardon you," Ivan said carefully.

"Yeah?" Alfred asked, raising a brow. "I mean, they were all assholes, so I don't really mind."

"Legally pardoned," Ivan said. "Again, not everyone is going to agree with what you did."

"That's their problem, then," Alfred said with a small smirk. He leaned in for another kiss, which Ivan accepted. "You said Gilbert was cleared, too. How'd ya spring that?"

_Kill him._

"It appears that the board likes you more than they let on," Ivan said. "Arthur especially seems quite fond of you."

"Never would have guessed," Alfred said. He kissed Ivan again, this time harder, deeper. Ivan stumbled back a few steps, but kept his ground easily. Alfred pulled away slowly, both of them breathing heavily. He kept his voice low, hooded eyes looking right into Ivan's. "So here's a question for you. Real test of love here. How does your Dark Magic feel about me?"

"It's pretty insistent that I kill you," Ivan mused.

"And how are you feeling on the mental stability front?" Alfred asked, his smile growing with each second.

_Kill him._

"Pretty solid," Ivan surmised. "Especially now that you're awake."

"Good to hear," Alfred chimed, kissing him again. It was a few minutes before they broke for air again. "I am sorry for forcing you through that…"

"It was my decision," Ivan pressed. "I have to deal with the consequences myself. You can help if you want to, but not because you're obligated to."

"I mean, I'm pretty sure I'm already gonna be Gilbert's life coach." Alfred snickered. "What's one more pupil?" He looked at Ivan with a long, happy sigh. "Thank you for making sure I woke up. I…uh…honestly didn't expect to."

"Do you know how hard it was for me to go a few days without you constantly annoying me?" Ivan asked with a small smirk. "I don't think I'm very well equipped for silence anymore."

"Well, once I get out of here on good behavior, I'll be sure to make sure at least your nights are far from silent," Alfred said cheekily. Ivan hit him lightly over the head, but both of them fell into a fit of giggles.

 _Kill him_.

"I look forward to it," Ivan said simply, kissing Alfred's cheek.

Alfred opened his mouth to say something, but the door opened behind them and they were quick to stand side-by-side, looking at who was coming in.

"Yeah, like we don't know what you two were doing in here," Gilbert snorted in the doorway, looking at them with a raised brow. When he got a good look at them, however, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped. "Holy shit, no way."

_He knows._

Alfred was quick to shush him, but Gilbert had already drawn the attention of the guards as well as Ludwig, who was right behind him. Arthur as well looked concerned.

"What?" Arthur asked suspiciously.

"I…uh…can still hear the voice," Gilbert said slowly and Alfred groaned.

"Voice?" Ludwig asked suspiciously and Gilbert shrugged with a smile. There were even more guards outside, no doubt following Gilbert, but it seemed like at least he and Alfred could move around two floors of the Detainment Center. Either that or Ludwig was really good at convincing people.

"Hey," Alfred whispered into Ivan's ear. "Do you think you can do something to the camera in here? Like a fake feed or something? So that we can talk in private?"

"I can see," Ivan said carefully.

Gilbert easily talked his way past Arthur, as casual as before this mess and he and Ludwig were in the room with them in no time, the door closed behind him.

"One second," Ivan said, carefully aiming a spell at the camera. They would no doubt be heavily watched just in case, but he could use a filter of some kind. His use of Dark Magic had at least lifted him of the restrictions on that contract, so he could do anything he wanted to any of the equipment in the building. Before long, he had it set up on an inconspicuous loop of them talking about the fight. Hopefully…

"Are we good?" Alfred asked carefully.

"For a few minutes, I'm sure," Ivan nodded.

"You got the camera covered?" Gilbert asked. Ludwig seemed slightly uncomfortable with the idea of messing with the camera but didn't say anything. Ivan nodded again. "How the fuck did I not notice you using Dark Magic?"

"What?" Ludwig snapped, looking at Ivan in shock.

"At least I did not lose my mind," Ivan said simply.

"Yeah, well, we can't all be fucking perfect," Gilbert grumbled. "Are you serious? You've got enough fucking magic under your belt."

"What's in the past is in the past," Alfred said. "Can we move on?"

"It was your fault I tripped, wasn't it?" Gilbert asked.

"Yes," Ivan said carefully.

"Well, then, thanks, I guess," Gilbert said, arms crossed over his chest.

"Hey, I was the one that tore out the immortality," Alfred protested.

"And broke it," Gilbert pressed.

"It's not like I can't make another one," Alfred whined. "If I wanted to."

"My Dark Magic can't even do that," Gilbert huffed. "What the hell is up with you?"

"Abnormally high physical compatibility," Alfred said proudly. Gilbert just scoffed. "Okay, look, whatever, we don't really have a lot of time, so let's move on. Why are you up here, anyway?"

"I don't know, wanted to say thanks." Gilbert shrugged. "Maybe get some answers to some questions. Like can I trust this fucking voice in my head?"

"Depends," Alfred said. "The part telling you to kill your brother? Not so much?"

"What?" Ludwig asked.

"Relax, Lud, I've got that covered," Gilbert said.

"It doesn't really lie, I don't think it knows how," Alfred said. "So as long as you know what you're doing, you can listen to it as much as you want. You…feeling confident with it?"

"You think I can't handle it?" Gilbert asked.

"You already proved you can't," Ludwig said stiffly and Gilbert gasped dramatically, a hand over his chest.

"My own brother!" Gilbert shouted. "You don't believe in me!"

"Dude, at least I have a few years between now and the last time I lost it," Alfred said. "You've got, like, a day."

"Yeah, well, it's not like I could even use it again, even if I wanted to," Gilbert said. "It doesn't look like either of us are leaving his place anytime soon."

"Great to get to know each other," Alfred said with a smirk. Gilbert raised a brow.

"Hell, getting to know The Dictator might be pretty fucking cool," Gilbert admitted.

"Name's Alfred, if you haven't heard," Alfred said. Hopefully, the rest of the world could catch onto that quickly, though Ivan doubted it.

"I trust you can help him with keeping it under control?" Ludwig asked.

"I'd be happy to help," Alfred said, "but it's ultimately up to him. I can give all the tips I want, but it all depends if Gilbert's willing to use them."

"Well, it's not like we have that immortality, right?" Gilbert asked. "I'm not very keen on the death sentence, you know?"

"Please don't tell me that's you're only reason," Ludwig said and Gilbert beamed up at him.

"Don't worry, Lud! You don't have to worry! I'm awesome, I can handle this!"

* * *

After Gilbert and Ludwig had left, and Ivan had returned the camera to normal, Alfred and Ivan simply settled on the couch. For a while, they talked about nothing in particular. Alfred asked for some minor details on the trial, the weather, Ivan's friends and sisters. Ivan was more than happy to supply answers. After a while, Alfred lounged on his back, head on Ivan's lap as Ivan played with his hair. They sat in silence for a short while and Ivan happily hummed an old song he knew.

It was peaceful.

_Kill him._

Mostly.

The door opened and Alfred didn't bother sitting upright as they looked at who it was this time. Ivan was almost afraid that the guards would tell him to go home, but they hadn't yet. It was Matthew, who bounced on his feet, slightly conflicted, holding onto an envelope.

"Well, look at that," Alfred said, "if it isn't my own flesh and blood. Come to congratulate me on not dying?"

"I lied," Matthew said simply, straight to the point. He was, no doubt, not allowed to leave the city any time soon because of Alfred. He was still technically responsible for his actions, even if he couldn't do anything about them. But he only seemed mildly irritated now. "About Amelia."

"What?" Alfred asked, sitting upright.

"She left this for you," Matthew said, looking at the envelope. It looked like he was debating about actually giving it to him. "The only reason I'm giving it to you is because it's what she would've wanted. I don't really care about you."

"Fine, yeah, sure," Alfred said, not taking his eyes from the envelope. "She left me a letter?"

"Yeah," Matthew said tightly, tossing it at Alfred, who easily caught it, clutching onto it tightly. "We've been using magic to keep it in good shape. She…really believed that you would wake up some day. She did care about you. A lot."

"Thanks," Alfred said with a soft smile.

Matthew turned on his heel, leaving the room. Alfred's smile turned into almost giddy as he stared at the envelope, but he didn't make a move to open, just staring at the blank paper around it.

_Kill him._

"You should open it," Ivan said reassuringly. "I can leave if that would be better for you."

"No, no, stay, it's fine," Alfred said, his hands carefully opening it and revealing parchment inside it. It was, no doubt, a thousand years old, but it looked meticulously well cared for. Alfred trembled slightly. Ivan kissed his temple, which seemed to calm him down, at least a little.

"When you're ready," Ivan said. Alfred nodded, licking his lips. He was nervous. Not that it said bad things or because she scared him. But it was a message directly to him from her. Her last words to him. Ivan almost felt like he was trespassing on a personal moment, but Alfred had told him to stay…

Alfred slowly pulled out the parchment and unfolded it. The handwriting was incredible, though the language was old enough that it was hard to understand. Ivan was used to this, however, in his history studies. He knew a quick spell that enabled him to read any language, no matter when it was created. Looking at the words again, he could tell that each letter was chosen with care and written with even more.

_Alfred,_

_It's been a few years since they took you. I'm still not sure how they could have, but you couldn't have gone down without a fight. Allen and the others fought valiantly to keep up what you worked so hard to make, but it was all dismantled eventually. I was separated from them months after they took you. They might have gone against your advice and used Dark Magic, but I doubt they could have made your immortality. I worry for them._

_I discovered a few weeks after they took you that I was bearing a child. Those were the months I missed you the most, when I wanted so dearly to write this letter but couldn't find the words. I would stare at the parchment for hours, but all that would appear on the page were my own tears. But this isn't your fault. It's never been you that made me cry. If only they could have seen what you were trying to accomplish, maybe they would have helped you._

_It appears that they have no intention of harming me, despite my connection with you. Perhaps its sexism, perhaps its mercy, I'll never know. I've been left in peace, but sadly everyone seems to know me and our child. He looks just like you and he's a little devil just the same. Though I highly doubt he'll be treated well. With all these similarities, I hope you don't mind that he also bears your name._

_I refuse to allow him to grow up accepting the lies they're telling. They call you a dictator (a new word they've fashioned), a ruthless killer. The man I knew did not want to rule like a king, did not kill without founded reason. You do not deserve the shame they are bestowing on your name. Nor does our son. He will know of the hero you truly were, the leader you were, and the kindness I knew in your heart._

_I know you'll awaken, I just don't know when. Or where. For your sake, I hope the world has forgotten the cruelties and lies. I hope that the world is what you hoped to craft, whenever you return. They could not have killed you, of that I'm sure. Though I doubt I'll live long enough to see you come back. What I wouldn't give to see your face again…But our son is the closest I will get._

_For as long as I can, I will encourage him to keep this letter. And I hope that he can continue that as a tradition. He seems to like me more than the idea of you, so maybe I can convince him to do it for me. But it's for you. I hope that when you return you can find the same love and hope that you carried around me. Do not allow the passage of time to interrupt your dreams._

_I miss you so dearly and I hope that you are not burdened by this pain, or any. This world deserves you more than it knows, Alfred. Maybe the passage of time will give it the chance to realize that._

_I love you, Alfred. Please take care of yourself and remember that your Dark Magic does not control who you are._

_Amelia_

Alfred was trembling again. He had been since he started reading the letter. Ivan carefully stroked his arms and back, hoping to soothe him. Listening carefully, Ivan could hear his breath catch and come out uneven. Ivan continued humming as Alfred reread the letter multiple times. He gripped onto it tightly, but was careful to make sure it didn't rip. Amelia had known a different Alfred, but at the same time he was very much the same. Ivan could definitely see what Alfred liked so much in her. And from what else Alfred had said about her, she seemed to have been a perfect match. She was willing to fight with and for Alfred.

And she believed in him even after he was gone.

"Even after I left her alone," Alfred said in a shaky voice that broke several times, "she didn't care." Finally, tears slipped past his guard and he made sure that the paper was far away from any chance of getting wet. "She still…loved me."

_Kill him._

Ivan nodded, continuing to hum. It seemed to be helping, at least he hoped it was. Alfred seemed to melt into his touch, all but collapsing back onto him, but Ivan just smiled lightly. Alfred smiled up at him through his tears. He quickly turned himself around, tightly hugging around Ivan's waist. Ivan continued stroking his back. Alfred trembled as he cried. This was perhaps the best prize Alfred had gotten for all of his hard work in getting Gilbert back to normal. And it came from not just Amelia, but Alfred's own family. They'd actually held onto the letter for this long just to get the last message to Alfred.

"Sorry," Alfred said as he pulled apart, smiling shyly at him. "That was…uh…weird…wasn't it?"

_Kill him._

"Of course not," Ivan assured him. "No need to apologize. Amelia seems just as amazing as you described her."

"Yeah." Alfred smiled, looking over the letter again. "She was fucking awesome."

Ivan moved forward and ruffled Alfred's hair lightly, kissing his cheek. Alfred laughed slightly, kissing Ivan's lips before he moved backwards too far. They smiled at each other, the letter between them.

"Thanks," Alfred said. "For everything. I think, all considering, she would've approved of you."

Ivan chuckled. "I'm glad."

Alfred let out another laugh, kissing Ivan again.

"Me, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, and main story done! Been waiting on that letter for a while, damn! Pretty much all the loose ends are wrapped up now.
> 
> For now we got the big, sappy ending y'all were waiting for. Dark Magic sure knows how to kill the mood, though, doesn't it? Oh, well, it was cute, and Gilbert's back to normal, too. So that's cool.
> 
> And I know I said I'd write an epilogue but literally any and all inspiration for that went out the window the second I got back to school after spring break. So I will have to leave you with this. I mean, it still ended pretty swell.
> 
> If you wanna know how the epilogue was gonna go: Alfred was able to get out after a few months on "good behavior" but he still had be under constant surveillance by none other than Ivan. Natalia helped, too. Gilbert has to live at the Detainment Center still, but he's allowed to be among the world now. He wound up getting a job at the coffee shop with Kiku and the others, since that's the only place that would really hire him. Feliks, Toris, and the others kind of came to terms with the fact that Alfred is The Dictator, but they're still not comfortable with him. Alfred planned on going to Ivan's school, working out a plan on learning how to read fast enough to hopefully get in next semester (but who knows if they're going to accept someone like The Dictator). Ivan's Dark Magic is going smoothly, no problems or instances, but he is learning a lot with Gilbert while Alfred teaches them both.
> 
> And they all lived happily ever after. The end.


End file.
